Railway of Despair
by Crit Fail
Summary: Eight teens awaken aboard aboard an abandoned train with no discernible way off. Should they not find a way off within a week, they'll all share the same blood fate. However there is one sure way to leave the Railway of Despair, commit the perfect murder without being caught! [Part Six of the Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Chapter 1: All Aboard: Act One

**Prologue**

 **Eight teens will soon awaken aboard a train that is winding through some of the most merciless wilderness in the dead of winter. It's been three years since the first killing game began. These unlucky eight were all candidates for 81-B that were chosen at random to participate in a very different type of killing game. Unlike any game for it, the luxury of time is not on their side. Should they not find a way off within a week, they'll all share the same blood fate. However there is one sure way to leave the Railway of Despair, someone has to commit the perfect murder...  
**

 **Let the Killing game begin!**

* * *

 **Characters**

 **1\. Full Name: Axel Ueda**  
 **Player: Birbddha**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Birthday: April 19**  
 **Nationality: Japanese**  
 **Talent: Ultimate Soccer Player**  
 **Blood Type: AB**  
 **Hair Color: Blonde**  
 **Hair Style/Length: Down to his neck, very wild and unkempt**  
 **Eye Color: Dark Green. Emerald**  
 **Skin Tone: Light**  
 **Body Type: Thin build but with some muscle. Better leg strength than upper body strength.**  
 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: His entire left leg is removed, replaced by a robotic leg. There are a lot of burn marks where his body ends and the robotic leg begins**  
 **Height: 5'2**  
 **Weight: 155 (not counting the metallic leg)**  
 **Normal Clothing: A black overcoat with a Grey T-shirt and shorts. Shorts cover just enough where the burn marks on the left leg aren't visible**  
 **Accessories: A Cream colored scarf wrapped around his neck, as well as a necklace ending in what seems like grey dog tags, although the name on them is not visible.**  
 **_**

 **2\. Full Name: Yumei Mao**  
 **Player: Magus1108**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Birthday: March 22nd**  
 **Nationality: Chinese**  
 **Talent: Ultimate Shaolin Monk**  
 **Blood Type: O-**  
 **Hair Color Hair Style/Length: Long white hair that flows down to her back. Normally Yumei leaves it straight and unstyled, though she does occasionally put her hair up into two large buns.**  
 **Eye Color: Crimson red**  
 **Skin Tone: An almost sickly white, due to her Albinism**  
 **Body Type: Yumei has a physically fit and strong body, that overall is muscular and toned. She doesn't quite look like it however: her small stature and clothing that obscures her muscles often lead people to think she is weak and helpless. That, however, is dead wrong.**  
 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: It doesn't count as a birthmark per say, but Yumei has the genetic disorder of albinism, which has made her skin a sickly white, her hair white, and her eyes red. She also has a nasty scar covering up where her left eye used to be, though she usually covers that scar up with a black eyepatch.**  
 **Height: 5'4**  
 **Weight: 190 lbs (with most of her weight, of course, being due to her muscle mass rather than fat)**  
 **Normal Clothing: Yumei tends to a traditional shaolin monk robe: an orange gi that covers her body, with black outer lining in the folds of her uniform. White bandage wrappings cover up her hands and feet, and she wears a pair of simple sandals as well. Beneath her gi, she wears a simple white wrapping to cover up her breasts and genitals.**  
 **Accessories: Yumei doesn't have much in the way of accessories, outside of the medical eyepatch she wears. She does keep a journal though, that she keeps with her at all times.**  
 **_**

 **3\. Full Name: Tonbe Woch**  
 **Player: PettyPunk**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Birthday: October 21st**  
 **Nationality: American-Barbadian (from Barbados)**  
 **Talent: Seismologist (Study of earth's tectonic plates and earthquakes as a reuslt)**  
 **Blood Type: AB+**  
 **Hair Color, Style/Length: Three different shades of brown. His hair is styled as a Mohawk that has layers to its coloring looking like dirt layers. getting light at the top and dark brown on bottom and the rest of his head has very short-shaved hair and sideburns are the same dark brown**  
 **Eye Color: Light Brown**  
 **Skin Tone: Deeply Tanned**  
 **Body Type: Fit and very muscular**  
 **Height: 6'04"**  
 **Weight: 245 lbs**  
 **Normal Clothing: A black vest and a pair of beige jeans that tuck into his brown boots.**  
 **Accessories: An orange bandanna tied around his neck. Dark brown leather gloves.**  
 **_(edited)**

 **4\. Full Name: Kazuko Kodaka**  
 **Player: Solrac XD**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Birthday: July 8**  
 **Nationality: Japanese**  
 **Talent: Ultimate Game Designer**  
 **Blood Type: B+**  
 **Hair Color: Black**  
 **Hair Style/Length: Slightly short reaching a little past her shoulder. Her hair is also a little messy with a bangs covering her front.**  
 **Eye Color: Crimson**  
 **Skin Tone: Light Tone**  
 **Body Type: Fairly normal and average built. Nothing too much or too less.**  
 **Height: 5'2''**  
 **Weight: 106 lbs**  
 **Normal Clothing: Kazuko most of the times wears a lightly oversized pink hoodie. On the back of the hoodie there is the design of a game controller. Under the hoodie she wears a dress shirt with a blue necktie under a beige school vest. For the lower half, she wears a pair of sky blue cargo pants with a pair of light pink shoes.**  
 **Accessories: Kazuko wears a pair of blue headphones that are connected to an ipod in her pockets. Said iPod is filled only with BGM and ousts from several games. She also wears several rings, each with the symbol of certain popular franchises. If possible she also carries around a hand held console.**  
 **_**

 **5\. Full Name: Adohira Akazukin**  
 **Player: Trust Me**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Birthday: March 1st**  
 **Nationality: Japanese**  
 **Talent: Ultimate Wizard**  
 **Blood Type: B-**  
 **Hair Color: Teal**  
 **Hair Style/Length: Somewhat unkempt with jaw-length bangs. Loose locks of hair are scattered about in every direction. His hair has the faint scent of mineral oil.**  
 **Eye Color: Tangerine**  
 **Skin Tone: Light**  
 **Body Type: Very slender; ectomorph. Little body fat and muscle overall, but his hands and fingers are remarkably flexible and supremely dexterous.**  
 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: None apart from a number of old scars in the shape of lines on his fingers.**  
 **Height: 5'6" (168 cm)**  
 **Weight: 116 lbs (53 kg)**  
 **Normal Clothing: Adohira wears a blue coat over his shoulders and blue dress pants. Underneath his coat, he wears a buttoned-up white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and a light pink bow tie. Finally, he wears a pair of brown leather dress shoes.**  
 **Accessories: Adohira often wears a blue "wizard" hat. He also keeps steel rings for all his fingers and thumbs. And most importantly, he always carries around a large steel briefcase (with wheels)**  
 **_**

 **6\. Full Name: Eline Kinnie**  
 **Player: ThePLOThand**  
 **Gender: Transfemale**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Birthday: 23. of Oktober**  
 **Nationality: Dutch**  
 **Talent: Dealer (Drugs, but also General trading of goods in illegal manners) supposed to be reformed into Saleswoman**  
 **Blood Type: AB+**  
 **Hair Color: Left side: Neon-green Righ side (which is the dyed one) light green**  
 **Hair Style/Length: Twintails of medium length, the neon-one is braided, the other not.**  
 **Eye Color: Blue**  
 **Skin Tone: pale**  
 **Body Type: , but slightly defined muscles**  
 **Height: 149, 98 cm**  
 **Weight: 47 kg**  
 **Normal Clothing: Wears a large mud-green coat with many pockets in and outside for the... 'goods' she sells, she wears leaf-green Combat boost.**  
 **below her coat she wears a plain White t-shirt. wears a Brown skirt over Grey Jeans.**  
 **_**

 **7\. Full Name: Emizel Tanaka**  
 **Player: JCW18**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 15**  
 **Birthday: December 23rd**  
 **Nationality: Japanese**  
 **Talent: Ultimate Overlord**  
 **Blood Type: B**  
 **Hair Color: Blue**  
 **Hair Style/Length: short and curly, with a cowlick**  
 **Eye Color: Red**  
 **Skin Tone: White but tanned**  
 **Body Type: Extremely skinny and short for his age**  
 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: he has a few scars on his back from helping his cousin work with his animals**  
 **Height: 5'1**  
 **Weight: 98 pounds**  
 **Normal Clothing: Red and yellow tennis shoes, Red jeans that are too short for him and reach down to his ankles, a black belt, and wears no shirt, exposing his scrawy body. most interestingly, he finishes his look off with a long red scarf that flows down behind him.**  
 **Accessories: His scarf, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and his "Legendary Overlord Sword"**  
 **_**

 **8\. Full Name: Sarah O'Neil**  
 **Player: Sootythunder**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Birthday: June 9th**  
 **Nationality: American**  
 **Talent: Ultimate Graffiti Artist**  
 **Blood Type: B-**  
 **Hair Color Black**  
 **Hair Style/Length: shoulder length**  
 **Eye Color: Brown**  
 **Skin Tone: fair**  
 **Body Type: average, much to her dismay she is completely flat chested**  
 **Height: 5ft 5inches**  
 **Weight: 123 pounds**  
 **Normal Clothing: wears a purple hoodie, a blue beanie hat, wears jeans that have some paint on it black sneakers**  
 **Accessories: Wears a painters half mask around her neck, carries around a backpack with spray cans and a pair of goggles**

* * *

 **December 18th 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: All Aboard: Act One**

 **7:45 A.M Day One**

 **Observation Car**

 **Viewing Room**

Emizel groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. The young man was very petite and short for his age. He had short and curly blue hair with a wild cowlick. He was quite tanned and had vivid red eyes. He wore no shirt which exposed his petite frame, a pair of red jeans that were too short and reached his ankles, a black belt, red and yellow tennis shoes, a pair of black finger-less gloves, a very ornate sword rested over his back, and a thick red scarf was draped around his neck.

After a moment the boy managed to collect himself as he realized he seemed to be aboard a train car of some sort. This room itself appeared to be a viewing car as it was filled with large windows that revealed a massive wintry landscape that was racing past the train. 'What in the world? Where am I?' he thought to himself as he squeezed his scarf.

A stirring nearby caused Emizel to tense, slowly he shifted on his feet before noticing a girl laying unconscious several feet on the floor.

She had long white hair that reached her back, sickly white skin, and was rather short. She appeared quite physically fit and muscular from what Emizel could see. A black eye patch rested over her left eye. She wore a traditional Shaolin monk robe: an orange GI that covered her body, with black outer lining in the folds of her uniform. White bandage wrappings cover up her hands and feet, and she wore a pair of simple sandals as well.

"Ugh, how annoying. The first person I find is out cold," Emizel muttered in his childish high pitched voice before shivering.

There was a chill in the air from the cold outside, and the train car seemed to be poorly cared for. A couple of questions began to race through the boy's mind.

How did he get here?

Why was his memory fuzzy?

Something was certainly wrong.

Emizel cautiously moved across the room before trying to open the lone door that connected the Observation Car to the cars beyond. However to his frustration he was met with resistance as the door seemed to be sealed with an electronic lock. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. Now what?" he asked in exasperation as he peered around the room again looking for an answer.

The car itself was filled with two rows of four chairs bolted to the floor. There was an open area part ways in. Near the back of the car up on the high part of the wall was a pair of mounted guns. They appeared to be inactive at the moment.

"I-I really don't want to see what those things can do. Cousin what would you do in a situation like this?" Emizel asked before he registered motion.

The girl in the room let out a yawn as she slowly sat up. She idly looked around her surroundings with her single red eye, expecting to see her bedroom, but she stopped short upon seeing she definitely wasn't home. She paused, taking in her surroundings with a more cautious attitude, before she finally spotted her companion in the room. "Hello there." she greeted, regarding the smaller boy with a mixture of curiosity and skepticism. "Do you know where we are?"

Emizel regarded the girl a moment before speaking. "Hmph, you are finally awake. We seem to be on a train of some sort. As for where and how, I know not." He gave her a childish smirk and pounded a hand against his bare chest as he continued "But worry not, human, for I shall protect you should trouble arise!"

Yumei raised an eyebrow at that, her lips curving into a smirk at Emizel's bold declaration. After a moment, she stood up from where she'd apparently slept, revealing just how much taller she was over the boy. At the same time, she started stretching, the hint of defined muscles pressing against her loose robes as she did so. "I am sure you can, little one." she finally replied, still smirking. That smirk left her face a moment later, however, as she looked around once more. "Strange, I cannot remember how I got on board this train. Have you found anyone else here?" Even as she asked that, she finally noticed a strange weight in her pocket, besides the weight of her phone. Checking it out, she stared in confusion at the ticket in her hand. "Railway of Despair? I've never heard of such a thing."

Emizel frowned at her snide remark about his height, but he let it slide. He too, pulled an identical the ticket out of his pocket "Indeed, I have never heard of such a thing either... as for other people, I attempted to leave, but the door is locked." he finished with a pout. He recovered quickly, however, as his confident yet goofy smirk returned "And yes, I shall protect you! For I am Emizel Tanaka, The Ultimate Overlord, and heir to the throne of the Demon Netherworld! Bow before me!" He lifted his sword over his shoulder, and in the other hand, summoned a small ball of fire.

Yumei stared blankly at the sphere of fire in his hands, her one eye rapidly blinking as she took in the incredulous sight. After a moment, she sighed, shaking her head as she tried to gather her wits. "Well, you see something new every day, I suppose." she murmured, deciding to try and roll with the punches, rather than agonize over the impossibility of Emizel's power. "So, you said the door is locked? Perhaps I can fix it. I tend to find that locked doors do not stay locked when I apply enough force."

Emizel triumphantly let the small ball of fire die, and and then rolled his sword into his scarf, where it magically disappeared. "If you can, I am all for it. However the door seems particularly reinforced... did you notice this timer? It seems quite odd..." he muttered as he gestured at a small digital timer that rested on the wall. It currently showed approximately a 168 hours, but was counting downwards with each second.

"Yes, it is quite strange. I wonder what it means." Yumei agreed, decidedly not commenting on Emizel's fantastical abilities. She cast a discerning eye on the timer for a moment, before approaching the locked door. She wasted no time and trusting her fist against the door causing it to shake, however it held firmly in place despite her show of force.

"Hmph, A valiant attempt... but to no avail it seems. You have quite the fighting spirit, for a human. Rejoice, for you have the honor of captivating my interest! May I inquire as to your name?" Emizel asked curiously.

Yumei regarded the door with distaste, lightly shaking her hand after she punched the thing. She felt tempted to give it another whack, but more likely than not, that wouldn't do anything. Instead, she turned her gaze to Emizel, nodding lightly at him. "I am Yumei Mao; people call me the Ultimate Shaolin Monk. It is nice to meet you, Emizel."

"Hah well fear not Yumei! Together I'm sure we'll find a way out of this accursed cage, our power levels are too high to be contained for long!" the Overlord exclaimed.

The Monk eyed the boy before offering a halfhearted smile. "Well when you put it like that, I feel safer already."

* * *

 **7:49 A.M Day One**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

Adohira opens his eyes and blinks twice as he takes in an unfamiliar ceiling. The boy had teal-colored hair that was rather unkempt with jaw-length bangs. Loose locks of hair were scattered wildly every direction. He had tangerine colored eyes and a light complexion. He was a fairly slender boy with little fat or muscle, however he did have nimble slender fingers with faint scars in the shape of lines around them. The boy wore a blue coat over his shoulders and blue dress pants. Underneath his coat, he wore a buttoned-up white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a light pink bow tie. Finally, he sported a pair of brown leather dress shoes. On his head rested blue wizard's hat and a series of steel rings adorned his fingers and thumbs. Instinctively he reached out for the briefcase beside him, and visibly relaxed upon feeling it's handle in his grasp. His brown eyes flitted across the room making note of what appeared to be an empty train car. It was extremely dirty with broken glass and litter spread across the floor. Along the wall rested a digital timer that was counting down to something. The windows were boarded up with metal plates. Finally he noticed he wasn't alone, as he suspiciously eyed the dark haired girl that was beginning to stir a few feet away.

The girl sported shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was of an average height like him and was flat chested, but otherwise average body proportions. She sported a purple hoodie, a blue beanie hat, a pair of paint splotched jeans wears jeans, and black sneakers. A painters half mask rested around her neck and backpack rested over her shoulder. She finally groaned as she slowly sat up **.** "What the hell? How did I get here?" the Artist questioned as she raised a gloved hand to her forehead parting some brown bangs out of her face. She tilted her head before starring at the boy who was eying her intently. "Hey are you going to talk or just stare at me?"

"I considered pretending to be mute for a moment, but yes, I do talk," Adohira responded in a deadpan tone.

"Well that's very reassuring, anyway my name is Sarah O'Neil, and I'm the Ultimate Graffiti Artist. I have a quick question for ya, any idea where the fuck are we?" Sarah asked looking around their surrounding.

After a brief pause, the boy answered, "Adohira. And my guess is as good as yours. Hmm, I suppose we have the same story, huh?"

"Blacking out and waking up in a shitty worn down train?" Sarah asked in a dry manner.

Adohira begins to rise up from his kneeling position. "Precisely... What's your last memory?"

Sarah paused for a moment thinking "I was mixing specific blends of paints, if you get the right composition and mix it correctly it really causes the images to pop...…..and well...…..then I was here...…..you?

Adohira raises an eyebrow and stares at the half-mask around her neck. "Mixing paint? If I were you, I'd be considering whether or not this is some sort of fume-inspired dream, but then again, you do seem to have the proper equipment."

"Hey I wear proper protective gear, only a novice or junkie makes that kind of mistak-" Sarah trailed off as she rummaged through her pockets before pulling a strangle looking black and gold ticket. "What the fuck? Railway of Despair? Shit you don't think this has something to do with the whole despair craze that's been ravaging the world do you?"

The blue-haired boy stared wordlessly at his own matching ticket before letting out a frustrated sigh and collapsing into a seat. "Fuck. Why is everything always in my way." he muttered to himself.

Sarah crouched as she began examining several glass shards that lay on the floor.

"What are you even doing? You're going to cut yourself," Adohira commented as he eyed her cautiously.

The Graffiti Artist tore off one of the sleeves of her jacket and wrapped it around a piece of glass, creating a make-shift shiv. She carefully tucked the shiv into her waistband "I'm not taking chances if its those wackos who kidnapped us. If I'm wrong ill happily give it up, if I'm right, well I'll at least have something."

Adohira shook his head. "If this is anything like the previous Killing Games, then you shouldn't even try attacking our captors. But if you're feeling suicidal, then be my guest." Adohira sighed once more, and he had the distinct feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

"Well if you feel like sitting their sighing and sulking be my guest, I'm going to look around" Sarah said as she gestured at the digital readout on the far wall. "You see that timer on the wall? It's been counting down from 168 hours, I think that's right at a week. That has to mean something, so just sitting here isn't an option."

"Do what you will, though you're responsible for your own well being," Adohira commented as he rested his case in his lap.

Sarah shook her head ignoring the boy as she began to examine the rest of the car. At the far north and south ends of the car were doors that seemed to connect to separate cars. Various items litter the seats, including the one set of clothes. To the right of the north door, was a small door that was currently shut as well. The Artist moved forward and before examining a set of clothing that as draped across one of the seats. It appeared to be a military uniform and had the flag of the Russian Federation on its shoulder. There was also several old vodka bottles on some of the seats, and newspapers with Russian characters.

After a moment of inspection, Sarah began to rummage through the pockets of the uniform finding a series of Russian currency and a pack of half used cigarettes. She pocketed both before gesturing at the uniform. "I'm no expert, but I think we're in Russia," she said before approaching the boarded up windows. She peered through the boards only to see a torrent of snow blowing around the white oblivion surrounding the train. "No doubt about it, we're definitely not in Hawaii," she joked in a dry manner.

"Fantastic. Hmm, that's actually not too far from where I was," Adohira brings a hand up to his chin before rising to his feet. He grasped the handle of his briefcase before extending it as it trailed behind him on wheels as he approached the southern door.

"Well good for you. I was in New York when I blacked out. Might as well be on a different planet I'm so far from home," she mused as she inspected the side door near the sealed door to the north.

Adohira regarded the door he stood in front of before straightening. "Seems like we're not going anywhere yet. Well, it's not like we were ever reasonably going to escape that easily... I suppose now we simply wait for something to happen,"

"Hah you can just stand there and wait, I'm not going to just stand around and do nothing!" Sarah called out as she opened the side door before nearly retching. It was clear the room was a small bathroom, however it was in a deplorable state. It was clear the toilet and sink hadn't been cleaned in ages

Sarah quickly shut the door before stepping back. "I-I sure as hell hope that isn't the only bathroom on this train."

"I think we have bigger things to concern ourselves with. If we're awakening now, there must be a reason for it. We've been drawn into someone's web," Adohira remarked as his eyes stared at the seconds ticking away upon the digital timer.

* * *

 **7:55 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen**

Kazuko blinked in slight confusion as the world around her began to take girl was extremely short with black hair hair that reached past her shoulders, with messy bangs adorning the front. She had crimson colored eyes and a light skin tone. She was of a rather average build and sported a slightly oversized pink hoodie. On the back of the hoodie there was the design of a game controller. Under the hoodie she sported a dress shirt with a blue necktie under a beige school vest. She had on a pair of sky blue cargo pants with a pair of light pink shoes. She also carried a pair of blue headphones that were connected to an ipod in her pockets. There were also several rings from various video game franchises on her fingers. She realized that she was lying within a modest sized kitchen. There was a dull hum of a refrigerator along with the a distant howling sound. The occasionally stirring dishes in the sink gave the sense of movement. There was a digital timer above the single door leading out of the room which denoted some sort of countdown. "The hell? Did I overwork my self again with the plot of a game? I've never had a dream like this before," she mused before eying a large dark skinned boy who seemed to be the only other occupant in the room. He seemed to be gathering his bearings as much as she was.

The hulking boy must have been well over six feet tall. He was extremely fit and muscular. His hair sported three shades of brown as a Mohawk possessing multiple layers that looked like layers of dirt. With the darkest on the bottom and lightest on the top. The rest of his head sported a very short and shaved hair with matching sideburns with the same dark-brown tint. Appropriately his eyes were also a shade of light brown and his skin was very tanned. He wore a black vest and a pair of beige jeans that were tucked into his brown boots. An orange bandana was secured around his neck and he wore a pair of dark brown leather gloves

Tonbe slowly shook his head as he stood up and looked around. "Huh... Oh uh hi there. I'm Tonbe Woch, Ultimate Seismologist. Do you know what's happening here?"

Kazuko pinched her cheek "Seems like I'm definitely not dreaming." She then glanced at Tonbe "Hey there big guy! I go by the name of Kazuko Kodaka, Ultimate Game Designer," she said cheerfully

"Oh wow, that sounds really fun. Though I never got much chance to play many games. My parents usually just took my traveling with them." Tonbe explained looking down at the girl.

"Well that is a shame but don't worry. As for your question, I don't know what going on either." Kazuko says and look around checking with a studious expression.

The kitchen itself was fairly decent sized, but was rather cramped by all the appliances. Kitchen knives lay sheathed upon the counter. A large chef cabinet resting next to it. There were iron skewers that lay next to the knives. The fridge adjacent to the cabinet was stocked with food and drinks. The room also contained a deep fryer, sink and washer, a garbage disposal unit, and large meat forks. There was also a large freezer unit with a padlock over it.

"Hmmm, seems like we are in a kitchen of sorts but something is off about it..." Kazuko trails off looking back at Tonbe

"Yeah I know what you mean. I definitely wasn't on a train last I remembered." Tonbe said as he began to pat himself down to see if he had his phone or anything on him.

Kazuko decides to imitate Tonbe as she began to rifle through her pockets.

The pair wouldn't discover a phone or any other normal appliance. However they each discovered a black ticket with golden embroidery upon it. It was the only thing out of of place, that clearly wasn't there beforehand. On the front scribbled neatly was a message: "One entry onto the Railway of Despair, please keep this on your person at all times"

At her discovery Kazuko groaned "Ah crap! Where is my console? And what is this? A train ticket?"

"Huh, That's odd... I guess we got on at some point. My head feels kinda fuzzy..." Tonbe began rubbing his temple. "So maybe there are others here. Want to go look for them together Kazuko?" The boy questioned with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure, this kitchen started to looks boring anyways.." Kazuko said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then I guess we better hit the trail!" Tonbe exclaimed as he turned and reached for the nearby door. However despite his strength the Seismologist couldn't make the door budge in slightest, and there was no discernible locks.

The pair just stared at the digital readout above the door that continued to tick slower downward.

"A timer? Reminds me of a game in which you have a time limit to escape before it's game over," Kazuko shrugged and stared intently at her ticket.

"Ahh, dang. I guess you might be onto something about the escape thing Kazuko." The Seismologist said as turned away from the door. "So what do we need to do to escape than?"

"A puzzle or someone is consciously keeping us here. Hmm not bad either way" An amused smile appeared on her face "Well, there also exist alternate ways to clear a level. Why don't you try using your big body to force open the door?" Kazuko said in a mischievous tone

"Alright!" Tonbe turned back around and attempts to shoulder the door with all of his weight causing it to shudder, though it still refused to give way. However he would be able to hear muffled voices from the other side of the door.

As the burly boy slammed into the door it failed to budge even an inch. However he would hear muffled voices from the other side. Clearly the walls and doors blocked out a great deal of sound.

"Seems like these walls are nearly sound proofed, but we're definitely not alone here Kazuko," Tonbe said as his expression grew more serious.

A giggle escaped the game designer. "Oh my, well let's hope something happens before that timer hits zero. This seems like too much fun to get a game over without leaving this room."

* * *

 **7:55 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Axel mutters in his sleep as his head is pressed against his arms. The boy begins to slowly come to with a long yawn, when he realized he was seated at a table. The boy had neck length, wild and unkempt blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was rather short with a thin build with a layer of muscle that was more centered in his right leg as his left was a robotic leg. There are faint burn marks where the metallic limb began. He wore a black overcoat with a grey T-shirt and shorts. The shorts covered just enough to where the burn marks on his left leg aren't visible. He sported a cream colored scarf as well as a necklace ending in what appeared to be dog tags. He slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes and examined his surroundings. He seemed to be sitting in a rather well kept dining area. There were four tables with two chairs on either side of them. It was clear that this was the interior of a train. He could barely make out white plumes of snow between the reinforced metal plates covering most of the windows. He also registered a digital timer that was ticking away along one of the walls. His gaze fixated though on a girl who sat a few feet away who seemed to be waking up.

She was short but had some slightly defined muscles. The girl sported medium length twin-tails styled hair with the right side being a neon green, and the left side being a light green. She had blue eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a large mud-green coat with several pockets, a plain white t-shirt, a brown skirt over grey jeans, and a pair of leaf-green Combat boots.

"Nyeeeeh, where am I?", Eline yawned as she sat up from the adjacent table before examining the extravagant looking room around them.

The scent of freshly baked bread seemed to hang in the air along with scent of cleaning chemicals that seemed to saturate the floor.

Axel offered a weak smile before offering a small wave of his hand. "I dunno, my head really hurts, but hey at least this place isn't bad on the eyes."

The girl was quiet a moment as she rifled through her jacket to check her belongings, before curiously pulling out a black and gold ticket. She examined it a moment before finally responding. "Yeah, were we abducted by a rich snob?" By the way, who are you? I am Eline Kinnie, known as the Ultimate Dealer. And I'm not talking about Casinos here.", she said, finishing her sentence with a smirk as she pried her gaze from the ticket.

"Name's Axel Ueda! I'm known as the Ultimate Soccer Player!" The boy practically yelled. He seemed unnaturally hyper and excited,almost like a kid in a candy store. "Nice to meet you, Eline."

"So, what do you deal?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious and oblivious to her hinting.

"Nice to meet you too, captain Axel. And It's drugs that are my specialty.", she said nonchalantly," Or anything you would come by illegally.", she then looked at the ticket in her hand, "Oh, looks like this will tell us WHY the rich snob kidnapped us!"

"Wait, Illegally? But that's against the law, right?" he muttered. His eyes flew to the ticket she held in her hand, as he dug into his own pockets and fished a similar one out. Eline would hear the distinct sound of metal as he did so.

"Relax,I don't do it anymore. I'm being reformed into the Ultimate Saleswoman. Hope's Peak, probably doesn't want too many criminals.", she answered with a grin. "Take a look at these tickets though, that sounds pretty ominous don't ya think?"

The Ultimate Soccer Player read the text scribbled on the front of the ticket. "One entry onto the Railway of Despair, please keep this on your person at all times. You're right Eline, that really makes my stomach turn. What do you think it means?"

The Saleswoman shrugged. "Beats me, though it does remind me of those kids at Hope's Peak. "

"Wait you mean you think this could be connected to those nut-jobs that were causing so much trouble around the globe? I mean what are the odds of us getting caught into something like that?" Axel asked feigning a smile though he could feel his pulse quickening.

"Well it seems that killing games have become an inevitable occupational hazard for ultimates nowadays. At least I think it's one.", Eline surmised.

"Uh I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that." he nervously stammered, his eyes darting back and forth, before focusing on the countdown on the wall. He jumped out of his seat, hurrying towards it. His metallic prosthetic limb glinting in the light as he made his way across the room. "Hey, what's this?"

"Looks like we're on some sort of deadline. I like the shiny leg by the way, does that make kicking balls easier or harder?" Eline asked with a bemused smile.

Axel glanced over his shoulder. "What was that?" he questioned before looking down at his leg "Oh yeah! This old thing." he laughed "Funny story, I was abducted by aliens and they were like 'hey! wanna cool robot leg?' and of course I had to say yes." he joked.

The pair fell silent a moment as the both registered the faint sound of voices coming from the adjacent kitchen door that was sealed shut.

"Hah well as much fun as this is we should probably try to figure out what's going on. If this is something connected to the despair movement, we need to know how many players are in the game." Eline pointed out as she slowly stood up.

The Soccer Player nodded in agreement. "Yeah sounds like we're not alone, hopefully someone else knows more than we do."

The former dealer smirked. "We seem to be of a like mind. Come on Captain Axel, let's find out who else is aboard this train."

A faint blush graced the boy's face as he nodded and approached the sealed kitchen door. The pair could hear someone forcefully trying to open the door from the far side, however it remained unmoving. Though voices could be heard, it was impossible to discern them even at this proximity.

"I don't see any kind of lock on this side, and if there was one on that side, I'm sure they would have already found it," Axel mused.

"Perhaps, there is a trick to open this.", Eline suggested.

"A trick?" Axel questioned as he faced her for a moment. "What are you suggesting?"

"It's just a theory, but maybe there's a hidden switch. Or this ticket does something," Eline pondered.

However before Axel could respond a loud horn could be heard before a series of speakers in the room crackled to life. _**"Ahem, this is your Conductor Akakuma speaking. I hope you all are beary comfortable upon the Railway of Despair. We've just begun our maiden voyage. If you'll all convene in the dining car, my staff will greet you and help you get settled for your journey."** _A giggle seemed to follow the soft voice, before the speakers abruptly shut off.

In the moments that followed several of the sealed doors began to slid open with a hiss.

Soon the passengers aboard the Railway would find themselves united in the Dining Car.

However they had no idea what awaited them, nor the dangers that lay along this perilous journey...

* * *

 **8 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So begins the first chapter of the fanfic adaptation of Railway of Despair! For anyone who is unaware, this story was adapted from an RP conducted on Discord. It is canonical and will fit alongside the rest of the series. I wanted to bring it to life, so that the events of this story are accessible to those who may or may not be familiar with rp or our discord server. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section: N/A  
**


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard: Act Two

**Chapter 2: All Aboard: Act Two**

 **8:45 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

"Gah! What the heck!" Axel slightly jumped as the horn blared and echoed throughout the train.

"Huh, I guess the key to our problem was just remaining patient.", Eline said, "Seems like someone has something in store for us. Not to sound cliche, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well at least we're already here.." the Soccer player murmured in a nervous manner.

Before either party could speak further, the door to the kitchen suddenly opened. A large, burly, dark-skinned boy, and a petite girl with a mischievous smile, emerged into the room.

Axel greeted the newcomers with a friendly smile and threw his hand into the air. "Hey! Glad to see we're not alone in this mess of a situation."

Kazuko offered a look of mock terror before pointing behind Axel. "Oh my god, watch out! She's got a knife!"

"What are you talking about? Do you mean me?" Eline asked with a mystified expression.

Nevertheless, Axel still turned around clearly startled. "Wait, what's going on? I don't see anything." The words tumbled out of his mouth.

A deep chuckle escaped the much taller Tonbe, who folded his massive arms. "Oh, don't let Kazuko worry you. I think she just enjoys being a troublemaker."

"A troublemaker, huh?" Axel turned to regard the girl curiously.

A moment of silence hung in the air before Kazuko started giggling, resting one of her overly long sleeves across her mouth while doing so. "Sorry dude, I just can't help myself, and your expression was freaking priceless. Names Kazuko Kodaka. I'll save the full intro for later. I get the feeling we're not the only ones aboard."

Eline offered a bemused smile followed by a shrug. "You're likely right about that. If this is someway connected to the despair movement, I doubt there's just four of us."

"Speaking of which, I think we're about to find out who else is joining us," Tonbe said he shifted slightly. The adjacent car opened and Yumei strode into the dining area with Emizel and another girl, who flanked the small teen.

The Ultimate Monk peered around, regarding the other people with a wary gaze, before nodding her head in greeting.

"Hello, fellow travelers. Seems we are all in the same boat here. I am Yumei Mao, the Ultimate Shaolin Monk. I don't suppose anyone here knows what's going on here?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Nice to meet you all. I think we all are out of our element. I know Eline and I just woke up a few minutes ago, and I'm assuming Tonbe and Kazuko probably did too."

"Yup Yup! Not exactly a five star hotel, but at least this car is fancy," Kazuko said with an impish smile.

"Believe me, it's way better than the passenger car. That place is a complete dump," Sarah remarked as she briefly nodded at the rest of the group. "I guess I feel better knowing it's more than just a couple of us in this shitty situation."

Emizel offered the group a flashy yet dorky smile as he stepped forward, magically pulling his sword out from his scarf, and raised his other hand, summoning a small fireball within his palm. "Indeed, and have no fear, mortals, for I am Emizel Tanaka, Ultimate Overlord, and heir to the Demon Netherworld! Bow before me!" He said in a squeaky, high-pitched voice

Eline whistled under her breath. "That's quite a mouthful. I'll just call you squirt or Emizel. If we're doing more introductions, I'm Eline Kinnie, the Ultimate Dealer," she said with a playful grin. "And yes, I mean that kind of dealer. Well, I used to be."

Sarah stared between the group a moment. "Sarah O'Neil, Ultimate Graffiti Artist. Heh, Eline, I don't suppose you'd tell me how much thirty rubles would get me? I think I could use something a little stronger than paint right now."

The Ultimate Dealer bit back a chortle. "Sorry for leading you on. I've gone straight recently. Hope's Peak wanted me as the Ultimate Salesman instead, so I had to clean up my act. Fraid I can't give you a fix."

"Shit, well can't blame me for trying," the Graffiti Artist mused with a shrug of her shoulders as she approached Eline. "You really don't have anything on you? Not even some weed?" She asked almost pleadingly.

The former dealer stuck her tongue out. "Nope, no can do!" She responded in a chipper manner.

Tonbe let out a laugh as he looked over the other students. "Oh man, you guys seem like a lot of fun. Hello, tiny friends, I'm Tonbe Woch, Ultimate Seismologist." He gestured to the pink-hooded girl next to him. "And Kazuko here is the Ultimate Game Designer!"

Yumei regarded the other Ultimates, not entirely sure what to think of this unique and rowdy bunch. In particular, she looked over at Eline with...a mixture of distaste and contempt, though some of that contempt vanished when she had elaborated about her skills. She soon focused on Tonbe, and her eye seemed to light up at him. A smile graced her lips as she took in his muscled form. She might have a new sparring partner here. "Hello, Tonbe. It is a pleasure to meet you. My, you look quite strong."

"O-oh, thank you, Miss Mao... I'm sure you're strong too!" Tonbe responded, clearly flustered at the attention.

"Hah, you mortals and your talents are most entertaining. You will serve the Ultimate Overlord well!" Emizel exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to formally introduce myself." Axel admitted with a nervous chuckle as his cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm Axel Ueda and I'm known as the Ultimate Soccer Player! I hope we all can get along together." he offered before regarding Emizel closely. "Oh, I didn't realize children were aboard too. If you get nervous or scared, don't hesitate to lean on me."

Emizel growled as he attempted to throw the small fireball at Axel, but it dissipated in midair. "I am not a child! I have existed in this realm for 15 years! I am the dreadful demon Overlord, the stuff of your nightmares!" He squeaked, "Also, my scarf is better than yours, so HA!" He finished with a pout.

Axel jumped back at the fireball, flinching and screaming loudly, before it dissipated. His breathing was heavy as he slowly returned to normal stature, making sure he was okay. "I- I like my scarf..." was all he could mutter, pulling said article of clothing up onto his face, covering his mouth.

"Jeez, I'm starting to get a headache already. I wonder what's keeping Mister Attitude?" Sarah mused aloud.

"Mister Attitude?" Yumei questioned with a raised brow. "I take it you're referring to another passenger."

The Graffiti Artist nodded. "Yeah, seems like we all woke up in pairs, but I guess he wasn't in any hurry," she remarked as the sounds of footsteps and rolling wheels could be heard, growing ever closer. "Speak of the devil," she remarked. A blue-garbed boy leisurely made his way into the Dining Car.

Adohira took in the relative chaos of the group around him. He sighed and, without a word, sat in an empty seat.

Kazuko regarded him with a whistle. "Looks like we got a cosplayer of sorts. So who are you supposed to be, Mister Grumpy?"

"Does it really matter at this juncture?" Adohira asked with a deadpan expression. "We can waste time with pleasantries later. Figuring out why we're here is far more important."

"Hn, use such casual language with me again and I'll unleash my full power, mortal!" Emizel exclaimed sharply.

"Huh, you remind me of someone from a previous killing game broadcast," Eline pointed out as she regarded the petite Overlord. "What exactly does your talent entail?"

"Well human, as overlord of the underworld, I am a guardian of the-"

 _ **"WILL YOU ASSHOLES SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** _An unseen voice exclaimed.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly. "So I guess there are more than just us aboard, and someone isn't interested in small talk."

The Ultimate Seismologist tensed slightly. "...Perhaps they can explain the purpose of why we're here."

"Teehee, I hope whatever it is, that it's fun. Because I'm already super bored!" Kazuko whined.

 _ **"I SAID SHUT UP!"** _the same voice insisted from the car that lay to the North as footfalls could be heard.

Yumi folded her arms before offering a terse expression. "Perhaps you should reveal yourself before making demands of us."

 _ **"Talk, talk, talk. Damn teenagers!"**_ Another voice called out from a distance, though this voice echoed from the opposite direction.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Axel questioned with a baffled expression as the Northward door slid open with a hiss.

Standing here was a small animatronic bear, half purple and half black. He was wearing a blue suit with gold trimmings and buttons. On his hat the words 'caretaker' where shown in big black letters, each one sewn into a golden fabric background.

Kazuko offered a brief shrug of her shoulders. "Looks like a cheap rip off if you ask me."

Axel snapped to attention and looked at the bear. He studied it, and then a bright smile plastered his face. "It's so cute!" he exclaimed with a starry expression in his eyes.

 _ **"I'm not cute, ya fucking retard!"** _The bear shouted back with malice coating his tone.

"He's like a little stuffed animal!" Axel continued to gush. However, his smile soon left him as he took in the bear's reaction. "R-retard?" he squeaked, slightly in disbelief.

 _ **"Yeah. Retard. Who cares about being fucking PC these days, and I'm no ripoff. My name's Sabankuma, and I have the God-forsaken task of taking care of your human needs so you don't die boring."**_

"Huh, well you're definitely no Monokuma." Eline wondered aloud.

Emizel frowned as he looked over at her. "You mean to say you know what this creature is? Explain yourself immediately!"

The former dealer sighed. "Someone's been living under a rock. Haven't you heard of the Monokuma bears?"

"Seeing them on a broadcast is very different than seeing something like that in person," Tonbe remarked with a wary expression. "Which of course doesn't bode well for us."

A snort from the South door caught the group's attention. _ **"Sheesh, you have no clue."**_

Standing next to the door was another animatronic bear. This one was yellow-and-black striped on one side, solid black on the other. He wore a silver jumpsuit, with a hat that said 'Mechanic' across its front.

 _ **"And my name's Hoshukuma. I'm the guy making sure the train doesn't crash and kill you all. That's your job,"**_ he explained.

"And I was gonna make a Monorail joke since we're obviously on a train," Kazuko said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Oh well. There's still time for bad puns."

"Bad jokes aside, it seems like our problems are multiplying," Tonbe groaned.

Adohira remained silent as he carefully scrutinized the pair of bears intently.

Yumei regarded them as well, with a scowl slowly forming across her face. She crossed her arms, and a dangerous aura projected from her body. "I see. So, we are being forced to participate in a Killing Game?"

 _ **"Hah, well you're not here to making fucking friends and talk about the power of friendship. Seems our reputation precedes us,"**_ Sabankuma snarked with a wide malicious grin.

"So let me get this straight, we have to kill one of the people here and not get caught. I imagine it can't be too different than the Hope's Peak Killing Game. I'm guessing the time ticking down on the monitors has something to do with our time frame?" Sarah suggested.

Emizel frowned. "Woah, don't brush something like that off so casually. What does a killing game even entail?"

"Sounds like we should hear them out. We don't want to break any rules by stumbling in blind," Eline remarked with a thoughtful expression.

"Come on guys, a game can't move forward until we let the villains give their dastardly speech," Kazuko said with a mocking tone as she peered between the pair of bears.

 _ **"Bahaha! Seems like the little troll gets it, so why don't you fuckers sit down and shut the hell up. We've got some ground rules to establish!"**_ the Caretaker exclaimed as he raised a clawed paw into the air.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? If you think I'm going to listen to anything you have to say, you're outta your goddamn minds!" Sarah yelled as she balled her fists up.

Suddenly, a whistle blared throughout the car. Then a bear half the height of the previous two slowly waddled past Sabankuma from the front of the train. He was light blue on one half and black on the other side. He wore a diaper, black coat, and a matching black hat with the words 'Conductor' etched on the front. _**"Don't use such foul language on my train! Otherwise, my daddies might have to spank you."**_ he chortled before crossing his paws across his coat. _**"Now pipe down. I don't like being interrupted!"**_

"Now we got the junior version," Kazuko deadpanned.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck?"

Axel looked at the tiny bear and resisted the urge to freak out about how adorable it was. "I-is that a baby version?"

"...I did dispose of the last of the drugs and not take them myself by accident, didn't I?" Eline joked under her breath.

"It's... wearing a diaper..." Emizel muttered under his breath.

 _ **"It? I'm Akakuma, pal! And yes, I am adorable!"**_ He said shamelessly as he raised his little chin. _ **"Now it's time for yours truly to get down to the nitty-gritty. This is my train and you all are passengers and participants in this killing game!"**_

Tonbe silently stared over the new kuma before moving to stand in between it and Yumei.

Adohira resisted the urge to slam his face into the table. "Just get on with your spill already, this is already getting old."

Hoshu glared at the students with a large wrench in his paws. _ **"A little respect, if you please? Or I might see what's tougher, my wrench or your skull."**_

Saban crossed his arms, chuckling to himself. _**"Ohoho! Now I wanna see it for myself, Hoshu, though I guess we gotta let them kill each other."**_

Axel's face started to grow pale. "Y-you're kidding, right? This is a prank!" he exclaimed in denial as he shook his head.

Kazuko eyes shined with amusement. "This is definitely not boring anymore."

The dangerous, fearsome aura enveloping Yumei only increased at the words of the robotic bear. She leveled a glare at it with her one crimson eye, as she resisted the urge to utterly destroy the thing with her bare hands. Giving in to her anger would do her no good, and besides, she doubted attacking their 'host' would end well for her, or the others.'

"Railway of despair..." Tonbe muttered. "So our greatest fears have been realized," he breathed. The Seismologist tentatively rested a hand on Yumei's shoulder as he sensed her anger.

"Someone had better do some explaining before I summon some sort of terrible creature from the nether realm!" Emizel exclaimed, though his voice was shaky.

 _ **"Look, you can keep interrupting me, but time just isn't on your side,"** _Akakuma said before jabbing his paw at the countdown timer. _**"In less than seven days, we will reach the end of our destination. Unfortunately, it turns out that the end of the track has been destroyed, so failure to escape this train will result in death for anyone aboard. However, most of you are fairly smart. The person who kills another student without getting caught will get to taste fresh air! Oh, and to make this game really interesting, there's another way to escape. You'll all find that you've been given a ticket. It's important that you not lose these. Occasionally, my daddies will check for tickets. If your ticket is missing, you will be thrown off the train. Let's just say that at these speeds, it's just a question of if the fall or the cold of Siberia kills you first. Anyone who collects three tickets without being caught can also escape, but if the person stealing said tickets is caught by the staff, then the thief will be the one thrown out. Any questions for little ole me?"**_

Axel slowly raised his hand "Uh...yeah. If we're going to be stuck here for a long time, where are our rooms?"

 _ **"I like your sense of humor! Am I right, Daddies?"**_ Akakuma snorted as he stared between Saban and Hoshu.

 _ **"Rooms!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"** _Saban responded as he nearly doubled over from laughter.

Eline decided to bury her ticket in her jacket instantly. "Somehow, I feel like we were the butt of someone's joke."

"So I take it that having personal rooms is out of the question?" Yumei asked as she tried to restrain her anger.

 _ **"Jeez, first you punks are gonna want rooms, then you'll want things like showers or beds. Just greedy,"**_ Hoshu added with a shake of his head.

Axel looked around, clearly confused "What's so funny?" he asked earnestly.

 _ **"You've gotta earn accommodations like that, buddy. We're not just gonna hand them to you. It's pretty simple though, we just need to see some initiative. Why don't you all start plotting murder? It'll make this trip way more interesting,"**_ Akakuma giggled.

Emizel growled, "Kill? For your sick amusement? I think not!" Emizel grabbed his sword as he stalked towards the bears. "What's stopping me from cutting you build a bear rejects in half?!" He screamed.

 _ **"The rules, for one!"** _Saban said with a grin to the Overlord.

"Huh? Rules? What are you talking about, hell-spawn?" Emizel asked, the sword still gripped tightly in his hands.

A sigh escaped Akakuma. _**"Dummy, did you think that attacking the staff would be fair game? The turrets around the train aren't just for show. Make a move against one of us, and let's just say you'll wish you played by the rules."**_

Emizel looked around the walls of car. "Well your firearms are nowhere to be seen here, demons. I will not allow you to claim any lives today. Feel the wrath of the Tanaka empire!" With a battle cry, he charged at Akakuma.

"Emizel, no!" Axel shouted.

The Ultimate Overlord got within striking distance of the smaller bear, ready to cleave him in two, but Sabankuma zoomed in between them like a bolt of lightning. Saban effortlessly caught the blade in the claws of his paw and swatted it to the side, the blade tumbling to the back of the car.

"Impossible." Emizel breathed looking back. This caused him to miss the moment when Saban brought the back of his other paw straight into his face, slapping him to the side of the car. Emziel crashed hard against the wall.

 _ **"Let that be a lesson to the lot of you!"**_ Saban pointed to Emizel. _**"That fucking idiot will be getting off with a warning for now, as the rules have not been officially announced yet, but try anything like that again and I'll fucking gut you!"** _He showed his sharp claws, which reflected the overhead lights.

Tonbe quickly shifted to stand between the wall where Emizel lay and Sabankuma before holding his arms out parallel to his body. "That is quite enough. We won't cross you again, and there is no reason to get so worked up."

Yumei glanced between the bears. "Tonbe is right. As easy as it is to let anger get the best of us, we are clearly at a disadvantage here."

 _ **"Hah, well don't pull shit like that, and you won't get ragdolled,"**_ Hoshu snickered.

"H-Hey, are you alright, Emizel? Here, take my hand," Axel offered timidly as he approached the boy who was struggling to stand.

"Hn, thank you, mortal. I underestimated our adversary," the Overlord admitted painfully as he took the outstretched hand.

"If you're all quite done with your attempts at machismo and bravado, I'd like to ask a question." Adohira said while tipping his hat slightly. "What exactly does this so-called 'escape' look like? Will we simply be allowed to exit the train? That won't do us much good in the middle of Siberia. I assume we'll be transported to a more hospitable locale afterwards?"

Sarah tapped her forearm anxiously. "Also, does the ticket you check periodically have to be our own?"

Akakuma paused and glanced between Adohira and Sarah. _**"Preparations have been made for potential survivors, so don't worry your pointed head. As for tickets? You just have to have one, but you can't be caught stealing one, or else you'll be punished."**_

Kazuko smirked impishly. "So we've gotta be sneaky about it, huh? Now that's really fun."

"Well I'm glad someone is having fun," Eline deadpanned as she rubbed at her neck. "So how are we supposed to keep track of rules? Are they posted anywhere."

"Y-Yeah, that would be good to know. I don't want to break a rule without knowing it," the Ultimate Soccer Player said in a sheepish manner.

 _ **"Don't worry, buckos. We prepared for everything!"** _Saban responded with a wide grin. He suddenly produced a large sack from behind him and tossed it into the middle of the room. _ **"Low and behold, these are your Monopads. There's one for each of you. You're going to need them."**_

The Ultimates stood there for a moment, staring at the bag. Axel had flinched when it landed with a heavy thud. After recovering, he walked towards the sack and opened it. Inside, he found what appeared to be tablet computers, but they were half-white and half-black, much like their namesakes.

Slowly, each of the other passengers followed suit. Eventually, they all had a Monopad in hand.

"Not actually the worst living circumstances in terms of equipment I've had so far, " Eline said as she examined her tablet.

A mischievous giggle escaped Kazuko. "I know, right? I wonder if it has any games?"

Yumei raised an eyebrow at the tablet in her hands, but she turned it on to look at the rules.

Tonbe smiled as he patted Yumei on the shoulder, and then he turned on his tablet to read the rules himself.

* * *

 _ **Railway of Despair Rules:**_

 _ **1\. Every passenger on board has been provided with a ticket for the journey. The staff may ask you to show your ticket at any time during the trip. Failure to present your ticket on-demand is terms for expulsion off the train. However, if you are reported attempting to steal a ticket from another passenger, that is also terms for expulsion off the train.**_

 _ **2\. Any passenger who collects three tickets will allowed to leave the train safety, but tickets are destroyed when someone is murdered or sentenced to execution, so collecting a dead person's ticket is impossible.**_

 _ **3\. If a murder is committed during the journey, the guilty party shall become the blackened.**_

 _ **4\. Once two people discover a body, the body discovery announcement will occur.**_

 _ **5\. Once the body discovery announcement has occurred, the rest of the passengers will be given an amount of time to investigate the crime until the class trial commences.**_

 _ **6\. During this trial, the rest of the passengers will need to vote as to which passenger among them is the blackened. Success in this will result in only the blackened being punished. However, failure to vote the right person as the blackened will result in everyone but the blackened being punished. As a reward for fooling the rest of the passengers, the blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the train safely.**_

 _ **7\. After each class trial, three cars will be unlocked for exploration. You may only explore cars that have been opened to you. Attempting to enter a car that is off limits will result in expulsion off the train.**_

 _ **8\. Passengers may not under any circumstances attack the staff. Attacking a staff member will result in both retaliation from the wronged staff member and expulsion off the train.**_

 _ **9\. The staff may not directly physically harm any of the passengers unless they are attacked first or they are performing a punishment or expulsion.**_

 _ **10\. Rules may be added, removed or modified at the staff's discretion.**_

* * *

Akakuma adjusted his conductor's hat. **"Okay, I'm bored already. I'll let my daddies handle explaining the boring stuff !"** He waved a paw before waddling towards the front of the train. A hissing sound could be heard as the door shut behind him and locked…

"Things are getting interesting," Kazuko said while looking at her tablet and then at the bears. "By the way, can't you guys give me at least one handheld game console?"

Adohira nodded. "Duly noted. And one final question, since it seems like I'm the only one who knows what the important ones are. Does a ticket have to be kept on us at all times, or could we hide them elsewhere, as long as we can reclaim them when its asked for?"

 _ **"If you can't present the ticket on request, your ass is out of here!"** _Hoshu exclaimed towards Adohira.

"Got it. Thank you," Adohira responded dryly as he pocketed the tablet.

Axel slowly skimmed over the rules, feeling his demeanor slowly dampen.

Emizel growled as he picked up the tablet and read the rules. "You lowly monsters! I won't stand for this! My cousin and I will smite you evildoers from this world!"

Saban shook his head as he smiled at Emizel. _**"Did ya forget the ass-whooping you just received? If the turrets aren't enough of a deterrent, just keep in mind that we're moving at 130 Miles per hour. Even if you survived the impact, you'd be thrown into sub-zero temperatures!"**_

"Uh... I don't know how to say this delicately, Emizel, but your cousin..." Eline started before being cut off abruptly.

"Hey, Emizel! I think your cousin was waxed." Kazuko commented casually before offering an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

Emizel turned to Kazuko. "What are you talking about, human? My cousin and his devas will certainly come for us! My intuition tells me so!" He replied boldly.

Kazuko gave a pondering glance to Emizel. "Since when can dead people help others?"

Axel cut into Kazuko and Emziel's conversation. "What she's trying to say, is, uh...he's...dead tired! Yeah! He's exhausted from the game!" he tried to explain.

"Huh? Dead? That's a lie! It has to be!" Emizel screamed.

"Believe what you want," Kazuko said before shaking her head.

"Or not," Eline remarked in a deadpan tone.

 _ **"Hah, as much fun as it is to watch you go back and forth, we've got a game to set in motion,"**_ Hoshu remarked as the train itself seemed to lurch forward again with gusto. Several of the plates in the dining area trembled along with the silverware.

Axel nearly fell over, keeping himself balanced on his robotic limb. "Okay, okay, not a dream. This is real. This is real," he mumbled to himself. He seemed shaken up by the train's sudden quickened pace…

Tonbe turned to peer between the two bears. "So will you also give us motives if we don't start killing, like in the other game?"

"I think seven days until death via derailment might be motive enough for some people," Sarah remarked dryly as she eyed the others around her.

Yumei finished reading the rules once more, her mood still dark and stormy, but for now her anger was contained. After a moment, she put the pad away and decided to stow her ticket somewhere safe and secure on her person, once she had a moment of privacy. "Continuing from Tonbe's point, should we be expecting any motives?"

 _ **"Oh well of course! Yuk Yuk Yuk, you can't have a killing game without some motives. However, if you all play along nicely and kill each other quickly, they shouldn't be too much of a bother for you,"** _Saban said.

"If anyone's planning to kill tonight, at least wait until they give us a reason to do so. That way, the motive will give you an excuse and make you seem a bit more sympathetic, yeah?" Adohira offered his thoughts out loud with a shrug.

A few moments elapsed before the speakers crackled to life. Akakuma's voice could be heard once more. _**"I see you're still prattling along like a bunch of nitwits. Let's put some gravity to this situation. I'm gonna give you a reason to get the lead out from the beginning. This is your first motive, I call it Cold Snap! Every hour, the temperature will drop 5 degrees. This will continue till you all freeze to death. There's only one way to stop it, so I suggest someone stop bickering and start plotting murder!"**_

 _ **"I'm so proud of our little cub. He's outdone himself with his motives!"**_ Hoshu said, beaming with joy.

Saban rubbed a paw against one of his eyes. _ **"Just a chip off the ole despair block!"**_

"Five degrees an hour?" Eline questioned as her eyes widened marginally. "That doesn't bode well for us."

"It's only five, though. That doesn't sound so bad." Axel commented in an attempt to remain positive.

"Considering the fact that the temperature will drop a hundred degrees within twenty hours, then it's definitely something to worry about," Sarah said in a low voice.

 _ **"Ohoho, it certainly is, and since you don't have access to personal quarters yet, your means of warming up are pretty slim! It's a relaxing seventy degrees fahrenheit right now. Within eight hours, the temperature will drop below freezing. I'd suggest you listen to Aka, or else you'll all be frozen lumps of meat by this time tomorrow,"**_ Hoshukuma said with a low chortle.

In less than an hour, we had awoken and been forced to accept our reality aboard this railway.

However, even despite those grave circumstances, we couldn't anticipate how all of this would end nor the role we'd all play in despair...

* * *

 **8 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Huzzah the intro sequence is complete! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:  
**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Hey I really appreciate that man. This is a tricky one to write, because I'm trying to utilize most of the rp, while cleaning up dialogue and making things more seamless._

 **LckiKoin**

 _I'm hoping it will be a great read. It's a project I'll be working on sporadically, when I have time._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Aww well thank you. I hope you enjoy it Bella!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Hah well it's nice to finally get this started. I'm trying my best to use a lot of what was in the rp, but making it easier on the eyes!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _All aboard the train to despair town! Huzzah_

 **JCW18**

 _Hah I love Emizel. I sort of like how at the beginning he's like a Gundham Mini Me :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah I wish there was a way to have shared this sooner, but I'm not sure how I could have done that lol._

 **doomqwer**

 _Now I'm just imagining a train to hell! Bahaha_


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Snap: Act One

**Chapter 3: Cold Snap: Act One**

 **9:12 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Silence hung in the air of the train car in the moments after the first motive had been announced, and the staff had left them to their own devices. The passengers all took in the news of the killing game in different ways, but none of them could deny that the situation they were now in was one of life and death.

Sarah was the first among them to speak up. "Well the way I see it, we need to get a feel of our surroundings. There may be some items left around this train that could buy us some time in this cold."

Tonbe nodded in response. "Agreed. We should split up into groups. We can cover more ground that way."

"Or it could give us the chance to sneak up on someone and stab them in the neck!" Kazuko said with a grin, making a stabbing gesture with her hand.

Axel paled. "Don't even joke about that!" he exclaimed while grabbing his scarf tightly. "Well… who should team up with who then?"

Sarah looked at each member of the group, sizing them up. "Yumei, I think your presence would help guarantee our safety. You should come with me and we can search the coach and observation cars."

Yumei offered a quick bow. "No harm shall come to you while in my presence, you have my monastic oath."

Emizel walked to the back of the car and picked up his sword. He rose it into the air triumphantly. "Ah ha! The mighty black blade of the underworld is undamaged!" He returned to the group as he put the sword back into his scarf. "Allow me to accompany your search, as the lord of the underworld-"

"No," Sarah said firmly. "After the stunt you pulled with the bears, I honestly don't trust your judgment. "

The Overlord scowled. "My Judgement!? I'll have you know that from my obsidian throne I have judged more spirits on their way to the underworld than you have had days of birth!"

Sarah rose a confused eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"I think he means he's judged more souls that you've had birthdays. So that's at least more than seventeen, if I'm correct?" Eline said rubbing her chin.

"Lame!" Kazuko announced loudly as she puffed out her cheeks.

Sarah shook her head. "Anyway, I think it's best if you stay here for now." She looked at the Soccer Player. "Axel, we could use a third pair of eyes. You come with me and Yumei."

"O-okay," Axel said in a nervous manner as he scratched his cheek.

Emizel gritted his teeth. "No! I wanna go! I'm the ruler of the underworld, you can't stop me!"

Sarah looked to the Seismologist. "Tonbe, please stay here and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Tonbe walked to Emizel's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Emizel," he said with a smile. "I think having a sit down would be good for you; that bump you took looked pretty nasty."

"I'm fine! I'm… argh." Emziel groaned in pain as he moved, irritating the bruise he had developed. "Fine… it seems I am not at full strength at the moment."

"I'll stay too," Eline chimed in. "You boys could use a woman's touch." She winked at them.

Tonbe blushed slightly. "Er, th-th-thanks," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Kazuko rose her hand in the air, waving it wildly. "OH, OH, OH! What should I do?! What should I do?!"

"You go with Adohira and… where is Adohira anyway?" Sarah looked around. The Wizard was nowhere to be seen, however, the sound of the kitchen door being slammed shut echoed throughout the car.

Eline offered an exaggerated sigh. "Well, so much for full cooperation."

* * *

 **9:24 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen Area**

Adohira quickly shut the kitchen door behind him as he stepped into the room. He surveyed his surroundings for a few moments before he spotted a cabinet close to the door. He saw that it was not attached to the wall, so not wasting any time, he quickly grabbed a hold of it and jammed it in between the door-frame and the door's handle, making it impossible to slide open.

A few moments passed as the boy began to search the kitchen, quickly checking each cabinet until he found what it was that he was looking for, a couple bottles of vodka.

The Ultimate Wizard sighed. "Well, this will have to do," he said before taking the two bottles out and placing them on the kitchen counter in front of him. He turned to his briefcase and opened a compartment on the side of it. From it, he retrieved a a sewing needle and a ball of thread.

Adohira frowned. "Never thought I'd be having my first real drink like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

He popped open one of the bottles of alcohol and drank just enough for him to feel a buzzing sensation settle in. Then, returning the bottle to the counter, he grabbed a kitchen towel from one of the racks to the side. He stuffed it into his mouth and bit down hard.

He turned on the stove next to him and quickly ran the needle through the flames, sterilizing it. After turning off the stove, he then pressed the ticket against the underside of his left forearm, and gritting his teeth around the towel, he began to thread the ticket into the flesh of his arm.

Adohira's muffled cries of pain carried around the room as he slowly and methodically sewed the ticket into his arm. Specks of blood dripped on the floor as the needle tore through his skin again and again, binding the ticket to his body. Finally, after a few grueling moments, the task was complete.

Adohira panted for a minute as the towel fell from his mouth. "Okay, maybe another sip of booze wouldn't hurt," he said as he took one more swig of the harsh vodka in front of him.

Placing the bottle down, he picked up the towel once more and moistened it in the kitchen sink. He then used the towel to clean up the blood that had dripped onto the floor, rinsing the blood out of the towel in the sink once he was finished.

Finally, he reopened the compartment on his briefcase and placed the sewing kit back inside. Adohira slumped to the wall, groaning in pain as he recuperated from the harrowing experience.

"Well… that's one less thing I need to worry about, hahaha…" he chuckled darkly to himself as he examined his handiwork.

His rest was short lived however as a loud knocking began to emanate from the door and the door's handle banged against the cabinet blocking it. A clear sign someone was trying to enter.

Adohira quickly composed himself, rolling his sleeves back down his arms to cover the still fresh wound on his person. He then gripped the cabinet and pulled it away from the door. Freed from the obstruction, it slammed wide open and Adohira was greeted by the Ultimate Game Designer who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatcha doin'?!" Kazuko asked, leaning on the door's frame.

The Wizard sighed. "I was simply checking to see what was in the kitchen. You can't be too careful, not with a killing game currently active, anyway."

Kazuko skipped into the room and looked around it with a twirl. "Did ya really need to lock yourself in to do that? Paint girl was wondering what you where up to." She gasped. "You weren't planning on killing someone already were you?" She raised her sleeve covered hands to her mouth in mock horror.

Adohira rolled his eyes. "If I was planning that, would I really do it now when suspicion would land most easily on my person?"

"Boring!" Kazuko cried out, waving a dismissive hand at him. "You're no fun. I wanna see some action!" She spotted the bottles of vodka on the side of the counter. "What's this now? You replenishing some of that old mana, wizard boy?" She questioned picking one of them up.

"I was simply checking what was in the cabinets," he said dismissively.

"Checking them were ya?" she said, examining the bottle. "This has been opened already and it's clearly not full." She opened the bottle, taking a sniff. "Woah! That is definitely what it says on the bottle. Strong shit too."

"Look, is it really important? I was only checking-" the Wizard paused mid-sentence. He was struck speechless as the Game Designer proceeded to place the bottle to her lips and began to drink heartily from it. In a few large gulps she had drank the entire bottle's contents.

"Yep, just as I thought. Strong shit." Kazuko chortled before letting out a mighty belch.

Adohira stared at the girl, wide eyed and dumbstruck. "Jesus woman. You keep that up and you'll end up the first body."

Kazuko let out a giggle. "Eh, this is nothing for me! You should have seen the after party I held after last year's E3. Five people died!"

"Okay…" the Wizard said with slight discomfort. He quickly composed himself once more. "Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot to say but I'd rather be on my own at the moment. I have to… collect my thoughts."

"Aww! But I wanted to see you pull a rabbit out of your hat!" She rolled her eyes. "And Miss 'I'm the leader now' told me to search the kitchen with you."

"Well you can tell 'Miss I'm the leader now' that the kitchen has nothing in it to keep us warm, other than the oven, but I doubt we can exactly take that out of this room."

Kazuko shrugged her shoulders. "Guess you're right. I'm gonna speak to the others, maybe they have something cool to say."

Kazuko started to head for the door, but just before she left her eyes cast down to the briefcase at Adohira's feet. "Say, what's in the case? A dead body or something?"

"Yes," he deadpanned before shaking his head. "No, of course not. It's none of your concern," the Wizard stated with surprising firmness.

The Game Designer shot him a sly grin. "I take it back. You are very fun, Ado," she mused as she left him alone in the room.

"Ado…" he repeated with some distaste. "Please don't let that catch on," he muttered as he turned his attention to the knives and other cutlery that hung on racks around the room…

* * *

 **9:32 A.M Day One**

 **Coach Car**

 **Seating Area**

Sarah entered the car briskly before returning to where she'd discovered the military uniform some time earlier. She slowly hefted it over her shoulders before securing it, ignoring the musty smell that wafted off of it.

The Ultimate Soccer Player who had followed after her regarded her new attire curiously. "What kind of outfit is that?"

"It's a Russian BDU, I found it when I woke up. I figured I'd take all the precautions I can now before it gets any colder," the Artist remarked.

Yumei strode into the room behind the pair catching the tail end of their exchange. "I see you're already preparing for the worst. I guess we should all be thinking ahead."

Axel glanced over his shoulder at the Monk before returning his attention back to Sarah. "So is it warm?" he managed with a strained smile.

"Heh, well it's not half bad, but if nothing else just having an extra layer will help. Found some money and cigarettes too when I checked earlier. Though neither are really going to prove that useful to us now," Sarah mused.

"Truthfully, even the best solution is only a temporary one. If the cold dips too low, it will only be delaying the inevitable," Yumei pointed out with a thoughtful expression.

"Wait you guys, what about the cigarettes? Can't we, like, heat those up for warmth or something?" Axel suggested as he glanced between the two girls.

Sarah looked over at him with a baffled expression on her face. "What was your ultimate talent again?"

Axel tilted his head in confusion. "Soccer player, why do you ask?"

"Jock, got it. Look, cigarettes don't produce heat, you just smoke 'em. We can burn the Ruble marks but that would only last a few seconds, they would be better used crumpled up between my layers of clothing to be used as insulation," the Graffiti Artist pointed out.

"Oh..." Axel sighed, sitting down in one of the tattered seats.

The Ultimate Monk offered the boy a reassuring smile. "Don't be so glum, there's always a chance we'll find a way around all this mess. Besides, this isn't the worst train I've seen. This car isn't so well kept, but it could be worse."

"Sure, it's not so bad, but I suggest avoiding the bathroom unless you just can't hold it," Sarah advised before gesturing at the nearby shut door.

Axel raised a brow. "What's wrong with the bathroom?"

The Artist offered a dry chuckle. "Let's just say those bears probably don't know how proper plumbing works, or more likely, they just don't care."

"That bad, huh?" Yumei asked as she crossed her arms.

"If it were me, I'd suggest holding my breath if you have to go. Someone hasn't done maintenance in a long time," Sarah remarked.

The Ultimate Soccer Player paled slightly at the implication. "I guess I don't have to go that bad. Though it doesn't seem like there's much else in this car other than seats, trash, and the bathroom."

"Yup, and that's why I'm going to continue looking around. Maybe those sadistic bears missed something we can use," Sarah mused as she eyed the pair warily. "I suppose you can tag along if you want."

"Sure! To be honest, I'd rather keep moving for now anyways!" Axel chuckled before scratching the back of his head. "Last thing I need right now is to be left to my own thoughts."

Yumei eyed the pair a moment before taking a seat. "You two go ahead then. I believe I'll take this chance to meditate and gather my bearings."

The Graffiti Artist offered an indifferent shrug. "Do what you want, I wouldn't get too comfortable though," she said as she started towards the Observation Car.

Axel cast a glance over his shoulder at the Monk before jogging after Sarah. As the pair entered the viewing room he found his voice. "Hey, do you really think it's a good idea to leave her behind like that? I mean, shouldn't we all be sticking together?"

Sarah remained silent a moment as her gaze flickered around the room. She noticed a fire axe locked in a glass box along the wall, several folding metal chairs pointing toward the back of the train and at the far end of the room she saw a large window. On each side of the window were turrets pointed inwards. There was a white line in the middle of the room, separating the window from the rest of the room. There was also a cabinet on the wall.

Finally, she spoke as she approached the case containing the axe. "I'm not here to babysit anyone. Besides, I don't know any of you. For all I know, I'm in more danger being around you than being alone. Safety in numbers doesn't always apply."

"Come on, don't be that way! We're all stuck here, so we should work together. I'm sure we can find a way out of this place," Axel insisted.

"Hate to break it to you, but the power of friendship isn't going to save the day," the Artist responded as she eyed the lock on the case.

The Soccer Player tapped his cybernetic leg against the ground. "Look, I'm not saying it would be easy, but shouldn't we at least try to get along?"

Sarah wordlessly reached out and picked up one of the metal folding chairs before raising it over her head. "Might wanna stand back."

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Axel asked as he suddenly pedaled several feet back.

The girl didn't respond as she simply brought the chair down upon the case, causing it to shatter as glass shards splintered against the ground. She dropped the chair before reaching out to pick up the axe. After a moment, she gestured at the nearby cabinet. "I noticed there was a lock on the cabinet too. I want to know if there's anything useful in there."

"...I can see why you'd want to know, but I'm more concerned by someone being able to use that axe now," the Soccer Player admitted with a nervous expression.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Relax, I know if I start carrying this around I'm going to have a huge target on my head. Once I get that cabinet open, I'm going to toss it over that white line. I want to see how sensitive those turrets are."

Axel stared at the automated weapons with a frown. "I-I guess, but that still seems pretty dangerous. What if they target us too?"

"Jesus man, grow a pair of balls. You can't be afraid of everything. If we just sit on our asses, we're gonna die. It's just that simple," the Artist said bluntly.

"Fine, you make a good point. Can I at least do it?" Axel asked as he eyed the axe.

Sarah hesitated before slowly handing the boy the axe as she took a few steps backwards. "Take a few whacks at it, and if you get tired I'll take over. Hopefully the turrets won't shoot you for vandalism."

Axel slowly approached the cabinet with the axe firmly clutched between his hands. "Gee, thanks a lot. Alright… here goes nothing."

The Ultimate Soccer Player pulled the fire axe back before swinging wildly at the lock. A loud thunk filled the room as it bounced off the lock and the broadside of the axe hit the boy right between the eyes, causing him to stumble backwards and collapse onto the floor. He was unconscious before he reached the ground.

Several minutes elapsed before Axel felt a dull pain and someone tapping his face.

The Soccer Player suddenly sat up. "Huh? W-where am I?!" he exclaimed before seeing Sarah standing above him with an amused expression.

"You're like a cartoon character brought to life. You're lucky that it was the flat of the axe that hit you; I doubt any of the others would believe me if I said you killed yourself. So, you and that hard noggin of yours alright?" the Graffiti Artist asked.

"Y-Yeah." Axel got up, rubbing his head sheepishly as he flashed a goofy smile "Nothing I can't handle!"

Sarah shook her head. "Right, well while you were out cold I managed to get inside the cabinet."

The Soccer Player ignored the faint throbbing in his head. "So what's the verdict? Anything useful?" he asked as he inched towards the cabinet. Almost immediately, he frowned as he noticed cleaning supplies, oil, a wrench, screwdriver, and a hammer. "Have to admit, I was hoping for something special in here."

"Well it's not a complete loss. The oil could be useful for burning to keep warm. We could use the wrench, screwdriver, and hammer to disassemble some of the benches in the sitting area and try to burn them for heat when it gets colder. Though we have to be careful or we're going to suffocate on the smoke."

Axel offered a weak smile. "Great idea, but what about the axe? Aren't you going to discard it?"

"I've been thinking about that, I mean, should we really throw it? It could be a useful tool," Sarah pointed out as she eyed the instrument that rested against the side of the cabinet.

"I don't know..." Axel admitted, hugging himself. "I'm just scared that someone will use it to..." he trailed off.

Sarah nodded. "I get what you're saying. Maybe we should take it to a vote with the others. If there's anything we feel that might be dangerous, we vote and discard it over the line so that the machine guns will keep it out of our hands."

"Good idea. That gives me a little piece of mind," Axel replied as he stared out the window at the white wonderland surrounding the train. "But... it seems like an axe will be the least of our worries in a few hours."

* * *

 **9:41 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Emizel sat glumly at one of the dining tables, with Tonbe and Eline facing him on the other side.

"It's not fair!" he said, pouting. "Treating me like a child. I am Emizel Tanaka, heir to the Tanaka Empire!"

Tonbe chuckled. "I'm sure it's nothing personal. Sarah probably just doesn't want anyone to get hurt. You have to admit, attacking the bears like that wasn't the smartest thing you could've done, right?"

The Overlord sighed. "I admit that it may have been unwise of me to charge into the fray like that. However, there was no way that I could have known that those automatons would possess the strength or speed they had."

Eline offered him a confused look. "Didn't you watch the Hope's Peak Killing game? The bear in that, Monokuma, was clearly a very dangerous machine to mess with. Not to mention some students at the beginning were nearly blown up by it exploding in their faces."

Emizel perked his head up at the Dealer. "Hope's Peak?... Gundham!" he shouted with realization. "The lady in pink… she said something about him being… dead." He grit his teeth.

Eline's face grew troubled. "I'm so sorry, Emizel. Gundham was murdered, poisoned by one of the other students in the killing game."

Emizel growled loudly and pushed himself away from the table, walking away and allowing his chair to fall over. "LIES!" he cried. "I won't believe it! No mortal can kill Gundham, it's impossible!"

Tonbe stood up from his seat. "Emizel please, she's not lying. I… saw it happen too."

Emizel paced back and forth frantically. "No, NO! This cannot be!" He spat towards them. "An illusion! That is what you must have seen. A charade created to fool you into believing Gundham has fallen, it's the only possible explanation! Well I won't fall for it!" he yelled, storming off to a table on the other side of the room.

"Emizel please, you can't-" Elien started to speak, only to stop when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to have to find out himself," Tonbe said somberly.

Tonbe walked over to Emizel and sat at the table with him. "I take it you really care about Gundham, don't you?"

"Yes... yes I do..." Emizel said quietly. "I apologize for my outburst... It's just that he is basically my brother. He taught me everything... he even gave me this scarf." The smaller boy gripped it tightly.

Tonbe smiled at him. "Well let's hope you're right and Gundham does come swinging in through the window at any moment to save us all."

Emizel gave a small smile to Tonbe, doing his best to act natural again "Yeah!" Emizel jumped to his feet, flashing his cocky, dorky smile once again "I'm sure he will! But until then we must not give in! There must be some way to take back this train!"

Eline walked towards the pair, forcing a smile. "That's the spirit. We can't be too careful, you never know what's going to happen-"

"What's up losers!?" Kazuko asked with a cheeky grin as she strode out of the kitchen.

Emizel narrowed his eyes. "Kazuko? I thought Sarah told you to search the kitchen with Adohira?"

Kazuko waved a dismissive hand at him. "Wasn't anything interesting in there, so I left. He said he needed to collect his thoughts, whatever that means."

The Overlord scowled. "You left him alone in a room filled with blades!? Do you realize what nefarious deeds he could be coming up with?"

Before he could be halted, the Overlord stormed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **9:46 A.M Day One**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen Area**

As Emizel entered the kitchen, he noticed Adohira methodically sifting through the kitchen, deliberately gathering all the knives, skewers, forks, and other sharp objects he could find into a bowl.

Emizel frowned as he approached Adohira. "What are up to, foul sorcerer? Are you conducting some sort of black magic ritual?!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract me while I'm trying to take stock of all the potential weapons," Adohira muttered unenthusiastically before returning to his task.

Emizel rose an eyebrow. "You mean like this Sword?" he asked as he pulled it out of his magic scarf.

"If you want to add it to the pile, be my guest," the Ultimate Wizard replied in a deadpan tone.

Before Emizel could respond, the door was flung open as Sabankuma waddled into sight. Over his usual outfit he sported a white apron. _ **"What the fuck are you assholes doing! Stop talking and start killing each other!"**_

"Oh, yay. It's Winnie the Pooh's rejected cousin," Emizel quipped as he sheathed his sword out of sight once more.

The bear offered a gruff laugh. _**"Geez, like I haven't heard that one before. What kind of retard uses jokes like that? Look, you're putting us to sleep. Why don't you get the fucking lead out and dish out some homicide?"**_

"...No, thank you. I don't intend to be controlled by this little game of yours," Adohira said with a dismissive shrug

"Yeah, we're not gonna kill each other... now make yourself useful and make me some waffles." Emizel snorted as he crossed his arms.

 _ **"Do I look like your maid you fucking faggot?! Make it yourself you piece of shit. Gah, I wish you'd try another stunt like earlier, I'd just love throw your ass off this train!"**_ Sabankuma roared as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

Emizel bit back a growl as his shoulders tensed. "What did you just call me?"

 _ **"FAGGOT, and believe me, I'm not talking about a pile of sticks,"**_ the bear snorted clearly enjoying his own joke.

Wordlessly, Adohira continued to add various cutlery to his ever-growing pile of sharp objects.

"Just you wait, I'll bring the wrath of the entire Tanaka Empire down upon you!" the Overlord shouted.

Sabankuma rolled his eyes. _ **"Yeah, whatever you say. I'm shaking in my boots. Look, despite not wanting to, I have to start cooking lunch. So why don't you both kindly fuck off?"**_ he suggested as he pulled a chef's hat out of seemingly thin air before placing it atop his caretaker's hat.

"No," Emizel pouted as he stared balefully at the bear.

"Okay, fair enough, but I'll be taking these with me," Adohira said as he seemed accepting of the situation. He deftly scooped the cutlery into his cap before walking out without another word.

 ** _"See, at least the LARPer knows when to do as he's told. You should learn to respect your elders, fudgepacker."_** Sabankuma walked towards the cupboard and began gathering several smaller appliances out.

Emizel scowled, before eyeing what the bear was doing with a curious expression. "What are you making there?"

 _ **"If you must know, I'm making meat on the bone,"** _Sabankuma muttered irritably.

"Are sure it's not bone the meat on, or maybe meat the bone on?" Emizel giggled as he clutched his sides, seemingly trying to lighten the mood.

Sabankuma collected a large piece of meat from the fridge and began to season it. _**"That sounds like something that asshole who got shishkabobed in Hope's Peak would have said."**_

Emizel frowned, sensing an opportunity. "What do you mean by shishkabobed? I didn't see any of what happened. Maybe you could share?"

A glint appeared in the bear's red eye as it started to glow dangerously. _**"I know everything that happened in that game, and I would be happy to share… on one condition."**_

Emizel huffed. "Of course you'd want something in return... and it would be a sucker's bet to not know what it is... But, I will ask anyways... how did it end? Who was behind the heinous game?" Emizel did not expect a direct answer, but he asked nonetheless.

 _ **"Kill someone, pass the class trial and you'll find out everything. I guess you could consider it your bonus prize,"**_ Sabakuma snickered. _ **"It'd be such a shame if you died never knowing what happened to poor Gundam, wouldn't it?"**_

Emizel felt anger rise within him, but he remained calm "Well, unfortunately for you, I won't fall for your foul tricks. I care not for anyone else in that game. I was simply asking out of curiosity. And I, the Supreme Overlord of the Netherworld, will never give into your mortal temptations!" Emizel declared boldly, pointing at Sabankuma.

 _ **"You seem so confident in your answer. Don't you wanna know about the Devas, too? And where they are now?"**_ the bear asked with a wide grin.

Emizel hesitated, but regained his bearings. "Nice try, bear! I refuse to buy into that! I am certain that they are safe and sound with my cousin. I just know they are alive and well, too!" Emizel retorted with a goofy smirk.

Saban finished preparing the food and placed it into a very large oven. _**"Believe what you want, kid, even if you have no way to back it up. I mean it's inspirational how trusting you are, considering the company that you currently have..."**_

Emizel frowned "And what is that supposed to mean?"

The Caretaker shut the oven door and made his way to the vegetable counter. He pulled a knife from his person and began chopping carrots. _ **"Well, how do you know that anything they're saying is the truth? For all you know, one of them could be on our side..."**_

"I'm sure everyone here has a demon or two. I, for one, have several. And I do suppose that I would rather die having hope in everyone, than cowering away in despair and paranoia, like you wish for me to," Emizel replied softly, watching Sabankuma prepare the food

 _ **"You mean like when you cried like a little bitch after getting your ass stuffed more times than a Christmas turkey?"**_ the Caretaker asked with a fiendish grin as he poured the carrots into a bowl and started chopping the onions.

Emizel paled as he growled. He just managed to keep his composure despite being visibly upset. "I will not give in to your taunts again," the Overlord said with a clenched jaw. "It seems I have no further business with you, so I shall now take my leave. Mark my words, your day of reckoning will come, sooner or later," he said before quickly heading towards the kitchen door.

 _ **"We'll see about that, won't we?"**_ Sabakuma chuckled darkly as his blade continued to bite into the cutting board with a resounding chop.

* * *

 **8 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** **I wanna give a huge shout out to Superguy and RaztheGiant. You both really helped me disect and put this together. I couldn't have done this without you. Also major thanks to my betas. You guys are the best!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _That's the benefit of having more time to sit with characters, you get a chance to appreciate them more!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Lol I've left notes in chapters in the past. It's super embarrassing haha!_

 **StoryProducer214 chapter 2 . Feb 6**

 _You mean the hot sweaty pillow fight? ;)_ **  
**

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah I feel like the motive fits SUPER well._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Saban may be my favorite kuma so far in this series. He's like a more extreme version of Kurokuma._

 **NSPunny**

 _Hehe I would say that Kazuko is more of the Kokichi of the game :P_

 **JCW18**

 _Yeah it's why these updates come slower. It takes more work revising and adding new stuff than just to write from scratch. At least imo._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hey that's very true. It would be a death sentence for sure!_


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Snap: Act Two

**Chapter 4: Cold Snap: Act Two**

 **9:55 A.M Day One**

 **70°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

After their quick search of the train, the passengers all gathered back in the dining car. Sarah, along with Axel, brought in the materials they had found in the supply cabinet and placed them on one of the tables.

"We didn't really find much in our search. The oil may help us make a fire, but in this closed environment all we'd do is suffocate to death on the smoke," Sarah explained to the gathered passengers.

Eline looked over the supplies. "That's a shame, but I do need to ask two things," she said with a curious expression. "Why does Axel have a big red mark on his head, and where is Yumei?"

Axel blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, well I…"

"He knocked himself out with the back of this fire axe," Sarah said, motioning to the axe that stuck out of her backpack. "I know that sounds hard to believe, but Axel really is one of a kind."

Axel buried his head into his scarf. "As for Yumei, she was still meditating the last time we saw her. Not sure if she's still doing that or-"

"IN BUDDHA'S NAME! I have to wait 24 hours to build one roller coaster?!" Yumei's voice carried through the car and she walked in, head buried in her Monopad.

"Err, what's wrong, Yumei?" Tonbe asked with an awkward smile.

"It's this foul game!" Yumei announced, turning her Monopad screen to face the others. On the screen, a game of some kind seemed to be running. It showed a large amusement park with rides and other attractions littered around a map, as well as room to build upon what was already there. "I decided while I was meditating to take a brief look at what our captors had left on this device. Along with a few other programs on it, I found this app called 'Kuma Kuma Land: Tapped for Business'."

A popup suddenly appeared in the game. A black kuma in a fedora, smoking a cigar, came on screen.

"Hey, asshole!" It said. "You gonna settle for being a little bitch like Shirokuma? Well, why not buy some Monocoins and actually make something out of yourself! Buy 2000 for just $99.99!"

She turned the pad back to herself. "I've only been playing for 30 minutes and I've already spent $60 just getting my starting park off the ground!"

Kazuko howled with laughter. "Holy shit, you're one of those idiots that spends all their money on those things, aren't ya?! They aren't even real games, ya filthy casual!"

Yumei shot game designer a death glare with her sole red eye. "Filthy casual?! I have played over a hundred mobile games in my time and have spent more money than you can imagine to achieve victory. I am no causal to these infernal programs and will never let one beat me. No matter the cost!"

Kazuko fell to the ground and rolled around. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! STOP! PLEASE! You're killing me!"

Yumei growled and took a step forward. She would have taken more steps, had she not been blocked by Tonbe.

"It's not worth it. Come on, let's sit down."

Yumei cast her baleful eye at the hysterical girl, before going along with the taller boy.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Adohria deadpanned with a sigh.

"No, we are not defeated yet!" Emizel said triumphantly. "The tools that the artist has found may not offer much solace to our plight at face value. However, if we were to somehow find a way to create a vent for the fumes of hades, then a fire would truly be an asset against the incoming blizzard."

Sarah shook her head. "It's not that simple. Even if we could get some ventilation, most of this car seems to be made of wood. We'd probably set fire to the whole train."

Tonbe looked back at Sarah from Yumei. "Well, no matter what we do next, we need to figure out some way of stopping this cold and fast."

 _ **"This is just a suggestion, boys and girls, but nothing gets the blood pumping like a good old fashioned murder! Don't worry if you take a bit, that will warm you right up!"**_ Hoshu exclaimed as he suddenly walked into the car.

"Oh no, not him again," Axel said meekly.

Sarah turned to face Hoshu. "What do you want?"

 _ **"What do I want?!"** _The bear replied with outrage. _**"I want to know who the fuck do you think you are, you nosy bitch, breaking into my supply cabinet?!"**_

"That was your cabinet?" Axel said as he paled. "I'm sorry we broke it! We didn't know!"

"Grow a backbone, for fuck sake," Sarah said curtly to the Soccer Player. She looked back at the bear. "Yeah, so what? It's not like that's against the rules, is it?"

 _ **"You've got an attitude problem, young lady… I love it! You're just like my other half."**_ Hoshu snickered.

"Other half?.." Eline said.

 _ **"Yeah, Saban there in the kitchen. We're robosexuals. You got a problem with that?!"**_

"Err, no, no! We're very happy for you both," Axel responded quickly.

"And Aka is their spawn…" Emizel pondered. Suddenly he realized something. "Hang on a minute, you and Saban are a couple!? The same Saban that called me a faggot?"

Kazuko struggled to control her laughter as she slowly rose to her feet. "This is amazing. This the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

 _ **"HAHAHAHAAA! You got that right, doll!"**_ Hoshu said. _**"As for you, Gaylord, there's a great deal of difference between being gay and being a massive gaping assbandit!"**_

Emizel growled as he shot a hand into his scarf.

"Emizel, don't!" Axel shouted.

The Overlord looked over to the boy, before pulling an empty hand out of his scarf. "I swear upon the raging infernal seas of Belial and Dagon that I will bring you all to justice, foul machines!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Is that everything, cuz if so, could you would do us all a favor and fuck off?"

 _ **"Sure, just one last thing,"**_ the mechanic said with a grin. As he did, the vents in the train stopped with an audible clank. A moment later, they juddered back to life.

"I don't like the sound of that," Tonbe muttered with a worried expression.

" _ **You sure as shit shouldn't! That sound was the first temperature drop occurring. This one won't bother you too much, but give it a few hours and the cold will soon make itself apparent. If I were you, I'd get a murder planned and fast."**_

Yumei scowled as she rose from her chair and took a step towards the bear. "No matter what you throw at us, it shall never work on me. I have vowed to never again take human life, and your petty little schemes will not break me. I would rather die than break my vow!" she declared.

Hoshu shook his head and sighed. _**"You're not the first to say that, and you won't be the last." He turned away from the group. "Kids these days never learn, do they?" He muttered to himself as he left the car.**_

Silence gripped the room once more before Eline rose an awkward hand up. "Hey. Listen, everyone," she announced. "I think it might be best if we all take a break. We need to get our heads straight while we think of what to do next."

Tonbe got up and walked next to Yumei. "Agreed. We aren't going to get anywhere like this. We've got to make sure we stay in shape, both in mind and body."

Yumei took a deep breath as she calmed herself down. Her eyes turned to the larger boy, a smirk finding its way onto her lips. "Well, I believe I have a solution to that, Tonbe. I could always use a new sparring partner, and training with me would be a good way to keep in shape. In terms of physical power, the two of us are likely the strongest on board this vessel."

"O-oh, that very nice of you to say... I hope I'm able to keep up with you!" Tonbe exclaimed with a nod and a light blush.

Emizel pouted. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" he said as he puffed up his chest.

"Think nothing of it, Tonbe. With the shape you're in, I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with me just fine. If anything, I expect you'll give me a thorough workout," Yumei said, her smirk widening further. "If you wanted to spar now, perhaps we should do so in a less-crowded car?"

"S-sure, it's a date! Eh... I mean... um yeah. That sounds like it would be good!" Tonbe stuttered out with a huge grin. The two of them then made their way out of the car.

The Overlord crossed his arms. "The monk has the right idea. While I may have the powers of the underworld on my side, I believe that I will need to hone them in order to combat this threat before us." He looked to the remaining teens. "I, too, will need a sparring partner. Do I have any volunteers?"

The gathered teens looked awkwardly at one another. A huge grin came to Kazuko's face as she snuck behind Axel and gave him a shove towards the smaller boy.

"Axel would love to help! He even told me earlier that he got his leg from aliens, so he's bound to have some advanced weapons hidden in there!" She said with a veneer of innocence.

"Wait, hang on a sec! I-" Axel tried to protest.

"One touched by beings beyond the stars? ...You are a perfect adversary! My powers will grow to double their normal potential with your help!" Emziel announced as he looked at the boy with wonder in his eyes.

Axel smiled awkwardly. "Thanks… Glad I can help."

"And help you shall. You will make excellent target practice for my fires of the abyss! Come! Let us raise pandemonium! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" He cackled like a madman as he dragged Axel into the coach car.

"Sure let's- WAIT, WHAT?!" The Soccer Player panicked as he struggled fruitlessly in the Overlord's grasp. The door soon closed behind them.

Eline pouted as she glared at the Game Designer. "You are one evil bitch, you know that?"

"I know, I know…" Kazuko chuckled.

* * *

 **10:12 A.M Day One**

 **65°F**

 **Observation Car**

 **Viewing Room**

Yumei walked into the viewing room, idly looking around. She noticed some broken glass on the floor where Sarah had evidently gotten the axe from. It wasn't a big concern at the moment.

"As long as we stay away from that line on the floor, the turrets should leave us alone," Yumei commented after Tonbe followed her in.

"Okay, that seems fine. Any ground rules for this kinda thing?"

"Hm, I think a light sparring match should do for now. Nothing too serious, but just enough so we get to know each other's current level of strength. Does that sound acceptable?" Yumei replied after a moment's thought. "Ah, and I suppose it goes without saying, 'no below the belt hits' unless we're ready to take responsibility for such a hit."

"O-oh sure, I guess that sounds good to me. Uh, since this was your idea, you can go first!" Tonbe said with a thumbs up.

"Very well! Prepare thyself, Tonbe. You shall bear witness to the might of the Raging Dragon School of Kung Fu!" Yumei dropped into a fighting stance. She quickly rushed forward and struck Tonbe before he could react.

"Wow, guess I'll have to be careful. I didn't go to any school or anything. Just kept climbing mountains and junk, so you may have to go easy on me!" Tonbe smiled as he shook off the hit and took a swing, which connected with Yumei's stomach.

Yumei winced slightly at the hit but took it with grace. She winked at Tonbe and said, "Not bad! You've got a mighty strong punch. Makes me curious just how much you can take." With that said, she took a step back and launched forward with a kick into his upper leg. After that, she launched backwards.

Tonbe rubbed his leg and gave a bit of a strained smile. "Dang, girl! You're a bit too fast for me to dodge! This is a good workout, though." He cheered before stepping forward with a punch. The fist collided into Yumei's shoulder, leaving a sharp sting.

Yumei rolled her shoulder and smirked. "Impressive. I might be too fast to dodge, but something tells me you can outlast me in a straight-out fight."

"Thank you, but I promise you it's just from years of field research. Are you doing okay?"

"I find it hard to believe a seismologist, even an Ultimate one, could become this strong just from fieldwork." Yumei wondered aloud, shaking her head in amusement. "And I'm doing all right. I have to say, though, not since my duel with Sakura Ogami have I found someone capable of hitting me… at all, really, let alone with your kind of force. It is quite… refreshing, to say the least! Truly, you will make a wonderful partner for me, Tonbe."

"I mean, not at first. I had learned a lesson about not being prepared, and after that, I started doing some work to stay in shape... But enough about me." Tonbe rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "So you've fought with Sakura before? That must have been an honor. I'll have to work even harder if I want to keep up with your memory of her, huh?"

"Yes, I fought with Sakura at a few martial arts tournaments sometime after I arrived in Japan. I didn't get to know her personally but, from what I recall, she was a proud and fierce woman. I wish I had gotten to know her better," Yumei said with a nod. A smirk graced her lips once more.

"And rest assured, you don't have to strain yourself in that regard, Tonbe. You've already made a lasting impression on me, and I'm sure you'll continue to do so. If anything, my only wish is to make more memories with you. I won't turn down an opportunity to make a good friend… or more."

Tonbe was a bit shaken for a moment, but he vigorously shook his head. "I-I, uh, don't think I've ever met someone like you, Yumei! Heck, I never even got to know kids my own age. Just wish it was under better circumstances..." He looked around the room and gave a sigh. "I guess we're done for now. Want to sit back and talk for a while?"

"Yes, of course. That would be just splendid." Yumei smiled happily at the giant of a man. She walked over to one of the seats before gesturing for him to sit next to her.

He gave a sincere smile and a nod and then followed after her, joining her in the next seat over.

"So, Tonbe, tell me about yourself. What got you interested in your talent?" She leaned back as she gazed over at his muscular figure. "Did your parents work in that field, perhaps?"

Tonbe chuckled before releasing a sigh. "Heh, yeah my dad was a geologist. He met my mom, who's also a seismologist. They were both in college and used all their field research as their dates. Once I came around, they basically roped me into it as part of my homeschooling." He lightly shook his head. "What about you, Yumei? How did you end up in the Dragon's school? Must have been important to you, especially if you've dedicated your life to it!"

Yumei closed her eye, sighing as she crossed her arms. Memories of times past sped through her mind - both good and bad - as she thought back to her time in China. "Well, I was abandoned as a baby. Whether or not my parents didn't want a girl, an albino child, or both, I'll never know. Either way, I was left to die, but a passing monk found me and took me in. From there, I was raised at a Shaolin Temple by the monks, and… well, the rest is history. They were the only family I knew, and I wanted to make them proud, so I learned from the Raging Dragon School of Kung Fu."

Tonbe's eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm very sorry that happened to you. Here I am having only really known my parents... Weird how that stuff works out, huh?" The giant let out a sigh as he leaned forward in his seat. "But either way, your parents missed out on getting to know such a cool girl!"

Yumei gave a genuine smile at that. She reached over with a hand and gently pat his arm. "Thank you for saying that, Tonbe. I truly appreciate it. But, well, part of me is glad that I was abandoned. I never would have met the monks if not for it, and I doubt I would have learned the Raging Dragon, too. There are some things in my life that I regret, or wish hadn't happened, but I do not regret the circumstances that led me to the Shaolin temple. It gave me a better life than most could hope for."

Tonbe looked away as he blushed. "W-well, I get that. I've always wondered what it would be like if I could have had a more regular childhood, but honestly, getting to travel the world has been great!" He idly kicked his right foot as he turned back to Yumei, a bit less flustered. "And yeah, there's a thing or two I wish I could change, though what I learned from it ultimately made me better."

"Yes, learning from one's mistakes can be a good experience. It helps oneself change and grow. Although..." Yumei looked off to the side, her smile dropping as more memories conjured into her mind. Memories that she would rather forget. "...sometimes, there are mistakes that can never be taken back, that do more harm than good. Mistakes that lead you to truths that you never wished to learn."

"Yeah..." Tonbe said as he looked down at the ground. His expression darkened a bit. "I know I don't know you, and lived a completely different life, but... I think you're great in spite of any past mistake," he said nervously as he tried to steal glances at her.

At that, another smile tugged at Yumei's lips. She glanced over at Tonbe with her one good eye, and she reached over to give him a playful slug on the shoulder. "My, you know just what to say to cheer a girl up. You're quite the smooth talker, Tonbe."

The giant boy smiled as he sat back full in his seat. "R-really? Well, I'm glad I could help. I just wanted to be honest," he said as he turned to face the girl.

"Thank you, again. I do appreciate it," Yumei replied, smiling sweetly at him. After a moment, though, she glanced over curiously at him. "I haven't had time to meet and talk with everyone just yet, and some have definitely made certain impressions on me. Tell me, what do you think of our compatriots?"

"Well, I didn't talk to most of them, mainly just Eline and Emizel," Tonbe explained as he rubbed his neck. "Eline seems like a nice girl, while Emizel is like a little kid playing hero, but with more power, I guess. Kazuko looked like she was having fun. Well, having her own kind of fun. I didn't really interact with anyone else, though..."

"A fair assessment. I admit, you and Emizel are the students that interest me the most. Emizel certainly means well, but I fear his bravado and delusions will be his undoing. Although, he does have an… unusual power as well. I do not pretend to understand how he can use actual magic, but it could prove useful in subduing our kidnappers," Yumei said. "Though, perhaps we should use this time to get to know the others better? As fun as it is to talk with you, it would be ideal to get to know everyone as well as familiarize ourselves with one another."

"O-oh yeah. It would definitely be smart to do that." The seismologist agreed with a nod. He stood up from his seat and turned back to Yumei. "But first, how about one more round?" Tonbe asked with a blush.

Yumei stood up in turn, nodding lightly at him as she stretched. "Yes, I think that would be a splendid idea!" She once more took her stance. "Not getting tired, are you?"

"Not on your life," he said with a smirk.

* * *

 **10:33 A.M Day One**

 **65°F**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

Axel stood awkwardly in the center of the room as he worriedly eyed the smaller boy in front of him, who was staring him down with a wolfish grin.

"Alright! So, since you are a cyborg, and you like scarves, I have chosen you to be my practice dummy! Be honored, for if you perform well, I might even make you my vassal!" Emizel declared proudly.

"O-okay, then… sounds cool," Axel said, trying his best to sound excited.

"Excellent! Just stand there and be still!" Emizel exclaimed. He crossed to the other side of the room and took a deep breath, before hurling a fireball.

Axel flinched heavily just as it was about to hit him, only to slowly relax as it faded into nothingness. "Heh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Emizel grumbled in irritation. "Stupid magic. I'll get it next time, for sure!"

However, despite his best attempts, the Overlord continued to try and fail. He cried out in frustration as he collapsed into one of the many seats. He tilted his gaze away to hide the tears burning in his eyes.

Axel, after gathering himself, sat down next to him. He rested a hand against the Overlord's back. "Hey, now, it's okay. You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

"No, it's not! None of this is okay! I-I don't know about my cousin. As much as I can't believe he's gone, if he is gone, I don't know what I'd do. Then I'm stuck in this death game, and now when everybody might freeze to death, I can't even master my fire magic to help anyone!" He sobbed painfully. "I don't deserve to be an Overlord! Gundham would be so disappointed in me!"

Axel sat still for a long moment, contemplating what to say. "I think… Gundham wouldn't want you to worry..."

Emizel sniffed. "Maybe. But... I'm still a failure. No matter how many kids I have helped liberate over the years, I'm still so weak... I wish I could talk to him, just one more time..." He finished quietly.

He then realized he let more slip out of his mouth than he anticipated to.

Axel tilted his head. "Liberate? You mean save, right?"

Emizel cursed at himself for being so careless. "Uhm, yeah... I saved children from rogue demons of the abyss..." he replied carefully.

"Dude, that's amazing!" Axel said, his eyes brightening up "You've helped people, be proud of that!"

Emizel hesitated at that. Axel seemed trustworthy, so he continued. "Even if it means... that I killed people?" he looked at the ground ashamed.

Axel fell silent for a moment, before continuing. "I mean... it depends... were they... bad people?"

Emizel swallowed. "Yeah, the worst. As I said, they were the foulest of demons."

"..." Axel was silent for a long moment. So many ideas were rolling around in his head. However, one thing was certain in his mind. Emizel was a hero. "I think… your cousin would be proud of you right now, Emizel," he said, flashing the Overlord a sad, yet comforting smile.

Emizel looked at him. "You-you really think so? Thank you... um, I guess since I have said this much, I should tell you the whole truth. Uhm, the reason I started doing what I did, was because... well, I used to be one of those kids... trapped and alone. But, I eventually killed the demon who had imprisoned me... before I decided to start helping kids like me... was it okay that I shared that with you?" he asked timidly.

Axel stared at Emizel in a muted silence once more. Tears formed as he brought Emizel into a comforting hug.

"It's okay," he said softly. "You shouldn't worry. As I've said, you've done great things, and I'm sure Gundham would be proud."

Emizel swallowed. "T-thanks. Truth is, I'm scared... I wanna help everyone, but it's so scary in this situation. Honestly, I don't know why I am even telling you all this... I guess it's 'cause you are super nice... After Gundham left for Hope's Peak, I could not survive on my own, which is how I got stuck in my situation." He paused for a second, before continuing. "Uhm, thanks for letting me vent to you. Please don't tell everyone else about this. I have a reputation to uphold, y'know?" he gave a shaky laugh.

"Don't sweat it..." Axel said. "Your secret is safe with me, I swear."

Emizel gave a genuine laugh, nothing like the faux one he usually gave. "Thanks... I appreciate it. We gotta come up with something soon, or we are all dead... this could be our last day alive..."

"I hope it isn't, man. I really hope it isn't..." Axel said in a thoughtful tone as he stared warily at the countdown timer...

* * *

 **11:14 A.M Day One**

 **60°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

"Well, you haven't budged an inch after returning from the Kitchen. I'm surprised you're not exploring the rest of the train," Sarah said as she adjusted the military jacket draped over her.

Adohira offered a bored expression and rested his chin against his hand. "What good would that do me? We know the confines of our imprisonment. At this point, walking around in the open just invites danger."

A bemused smirk spread across the Artist's face. "So you chose this place to lounge because Sabankuma is in the Kitchen, right? You're banking on the idea that it's unlikely someone will strike with witnesses around."

"I wouldn't presume anything, but it's true that only a fool would make an overt attempt on our lives here. I suppose with only three train cars open at the moment, there's little room to work with in the first place," the Wizard mused with a shrug.

Sarah offered a quiet laugh as she drummed her fingers against the table. "You're a real piece of work. None of this even seemed to startle you. If anything, you just seem bored."

The boy sighed. "I would prefer to say that I am annoyed, more than anything. I've seen things far worse than a few robotic bears with a penchant for despair. This entire game is just an inconvenience. It's merely an obstacle that must be overcome."

"I take it you watched the Hope's Peak Killing game, then?" the Graffiti Artist asked with a quirked brow.

"Enough to get a gist of what we can expect. No matter what anyone says, a murder will happen. Someone will eventually snap when they become desperate enough." Adohira mused.

A sigh escaped Sarah. "You really are a glass half-empty sort of guy, aren't you?"

"No, just a realist. When push comes to shove, someone aboard this train will choose murder over freezing to death," he said as the door to the dining car slid open.

Eline offered the pair a playful expression. "Getting comfortable before lunch?"

"Something like that. It's not like we have a lot of options at this point," Sarah sighed as she laced her hands behind her head.

"Let's hope no one is claustrophobic, or this motive may be the least of their concerns," Adohira muttered unenthusiastically.

The former dealer offered an indifferent shrug. "I hope that's not the case, either. I don't have the inventory I used to have. Anyways, I'll be back before lunch. I have something I need to take care of," Eline said as she strode towards the kitchen….

* * *

 **11:45 A.M Day One**

 **60°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen**

 _ **"I'm gonna set the tables, so you better not fuck anything up in here, freak!"** _Sabankuma groused as he waddled out of the room balancing several trays in the process.

Eline sighed to herself. "Charming as always," she muttered as she rifled through her bag and produced a needle. She slowly approached the sink before rolling up her sleeves.

"Tehehe, what's going on here? You holding out on us, after all?" Kazuko asked as she eyed the dealer with a look of mischief.

"Fraid it's not that kind of drugs," the Dealer admitted with a faint smirk.

The Game Designer laced her hands behind her head. "Oh, but you have some kind of drugs. So what are they? Are you gonna use them for murder?" she suggested with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Eline sterilized her needle. "As expected of a game designer, you have a lot of creativity. I'm not that desperate, yet. These are just hormones."

"Oooooh! So that 'freak' comment wasn't just Saban being a douchebag, huh?" Kazuko asked with a bemused expression. "Hate to break it to ya, but girly boys are so last season!"

"Something tells me you don't have a lot of friends, do you?" Eline asked with a deadpan expression.

The Ultimate Game Designer offered a faint shrug. "Turns out most people just don't appreciate my brand of humor. Heh, as far as I'm concerned, it's their loss. Anyways, why are you worrying about this right now?"

"Since I don't shoot up anymore, this is my way of relaxing. Besides, I'm not gonna change my routine because of this," Eline sighed as she injected herself. "Feel like a caged animal yet?"

"Eh, it's just boring is all. They could have at least given us something to do. I'm more worried about dying of boredom than being killed," Kazuko muttered before shivering slightly. "Though I can't stand the cold."

Eline offered a faint smile. "Heh, you know it's not even cold, yet."

The Game Designer huffed. "Maybe I just have bad circulation. Don't judge me, girly boy!"

"It's probably too late for that," the Dealer playfully snarked.

She then pulled out a small bottle from her bag. Once opened, she stuck the needle into the fluid and drained some of it up. After making sure there were no air bubbles, she plunged it into her arm. She grimaced in pain as she pushed on the plunger .

"Fuck. If there's one thing that'll remind you that you're alive, it's that," she said as she pulled the syringe out of her arm.

* * *

 **12:00 P.M Day One**

 **55°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

As all of the passengers found themselves back in the Dining area, they spotted a serving table containing various types of food Saban had made. In the center was a huge piece of meat on the bone, surrounded by vegetables such as carrots, onions, lettuce, and cucumber. To the side, there was a pot of mashed potatoes and a jug of gravy. Considering the train was getting chilly, the steaming-hot food was a warm welcome.

Saban stood in the corner of the room, observing all of them. _ **"Lunch is served, fuckheads. Free with some new knives and forks!"**_ he grinned at Adohira. _**"The wizard asshole can take as many as he likes, but we've got plenty more where that came from."**_ he said with a wink.

Adohira sighed and dumped the cutlery he had collected onto a nearby table, before slowly making his way to the dinner table. Emizel's eyes sparkled with joy as he rushed to it. Pulling out his sword, he carved the meat on the bone up with skill, and then shoved pieces it into his watering mouth.

Yumei, rubbing her shoulders somewhat for warmth, looked toward the warm food with some eagerness. She didn't sit down right away, however, and glanced over at the bear. Logic dictated that he'd have no reason to poison it, since he personally didn't want to kill them, but rather inspire them to kill each other. Still, she couldn't help but be cautious. When she saw Adohira abandon the bowl of cutlery he had been keeping with him, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pardon me, but why did Adohira have all that with him?"

"Hef tryijh to stahp a murrdfr." Emizel still had his mouth full of food.

Kazuko walked up and whistled. "Gotta give it to you, Saban, you're one heck of a chef," she said as she slumped into a nearby chair.

Axel shrugged as he sat down and grabbed a plate with utensils. "I hope it's half as good as it smells, because I'm starving!"

"You really shouldn't be so carefree," Sarah said as she leaned against the wall to the side of the table. "If you want to dig in so quickly, fine. But I'll see what happens before I even think of eating."

"If the bears wanted to kill us, they would have done it when we were unconscious," Tonbe said as he took a seat. "Let's just try to relax."

"Yeah, don't worry so much," Eline said, flashing a smile to the artist before digging in herself. "Tonbe is right, they want us to do the dirty work."

"The food is alright. I've had better, though. Hope it's not poisoned," Emizel muttered under his breath, making a point to avoid the vegetables.

"Yo, this stuff is great!" Axel said enthusiastically. "Who knew a robot bear could be so good at cooking?"

Yumei shrugged, grabbing some of the cutlery from the hat. She'd eaten in far less sanitary conditions, so she wasn't about to complain. Once she took a bite, she found, both to her satisfaction and distaste, how great the food was. It was probably one of the best she'd had in a long time. "Hm. Say what you will about our captors, but it at least appears the food here is somewhat… tolerable."

Setting his hat down beside him, Adohira took a seat. He withdrew a skewer of his own, making sure to clean it beforehand, and then hesitantly stabbed a piece of carrot.

 _ **"I have some recipes from Teruteru programed into my brain, so it better be damn good! Healthy teens need all the strength they can get for murder, after all."**_ the Caretaker said with a smirk.

"Teruteru? Why does that name sound familiar?" Emizel asked before stuffing his mouth again.

Kazuko happily swallowed her food. "Hah, well for a girl used to ordering fast food, this is awesome." She then regarded Emizel. "Teruteru was some fatso in the first killing game."

Sarah rested a hand against her chin as she warily watched the group eat. "I believe he was the Ultimate Cook or something. As Kazuko said, he was in the first killing game. I understand he didn't fare so well."

Axel frowned, and then tried to change the conversation. "So… uh, how have you guys been?"

Yumei rolled her eye as she still considered Saban's words, completely certain there'd be a catch to all this. She shifted her attention to the Soccer Player. "I have been well. Tonbe and I have been sparring and talking for most of our time here. He is quite the charming fellow, I must say."

The Seismologist offered a bashful smile. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at his plate. "I-I could say the same thing to you, Yumei. Despite the nature of this situation, there have definitely been some good points."

"Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad," Eline chuckled as her gaze shifted between Yumei and Tonbe. "For instance, at least we have a hot meal. Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

Adohira considered going hungry for the time being, rather than taking the risk, as he stared at the orange vegetable hovering in front of his face.

"Hey, Adohira." Axel looked at him with confusion. "You gonna eat that thing or what?"

"Dude, eat it. It's probably against the rules to kill more than one person anyways. You're totally overreacting." Emizel grumbled to Adohira.

"...Skipping lunch is fairly normal, for many people. It's not like I'm going to starve to death in a few hours." Adohira reasoned, mostly to himself.

Sarah shrugged as she folded her arms. "He makes a good point. I'd rather take my chances and prepare my own food."

"Teehee, or maybe one of you two poisoned the food, and that's why you're not eating," Kazuko joked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, you got me. Sharp as always, Kodaka," Adohira said in a deadpan manner.

"C'mon, don't be like that. What's the worst that can happen?" Axel said before taking another bite.

"Of course he had to jinx it." Kazuko sighed. "Those are always famous last words."

"You really should eat while you have the chance. In my experience, one should not scorn any opportunity to eat. Sometimes, you never know when you'll have your next meal, so it is best to never throw away the chance to have some food." Yumei looked over at Axel after he spoke. She briefly closed her eye and sighed in discontentment. "And Axel, that is literally the worst thing you can say on a train, let alone during a killing game."

Tonbe offered a weak chuckle. "Let's just try to enjoy our food and not think about that for a moment."

 _ **"Don't touch any food Emizel does! You don't want to get the gay virus, after all! Phhuhuhuhuhuuu!"**_

The Game Designer slapped at her leg as she nearly doubled over in laughter.

Emizel's eye twitched in irritation. "Wait, aren't you like robo-married to Hoshukuma or something?"

 _ **"Yeah but here's the thing. There's a very big difference between being gay, and being a faggot,"** _Sabankuma explained matter-of-factly, mirroring Hoshu's earlier comment.

Adohira sighed as he carefully separated the vegetables onto his plate, avoiding any meat. "Glad you're clearing that up for us," he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Ugh, how did we end up discussing bear relations?" Sarah asked with a disgusted expression.

 _ **"I'll have you know that robosexuality is disBEARingly beautiful thing!"**_ Sabankuma exclaimed with a wide grin.

Eline groaned as she shook her head. "You know, I like puns as much as the next person, but you didn't even try."

"Hah, maybe it's for the best. Let's not encourage him," Tonbe suggested as he wiped his mouth.

The Caretaker grinned. _**"Ohoho, don't tempt me, kiddos. I'll find puns so horrible that you'll hang yourselves just to make it stop!"**_

"Hey Saban, I have a question. Between you and Hoshu, who is on the top and who is on the bottom?" Kazuko asked with stars of curiosity in her eyes.

The Graffiti Artist stared at the Designer with a baffled look. "Why the hell would you… Where did that even come from?"

Kazuko giggled as she stuck out her tongue. "Aww, come on! I just wanna know who's pitching and who's catching. Someone's gotta be in charge!"

 _ **"Do think we were built with dicks? We're like fucking Ken dolls here! Oh, if only someone could invent the robodick! Then our love would bloom..."**_ Sabankuma sighed as he stared dreamily into space.

"Robots don't have dicks! I mean, that's just crazy." Emizel shook his head.

"...Yet." Kazuko said with a cheeky grin.

Axel slightly turned red. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"I'm sort of curious, where did the idea of a robotic bear even come from in the first place?" Eline asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Wasn't there one in that first broadcast?" Axel suggested as he looked around the table.

"There was a robot in a killing game?" Emizel asked, intrigued

"Yeah, the bear which the three here were based off. " Sarah said as she pointed at Sabankuma.

"You refer to Monokuma, right? I recall seeing such an entity in the first killing game." Yumei replied.

Tonbe rubbed at his chin. "I think there was some speculation that this bear was based off of a mascot that was originally part of Hope's Peak. Obviously, the one's here are ripoffs of the original."

Saban gasped in a dramatic manner. _ **"Ripoff! I am shocked and appalled. My mommy told me that Jesus made me and the bear stork delivered me to her."**_

"We'd all be better off if that stork had dropped you," Sarah snarked as she folded her arms.

Kazuko giggled. "You can say that again! Kursplat!"

"Guys, let's just not think about the bears and all of this mess. Somehow, we'll figure something out. I mean, we're all Ultimates, right? I'm sure we can find a way out together," Axel said in a reassuring manner.

Saban shook his head and looked at the gathered teens. _ **"You know, to speak seriously for a moment, you guys amaze me. Do you realize what exactly is about to happen to you?"** _The mocking tone in his voice was eerily absent.

"I beg your pardon?" Emizel responded as he raised an eyebrow

Tonbe's expression hardened. "Just say what's on your mind and be done with it."

 _ **"In five hours, the temperature will be 30 degrees Fahrenheit. That's two below freezing, you know. By the time dinner is served at six, it'll be 25 degrees. Your dinner will be a block of ice at that point. What are you going to do when hypothermia kicks in, just sit in a circle and sing kumbaya? Is that how your family and friends would want you to go? They are so worried about you all You know that, right?"**_

Emizel furrowed his eyebrows. "Gundham is the only real family I have, so no one else would have to worry about me. I can produce fire, too, soooo... I'll probably be fine."

"M-my friends?" Axel whispered to himself with a downcast expression.

 _ **"Will you really be able to keep fire going for, what, Five, six, SEVEN hours? I've seen you try. I know for a fact you'll fail.**_ " Saban looked over at Axel. _ **"And yes, Axel, they are so worried about you. Some of them have been crying themselves to sleep over it."**_

"Don't listen to him, Axel. He's full of shit. Besides, I'm your friend too, right?" Emizel asked softly.

"Yeah… you're right," the Soccer Player said with a strained smile.

Emizel couldn't say anything. He only nodded back, with a light blush on his face and a shine of admiration in his eyes.

"I have no family left. A friend, perhaps… but that is it. Besides, if I am to die here, then I shall welcome my death. I would prefer to live, but not if it means sacrificing the vow I made when I left China. I shall only die with clean hands and a clean conscious. That way, I can go into the next life without regret." Yumei calmly replied, taking a moment to glare at Sabankuma, before returning to her food.

"We're not performers on some stage here, muscle girl. You're wasting your theatrics and platitudes. This isn't the audience for it," Adohira flatly stated.

"Theatrics? How low of an opinion you must have of me. Every word I speak is chosen carefully, and I've said nothing but the truth. Perhaps, unlike you, I know the value of the spoken word, and the weight it carries. And so, when I made a vow to never take another's life, I did not make it lightly. My word is my bond, and I shall keep to it, no matter the cost." Yumei declared, glancing over at Adohira with a frown.

Adohira slowly nodded. "You're quite articulate, nicely said... but it seems clear to me that you don't have as much to live for as most of us do. If you're fine with dying here as you've said, then you'd be doing us all a favour if you went off and committed suicide in some dark corner of this train."

Tonbe clenched his jaw as he rested his fist against the table. "That is uncalled for, Adohira. Don't act like you're so much more superior than everyone around you. We're all in the same position, so you shouldn't look down at her because she has a sense of honor."

Emizel swallowed heavily in silence, stunned by the verbal catfight.

"Yes, and clearly that honor is worth much in this predicament. All I'm suggesting is if she's so graciously accepting death, she'd be better suited to do herself in for everyone else's sake," the Wizard snapped irritably.

"I would rather freeze to death than waste my life in such a cowardly fashion. Though I may welcome death, I will not embrace it if given the choice, particularly through such a meaningless way. To waste one's life through such an act… it is something I could never do. There is a difference between suicide and sacrificing one's life to save others… and I would not hesitate to do the latter. Suicide is the worst choice I could make. There is no guarantee that my death would save the rest of yours, after all. Besides… knowing these foul creatures, would they even accept such an outcome? They clearly want us to murder one another." Yumei firmly replied, fixing Adohira with a fierce glare, before glancing over at their captor with her last words.

"Weak... a very weak-willed response. I was expecting more from you," Adohira slowly shook his head and sighed, disappointment was clear in his voice.

Tonbe frowned. "Where do you get off treating us like we're insects? We're all in the same situation, and yet you seem content on making things harder on all of us. If you don't have anything useful to offer, maybe you should just keep your mouth shut."

"Words from all of you are cheap. Unless you're going to back it up, I'd suggest saving your breath," Sarah said as she rolled her eyes.

Kazuko stifled a giggle. "Ohoho, the tension on this room is rising. I can't wait to see what happens next."

"You have a real twisted sense of amusement," Eline muttered under her breath.

The Ultimate Soccer Player awkwardly ruffled his hair. "Let's just put all of this business behind us. I'm sure we'll find a solution that doesn't involve anyone having to die."

"Hah, with the power of the underworld on our side, we shall overcome this challenge without a doubt!" Emizel boasted with a clear sense of false bravado.

Saban's eye glowed dangerously red. He spoke softly and patiently. _**"Now you listen to me. If someone does not die, you all will, I promise you that. Your organs will slow down and you will feel the pain of your fingers and toes dying as the blood stops circulating through them. The last thing you will see are the faces of your friends as they slowly realize that they will never see their homes or loved ones again. I don't care if you say you don't, everyone does. You cannot win. End of story. And if you all die, you know what will happen? We will just find eight others and start this all over again, and we'll keep doing that until we find people willing to play ball. You're not martyrs, you're cowards that will just doom so many other people to the same fate."**_

The vents once more adjusted. The temperature dropped. The chill from the air was now very apparent to the gathered passengers as the condensation from their breath become visible.

 _ **"Hmm, seems like you're all running out of time. I hope, for your and everyone else's sake, you end this cycle before we can start it."**_ He grinned a smile of pure malice as he walked towards the north door. _**"Oh, and we'll be checking tickets at dinner. Better hold onto em' or the frigid air on the train will seem like a day at the beach!"**_

The Caretaker's laughter filled the area until he disappeared into the car beyond...

* * *

 **8 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*As always I'd like to thank my Betas for helping us clean everything up. Though a major shoutout to Superguy. Without your diligence and efforts we would have never brought this chapter to life. I really love the first scene in particular and appreciate how much time you put into it!  
**

* * *

 **Blazerxz**

 _Having the uncertainty always makes things more interesting haha._

 **NSPunny**

 _Despair I imagine pupupu_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yeah I'm really blown away by all the omakes. She's done an INCREDIBLE job lol_

 **JCW18**

 _Yeah it really helps since we can slow things down and add more content in this adaptation lol._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah Sabankuma in general is probably the most vulgar bear in this series. He makes Kurokuma look polite lol_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _That's what happens when you get a ...Crit Fail! ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _It's getting there :P_


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Snap: Act Three

**Chapter 5: Cold Snap: Act Three**

 **1:00 P.M Day One**

 **50°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Axel was quiet. He hugged himself with his coat, shivering from a mix of fear and the cold.

Emizel swallowed uncomfortably as he was still chilled by Sabankuma's word.

Taking a deep breath, the Monk glared once more at Adohira. "It is fortunate I do not wish to live by your twisted expectations." She abruptly stood up. "I believe I am done with lunch. If anyone needs me I will be in the viewing room." With that said, she walked out of the dining area.

Tonbe shook his head, before rising from his seat. "I better go with her, make sure she's okay," he offered as he cast a disappointed glance at the Ultimate Wizard and followed the monk out of the car.

Adohira blew a stray strand of hair out of his face and stared into the distance, his mind elsewhere. The faint mist of his breath slowly dissipated into the cooling air.

"Hey, Axel... are you alright?" Emizel asked in a shaky breath.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just... give me a second..." Axel responded quietly.

Eline smiled softly at the Soccer Player. "Axel, please don't worry. We'll get through this, I'm sure. I'm here for you if you need me."

Axel smiled, blushing as he looked at the Dealer. "Aha, thank you. That means a lot."

Emizel offered a cheesy grin. "And I've got your back too! As my vassal, I am sworn to protect you!"

"Th-thanks guys," Axel said, slowly calming down. "I'm… I'm just a bit cold, that's all."

Emizel triumphantly raised his hand in the air, opened his palm, and conjured another fireball in it. "If that is an issue, mortal, I can easily warm you up with my fire!"

Axel's entire body flinched. "NO!" he cried as his body seemed to tense. "It's… it's fine."

Emizel dispelled the fire in his hand. "Wait, Axel... you're not scared of fire, are you?" he asked, concerned.

Axel was silent, his breath noticeably quickening in the mist.

Eline's smile faded. "Oh, Axel…"

"Speaking of fire…" Sarah said, walking to the table. "Adohira, are you absolutely sure that there was nothing that could keep us warm in the kitchen?"

The Wizard shook his head. "Other than the oven which, knowing this motive, probably won't work with the door open, there was nothing I could find."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose. Soon her eyes widened in thought. "What can you tell me about the kitchen sink?"

"Large, metal, grubby as all hell. Look, are you going somewhere with this question?" the Wizard asked in deadpan manner.

Sarah went quiet, deep in thought. She turned towards the Soccer Player. "Axel," she said. "I need you to to do a quick favor for me."

Axel slowly turned his head toward the artist. "Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"I need you to go into the kitchen and check how sturdy you think the sink is," the Artist responded.

The Soccer player slowly rose to his feet. "O-Okay. I think I can do that, besides if I stay moving, it might keep me warmer."

Sarah offered a simple nod. "Good, also while you're in there, could you check if there's anything on the ceiling above the sink? If it's just the wood of the train, I think we'll be good to go."

Axel looked confused for a moment before heeding her request. Without another word he walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him in the process.

Emizel raised an eyebrow at Sarah. "What are you planning and why are you getting Axel involved?"

"He needed something to distract himself. He won't be much use if he's a shivering wreck," Sarah mused as she grabbed a plate and loaded it up with some of the leftovers from lunch. "And if you want to know what I'm planning, follow me. We'll discuss it somewhere a bit more comfortable." She left the room, taking a bite out of the food as she walked.

Eline stood up. "I think we should hear this, you coming, Emizel?"

"Yeah, sure," Emizel replied, getting up and following Eline. He cast a glance back towards the kitchen. "I hope he's okay…" He muttered as they both disappeared with Sarah.

As the room emptied, Adohira considered his options. In front of him, his plate of vegetables remained untouched.

"I guess if nobody's vomiting their guts out in another half-hour, I'll give the food a try..." Adohira decided.

Kazuko, who had been silent for a long time finally opened her mouth. "Finally eating?" she mocked.

"Nope, not quite yet."

"Wow, you're showing me entire new leagues of paranoia."

Adohira stifled a chuckle. "You think this is a high grade of paranoia? You haven't seen anything yet."

"Holy shit..." she muttered under her breath "And here I thought that Togami guy had issues, but you might beat him in that regard."

"I know of the Togami family, yes, but I can't say I'm familiar with the individual. I wasn't exactly glued to the Killing Game's screen like some of you may have been..."

"I guess that either you didn't have a strong enough stomach for it, or you might be one of the few people sane enough to not watch it," she chuckled.

"A bit of both, perhaps." Adohira shrugged. "The whole world's gone mad. I simply wish to take care of my final business, and that's that... That's all I need..." Adohira muttered.

"Final business?" She put on a puzzled face "Come on, how can you bring such a thing up so casually? Now you just have to tell me," she pleaded as she stuck out her bottom lip.

Adohira clicked his tongue. "Tsk... I've spoken too much. I guess I'm losing my edge, huh? Must be the cold... and the hunger, I suppose..."

"The latter is your fault," she deadpanned.

Wordlessly, Adohira skewered a carrot and popped it into his mouth. The orange flesh was cold yet sweet. "That should tide me over for the time being..."

"Feeling the poison now?" Kazuko mocked.

Adohira's eyes slowly widened before he clutched his throat and began to make coughing noises.

A few moments later, he slumped down into his chair, motionless.

"Yeah, I played the same move during last year's PAX. It was hilarious, hundreds of fans and gamers pulled out their phones and started calling 911!" She sighed with some bliss. "Good times..."

The Game Designer looked back at Adohira and tapped her chin. "I'll give you an 8/10 for this one."

Adohira remained motionless.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll play my part too." Kazuko took a deep breath. "OH! Ado, are you okay!?" She rushed to him and started to shake him forcefully. "Ado, don't leave me! Don't go into the light!"

"Stop shaking me. I'm dead. Let me rest in peace," Adohira deadpanned. "And don't call me Ado."

"I wonder... Where does he keep his tick-" she stopped as she heard him speak. "Oh, hey there. It might have worked if I'd kept my mouth shut."

"Tickets from the dead are useless anyhow... Too bad, huh?" Kazuko asked.

"Yup, too bad." Adohira sighed. "Honestly, death seems like a rather attractive option to me. I'm so fed up with what the world's become... Unfortunately, there's just no rest for the wicked." The boy straightened his back and cracked his neck. "I have shit to take care of."

"Your final business, I guess?" Kazuko folded her arms with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Yep. But don't expect me to say anymore. I won't." The blue-hatted boy returned her expression with dim eyes.

"Bummer." She sighed. "Okay, jokes aside, what do you think of everyone on this train," she asked casually but with a small frown on her face

Adohira's hand gently rested on his briefcase, as he considered Kazuko's inquiry.

"From what I've seen... only you, Sarah and possibly Tonbe have any idea what kind of situation we're in at the moment. I guess I'll start with Sarah. I woke up with her, and within a few minutes, she fashioned a shiv out of glass. She's a rough girl, headstrong, probably lived on the streets for some time. Expect her to pull some funny business... she's the type to do so." He paused. "Oh, now would be the time to make sure you still have your ticket, Kodaka."

Kazuko moved her legs a bit, feeling a certain object. "Like I would be stupid enough to get unconscious with just her around... unlike a certain someone," she snorted a bit, thinking of a certain football player. "She really is one of the few people ready for the worst in this game."

The Wizard let out a deep breath. "If that certain someone you're referring to is Axel, then I'll go a step further. He's a dead man walking. He's an idiot, naive, and as such is an easy target. Emizel and Yumei are just a step below him in that regard. Their lack of control over their emotions is either going to get them killed in a fight with the bears, or executed after they kill someone in a fit of rage."

"Oh, that'll be fun to watch! Wonder what kind of executions they can cook up for them?" She rubbed her chin. "And your thoughts on Tonbe?"

"...He appears to be trying to help get things organized, but I'll reserve my judgment for now. He seems to be in control of himself and being the size he is, I doubt anyone will try and attack him or steal his ticket."

Adohira stared intently at the Game Designer. "Kodaka, keep your ticket safe. Seriously. Don't take any half-measures..."

Kazuko smirked. "Don't worry, a woman has her hiding spots," she said, rubbing her legs together. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Adohira replied flatly.

"Oh, nothing. I bet someone as antisocial and paranoid as you should have the greatest plan to keep your ticket safe, no?" she said with a sly smile.

"That goes without saying. If anyone wanted it, they'd have to pry it from my cold, dead body. At which point, it'd be useless anyway." Adohira shrugged.

"Ohhhh, so cool. I might just fall for you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Please don't," he deadpanned in response.

"Don't worry. No way in hell that would actually happen..." Kazuko said with a flat voice. She slowly hugged herself as she began to shiver from the cold.

* * *

 **1:15 P.M Day One**

 **50°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen Area**

Axel inspected the kitchen sink thoroughly, trying to figure out how sturdy of a fire pit it would make. He knocked on the metal, which gave a very sturdy thud as he did so.

"Oh, I hope this'll help with whatever she's planning…" he said to himself, worry in his voice.

He looked up to the ceiling. Above the sink, only the wood of the train was to be found. He sighed with relief when suddenly, he heard the door behind him open. Axel turned around and found himself face to face with Hoshukuma, who was standing in the doorway.

 _ **"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?"**_ Hoshu asked.

Axel put his hands up. "S-sorry! I-I was just washing my hands!"

Hoshu raised an eyebrow. _**"You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?"**_

"...Yeah, I've heard that before," the Soccer Player admitted.

The Mechanic sighed as he walked into the room. _**"Look, I really don't give a shit what you're doing, so don't let me stop you. But if I were to make a guess, you're doing something that Sarah girl told you to do, right?"**_

Axel went silent as he averted his gaze.

Hoshu chuckled as he opened the cupboard under the sink, pulled out a flashlight, and began to look at the piping. _**"I knew it. Why are you even following orders anyway? This ain't the fucking army! Those people don't care about you, you're just a stranger to them."**_

Axel's face tensed. "P-people care about me!" he raised his voice defensively.

The bear looked back at him and shook his head, before continuing his work. _**"Oh Axel, Axel. Are you really so naive as to think that no one on this train is planning on getting out of here? I mean, you of all people should have realized by now that there are people out there that don't give a fuck about whether you live or die."**_

"No, you're wrong!" Axel shouted. "Emizel trusts me and… and Eline seems pretty nice! We may not have known each other for very long but we're friends now."

The Mechanic dropped the flashlight he was holding. _**"Friends?... Trust?..."**_ His whole body tensed. _ **"What the fuck do you know about either of those things, you stupid boy?"**_ he said with a voice full of bitterness.

There was a moment of silence. Axel felt extremely nervous. He felt like he had struck a nerve.

Suddenly, Hoshu shrugged and his voice perked back up. _**"You know what, maybe you're right. I'm sure everyone on this train has your best interests in mind. I mean, as you said; you're all friends now."**_

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right." Axel nodded.

"Sure... By the way, have you hidden your ticket somewhere safe? It'd be terrible if you lost it," he looked at Axel, flashing him a knowing smile.

Axel patted his pockets. A feeling of dread and horror began to fill him as he realized it was no longer there.

"U-uh… excuse me for a sec!" Axel turned around and ran out of the kitchen at full speed.

 _ **"Just make sure you have it by dinner, or you'll be sent off the field! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**_ Hoshukuma called out to the Soccer Player, his mechanical voice echoing through the car as Axel ran.

* * *

 **1:25 P.M Day One**

 **50°F**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Emizel said as he eyed the artist.

"What other option do we have? As soon as Axel gets back, we'll know if we can go ahead with it," Sarah responded.

Eline sighed. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Though he has been a while…"

Axel ran into the room with a panicked expression. His gaze flitted around the room as he panted heavily.

The Ultimate Overlord immediately brightened before noting his demeanor. "Woah Axel, are you okay?"

The Soccer Player who seemed on the verge of hyperventilating managed to stammer out a single word. "T-Ticket…"

Emizel frowned in confusion "Ticket? What do you mean-" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying you lost it?"

Axel meekly nodded his head before burying his face into his hands. "...Yeah, I-I don't know what I'm going to do."

Emizel stiffened as he bit his lower lip. "Shit. Uh, do the bears know?"

Eline gave a strong look of concern.

"I… don't know but if I don't have it by… dinner..." the Soccer Player managed between gasping breaths.

Emizel swallowed hard. "Look, I don't have it. Though I want you to know, you are the only person on this train I trust completely." Emizel reached into his scarf, and pulled his own ticket out. "I just have mine, see? But I swear on my title as the Ultimate Overlord, we'll find yours!"

"Well, I have my ticket as well," Eline said, pulling hers out of her coat. "Oh, this is awful, who could have possibly done such a thing?"

Kazuko entered the car with a mischievous grin on her face. "My intuition senses chaos. So, who's in deep shit?"

The Ultimate Overlord faced the Game Designer with a scowl. "Unless you have something important to add, shut up." Emizel growled.

"Being upset isn't going to help anyone. I think the best thing to do is search the train; Axel may have dropped it somewhere. You should really have been more careful, Axel" Sarah scolded.

Kazuko burst into laughter before patting Axel on the shoulder. "No way, you've already lost your ticket? Jeez, it hasn't even been half a day since this started. Your future isn't looking so hot."

The Soccer Player stared at the ground before covering his mouth with his scarf.

Eline scowled in irritation. "Ignore her, Axel. I'll help you find it too. Lets go search in the sitting area for starters."

"T-Thank you." Axel managed as he began to follow after the Dealer.

Kazuko sent a dark smirk towards Axel. "Are you sure you can trust them? You know drug dealers are a bunch of criminals and Emizel has spent the most time with you. As far as you know, either one of them could have stolen it."

Emizel growled at Kazuko "I don't care what you think of me, but earlier I poured my goddamn heart out to him. I like him; I wouldn't do that to him. Though how do we know you're not the one who took it? You've done nothing but cause trouble since we've woke up. Why don't you let me search you so we can move on?"

"Yeah, I don't want a scrawny boy like you touching my body," Kazuko snarked.

Emizel growled angrily "Ugh, that's what you're worried about?" the Overlord asked as he hesitated a moment before continuing. "Uhm, you don't have to worry about me groping your body, 'cause... I'm gay..." Emizel admitted so quietly, everyone could barely hear.

Kazuko blinked a few seconds before she smirked. "So the bears weren't just making that up?" She giggled. ""Ho, so rather than wanting to be best buds with Axel, you want to get laid with him?" she suggested with a teasing tone.

Emizel felt a blush coming up on his face, "W-what! That's n-not the point here!" he stammered. "Look, I just wanna help him find his ticket, so... please?"

Kazuko gave a serious pondering face "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess..." she paused briefly before sticking her tongue out. "Nope! Later losers!" she snickered as she skipped out of the car.

"Fucking bitch," Eline muttered to herself. "We need to get a move on, dinner is in only a few hours."

"Before you go, Axel," Sarah interjected. "What can you report about the sink and ceiling above it?"

Axel rubbed his face worriedly. "Err… Big, strong, and there was nothing above it."

Sarah nodded. "I see. Thank you, Axel." She turned to Emziel. "When you're done with Axel's issue, could you join me in the kitchen? Your ability to make fire could be useful if we have issues starting the fire."

Emizel gave a curt nod before turning to Axel. "Kazuko won't get away that easily, Axel. We'll shake down anyone we have to! Come on, let's not waste anymore time," the Overlord said as he gingerly guided the Soccer Player away.

* * *

 **2:05 P.M Day One**

 **45°F**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do," Axel breathed as he pressed his hands into his face. "If I don't find that ticket by dinner, I'm as good as dead."

The Overlord offered the other boy a sympathetic expression. "Just because we haven't had any luck so far, doesn't mean we should give up yet. Why don't you and Eline keep up the search, I'm gonna help Sarah see if we can't avoid freezing in the meantime."

"There's only three cars to possibly search, so it couldn't have gotten far," Eline responded with a coy wink. "Let's keep our chins up. Axel and I'll continue combing this room."

"T-Thanks guys, I really owe you both," the Soccer Player managed a weak smile.

"Heh, I have to look out for my subjects, don't I? I'll be back before ya know it!" Emizel said as he stuck out his tongue before adjusting his scarf and moving towards the door.

Axel rubbed at his forehead. "Unh, where do we even have left to search other than here?"

"Well, there's the bathroom and the viewing room. If it's in either of those rooms, I definitely hope it's the latter and not the former," the Dealer chuckled as she peered under a row of seats.

The Soccer Player sucked in a breath as he inched toward the bathroom. He threw the door open before raising his voice so that Eline could still hear him. "O-Oh god, I really hope it's not in here either. Those bears really are slacking when it comes to cleaning."

A chortle escaped the saleswoman as she stood up before brushing her clothes off. "Somehow, I get the feeling they intentionally left it in that state just to cause us despair."

"...Ugh, well I'm definitely feeling it right now, along with my lunch trying to fight its way back up," the boy groaned as he crinkled his nose and inspected the insides of the toilet.

"Look at it this way, it'll be a small price to pay if we find it, right?" Eline asked before biting her lip as she heard some more disgruntled noises from the adjacent room.

The Soccer Player soon retreated back into sight. "Okay, if it's in there I'll find it when I've run out of other options. I just can't think of where else it could be."

"You know, I get the feeling that we may be missing something here. Maybe someone took it from you. Did you come in contact with anyone before losing track of your ticket? When was the last time you remember seeing it?" Eline asked as she quirked a single brow.

"I-I don't remember exactly. My memory is kind of fuzzy. To be honest, I still sort of have a headache from knocking myself out earlier," the boy admitted with a sheepish expression.

The Dealer stared at him with a wide eyed expression. "You knocked yourself out?"

Axel fought down a blush as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I was trying to help Sarah get into this cabinet with an axe. I sort of botched it up and the flat of the axe hit me square in the head. I was out like a…" he trailed off before a look of realization dawned on him. "I-I was out cold for a while and I never checked on my ticket until much later. I hate to think this, but what if she used that chance to snatch it?"

Eline offered a thoughtful expression before nodding. "It's completely possible. It would explain why we've had no luck finding it either, if she's concealing it."

"Eline you're amazing! You may have just saved my hide!" the boy laughed as he jogged forward before pulling her into a tight hug. "Seriously, thank you so much. If you're right, I uh... definitely would like to make it up to you."

"Sorry Ax, you're barking up the wrong tree. But I guess I can let you down with a consolation prize, at least," Eline mused as she leaned forward and gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. She slowly slipped out of his grasp before favoring him with a smirk. "You're not a bad guy, Axel. If you can make it through this you'll probably make someone pretty happy. You just have to be more cautious going forward. Before we go off and assume the worst about anyone, let's give the Viewing Room a once over, alright?"

The Soccer Player blushed slightly as he rubbed at his cheek. "Y-Yeah, I think Tonbe and Yumei headed back there. Maybe if we're lucky, one of them saw something."

Eline grinned. "We can certainly hope. Like I said before, there's only so many places left to search. Whether it's there or on Sarah, we'll find it."

* * *

 **2:35 P.M Day One**

 **45°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen Area**

Sarah entered the kitchen and looked around. Satisfied that the bears were not in the immediate area, she began to move towards the sink. The cold felt likes knives in her fingers as she gripped the sink's basin and attempted to climb atop it.

Her first attempt was a failure as she slipped on the wet and freezing metal and landed painfully on her back.

"Aw, fuck…" she grumbled as she rubbed her back.

"That seems kind of counterproductive, ya know?" Kazuko's voice could be heard as she walked into the kitchen. She was hugging herself and shivering slightly as the mist from her breath flowed freely.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to get directly under that ceiling and this is the best spot." She painfully got herself back up on her feet. "If you insist on being here, then at least give me a hand getting up there."

The Game Designer walked towards Sarah as the artist began to try and get back up onto the sink. Kazuko gave her a boost up but Sarah was still clearly struggling.

"God damn it! Kazuko, push harder!" Sarah grunted.

"You know, if you weren't such a fatass this would be much easier," Kazuko snarked through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Emizel rushed into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late. Axel is in a real bad place. He still hasn't found his ticket."

"Never mind that for now. Help Kazuko and hold my legs for support. The last thing I want is to fall over and land on this axe," Sarah responded.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go," Emizel grunted, trying to help her.

The two gave the girl a boost and soon she was on top of the sink, looking upwards.

After stabilizing herself, Sarah looked back down at the two. "Okay, I'm going to cut a hole in this roof. Once that's done we need to go back to the other cars and collect as much wood as we can. Then we place it in the sink and set it on fire with the oil. That should buy us some time. Everyone got that?"

"Yeah, I think so," Emizel responded.

"Whatever, just get this over with! It's fucking freezing!" Kazuko snapped.

Registering their responses, Sarah looked back at her target, raised her axe, and swung at the ceiling.

The axe struck straight through the wood but then hit something past it with a very loud "CLANG".

Sarah grit her teeth and jumped down from the counter. "Son of a bitch, they reinforced the roof with metal. I'm guessing they did that with all parts of the train," she growled.

Emizel sighed. "So much for that. Time for plan B"

Emizel held out his hand and summoned a fireball. However, as soon as the fire was conjured, an alarm bell started blaring and the sprinklers in all the cars of the train started to pour down freezing cold water.

"What in the nine hells!" the Overlord shouted in disbelief as his sword fell out of his scarf.

Sarah grunted in frustration as she tasted some of the water. "It's... salty?"

"Great..." Kazuko said sarcastically. "Wait a minute. Why have the sprinklers activated? You've already done this before, haven't you?"

"I don't know," Emizel said through gritted teeth "I call bullshit! They're just trying to kill us at this point! So much for their 'rules,'" he finished sarcastically.

"Being wet and this cold with the fans running... Yeah, if we don't find heat we won't survive the night," Sarah said.

Without any warning, the speakers crackled to life and Sabankuma's voice echoed through the car.

 _ **"New policy in place! Can't have you starting any more of those dangerous fires. So, until this motive comes to an end, you will all be able to enjoy a nice shower of salt water! The salt is also blessed against demonic powers, such as Gaylord's over there! So, if you want this motive to end, be good boys and girls and FUCKING KILL SOMEONE!"** _The speaker shut off.

"Looks like there goes the fire ideas," Sarah said flatly.

Emizel growled, picking up his sword and sticking it down the back of his pants. He then jammed his ticket into his pocket. "They know I can just heat myself up, so this is aimed even more so at me! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" he screamed in frustration before rushing out of the kitchen.

"I need some time to think alone," Kazuko said blankly as she turned and followed after the boy.

Sarah growled as she stared at her axe with a flat expression. "This may only end one way."

* * *

 **3:05 P.M Day One**

 **40°F**

 **Observation Car**

 **Viewing Room**

Yumei sat in the center of the viewing room, her legs crossed deep in meditation. An intense aura seemed to emanate from her, as if a fire burned inside of her, waiting to burst out.

"Are you okay Yumei?" Tonbe asked as he observed the girl. "You haven't said anything since we got here, and it's been a while now."

Yumei's aura seemed to die down as she opened her eye. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to forget Adohira's useless words," she proclaimed as she took a seat beside him.

Tonbe took a deep breath. "Forget about him. People who act like they're better than everyone else aren't worth your time."

"It is clear that Adohira and I have a clear philosophical difference. That itself is not bad, but the way he… disagreed with me riled me quite a bit," Yumei replied, shrugging slightly. "Suffice to say, he has not made a good first impression with me."

"Well I can't say he made one with me either, but let's try to put that behind us. We could spar again, or maybe just talk some more, probably be good to blow off some steam," the Seismologist offered.

"That sounds lovely. A spar would be quite nice, I think. Though why don't we talk a little as well?" Yumei suggested, standing up a moment later. "And if we truly need to… huddling together for warmth can also help us conserve our body heat. Regardless, why don't you make the first move, Tonbe?"

At the mention of huddling together, Tonbe began blushing vividly. He took a moment to compose himself. "Y-yeah... I guess that would be fine. So nothing too aggressive, right?" he asked while walking into place until he stood opposite of Yumei. He gave a nod before starting to close the distance with a swing of his fist.

Yumei nodded at his words. When she saw Tonbe charge forward, she only just managed to dodge, though his fist did clip her shoulder. She smirked at that, stepping backward as she considered her own move.

"So, Tonbe, color me curious. In your travels, have you had a favorite destination? Any place you've visited that you'd be keen on going to again, perhaps?" Regardless of his answer, she chose to move in then, dashing forward as she kicked her leg out to hit his side.

The giant caught the hit in his ribs but moved around her. "W-well, if I had to choose, I would say either my home in Barbados, that place just feels like a summertime paradise, especially now," Tonbe explained as he took the time to put distance between the two of them. "The other place would really be just about any mountain range. The view is always beautiful, and climbing makes for amazing exercise," he explained with a smile.

Yumei nodded at that, as she started circling around Tonbe. She waited for his retaliatory strike as she considered her options. "Well, perhaps if we get out of this place, I should travel with you. I've been meaning to travel outside of Japan for some time, to see the rest of the world. After living in a monastery most of your life, one cannot help but get a little anxious to explore, to see what else is out there. I also admit I'd be eager to try some foreign games, as well. Western mobile games, in particular, have rather intrigued me."

"Yeah, I've never been in one place too long. Wondered what it was like, but honestly, I wouldn't give up traveling just yet. S-so I'd lov- like to have you come along with me," Tonbe stuttered as he shook his head. He started closing in while signaling a right punch before changing up his footing to perform a roundhouse kick from the left side.

"Well, I look forward to it then, Tonbe. So long as we stay far away from China, I'd enjoy myself quite a bit," Yumei replied, smiling gratefully at him. She managed to catch his feint at the last second, catching his kick with her shoulder. It still stung, but less so then if it had hit her unprotected side. "Hm. It must be nice, to have a home to return to. I rather wish I could do the same."

"Though after the Tragedy, I wouldn't say I have a home outside of the country itself to return to."

Tonbe dropped his guard for a bit, before trying to readjust his stance. "T-that is really upsetting to hear, Yumei. It must have been tough to leave your monastery. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I've had years to come to terms with things. Though, it wasn't as if I had a choice about leaving my monastery," Yumei replied. She slowed down for a moment, a thin smile spreading across her lips. She regarded Tonbe for a moment, before deciding to tell him some of the truth. "I'm an exile, Tonbe. The government of China declared me a religious zealot and a political dissident. I can never return to China, so long as the Communist Party retains control. If I do, I will most surely be executed."

Tonbe cast his gaze to the ground, his stance abandoned. "I feel like a spoiled kid. I've had it m-mostly easy my whole life. Not that my family was ever wealthy, just got to live without that kind of conflict." He looked back at her with a strained smile. "I thought if I was able to get better and better at predicting earthquakes, I could help spare people from the unavoidable. But I feel like I'm just an observer, while you've had it so unfair. I'm sorry."

"It is fine, Tonbe. You are not at fault here," Yumei was quick to reassure. She walked over, gently patting him on his arm. "Believe me, I've made peace with my exile. I've vowed to continue on the legacy of my monastery, and perhaps one day… I shall take an apprentice, and continue the school of the Raging Dragon. Regardless, there's nothing you need to feel sorry for. Killing Game aside, I'm quite happy with my new life. The lives lost along the way were… regrettable, but I've done my best to come to terms with it all."

Suddenly, the two were taken aback by an alarm bell. It was blaring loudly as the sprinklers on the ceiling started pouring down water. The water was freezing cold and almost instantly soaked them to the bone.

Tonbe's eyes snapped away from Yumei, up towards the roof. "Oh, come on! This is just ridiculous. How desperate are you bears?" He looked back to the Monk. "Guess we can't catch a break, huh?"

Yumei started shivering like a leaf in the wind. Her robes were soaked by the cold water, making them cling to her skin. Her one eye briefly glancing up to glare at the ceiling, a variety of curses ready at her lips to lash out against their captors. She kept her calm though, for the moment at least, as she brought her hands to clutch at her shoulders.

"W-Well, I g-guess I'll be n-needing your warmth af-after all, it s-seems." she stuttered out, her voice shaky and stuttering from the cold.

"O-oh, of course." Tonbe took a deep breath as he stepped toward the girl and encircled her with his muscular arms.

"S-so s-should we find a place to sit or..." The Seismologist was beyond flustered. Despite having more exposed skin, he seemed to be managing the cold very well.

"Y-Yes, a place to sit would be l-lovely," Yumei stuttered out. She could already feel her lips turning blue, while her body continued to be racked with shakes and shivers. She pressed herself against Tonbe, eager to claim whatever warmth he could offer. She was amazed at how well he was taking this, despite practically not wearing a shirt. A fact that, normally, she quite appreciated. "Th-though maybe I should… g-get out of these robes f-first," she considered. It wasn't as if staying in her robes to protect her modesty would keep her any warmer. "A-As long as you d-don't mind a h-half-naked girl in your l-lap, Tonbe..."

Tonbe's face darkened greatly as he walked with her over to the chairs. He offered a meek nod and looked away to give her some semblance of privacy. He looked completely flustered but remained calm, at least, against the onslaught of water.

Yumei didn't take long to shuck off her robes, leaving her in just her wrappings, which covered up her breasts, pelvis area, and her feet. She laid her robe across some seats, leaving it there for the moment before she walked back over to Tonbe. "Well, I-I'm ready to s-sit when you are, Tonbe."

Tonbe took a deep breath as he sat down. He looked over her, first with some embarrassment, but he couldn't help himself from finally settling his eyes on her full form. Her body was very muscular and fit for a woman of her size and age. "I-I guess your training has been good too, h-huh? I almost couldn't tell you were so fit until we started sparring."

Yumei got on top of Tonbe, practically spooning with him in the seat as they settled against each other. She settled against him, pressing against his chest as she sought to get any warmth she could from his body. At his words, a small smile spread across her lips. "Y-Yes, my training has been very good for my body… I-I'm nowhere near where Sakura was, but I'm quite… f-fit for my body type, or so I've been t-told. And I s-see you're quite h-hard, Tonbe...y-your body, that is. I can really f-feel your muscles, now. Your o-own workout h-has really done w-wonders for you."

"Y-yeah..." The large man wrapped his arms over the top of her shoulders to keep as much rain off, pulling her closer in the process. "S-so I guess the plan is to just stay like this till we die, or the water runs out."

"I-I suppose. I would have liked to chat more with the others, but… well, I don't f-feel like g-going through the t-trouble right now. I'd r-rather stay h-here with you," Yumei admitted, snuggling in closer to Tonbe. She remained silent a moment longer before she spoke up again. "You kn-know… we h-haven't known each other very l-long, Tonbe… but, well, w-we might die t-today. If t-today is my last, I would n-not mind… having some f-fun before the end. If you are comfortable w-with the idea, then… I would l-like to be intimate w-with you, Tonbe. If n-nothing else, we can take our m-minds off of this, a-and share a m-moment of happiness with one another."

Tonbe unexpectedly gave a small chuckle. "I spent so much time alone, hoping or maybe praying for even just a friend. Let alone a g-girlfriend. And of course, the only way I'd get to meet an amazing girl like you would be at the end of my life." He tried his best to center himself and meet her eye. "I guess what I'm saying is, if I'm going to go, it might as well be enjoyable, right?"

Yumei stared back at him with her one eye, a smile coming onto her face after a moment. For a brief moment, she was able to forget about the wetness and cold that clung to her body. "Yes… I couldn't agree more, Tonbe. If we do die this day… perhaps we shall meet again in the next life, and have a better chance to get to know one another. Certainly, I'd enjoy that. At any rate, I'm more than happy to be your 'girlfriend,' Tonbe. So then… why don't I go ahead and take everything off, hm? I don't think I'll need my wrappings anymore, at this point."

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

Tonbe gave a more serious nod than ever before. He reluctantly ended the embrace against Yumei and let her stand. The Seismologist briefly looked over her again, before he began taking off his clothing as well. His vest and bandanna were placed to the seat next to them as he moved to his boots. He paused for a moment at his right boot, but after a few seconds, he removed the footwear, revealing a mangled and heavily burn-scarred right foot. Tonbe didn't spend time thinking about it and stood up to remove his pants.

Yumei idly looked over at Tonbe as he began to undress, taking in the sight of his completely bare-chested, shirtless body. Her eye then strayed down to his feet, and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of his injured foot. She decided It wasn't her place to question it, given the fact she only had one eye.

After that, she let Tonbe be, taking her own time to fully undress. Her wrappings were placed along with her robes, leaving her nude, muscular form revealed to Tonbe: the giant of a man able to see her from behind first, before Yumei turned around, revealing herself entirely to him. For her part, Yumei smiled at him, her eye taking in his own nude form before she slowly approached him...

Tonbe stood looking over Yumei's entire form, though mostly found himself coming back to her muscular stomach and then to her full and shapely torso. As she approached him, his large arms reached out to encircle her once more as he found his gaze locked onto her eye. Tonbe sat himself down onto his own pants before helping Yumei take a position onto his lap, while one of his large hands began to caress the side of her face.

Yumei settled into Tonbe's lap, a smile on her face as she unashamedly checked out his nude body as she rested against him. She reached down with a hand, following Tonbe's thigh, until she reached his crotch. Her slender fingers were quick to reach out for his member, grasping onto it in quick order. "My, you seem to be the perfect size for me," she couldn't help but tease, even as her hand started to glide along his length. At the same time, she leaned into his touch, enjoying the feel of his large hand cupping the side of her face.

"I-I..." Whatever he was going to say died in his throat, as he found himself lost in the sensation for a few moments. If I don't follow her example and be a bit greedy now, then when? he thought to himself. Tonbe placed his other hand on her hip. It slowly moved its way behind her until he grasped a large handful of her well-toned ass. The hand on her face also moved around the girl, as Tonbe leaned in forward to meet his lips against hers.

Yumei moaned at his touch, a spark of warmth ignited in her body despite the present cold. She kissed him passionately, clearly experienced and eager. At the same time, her hand continued to slide along his shaft, getting a feel for him, as well as teasing his body further. After a moment, however, she pulled away from the kiss. With a sly smirk on her lips, she said, "I think… I am ready for the main event, as it were. And it sure feels like you too are ready, Tonbe."

Tonbe gave a shaky breath as he tried to center himself. "I-I guess this just another thing you're more practiced at than me, huh?" he breathed out as he took his hand away from her head and rested it onto her muscular thigh. He gave a soft moan as he decided to satiate some building curiosity. His hand glided along her leg until it found itself at her crotch as well. Carefully, his hand moved in and slowly came into contact against the entrance. His index finger began to gently message against her clit experimentally. "S-seems like you don't mind taking the lead. Which is good. Before today, I've never even talked to a girl..." His eyes returned to her beautiful crimson one. "I-I'm ready, just nervous I'll disappoint you..."

Yumei gave a breathy, satisfied sigh as Tonbe started pressing his fingers against her. Her eye fluttered slightly at his touch, while her body shivered and shook; mostly from the cold, granted, but some of it was also from Tonbe's inexperienced, but welcome teasing. "I hope you don't mind. I have… partaken in pleasures of the flesh before," Yumei murmured. After leaving China, she'd done a lot the monks likely wouldn't have approved of, but it was what she wanted all the same. "Well, it seems you're going to experience a lot of firsts today, Tonbe. And worry not; I am sure you will not disappoint me at all..." With that said, she carefully brushed Tonbe's probing fingers away so that she could get herself ready. She adjusted herself on his lap, using one hand to angle his member just right. Then, slowly but surely, she began to press herself against him: lowering herself onto Tonbe as he entered inside of her.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Tonbe as he took a shuddering breath. "I-I don't have any complaints that you know what you're doing, that you know what you want." It barely registered in his mind that he was finally starting to feel the effects of the cold, his feet especially. The water raining down on them was lost to the feelings of Yumei's toned body pushing against his own. Instinctively, his hands wrapped around her sides, both to help keep her aligned and still grab at her backside. As Yumei started to bring herself down onto him, Tonbe began to raise his pelvis to reach deeper into her.

Yumei shuddered, gasping aloud as she felt Tonbe's member drive deep inside of her. She took a moment to adjust, closing her eye briefly. Then, she started to move, slowly bringing her hips up and down Tonbe's lap. Her breath quickening in pace as she straddled her newfound lover, the pleasure she experienced was able to push away the feeling of the cold, if just for the moment. "W-Well, I can't imagine this is how… you saw your first time going," Yumei replied, wrapping her arms around Tonbe's upper shoulders. "I-I just hope… this feels good for you, too..."

The friction of their shared bodies distracted him from the cold nipping at him. He took his hands off of her hips and traced them up her torso. He began groping at the Monk's breasts, having his thumbs press down and knead against them. "I didn't know what to expect for my first time. It felt like it was so far off," Tonbe mused as he tried to match her pace. He took a moment to revel in the feeling as his length pulled against her inner walls. "T-this is better than anything I could have ever imagined it to be."

Yumei groaned, biting her lip as she felt Tonbe grope her breasts. She pushed her chest against him, reveling in his touch, while her hips continued to rise up and down on him. The feel of his shaft thrusting harder and harder at her, probing her very core, sent a shiver down her spine. That shiver could have come from the cold and water raining down their bodies, granted, but it wasn't just that. "W-Well, I am very glad to hear that," Yumei replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Tonbe once again. Only now, though, did the idea of protection occur to her: but just as soon as it did, she dismissed it from her mind. It wouldn't matter at all if they died today. And if they lived… well, that was something to worry about later. "Are you… getting close, Tonbe?" she asked a moment later. "Because it feels as if I am."

Tonbe have a shaky nod. "I'm barely hanging on. I was afraid I'd go off just as we started." He gave a low chuckle as he felt his hips buck forward. He leaned in again to steal another brief kiss from her. The feeling of her breasts forced against him created a warmth that washed over him, fighting back the cold momentarily. A quake sent out from his member told him it was close to finishing. Tonbe was struggling to hold it back. He let out a heady breath trying to steel himself as he kept up with the thrusts. He wanted desperately to satisfy Yumei since she had yet to fail to impress and overwhelm him. "I-I can't hold out anymore..." he moaned. Ecstasy began to surge through his body as he gave one last thrust deep into Yumei's core.

Yumei's breath became more erratic and shaky, her hips continuing to thrust against Tonbe in tandem with his own. She could feel her own body getting closer and closer to its climax: if anything, hearing Tonbe's words and moans only spurred her body on further. All it took was one last thrust into her core to send her over the edge, as well. Yumei quickly pressed herself against Tonbe one last time, biting her lip as she reached her own peak.

Tonbe's hands peeled away and met behind her back as he matched the embrace. There were some long, tender moments as both of them rode out their respective waves of pleasure, before the bitter cold of reality brought them back to each other. Tonbe reached a hand up to brush aside the long, wet locks of hair that clung to Yumei's face. "I was going to say I don't want to be too forward, but that ship has probably sailed," Tonbe whispered in an amused tone as his hands began making slow circles against her back. "This killing game is one of the worst things ever. But getting to meet you and you being so kind and patient with me. It's probably the best thing to happen to me." Tonbe carefully but effortlessly lifted Yumei up as he stood briefly to get into a more comfortable position in his chair. As he settled, his mind only now reminded him about using protection. His body shook in a flinch as he slowly felt panic build up in him. "Y-Yumei, I d-didn't use a... well, even have a condom... I guess if we make it past this, it's going to be something we need to talk about. I'm sorry." His confidence was lost.

"I'm glad to have met you too, Tonbe. If I die here, whether it be today or another day, then I'm glad I at least met you along the way," she replied, leaning more into his embrace. The feel of Tonbe effortlessly lifting her up alarmed her for a brief moment, but Yumei soon adjusted to that, an amused smile left on her face. That hadn't happened in a long, long time, suffice to say. At his panicked words, she merely reached up, gently caressing his face. "Worry not, Tonbe. If we die here, then it won't truly matter. If not… well, we can always discuss it when it becomes prudent. For now, please do not worry. Let us simply enjoy this moment of peace while we can."

Tonbe sighed as he started to shake less. He smiled as her hand came into contact with him. "You're right, no sense worrying about it now." He leaned forward and planted a short kiss on her forehead. He sat back in his chair, just enjoying the contact of their bodies together, and what warmth it did offer against the cold.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

 **8 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank our betas, and a major shoutout to Superguy and RaztheGiant for helping with these scenes. Without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review thanks!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _It's interesting having a fic with so few characters, it does make it far easier to dig into each of them. Of course we're trying to add more content that wasn't there in the original rp, which makes it a challenge, but I think it's come across well._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Super and Raz deserve most of the credit. They're the ones who really have worked wonders with piecing parts of the rp together. I mostly rewrite and add scenes myself, but I am proud of the result thus far._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yeah we're really trying to build up for the first death in the adaptation. Really the goal to make sure it didn't feel as disjointed as the rp in some places._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Pupupupu gotta love those little references!_

 **JCW18**

 _Yeah I'm really proud of what we've done. Since so many hours were skipped along the course of the rp, it really gives us a lot of room to operate with._

 **Magus1108**

 _Mwehehe, well her and Tonbe got plenty of ...screentime this chapter ;)_

 **NSPunny**

 _Ice Ice baby!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Lol Saban deserves to live in the sun! Bahaha_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Two words: Butt Monkey_

 **doomqwer**

 _In some ways it's easier, and in other ways it's WAY harder. It's one of the reasons I haven't put it in the normal fic rotation. It takes a while to cobble the rp sequences together, then rewrite parts to make them more seamless and cut the fat that doesn't fit. It's bizarre and rewarding process once it's done lol_


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Snap: Act Four

**Chapter 6: Cold Snap: Act Four**

 **3:48 P.M Day One**

 **40°F**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

The Ultimate Soccer Player suppressed a chill from the cold and dampness as he made his way into the Sitting Area. His eyes widened when he noticed Emizel sitting in a chair sobbing. The Overlord's entire body was shivering and his sword lay on the ground in front of him.

"Hey… are you a-alright?" Axel stammered out behind chattering teeth as he knelt beside the distraught boy.

Emizel, realizing he was no longer alone, shot up. A look of embarrassment before biting his lower lip. "N-no, it's so cold. Oh god, I'm gonna die!" He choked out in between sobs.

Axel swallowed his own anxiety and rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Emizel, don't say that. We're gonna make it through this, I promise."

Emizel sniffled as his body trembled. "S-sorry, I'm just so scared... they're using holy water to shut off my powers... the last time I was without my powers was... was... when I was a slave!" he choked out painfully.

The Soccer Player fell silent before loosening his own scarf and jacket and handing them to Emizel. "Here, I tried to use the stove to dry these off. I'm not sure it's much help with these sprinklers, but it should still be a bit warmer than what you're wearing."

Emizel looked at him, stunned. It was at that moment, he realized how childish he was being. "N-no. I can't take that. I promised I would protect you at all costs. I'm just being selfish. Keep it, please," Emizel said sadly. "I-I'm sorry, I'll try to be better than this. I don't wanna let you down!"

"Don't be silly, you could never let me down. Besides, I-I think we should look out for each other instead of you just looking out for me," Axel said as he offered the shorter teen a warm smile.

The Overlord wiped his eyes while weakly smiling. He squeezed Axel's scarf and draped it back over the Soccer Player's neck. "Heh, I-I guess you're right. But I think this looks better on you, and this way we can be scarf buddies. Uh, if you'd like to snuggle though, maybe we could do that to keep warm?"

Axel offered the other boy a reassuring smile as he took a seat next to him. "I'd like that. No matter what happens, we'll do our best to stick this out," he said as he pulled Emizel into an embrace.

Emizel blushed heavily as Axel drew him close. And his blushing mercifully brought heat to his face, making him feel slightly better. "Um, Axel? Are... are you scared of dying?"

The Soccer Player fell silent for a moment. "I still haven't been able to find my ticket, so I know what that probably means. For now, I'm just trying to not linger on it, so I don't have another anxiety attack. L-Let's just try and keep our minds off of that for now."

Emizel eyed Axel intently and noted the tension in his body. He knew all too well that the other boy was repressing his fears in order to comfort him. It was only fair that he repaid the favor. "I think... No, I know Gundham would like you. He always values life, not just of humans but animals as well... and if he met you, your kindness would probably make him declare you one of his vassals or something," Emizel said with a small laugh. "What about you, Axel? Do you have any pets?"

"Y-Yeah, I love animals. I had a dog back home," Axel mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, that's so cool! I wanted a dog when I lived with Gundham, but I was too low level a demon," Emizel replied with a laugh. "But... um, I... really like little bunnies." Emizel said, clearly embarrassed "I called him Lucky. He was my little buddy..." Emizel trailed off.

"Hey, I-I'm sure he's in a better place..." Axel said while patting the smaller boy's back in a reassuring manner.

Emizel frowned slightly upon realizing he'd derailed the conversation once more with something morose. "S-sorry, I did it again... ugh, I'm so bad at this," he admitted with a slight pout. "Um, is there anything you wanted to talk about, Axel?" He asked

The Soccer Player was quiet for a few moments as he leaned against Emizel. Finally, he spoke as he tried to keep his body from shaking. "What… what is your cousin like?"

Emizel smiled faintly. "Well, he isn't just my cousin, he is like a brother. He... he took me in when everyone else rejected me." Emizel said softly. "He was so kind, and he taught me everything. We lived off the land in the woods, just us, animals, and nature. But then one day, Hope's Peak asked him to attend as the Ultimate Breeder. Even though he tried to hide it, I could tell he wanted to go. The reason he hesitated... was because he didn't want to leave me all alone." Emizel paused for a second, before continuing. "So... that's why I convinced him to go... it hurt, but I hope it made him happy..."

Having recalled watching the broadcast, Axel remembered watching Gundham find love, and some measure of happiness, despite his fate. "I'm… I'm sure it did, buddy. I'm sure he was the happiest guy in the world..."

Emizel brightened. "R-really? You think so? I wonder if he ever met a girl... he always talked about finding a 'Dark Queen' for his Underworld. He's such a dork, guess that's where I get it!" He giggled, before snuggling closer to Axel. A moment elapsed as he tried to think of his next words carefully. "Hey, Axel... can I ask a favor?"

"Hmm? What is it? I'm all ears," the Soccer Player said as he gently squeezed the boy beside him.

Emizel frowned. "I know I said I would not get negative again, but... I wanted to be realistic, just for a moment."

Axel nodded thoughtfully as his expression softened. "Whatever it is, I promise I'll do my best. You don't have to be nervous around me."

The Ultimate Overlord took a deep breath before continuing. "I, um, wanted to request... that if I don't make it... if you would be ok with inheriting my scarf and sword? They are both super important to me, and I know they would be well loved and cherished by you."

"I-I promise if it comes to that, I'll look after them. I'm not good at many things other than soccer, but I never go back on my word," Axel offered a strained smile. "Sorry, I sort of stole that from an anime, but I mean every word of it."

A weak laugh escaped the boy next to him. "T-thank you... I know it's unfair of me to ask such a thing, I mean we only met less than 12 hours ago and I'm already clinging to you, it's just you remind me so much of Gundham... I guess when it comes down to it, you make me feel safe and that's what I need right now."

Axel gingerly tousled Emizel's hair. "You and I both worry too much. I wouldn't be sitting here with you if I didn't want to. You are safe though, Emizel, so why don't you try and rest while you can? I'll keep an eye out."

The Overlord flushed as he inched closer before gingerly kissing the other boy's cheek. "Thank you, I-I won't forget your kindness. Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

The other boy fought down the blush that had consumed his face before nodding his head numbly. "There's nowhere else on this train, I'd be here with you."

* * *

 **4:23 P.M Day One**

 **35°F**

 **Observation Car**

 **Viewing Room**

Yumei couldn't help but shiver. She pressed herself harder against Tonbe and rested her face against his chest, while enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her back. Well, as much as she could while fighting against the horrid conditions of this awful train.

"You know… this reminds me a little of something I experienced back at the monastery, many years back," she softly admitted. "The cold and water, that is. Not the killing game part."

"Well I would hope not." The Seismologist moved one of his arms to cover the top of her shoulders from the water. "Anyways, what were you going to say?"

"When I was nine, we had a bad winter in our part of China. The cold had been especially biting, making it difficult to train outdoors. I did not want to show any signs of weakness, however… and so I trained outside, despite Grandmaster Mao advising me against it. I had something of a… chip on my shoulder back then, and I was hard to manage. I wanted to prove myself, to train and learn as much as I could, no matter the cost to my physical body." Yumei briefly closed her eye as she recalled her past.

"One day, a terrible storm raged outside, and almost everyone sought shelter inside… except me, of course. Fool that I was, I was determined to train, no matter what the weather threw at me. I thought that if I could withstand that, I could withstand anything, do anything. Of course, the only thing I got from that was a high fever and a horrid cold. I was bedridden for over a week. All the while, Grandmaster Mao tended to me personally, taking care of me until my fever broke and my cold went away. The only thing he asked me after that was if I had learned my lesson," she said with a small smile on her face.

She remained silent a moment longer, giving a wistful sigh, before concluding her story. "That day onward, I was fully aware of the limitations of my body. I never tried anything quite so foolish again, as well. It was… a humbling experience, to say the least."

"Heh, that is quite the story. I've learned a lesson about just what my body can go through, except mine was about not being prepared." Tonbe smiled softly as he began to massage the Monk's back. "Though I doubt this water has anything to do with you pushing your limits."

"Mm, true. There might be another influencing factor in that regard," Yumei admitted, giving Tonbe a teasing smile. "Something tells me that if we had a proper bed, you might be able to wear me out. Hopefully, we shall have the chance to test this theory, at some point."

"At any rate, though, this is… nice. It's been a long time since I felt this… close with someone. It is a feeling I had missed." She gave a content little sigh as she pressed herself harder against his firm body.

"D-Damn Yumei, I can't believe you can just say stuff like that..." Tonbe muttered as his cheeks darkened. "This really is just my first time with basically everything in terms of interacting with people. But it has been very nice getting to experience them with you."

"Heh, when you h-have no inhibitions, it is t-trivial to say things like th-that. And th-thank you, Tonbe. L-Likewise, this has been f-fun." Yumei gave a little shiver as the cold started creeping back into her. "I am… glad I've been able to s-spend this time with you. Dire and gr-grim as these circumstances are, I-I am… glad to have m-met you."

The Seismologist gave the Monk a warm smile before timidly pressing his lips against her brow. "Funny, I was gonna say the same to you. No matter what happens next, this experience with you… it is something I'll always treasure."

* * *

 **5:14 P.M Day One**

 **30°F**

 **Coach Car**

 **Bathroom**

Sarah walked into the bathroom with haste before offering a disgruntled look. "I did not survive New York just to die in this shithole. Look just do your search, already. I promise you won't find what you're looking for."

"That remains to be seen, but if you have nothing to hide, then there's nothing to worry about. I gave Axel my word. I would help to the best of my ability. I figured you'd feel more comfortable with me rather than him or Emizel doing this." Eline crinkled her nose as she tried to ignore the stench.

Sarah chuckled. "I don't like the idea of getting felt up by any of you, but if it'll prove to you all I'm not a liar, then fine. Do what you have to do, officer." She offered sarcastically as she put her arms out to her sides.

The former dealer sighed and began the process of patting the Graffiti Artist down. "I take no pleasure in this either, but if the situation was reversed, you'd surely be happy someone was going to such extremes on your behalf. We're talking about life or death. I think you can appreciate why Emizel and Axel got so worked up earlier."

The graffiti artist sighed. "I get it, Axel was stupid enough to knock himself out with me in the room, so I must have stolen his ticket. Look, no offense, but Axel would lose his head if it wasn't attached. For all we know, he flushed it down that toilet."

"He may be a bit careless, but I highly doubt he'd ever do something like that. If this pisses you off, you're more than happy to check me in return." Eline continued to sift through every pocket and cranny she could find. "You're lucky. In some places, looking for drugs there would involve a far more... thorough search. I'm going to assume you're not hiding an extra ticket in any orifices. If I'm mistaken, then you earned it."

Sarah scowled as she observed the dealer. "You ain't sticking your hand up my pussy, that's for sure. And secondly, I would like to search you afterwards. You've been close to him, like Emizel and Kazuko. For all I know, you're doing this to deflect the blame from yourself."

"I'm not a gynecologist, so the only time I'd prefer my hand go there is during sex," Eline quipped as she stepped back. "Take off your shoes and socks, then I should be satisfied for now."

"For fuck's sake..." Sarah grumbled as she proceeded to do so. Eline looked inside of them, only to see there was no ticket in sight.

"Happy now? Now I gotta walk around with wet feet thanks to your paranoia."

The Dealer rolled her eyes. "Stop whining so much. If I was really being paranoid, I would have told you to bend over and spread your cheeks. I am trying to be somewhat polite," she muttered as she handed both articles of clothing back to Sarah. "Just to be safe, let's take a look in that mask and I'll be absolutely finished."

Sarah gave Eline a hard stare, before taking it off her neck and handing it to her. "Be fucking careful with that, I've had that mask since I first gained my Ultimate title."

"Relax, you don't have to treat me like the boogieman." The Dealer flipped the mask over before inspecting it closely. She shook it a moment in her and shrugged when nothing fell out. "Alright, I guess I'm satisfied. I'm more than happy to strip down if you wanna be thorough," she teased with a slight wink.

"Oh fuck off, you perv," Sarah said dismissively as she put her mask back on and began to pat down the Dealer. "Look, sorry if I'm being a little pissy, but I don't like being called a rat. Where I come from, you stick by your crew. It's the only way to survive when you're part of a gang."

Eline shrugged as she was searched. "Fair enough, but you and your crew were close, right? That didn't happen in a matter of half a day, right? This a very different situation. You're comparing apples to oranges."

Sarah finished her pat-down and leaned back against the bathroom wall. "Eh, I got into tagging when I was 12. Mom and Dad didn't care what I did, so I just got a crew together and started painting where we could. Once, we even tagged this massive billboard in Times Square. Man were the cops pissed." She smiled as she reminisced.

"Well, for what it's worth, I hope we can get out of this mess. If you speak so highly of them, I bet your crew is worried about you too. It must be nice to have that sense of belonging," Eline mused quietly as she brushed her clothes off.

Sarah avoided her gaze. "Yeah... sure they are." She started to move out of the room. "Look, let's get out of here. If I'm gonna freeze my tits off, I at least want to smell decent."

"Yeah, if we stay in here much longer, I doubt either of us will have much of an appetite for dinner," the Dealer chuckled as she followed after the Graffiti Artist...

* * *

 **5:39 P.M Day One**

 **30°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

An exasperated sigh escaped the Wizard as he strode into the Dining Car. "Tch, everyone is curling into balls as if they're preparing to die. Don't they realize that falling asleep in the cold is just begging for death."

As Adohira entered the room, he spotted the Ultimate Game Designer. A far cry from her normal self, Kazuko was huddled under a table. Her hands were wrapped around her legs in the fetal position. She rocked back-and-forth. "Make it stop, make it stop..." Was all she mumbled as she stared into space blankly.

"Isn't it a bit premature to lose your sanity this quickly?" Adohira asked in a deadpan manner before quirking a brow. "It just now dipped below freezing. Surely, you've experienced worse," he said as he stopped near the table.

Kazuko perked up at the sound. "A-A-Ado!" She got out from under the table and into the water spray. "I'm, I'm fine. Never, never felt better." She forced a grin and looked him up and down. "What's wrong, cold getting to ya?" She attempted to joke as she shivered in place.

Adohira offered a smirk. "Cold? N-Not a chance. I was just thinking they should turn the AC on, I'm burning up. I have to admit, though, whatever the bear is cooking smells great. Perhaps you can use a warm plate to defrost your hands."

Kazuko looked at her hands, which started to split and bleed in the constant spray of cold water. "Ha... You can see right through me, can't you?" She muttered weakly as she sat down in one of the chairs. "You're just like the head at the orphanage. I never could quite get one past him..."

"Just cut the crap. At this rate, we'll be dead before midnight. What's your story, anyway? I get a feeling your more than just a troll." Adohira slipped into a chair across from her.

Kazuko sighed. "I never had any parents. I'm told I was left at the doorstep in a wooden basket. Fucking cliche, I know. I mean they fed us and gave us beds but, for me, it was a boring hell. There was nothing to do!" She paused. "That's when I found some old board games in the attic, only thing was half the pieces were missing. So I put something new together from each of them. That was my first game, and the kids loved it."

"Sounds like an afterschool special." Ado cracked the slightest of smiles as he rested his briefcase in his lap. "So your bane truly is boredom. Can I ask you something, then? Why the whole troublemaker act? What purpose does that serve?"

The Game Designer rolled her eyes. "You're not the first person to ask me that. I mean, the last time a shrink took a look at me, he said I was sick in the head. Now I don't know about that, but you try growing up in that orphanage and not ending up a little crazy. I mean, it was in the middle of the countryside, we were all stuck together, and the only thing of interest near the house was this lake that always froze in winter and that... that..." Her eyes widened. She took a deep breath as she held onto something in her pocket. "Nevermind that. At the end of the day, I do it cause boredom may as well be death to me."

"Seems we all have our Achilles heel. Lack of action is yours. I wish mine were something less corporeal." The Wizard stared at one of the reinforced windows. "Take it from me, a lack of a family isn't always a bad thing. If you don't have that connection, it can never be taken from you."

Kazuko cocked her head. "I take it you lost your family, too? We can be orphan buddies!"

"I suppose you could say anyone who cared for me is gone. Do we gain anything from being in this little prestigious club?" Adohira asked sarcastically, though a small grin remained on his face.

"An excuse to blame your life failures on, I guess." Kazuko's smile disappeared as she looked down at her hands in her pockets. "Listen... Adohira. I just want to let you know that, no matter what happens next... thank you for listening to me." She smiled softly, this time without any of her usual mischief.

The boy's expression softened ever so slightly. "Don't mention it. I'm better at letting other people carry conversations, anyway. Why don't we go for a walk before dinner? It has to be better in this cold than just sitting around," he picked his case up before staring at her expectantly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," the Game Designer said as she followed him out of the car.

* * *

 **6:01 P.M Day One**

 **25°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

The passengers all gathered one by one into the dining car. As they arrived, they realized that the sprinklers had stopped spraying for the moment. However, the air was still cold, for the fans continued to blow the chill into the room. At the table, all newly prepared with newly cleaned cutlery was a large platter of tropical island foods. The food looked piping hot and delicious, a warmth that they all badly needed.

Standing to the side of the table was Saban, who was dressed like he was on a Hawaiian holiday. Beach clothes, a sun hat, and sunglasses.

 _ **"Aloha, fuckheads! Boy, isn't it nice and tropical in here! There's nothing better than a summer holiday!"**_

Adohira blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Oh, now they're just fucking with us."

Kazuko quickly entered the room and tried to dry herself off. "Who gives a shit?! It's a break from that damn water!"

Tonbe stifled a shiver as he emerged into the Dining Car with an arm draped around Yumei's shoulder. Despite the pair both clearly suffering from the cold, they both had oddly peaceful expressions on their faces. The lack of water being sprayed in the chilled air only helped to alleviate some of the stress. "Never knew how thankful I would be to just have it be cold without all the water," the burly boy chuckled deeply.

"Yes, it's funny that you find the strangest things to be thankful for in such dire times." Yumei rested her head against his shoulder.

 _ **"Enjoy it while you still can, miss roid rage, because it ain't gonna last!"**_ Saban said with a grin. He turned to his side. _**"Hoshu, stop being a lazy bum and play some music!"**_

The passengers suddenly noticed Hoshukuma at the other side of the table, who was dressed in a tiki skirt and had a ukulele in his hands.

 _ **"How the fuck do you rope me into this shit?"** _He said with despair as he started to play the instrument. Unfortunately, for everyone in the car, the mechanic's musical ability left something to be desired. The "song" was a butchered version of Aloha ʻOe.

Emizel felt a little bit of himself die inside as he cringed at the performance. _**"Even the screams of the damned sound better than this!"**_ He covered his ears.

Sarah grit her teeth. "For fuck sake, we have to listen to this bullshit now?!" She exclaimed.

Thankfully, the performance was cut short when Saban grabbed the instrument from Hoshu's paws and smashed it on the ground. _**"You haven't been practicing, have you?!"**_

 _ **"Practicing?! You're the one that made me play that bullshit!"**_ The Mechanic replied.

 _ **"Oh, don't go blaming me now. You're the one who… you know what, it doesn't matter."** _He turned to the passengers. _ **"Eat up while you still can, fuckheads, cause it'll probably be your last meal at this rate!"**_

Adohira walked to the table and took a seat. "Whatever, let's just get this over with. Just to let everyone know, I don't plan on eating this. This is clearly some kind of set up."

Axel sat at the table as he tried to suppress his shivers. "B-but… it looks so good..."

"B-be careful, Axel. Adohira has a point. Something must be up for them to stop the sprinklers... I have a bad feeling about this," Emizel muttered, concern in his tired voice

"It has been a long time since I've eaten anything." Eline took a seat as her stomach could be heard growling. "Why would they kill us when they have the cold for that? Just relax, everyone."

"It's not the bears I'm worried about..." Emizel said softly.

Sarah muttered something as she took her seat. "Honestly, I have to agree. I think I'll wait for a bit before I dig in."

Yumei grunted in frustration. "If death comes, then so be it, but I'm not going to live my life ruled by fear." Yumei said as she took a seat alongside Tonbe.

"The options suck, but one sucks less than the other, if you ask me." Kazuko shrugged and took a seat, as if her playful personality had returned. "How is everyone doing, by the way? I notice some people seem closer." She giggled a bit.

Tonbe blushed as he coughed into his hand. "Well, some situations bring people closer together. That's all."

Adohira sighed. "Such naivety will only lead you to an early grave," he muttered as he crossed his legs.

Emizel sat up in his seat with a moan. "Well, everyone seems better than what I thought... that's good, I guess." He gave a tired smile at everyone.

"I could swear I heard some moaning from the viewing room." Kazuko teased Tonbe and gave him a thumbs up, though she recoiled a bit from the frostbite

Tonbe immediately averted his gaze and rubbed at the back of his neck. "C-Could we just focus on dinner, maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Axel said, excitedly eying the food.

"Sure. What do we have for dinner, Saban?" Kazuko asked.

"Well, considering how fucking hot it is in here..." He fanned himself with his paw. "It just got me in a Hawaiian mood!"

"Hawaiian food... how ironic..." Emizel said with a frown.

"Probably a bunch of despair sandwiches," Eline remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past them to spike it with psychotropic drugs to get us to go off the rails... pardon the pun," Sarah said.

"Wait, I thought it was cold in here," Axel said.

"He's being an asshole and taunting us," Sarah said.

"...I'm too tired to care about what you say anymore, you dumb bear," Emizel said with a sigh. "Since this may very well be our last meal, I plan to enjoy it."

"Well, it could have been worse. At least it isn't something cold like ice cream." Kazuko shrugged.

"That seems to be the best idea. No sense in dying on an empty stomach." Yumei reached for her silverware.

"H-hey… don't say that... we'll find a way out, I know we will," Axel said meekly.

"Bottoms up!" Eline said with a smirk as she reached for her own fork.

The group, besides Sarah and Adohria, began to eat. The food was good as always, with a rich variety of spices and seasonings all put together in a great combination.

"I-I have to admit, the taste is pretty good." Tonbe reached for another sandwich.

"I don't remember when I had something so good. I'm a girl that only have time for fast foods, after all," Kazuko said.

Saban noticed that some of the people were refraining from eating. _**"What's wrong, ya think I fuckin' poisoned it or something?!"**_

"I think having us come here with warm food and the water turned off, when the motive is freezing to death, is very suspicious and runs counter to what you planned. In short, there's a catch somewhere," Sarah said.

He mockingly put his paw over where his heart would be. _**"I swear on my honor as a bear that that food is not poisoned. I checked it myself."**_

Yumei coughed violently and pat her chest. The tension in the room seemed to build before she offered an embarrassed expression. "Sorry, it just went down wrong."

Tonbe slumped into his chair before offering a relieved expression. "Thank god."

"...Yeah, I'm still not eating that food," Sarah said.

Hoshu grinned at the gathered diners. **_"I hope you all have your tickets ready after you're finished."_** He casted his gaze towards the Soccer Player.

Axel choked on a bit of the food he was chewing, before violently coughing it up onto his plate.

Kazuko grinned. "Yeah! It'd be a shame if someone had to get off early, right Axel?"

The boy shivered in terror.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Emizel growled at the girl.

Saban raised an eyebrow. " _ **Why are you getting so defensive, gaylord? Surely, a beacon of intelligence like Bacon Boy here isn't fucking stupid enough to already be a dead man walking!?"**_

"Shut the fuck up, Saban!" Eline slammed her fist into the table. "You have no right to talk about Axel like that!" "Oh, this is getting interesting now, Elias. Here you've been going around trying to be the nice tranny, but it seems that some things can still get to you! Guess you really do have some fucken balls, after all!" Saban leaned in. "Pun intended." He whispered.

"Elias?" Adohira asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _ **"Yeah! That's the tranny's real name before he went nuts and cut his dick off."**_ He giggled. **_"Isn't that right, you mutilated freak?"_**

Eline stroked her chin. "I wonder if this dinner is made with any... trans-fats? Oh well, at least the dinner doesn't have any sausage. I'm not a real fan of that, as you can tell!" She chuckled to herself. "Listen, asshole, if you're trying to offend me, please stop. It's fucking pathetic," She then took another bite of the dinner.

Saban rolled his eyes. _**"Sure. Laugh it up, fuckhead, but remember one thing before you do…"**_

Eline cracked a grin. "And what is… what is…" Her voice became raspier before her eyes bulged. "That..?" Suddenly, she began to cough and thrash violently. Blood splattered out of her mouth and covered the table. She made a gagging sound, while her mouth foamed, before she collapsed back in her chair. By the time she'd hit the ground, she was already dead.

 _ **"He who laughs last, LAUGHS LONGEST! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"**_

"Fuck... I knew it..." Emizel choked out. "You poisoned her!" He screamed as he pointed at Saban.

"Jeezus, so much for bears honor," Sarah said while taking a step back.

"For real!?" Kazuko pushed her food away in a panick.

"N-No way." Yumei breathed as she stared at the girl's limp body with horror.

Tonbe felt his shoulders trembling. He seemed unresponsive.

Axel stared, dropping his sandwich. His entire body shook. "N-no..."

DING DONG! The speakers suddenly chimed. _ **"Pupupu! And there we have it, folks. Our first death along the railway! Don't despair too much, though. At least you won't freeze to death. However, you might wanna cancel dinner plans."**_ Akakuma chortled. _**"Looks like our ticket count will have to be cancelled for now. It's time to get sniffing for clues! When the bell tolls, it will be time for the first class trial!"**_

* * *

 **7 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank our betas, and a major shoutout to Superguy and RaztheGiant for helping with these scenes. Without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review thanks!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 _ **Magus1108**_

 _Shocking first death I know! :P_

 _ **ThePLOThand**_

 _Hah well I'd like the think there were way more interactions this time around._

 _ **bellatrixshine**_

 _You'll be needing more hugs soon._

 _ **NSPunny**_

 _Tell that to two horny teenagers that are on the verge of death :P_

 _ **BirblordAlmighty**_

 _Nah I'm sure things will go great! There's nothing to worry about...Not at all..._


	7. Chapter 7: A Dinner to Die For: Act One

**Chapter 7: A Dinner to Die For: Act One**

 **6:14 P.M Day One**

 **40°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

The soft hum of the heat being turned on was drowned out by the sound of a raised voice.

"We don't need a class trial! THIS IS THE BEARS' FAULT!" Emizel screamed angrily. "They prepared the food!"

"And how, precisely, do we know that?" Adohira asked sharply. "Why would they kill one of us after such an elaborate setup? Don't even try to answer that."

"These guys are meticulous about their rules. They are not permitted to harm us, so this is one of our own," Sarah said.

The Overlord shook his head. "Y-You trust them to keep their word? How can we be sure it wasn't them?!"

 _ **"Listen here, faggot! The rules state that 'the staff may not directly physically harm any of the passengers unless they are attacked first, or they are performing a punishment or expulsion.' I can't be the killer,"** _Saban said as his red eye shined brightly. _**"The killer here… is one of you in this room."**_

Axel's breathing rapidly picking up its pace, turning into hyperventilation. He backed away from the table with wide eyes and leaned against a wall.

Emizel noticed Axel distress and rushed towards him. "H-hey! You're fine! It's ok!" Emizel tried to comfort him by wrapping him in a hug.

Axel shook his head. Fear, paranoia, grief, and despair were already setting in. "Eline… no..." was all he could choke out. He felt small, alone. He curled up and hid his head between his knees and chest.

Emizel gulped. "I-I don't know what to tell you, Axel. I'm sorry, but w-we have to find her killer, and move forward. That's all we can do now..." he said softly, rubbing his back

Yumei took a steadying breath as she stood up and slowly approached Eline's side. "Just because they prepared it, doesn't mean someone couldn't have tampered with it. Though I hate to admit it, this isn't the bears' doing."

In the midst of the panic, Akakuma's voice once again filled the room from the speakers. _**"Pupupu! I would spend less time sobbing and more time searching. The time till the first trial is approaching. I'd get a move on!"**_

The sound of the case files being updated reverberated through everyone's tablets.

* * *

 **Akakuma Case File #1**

 **Victim #1: Eline Kinnie**

 **"The victim has foam coming from the mouth. Blood vessels are ruptured around the eyes and blood is leaking from the corner of her mouth."**

 **"The cause of death was poisoning"**

 **"The time of death was at 6:11 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered in the Dining Area at 6:11 P.M"**

* * *

"Wow, look at how useful this file is..." Kazuko's words were dripping with sarcasm as she dropped the tablet onto the table. "Seriously, all of this is so obvious."

"Tch. It's just as obvious as this entire setup. Seriously, I tried to warn you that eating was a bad idea," Sarah said before shaking her head at Eline's still body.

The Ultimate Seismologist stood up with a panicked expression. He slowly patted his face as he tried to collect himself. "Dammit. I guess we have no choice but to investigate, huh?"

"Where do we s-start?" Axel stammered out. The boy finally stood up, albeit shakily, but tried to avoid looking over at Eline's body.

Emizel frowned to himself. "I'm not sure what to do first. Should we try to determine the time the poison was put in the food and establish alibis?"

Adohira repressed a cold shiver and raised a single, numb finger. "First order of business: nobody touch anything."

The Soccer Player offered a confused expression. "Wait, but why?"

"The less anyone touches, the more we can preserve the scene," Adohira responded flatly. "If Eline consumed the poison, then we should check to see what's on her plate. Maybe we can figure out what, exactly, was poisoned."

"Well, I'm not going to risk poisoning myself by looking at her plate. Where would someone even find poison?" Sarah asked with a perplexed look.

Yumei gave a sigh as she looked around. "There are too many people in here. Maybe we should search the other cars, too."

"Good idea. Also, for obvious reasons, nobody should investigate on their own," Emizel muttered.

Kazuko offered a mischievous grin as she folded her arms. "Whelp, we need people guarding the crime scene, so who wants the boring job?"

Axel immediately shot his hand into the air. "I-I'll do it!"

"I'll stay with him…" The Overlord's quick offer was accompanied by a reassuring smile that was aimed at Axel.

Tonbe gave a nod. "Alright, you guys can keep watch. Yumei, should we start with the coach car?"

"If we're going to split into pairs, then Emizel and Axel can't be together. Neither can muscle girl and muscle boy. I know you're real friendly with one another, but friendship often affects judgment, especially if one of you is the guilty party." Adohira crossed his arms and frowned.

"And who are you to bark orders around, Mister Pointy Hat?" Sarah scowled at the boy.

"Yeesh, stop jacking off and get started! We don't have all day, you know!" Saban shouted at the passengers with an annoyed expression.

Emizel scowled at the Wizard. "Fine, then. So be it. Who wants to go with me?"

"You and Tonbe can go check out the coach car. The rest of us will conduct an autopsy and then investigate the kitchen," Adohira said firmly.

Yumei gave Adohira a stern look before sighing. "While I don't agree with you, I will stay here and guard the body if it will make you feel better."

"Look, if we're going to play this Adohira's way, I'll stay with Axel and Yumei. It doesn't really matter to me, though," Sarah muttered.

The Soccer Played frowned. "Why don't you trust me? Have I…?" He trailed off, turning his head to stare at the ground.

"Ignore him, Axel. I think he's just trying to be extra cautious," the Overlord said with a disgruntled expression.

"Nobody has to agree with me on anything. I obviously can't force you to do what you don't want to, but I think you know I have a point here." Adohira shrugged and then sighed. "Okay, I don't want to waste any more time. Stay calm, and we'll make it through this," Adohira stated half-heartedly.

"You heard the almighty magic man!" Kazuko exclaimed with a cheeky expression. "Time for the investigation game to begin. What do you say, magic man? Do we stick together?"

"We're obviously not friends, so it shouldn't make a difference," Adohira deadpanned before moving on to examine the contents of Eline's plate.

"Guess that means it's time for us to get going, big guy!" the Overlord said. He gave the taller boy a strained smile, then started towards the adjacent car.

"Well, here goes nothing. I-I'll see you later, Yumei." Tonbe looked to the Monk a final time before turning and following after Emizel.

"Take care of yourself," Yumei said quietly as she watched the pair fall out of sight.

Sarah crossed her arms. "It's a shame we don't have some medical expert to give the body a once-over, but I guess there's no point in moping about it."

As she said this, Hoshu opened a panel on his right arm and adjusted some switches inside of it. Immediately, all the sprinklers in the cars stopped their downpour. "About time we got a stiff. Keeping that damn water flowing was driving me crazy, but I couldn't let you guys go without a nice shower!"

"Wait, you were the one controlling the water?" Axel questioned as he regarded Hoshukuma.

"Ya, but I had to make sure the rooms didn't flood, so I had the water cycle back to the ceiling to rain down on you punks," the bear replied with a grin. As he said this, he motioned to some small openings at the sides of the car that were quickly draining all of the remaining water out of the room.

"Boy, that's even more devious than most of my pranks." The Game Designer couldn't help but chortle at the thought.

"Well, it's good to see someone appreciates my work," Hoshu said as he closed the panel on his arm and ripped off the tiki skirt he was wearing. "Unlike someone else I know. At least now I get to take off this stupid thing; I don't know what possessed the purple prick over there to make me wear it."

"Fuck you. It was funny," Saban replied dismissively.

"You two are about as funny as a toothache," Sarah muttered sarcastically before glancing over at the Wizard. "Found anything yet?"

"I'm getting the smell of bitter almonds. Everyone knows that's cyanide. Looks like the utensils themselves were poisoned instead of the food... Where could they have gotten cyanide from? I don't remember there being anywhere on the train that had poison. We'll need to expand our search," Adohira mused. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **6:24 P.M Day One**

 **50°F**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

The Ultimate Seismologist felt his brow crease as he eyed the far wall of the sitting area. "I'm not sure if this is related, but I don't recall there being a pipe missing the last time I was in here. Then again, I was more focused on the cold, so perhaps it was just an oversight." He gestured at the wall to accentuate his point. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Overlord cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the gap in the pipes. "A missing pipe? What does that have to do with a poisoning?"

"Beats me. Detective work isn't exactly my forte. I just don't remember seeing it. If nothing else, maybe it'll make sense to one of the others," Tonbe suggested as he peered down at Emizel.

"You may be correct, master of earthquakes." He gazed around the room, crossing his arms. "It does not appear as if anything else has changed since Axel's and my last meeting here. Let us check the latrine!" he declared, heading towards the closed toilet door.

The burly teen followed behind Emizel with a slightly bemused expression. "We truly did get the shit detail, didn't we? At least it's already getting warmer," he mused as he watched the Overlord open the door. He prepared himself for the stench that wafted out as the shorter boy strode into the room beyond.

Emizel walked towards the door and opened it cautiously, steeling himself for the expected foul stench ahead. However, the smell that greeting him was not the one he expected. "Almonds?" the smaller boy asked as he entered. That was when he noticed the source: a large wrapping of wet tissue and a half-full syringe of clear liquid that was sitting on the toilet's closed lid.

"What the fuck- I mean, what in the nine hells? What kind of alchemy is this?" The Overlord fumbled over his words as he struggled to keep up his persona.

"That's not what I was expecting," Tonbe admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This may be the poison that was used on Eline. If it is, someone didn't do a good job of disposing of it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yeah... Yeah, that's right! They must truly lack the knowledge of Achlys, the goddess of poison, to do something this... shit." Emizel's confident demeanor was quick to fizzle out in the face of the bleak reality staring back at him.

The Ultimate Seismologist offered a strained smile before resting a hand on the Overlord's shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to try so hard. I know you're plenty tough, but you can drop the act. I won't tell anyone."

"I... I..." The Overlord gritted his teeth. "I can't do this." He walked out of the bathroom quickly, sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried. Axel's probably scarred for life, and one of our friends is a killer. I'm sorry, Gundham, but I can't do this anymore!" Small tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hey, just let it out. Nothing good comes from bottling up those emotions. I don't know anything about this Gundham, but I bet he'd understand," Tonbe said as he followed the boy back out into the sitting area.

The Overlord sat in silence for a moment. "I know people used to think that Gundham was just this weirdo who had mental issues, but he had feelings like anyone else. I think he used to speak the way he did to hide the issues he had, to keep up a strong face… I know he was human underneath it all. I remember this one time... Some dogs he was training had gotten rabies from some wild animal they met while out on a walk." He closed his eyes. "Gundham had to put them down. He'd just finished when I'd got home, and he was crying his eyes out. He was speaking just like you or me. 'I'm sorry I couldn't help you; please forgive me.' That kind of thing. Of course, when he saw me, he went back to his persona in a flash. I always wanted to be like him, but I guess I just don't have the same nerves of steel."

Silence prevailed for a long moment as Tonbe took a seat next to the boy. The Seismologist carefully laced his hands. "Your cousin sounds like a great man, but I think you're worrying too much about measuring yourself against him. Emizel, you are your own man. If you ask me, you should try to figure out who you are instead of chasing Gundham's shadow."

Emizel raised his eyes to meet Tonbe's as a slight smile graced his face. "Maybe you're right. I don't know if Gundham's alive, but I know he would force me to not follow his path if he was here right now." He stood up. "Let's go. Maybe the others have found something."

"Agreed, but let's give a swift look around this car again and then check out the viewing room. We can't be too safe, right?" Tonbe suggested with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, let's do that, Tonbe," Emizel said as they continued their search.

* * *

 **6:33 P.M Day One**

 **60°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Yumei stood beside the body with a solemn expression. Her gaze quietly shifted around the room as the others conducted their investigation. This wasn't her line of work, but she could preserve the crime scene at the very least. She sighed softly as she watched Sarah inspecting the body. "Careful, lest we have another death to contend with."

"Don't worry. I'm not about to touch her. It's kind of ironic that the drug dealer was killed by poison, isn't it? It makes you wonder why she was targeted," Sarah mused aloud.

The Ultimate Wizard, who stood off to the side, shifted his gaze from the pair and over towards the Soccer Player. "Oi, Axel. Was your plan inspired by my joke from earlier, or something else entirely? It's a strange coincidence, don't you think?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Axel asked weakly, still shaking from the shock of the situation.

Kazuko grinned. "Oh, I see. Thinking the same thing I am, Ado?" she wondered, eyeing the Soccer Player intently.

"Probably. Yeah… this case is over before it even began. It's not too late to earn some sympathy points, if you explain what's driving you to live," Adohira uttered darkly as he leveled a glare at Axel.

The Monk offered a puzzled expression. "What in the world are the two of you getting at? What makes you think Axel had something to do with this?"

Axel paled and started to panic. "I-I-I didn't kill her!" He shouted, burying his head in his scarf. "She was my friend! I would never kill someone."

Kazuko giggled. "Good acting, man. I should get you to voice act in one of my games!" she announced, pointing at Axel.

"Your words alone mean nothing. It's not unimaginable for the culprit to have conspired with our captors beforehand, to have helped plan all this. The utensils were poisoned by the culprit, and I assume it was Sabankuma who laid out all the cutlery." Adohira still had Axel locked down with a pointed stare.

"Was it not you that took all the cutlery earlier?" Yumei couldn't help but point out, glancing at Adohira. "It seems you had a better chance than anyone else."

Sarah sighed as she straightened her back. "This is a waste of time. Look, the bear said something about not poisoning the food. So, if he can be trusted, it means someone else must have. Instead of pointing fingers, let's focus on doing a proper investigation. Someone needs to check out the kitchen."

Kazuko raised an eyebrow and grinned at Sarah. "Sabankuma didn't poison the food, and Ado said it was the utensils that were poisoned, right? That means Saban ain't lying." She made her way closer to the kitchen door and looked back at Axel. "Ado and I will check the kitchen, but this mystery is as obvious as a shitty mystery game. Axel, not wanting to become a smear on the side of the railway, poisoned a knife and fork. Eline just so happened to be the one to bite it- literally! Oh well, I guess I'll have the fun of seeing what the bears come up with for his execution." She winked at the Soccer Player before entering the kitchen.

Axel started to cry as he backed against the wall. "No… please, I didn't do it. Oh, God. Eline, why? It's happening again…" He breathed heavily and wrapped his arms around his body tightly.

"If sobbing is your form of an alibi, you'd best prepare for the worst," Adohira said bluntly as he strode after the Game Designer. The sound of the door to the kitchen closing echoed through the dining car.

"Would you stop shaking like a tree? They're not going to bite you," Sarah remarked as she playfully elbowed Axel in the side. "And don't worry. I'm keeping a close eye on all of you."

Yumei offered a thoughtful expression as she stared at the door connecting to the kitchen. "Perhaps it's just me, but they did seem rather quick to draw that conclusion."

Axel looked up at the Monk. "What... what do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just like they solved the crime before we'd even established any details. To me, that just seems suspicious," the Monk opined with a brief shrug.

"Regardless, they're wrong. I mean, you do have an alibi, right? Weren't you with the wannabe darklord? Unless you guys are conspiring together, I don't know how you would have pulled this off. I guess the same could be said about the lovebirds. Jeez, I wish I had stayed with someone, myself," Sarah admitted with a sheepish smile. "It sucks being a suspect." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Axel pulled a tiny smile. "I trust you, Sarah. Before she... died, Eline told me she searched you and that you didn't have my ticket. I'm sorry we suspected you. I can tell you're actually a good friend."

"You shouldn't trust me. You gotta be tougher, ya know? If I was the killer, I could just be trying to play for sympathy. Nice guys finish last is the saying, right? Nice guys end up in early graves in games like these," Sarah said quietly.

Axel thought for a moment. "Well, there is one thing that's a little odd. Adohira and, well... you... didn't eat during the meal. I'm not accusing you of anything, but it is kind of weird." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"He does raise a good point. I'm not accusing you, either, but would you care to answer him, Sarah?" Yumei asked as she quirked a brow.

The Graffiti Artist sighed. "There's nothing to really say. I was paranoid with the whole setup of dinner, and I didn't trust the bears or any of you to not pull something. Turns out my instincts were right." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"There is something else," Axel said. "Hoshu was controlling the water, and he stopped it in the car for the dinner. We thought that was just to get us in, but what if it was to stop the poison from coming off the cutlery? If that's the case, then they knew about the murder... It must have been planned in advance." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That's… actually a rather astute observation. For what it's worth, you shouldn't let people intimidate you going forward, Axel. In a game like this, it is necessary to stand on one's own feet and face challenges head on. When you do have confidence, it shows," Yumei mused thoughtfully. "Strength of will is an all important trait to have. Without it, people will just run all over you. In a Killing Game, it is a vital trait to have, one that could mean the difference between life and death."

"Th-thank you." Axel replied quietly to the Monk. "I-I just don't like to be a problem for people, so I tend to stay quiet..."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the other girl, before a cheeky smile graced her lips. "My, that's some sagely advice. Hard to believe that's from the same mouth I heard moaning not too long ago."

Yumei slowly blinked at Sarah, her one good eye staring hard at the other girl. A faint tint of red tinged her cheeks, but she did not react to Sarah's insinuations otherwise. "Hmm, you heard as well, did you? I am not surprised. It is a small train, after all. I do not mind such references, but I would ask you not tease Tonbe. He is a shy, gentle soul, after all. I do not think he'd take such teasing in stride like I am."

Axel blushed red as a tomato. "Err, can we not talk about that?"

At Axel's words, the tinge on Yumei's cheeks deepened. Her eye closed briefly as she tried to find something to say to the boy. "...Yes, I would prefer we move on. My personal dalliances are not pertinent at the moment."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Sarah mirth slowly faded as she again regarded Eline's still form at the cutlery on the table. "We still have to figure when our culprit managed to slip the poison. We can probably use that to figure out who is safely out of contention."

"Well, Emizel and I spent a few hours together before dinner, so I have an alibi. Yumei and Tonbe spent the last few hours..." Axel blushed again and hid his head in his scarf. "Doing... you know what." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Interesting. That only leaves Sarah, Adohira, and Kazuko without solid alibis. That's not a bad start," Yumei mused.

"It may not provide me a rock-solid alibi, but I was searched shortly before dinner by Eline. At the very least, it's not possible for the cutlery to have been poisoned shortly before dinner," Sarah said with a roll of her shoulders. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Axel rubbed his eyes. "I saw Kazuko and Adohira walk out of the dining car after about 5:45, so it couldn't have been poisoned between then and when we all went together at around six." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"It's a start, but it just barely narrows our window of opportunity. We had better hope that the others find something more concrete," Yumei mused with a somber expression. Her gaze once again settled on Eline's still form as the gears in her head continued to turn.

* * *

 **6:45 P.M Day One**

 **70°F**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen**

Shortly after the door shut, Adohira dropped his voice to a whisper. "If you're wondering why I went so hard on Axel, it's because he's the type who's likely to confess easily if he is the killer. I don't actually have any conclusive evidence right now, apart from his... odd behavior."

Kazuko shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't blame you. Of all the people right now who could have snuffed out Eline, Axel had the most motivation. He was about five minutes away from getting turned into a frozen corpse when Eline died. That timing just seems too perfect."

"Yes, and clearly he isn't of the soundest of minds. It's very possible that he may have cracked when he felt the pressure bearing down on him. However, we should still be thorough. That way, we can figure out how it was done."

"Yep! Let's crack this mystery..." She skipped into the kitchen and looked around. "Now, if I know my adventure games, chances are the clues are hidden somewhere you wouldn't look to start with. So, let's check all the cabinets, dark corners, and gaps in this place first." As she said this, she began to look through the cupboards on the walls.

Adohira quirked a brow as he picked up a discarded bottle. "Just as I thought, here's some cyanide. It seems we found the source of poison. Someone wasn't very thorough, or perhaps they left it here intentionally." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well, if Axel is the killer, do you really think he'd be smart enough to get rid of it properly?" The Game Designer walked up to the bottle. "He probably did it, then ran out in a panic. What a loser!"

"What's curious are these scratches on the bottle itself. I wonder what caused these..." the Wizard mused as he carefully handled the bottle.

Kazuko eyed the scratch marks closely. "I don't know. Maybe he shoved it up his ass? It's certainly tight enough." She giggled.

Adohira glanced away from the bottle and at the Designer. "You have one deranged mind, don't you?"

Kazuko smiled widely. "You only just figuring that out? I thought you were supposed to be the clever one."

"Fair enough. Although, I never claimed 'cleverness' as my dominant trait. People who rely on brains alone are full of openings," he deadpanned with a smirk. "Whatever. Still, I find it strange that someone would leave it out in the open like this."

The Game Designer sighed in frustration. "I don't know! Maybe Axel is just a fucking idiot." She paused. "Or maybe one of the others, like the Gay Swordsman or Paint Bitch, planted it there to frame him. You're a genius!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Hmm, I don't know about that. In regard to Axel, I wouldn't put it past him to forget to clean up after himself." Adohira hummed in thought. "But…"

"Sounds about right!" Kazuko interrupted. "You know, Axel kind of reminds of that moron in Hope's Peak. What was his name…? Hiro? I mean, he did a pretty shit job cleaning up his murder, but even he got some pussy before he died! Axel tried to fuck a gay tranny, so his logic clearly isn't that great."

"...If you're quite done, we still have work to do," Adohira said in a blunt manner as he further observed the scratches. "I wonder if this bottle was forced inside of something. Perhaps that's what caused these marks. They seem to be all around its circumference." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kazuko rubbed her chin. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, I didn't see any poison when I looked around the train. Maybe it was hidden somewhere?"

"Why stuff it somewhere in the first place? Obviously, it wasn't shoved into some hiding place, otherwise it wouldn't be here right now. Perhaps we're looking for some sort of dispenser, something that was used to pour or move the poison." Adohira shook his head. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kazuko perked up. "What, you mean like a Monokuma Capsule Machine or something? That would be a great way to get things during a killing game. Maybe you could even make the participants slap the area around to find coins to put in it! That sounds like something I'd put in a game."

The Wizard frowned. "You don't take anything seriously, do you?"

"You know you love me for it." She gave him a wink.

"Love is a strong word." His verbal counter was followed by the slumping of his shoulders. "Regardless, we should remember this detail for the trial. Maybe one of the others will actually prove useful," he said in a somewhat doubtful tone.

"I guess that's true." Kazuko's smile faded and she gave him a firm look. "To be serious for a moment, who do you really think did it? Is it really as simple as it just being Axel?"

"Honestly? If I had to make an educated guess, I would say either you, Axel, or Sarah," Adohira mused as he stared intently at her. He then let out a small smirk. "And keep in mind, it's often the people who ask these sorts of questions that are guilty."

A brief moment of silence came over the room. Kazuko then began to chuckle. "What makes you suspect me, Ado? Am I getting too crazy for you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Look, it's simple. You don't have a solid alibi, do you? Feel free to take it personally, but I don't trust anyone," the Wizard said with a shrug.

Kazuko thought for a moment. "Well, do you have an alibi? I mean, I was with you after you caught me in the dining hall, but we're as fucked as each other before that."

Adohira offered a somber nod."...If we don't reach the truth, everyone -save one- will be fucked."

As if in response to his comment, a chiming sound came from the front of the train. The speakers crackled to life.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem! As much fun as it is watching you all scurry about, I'm getting so bored! Waaaaah! It's time for the trial!"** _Akakuma's voice carried over the loudspeakers as the locked door connected to the dining car suddenly clicked open. _**"Move your butts past the dining car immediately, or you're really gonna make me cry! Believe me, you really don't want that!"**_

* * *

 **Akakuma Case File #1**

 **Victim #1: Eline Kinnie**

 **"The victim has foam coming from the mouth. Blood Vessels are ruptured around the eyes and blood is leaking from the corner of her mouth."**

 **"The cause of death was poisoning"**

 **"The time of death was at 6:11 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered in the Dining Area at 6:11 P.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Almond Scent  
Missing Pipe  
Soaked Tissue  
Syringe  
Axel/Emizel's Alibi  
Tonbe/Yumei's Alibi  
Sarah and Adohira didn't eat  
Sarah's testimony  
Staff aware of the poison  
Timeframe of the poisoning had to have occurred prior to 5:45  
Cyanide  
Scratches on the bottle of poison  
Poison forced into some sort of container/dispenser**

* * *

 **7 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank our betas, and a major shoutout to Superguy for helping with these scenes. Without you, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. You rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review thanks!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **NSPunny**

 _Hah I appreciate you keeping that to yourself and not spoiling it. =)_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I'm quite proud of what we were able to do in this fanfic version. I really was proud of Eline!_

 **Birbddha**

 _Mwhehehe saved for now. What about next time though? *smirks*_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Bahahaha, I love how many people you have headed towards the sun. It's glorious!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Dinner to Die For: Act Two

**Akakuma Case File #1**

 **Victim #1: Eline Kinnie**

 **"The victim has foam coming from the mouth. Blood Vessels are ruptured around the eyes and blood is leaking from the corner of her mouth."**

 **"The cause of death was poisoning"**

 **"The time of death was at 6:11 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered in the Dining Area at 6:11 P.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Almond Scent  
Missing Pipe  
Soaked Tissue  
Syringe  
Axel/Emizel's Alibi  
Tonbe/Yumei's Alibi  
Sarah and Adohira didn't eat  
Sarah's testimony  
Staff aware of the poison  
Timeframe of the poisoning had to have occurred prior to 5:45  
Cyanide  
Scratches on the bottle of poison  
Poison forced into some sort of container/dispenser**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Dinner to Die For: Act Two**

 **6:50 P.M Day One**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

As the group of seven slowly made their way inside, they found a small circle of eight raised podiums. For the first time, they could make out the signs of wilderness. A mountain pass and a large plume of snow flitted over the clear windows dotting the insides of the room. A crude red X had been drawn through a portrait of Eline that rested atop one of the podiums. In front of the podiums sat Akakuma in a high top chair with a gavel in his paw. Two other podiums rested next to him with Saban and Hoshu on each side. The little bear offered a guffaw when he saw the group make their way inside.

 _ **"Hohoho, welcome to my trial room. I know it's a bit cramped in here, but what can you do? We're on a train, after all. It's not like we're in a mansion, or a theme park, or outer space. You have to make do with whatcha got. Take your seat and we'll get this show underway!"**_

"This is one nice place you got here," Kazuko said as she entered the room. "Wait a minute, I almost forgot!" She grinned and looked over at Adohira. Then she quickly snatched the hat off of his head. "I forgot to check your hat. Who knows what you're hiding in this thing."

The Wizard gave her a mild expression as his unruly hair was now exposed. "Do as you will. You won't find a thing," he said in a dry manner as he strode towards his podium.

"Hm, I have to admit… under better circumstances, this would be a wonderful view. Those mountains are incredible," the Seismologist said with a hint of awe in his voice. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe I've see this landscape before. I think we're in Serbia."

"Sadly, we're not under those circumstances." Emizel made his way over to his place. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Well, we've got to do it, for Eline's sake," Axel added shakily as he followed the others.

The Graffiti Artist offered a dry chuckle as she took her own position. "At the very least, we have a limited amount of suspects. When you think about it, this should be far easier than most killing games."

"...I don't know if easy is the word I'd use to describe any part of this process. I can only hope that we can discover the truth from here." Yumei went to stand behind her own podium. At the same time, she glanced between the bears. "Is there anything we should know before this begins?"

 _ **"The rules are as follows: Find the killer or you all die and they get to walk free. Seems pretty fucking simple to me!"** _Sabankuma shouted from his seat.

Hoshukuma sighed quietly at Saban's volume. _**"...I doubt they can manage something that simple. They don't seem like the brightest of students."**_

 _ **"He he he, sounds about right,"**_ Saban replied.

Kazuko sighed as she finished her search of the hat. "Aww man, you don't even have a rabbit in here. Fucking lame!" She popped the hat on her head. "Look at me, everyone! I'm the wicked witch of the railway!" she announced with gusto.

"Sorry to disappoint," Adohira deadpanned before staring out the windows. "This is as fine a place to die as any... Tsk, yeah right, like I'm going to let that happen." He tenderly set down his briefcase next to his podium.

Much like many of the others, Axel stared out the window, enamored by the view. "I've never seen this much snow before..."

"No kidding. It'd be beautiful, if we weren't trapped in this shitty situation." Sarah breathed as she took her podium.

"You better enjoy the view, Axel, since I'm sure it'll be your last," Adohira quipped in a plain manner as he eyed the Soccer Player.

Axel jumped at his words. "Wait a minute! I didn't do it. I have an alibi." He buried his head in his scarf. "At least, I think I do."

"I can vouch for him. We had talked while looking after Eline's body. He said he was with the pipsqueak," Sarah said with a slight shrug.

"Yeah, that's right!" Emizel said, puffing up his chest. "I was with Axel in the hours before the murder. I fell asleep right next to him, after all!" Emziel grinned dorkily before his face fell in realization. "Hang on, wait a minute..."

Adohira rolled his eyes. "Splendid alibi. You fell asleep, so your account is tenuous at best. And don't even think about using an excuse like being a light sleeper as a counter argument. Clearly, the testimony means little."

The Monk impatiently tapped her foot against the podium. "Can we please save accusations and speculation till after the bears are done? I want to make sure we haven't missed anything."

Akakuma cleared his throat. _**"Glad one of you has some manners. So the rules of this game are pretty simple. You all go back and forth and present your evidence as you search for the blackened. At some point, either I'll call for time or you'll feel confident in your choice. Either way, when that time arrives, you all must vote. If you pick the right one, you all continue your journey and only the blackened will be punished. If you pick the wrong person, then the rest of you will be punished and they'll be allowed to leave this train of despair. So without further ado, let the first trial begin!"**_

"Can't say I have any experience in this department. How do we even start?" Tonbe's brow furrowed.

"Perhaps we should start with the manner of death?" Yumei suggested. "I believe there were some discoveries made, in that regard. Or is there something else we should start with?"

Emziel rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Tonbe and I found some things in the passenger car. There was a syringe and all this wet tissue paper in the bathroom. It all stank of almonds, so I assume that's the cyanide Adohira mentioned."

The Seismologist nodded. "We also noticed a missing pipe in the sitting area, but weren't sure if it was related."

"Fascinating. That explains a few things in my mind," Adohira said with a smirk. "Kodaka and I discovered the bottle of cyanide in the kitchen itself. All these things, together, paint a compelling image. The tissues and syringe were a result of someone handling and preparing the poison, and due to the scratches on the bottle I found, I'd be willing to bet it was caused by being forced into the missing pipe." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Axel shyly looked around. "Well, if that's the case, then where's the pipe? Did anyone find anything?"

Tonbe shook his head. "We never did find it, and we even checked the adjacent cars to be safe."

"Strange, there should only be so many places to hide it with only three cars available," Yumei mused with a slight frown. "Perhaps, for the time being, we should shift to seeing who has a proper alibi."

"Yes. Eline's utensils were coated in cyanide, and Kodaka can confirm this. Since we know how it was likely dispensed, we just have to find who had the window of time to accomplish this task," Adohira responded. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kazuko rubbed her chin. "Well, I think we can safely say that Tonbe and Yumei couldn't have done it, on account that Tonbe was in the process of making Yumei's pussy quake." She winked at Tonbe. "Get it?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Seismologist raised a hand to his face as an uncomfortable blush settled across his cheeks. "I-I uh..."

"...Make another crack like that, and I'll show you a game I just created. It's called Swallow the Teeth. Don't worry, it's a free game without micro-transactions," Yumei said as she cracked her knuckles and tried to fight the mixture of embarrassment and irritation. "Tch, we were occupied and that's all the rest of you need to know."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, this is great!" Kazuko declared. "Other than that, I don't think anyone else has a solid alibi. Feel free to correct me."

Sarah rubbed her neck. "Not to sidetrack us again, but in regards to the poison, why was Eline targeted? Or maybe I should ask how?"

"That's simple enough. The culprit didn't care who was on the receiving end. Only a single set was poisoned, and since cyanide acts so quickly, Eline's fate was sealed," Adohira explained nonchalantly. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Tonbe, recovering from his embarrassment, looked up at the Wizard. "If the utensils were set out by the bears, then that means that the target would have been random. The murderer would have been at risk if they ate, too. I'm not accusing you two of anything yet, but you and Sarah both didn't eat."

"Hm. Since there wasn't any particular seating order, it does seem like it was likely random. Unless the killer knew Eline would sit there, it's just conjecture. Tonbe raises a good point, though. If it was random, then the only way to protect yourselves would be to avoid eating all together," Yumei stated.

"Not necessarily. Just because the killer didn't know who would be poisoned, doesn't mean they didn't know where the poisoned utensils would be. In fact, I'd argue that it makes more sense for the killer to eat to avoid undue suspicion. Why would Adohira and I put suspicion on ourselves like that?" Sarah asked before sighing. "The answer is simple. We wouldn't." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Speak for yourself… but you're right. I don't think it's particularly important whether the murder was targeted or not. And if I wanted to avoid scrutiny, I wouldn't have done something to make myself stand out," Adohira added.

Axel sighed. "Oh, then we're back to where we started. Well, I know that Eline searched Sarah just before dinner, and she didn't have anything on her. That's how she knew Sarah didn't steal my ticket." Suddenly, he paled. "Oh God, did I just say that out loud?!"

"Axel, you couldn't fool a deaf and blind baby. We're very much aware of your... issue." Hoshu said with a grin.

Sabankuma rubbed a paw against his forehead. _**"What a fucking loser. Fortunately for you, we're not checking tickets at the moment."**_

 _ **"Nope, but should any of you survive this trial… we will be checking tickets in the future. Of course, that's if you still have a future!"**_ Akakuma exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh no..." Axel moaned in fear.

"Forget about them for now!" Emizel interrupted. "Do we have any other way of narrowing down the timeframe? There has to be something!"

"I mean, we have evidence, but I don't know if there's anything to narrow our search," Tonbe mused with a slight frown.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know if it's evidence, but I think it's obvious who had the most motive. Sorry to throw you under the bus, Axel, but it's likely you realized that a murder was the only way to avoid a ticket check. You waited till Emizel fell asleep and crept off to poison the utensils. You hoped if Emizel could remain asleep, he might provide you a tenuous alibi. Just admit it!"

Axel shook like a leaf. "No wait, please! I didn't do it! Eline was so nice and sweet, I'd never kill her." Tears started to flow down his face as he grabbed something under his scarf. "Mom... Dad... Umiko, someone help me."

"Oh please!" Kazuko shouted. "Let's just vote for this retard and get it over with. It's clear we're not getting anywhere! He's probably too stupid to confess!"

"We can make that happen, if you want. Should we call for a vote?" Hoshukuma asked with a bored expression.

"WAIT!" Emziel shrieked. "Wait a minute! We still haven't figured everything out, like the pipe. Maybe... someone still has it with them?"

Yumei folded her arms. "Maybe we should all turn out our pockets and bags? I'm not so certain we have all the details right now. I'd rather we not leave anything to chance."

Kazuko tilted her head. "So, we're looking for a pipe, right?"

"I believe that's the case. Like I said earlier, Emizel and I certainly didn't find it during our investigation," Tonbe replied.

The Wizard sighed. "Neither did we, to my knowledge. I had no idea that was our priority at the time."

Kazuko thought for a moment, before gasping. "Oh, you mean this pipe?!" She said as pulled out a pipe from her long sleeves and held it up triumphantly. "I was wondering what this thing was for."

"What the fuck? Why do you have that?" Sarah asked as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Goddamn it, Kodaka. If you're innocent, you better start working on a defense." Adohira stated with exasperation in his voice as he stared at her. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

The Game Designer shrugged her shoulders. "I just found it on the ground. I thought I could use it to loosen Axel's tight asshole." She giggled.

Emizel scowled. "Is that all you have to say? Do you have any idea the gravity of the situation you are in?!"

Axel slowly looked up at the girl. "K-Kazuko?"

"You just found it on the ground?" Yumei asked with a raised brow. "We need more information than that. You need to elaborate. Where exactly did you find it?"

"I don't know, the fucking coach car? I don't remember," Kazuko said dismissively. "What's the big deal?"

The Ultimate Seismologist shook his head. "I'm afraid that isn't going to cut it. We need more details."

The Game Designer shrugged. "What? Do you wanna know what kind of underwear I'm wearing or some shit? How much detail do you need?"

Adohira took a few deep breaths, showing hints of losing his cool for the very first time. "Kodaka, we're not playing any fucking games here. I'm not going to die here just because you can't come up with a better defense."

"Don't you all get it?!" Kazuko shouted. "Life is a game, it's all one big fucking game! It's not my fault if you don't like it!" She paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, you want to know the truth? The truth is I saw Axel dump it in there. He must have done it after taking out the poison bottle."

Axel was completely stunned. "W-w-what?! I never did that!"

"Oh really?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow at the Game Designer. "And how come you didn't mention this before?"

"I wanted to keep the trial interesting. It would have been boring, otherwise," Kazuko repiled flippantly.

"So, Axel was just walking around the train holding a pipe and none of us saw him? Sorry, but I don't buy it." Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"He had it hidden in his coat! Use some fucking brainpower, ya stupid white trash!" Kazuko gripped the sides of her podium tightly.

"Bullshit! Kazuko, you killed Eline, didn't you!" Emizel shouted back.

"Oh fuck off, cocksucker!" she roared. "What do you know about anything?!"

The Monk pinched the bridge of her nose. "This yelling and screaming isn't helping anyone. Kazuko, if what you're saying is true, we need some solid evidence. Because from where I'm sitting, you don't have an alibi and are holding a major piece of evidence."

"...Kodaka, let me see that pipe. If I'm going to clear you… I need to have all the evidence in front of me," Adohira said in a stern manner.

Kazuko gave Adohira a cold stare. She walked over slowly and handed it to him. "Sure, Ado. Whatcha looking for?" she said with some concern in her voice.

"Don't call me that… I just need to find evidence to the contrary. Something that proves this is just a red herring," the boy replied as he carefully inspected the inside of the pipe. After a moment, his arms shook as a look of apprehension fell across his face.

"What is it? What did you find?" Tonbe asked with a look of concern.

Adohira took a deep breath. "...Pink fibers, which of course, isn't unreasonable considering she was handling it. There's no evidence of anything else."

Tonbe thought for a moment. "Pink fibers?" He glanced at the soccer player. "Axel's coat is black. If that pipe doesn't have any black fibers in it, then that means that Axel couldn't have had it on him."

"Which means Axel's innocent," Emizel said with a sigh of relief.

Axel began to calm down. "I-I told you I didn't do it," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, seems that way. The only other person wearing pink is you, Adohira, but I doubt that bowtie has fibers like that. What it does prove, however, is that Kazuko has been lying to us. Would you care to explain yourself?" Sarah asked. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Kazuko gritted her teeth. "So, you're all ganging up on me now? Well fine! But I have just one question. Why would I do it? I was having the time of my life on this train; I had no reason to commit murder!"

The Wizard offered a surprisingly pained expression. "...The cold itself. I saw you under the table, Kodaka. You were shaking. I also heard what you said. If I had to guess... this has something to do with what you told me earlier." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kazuko looked at the wizard. For a moment, there was silence. Until suddenly, "He... he... he he he he he. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Kazuko started to laugh to herself as she slowly made her way over to her podium. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh, Adohira. Once again, you've seen right through me. It makes me want to laugh..." Her smile soon disappeared. What replaced it was a look of pure despair. "No, this isn't funny. This is pathetic." She sighed. "Yes, it's true... I... I killed her."

Axel looked at her in pained disbelief. "How... how could you? Why did you kill Eline? Why her?"

"I know this doesn't bring you any comfort, but I'm sure Kazuko didn't specifically target her. It could have been any of us," Yumei mused as she shook her head.

Kazuko looked up at Adohira. "You were right. You know that lake I mentioned? One day, I got so bored I decided to play on it. That was a terrible idea. I fell through the ice and almost died. I spent three weeks in the hospital." She held herself. "If there's one thing I hate more than boredom, it's the cold." She looked at Axel. "I had nothing against Eline, but I just couldn't take it anymore..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **5:25 PM**

 **Dining Car**

 **Kitchen**

 _Kazuko shivered as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, poisoned cutlery in hand. She looked around, spotting Sabankuma preparing the food for dinner. The sprinklers had been stopped in the kitchen, much to her relief._

 _Trying to stay quiet, she began to creep past the Caretaker. She made her way through the kitchen and had almost reached the cutlery cart, when she heard a voice come from behind her._

 _ **"And what do you think you're doing, young lady?"** Saban said, tapping his foot._

 _"What do you think?" she answered flatly with sarcasm._

 ** _"I think you're trying to commit a murder... Good on ya! You were always one of the smarter ones."_**

 _"No shit, Sherlock." She sighed. "Look, I'm just going to remove what's necessary from that cart and then put in my own stuff. Then you and your family get what you want, right?"_

 _Saban shrugged his shoulders. **"As long as you're trying to kill someone, feel free! The rules state the staff may not directly harm any of the passengers, but there ain't no rule saying I can't be an accomplice. After all, you're the one doing the poisoning."**_

 _"I guess I should count myself lucky then," she said as she took out a set of cutlery from the cart, set it down in a kitchen drawer, and replaced the space with her own poisoned cutlery. "Just out of curiosity, will the blackened be me or the loser who eats with this?"_

 ** _"Err... what kind of question is that? Of course you'll be the blackened! What kind of insane moron would say otherwise?!"_**

 _"Maybe the original bear?" she deadpanned. "I remember he had some strange logic regarding this kind of stuff." As she finished with the cart, she rolled the bottle of poison into one corner of the room._

 _Saban's smile widened **"Let's just say the one controlling us and the one who controlled Monokuma are two very different breeds of animal."**_

 _Kazuko looked around, making sure that her plan was all in effect. "I guessed as much. Now, when someone dies, the cold will stop, right?" She shivered._

 _ **"Yeah, yeah! Once we have a stiff, the motive will stop. We are bears of our word, after all."** He paused and looked her over. **"You know, I think you have a lot of potential. Bored with the world, oh the despair you must feel!"**_

 _Kazuko cringed. "I guess I should take that as a complement…" she muttered as she made her way out of the kitchen._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **7:24 P.M Day One**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

Tonbe looked up at the bears in shock. "Sabankuma was an accomplice?! How is that fair?!"

Hoshu shrugged his shoulders. _**"The world ain't fair, kid. If any of you need some help, we may be of… assistance, as long as you're the one pulling the trigger."** _He winked back at the teen.

Sabankuma, surprisingly, watched on in total silence.

Adohira had a weary expression on his face. "Kodaka... no. Kazuko, you were the closest thing to a friend I've had in years. How ironic… I let my own bias blind me, because I wanted to believe you weren't the culprit. Damm it, why couldn't you have just talked to me?"

Kazuko turned away, took the hat off her head, and discreetly placed something in it. She walked over slowly, tears in her eyes, and returned it to him. Then she wrapped him in a soft hug. "I'm so sorry, Ado. I've only known you for a day and yet, I feel the same way. I really wanted to play some of my games with you... I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are an idiot..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he weakly returned the gesture. "I would have played any game you wanted..."

Adohira sucked in a sharp breath as he blinked back the moisture that had collected in the corners of his eyes. Glancing down at his hat, he deftly retrieved its contents before placing it back on Kazuko's head. "...Here, keep it. Probably looks better on you, anyway... Besides, I'm not really a wizard."

Kazuko appreciatively adjusted the hat on her head. "Well, you're still full of surprises, aren't you? But if you want to do me a favor, there is one thing I'd like. You know that game I made for the kids? Well, it actually got licenced. It's called Talent Development Plan. If you ever find it, play it with some friends, for my sake." She smiled weakly as she walked back to her podium.

Emizel gave the girl a firm stare. "Kazuko... I cannot condone what you put Axel through during the trial... but, I cannot say I blame you completely. Your murder saved all of our lives." He growled. "Those fucking bears forced you to do this."

"Indeed, our inaction would have caused us to all perish. Had you not made that sacrifice, we would likely not have survived till midnight," Yumei said in a quiet manner. "I hope you can find peace with that."

Sarah crossed her arms. "This entire situation is fucked. Sorry, Kazuko, but it seems like you really got the shit end of the stick."

Akakuma made a gagging sound. _**"Sheesh, and they call me a baby. Look, this is getting gross. Finish your goodbyes so we can get onto voting."**_

Kazuko looked at the gathered passengers. "Sorry for going out in such a lame way, everyone. Please don't make the same mistakes I did." She gazed down. "Just vote and get this over with."

Several seconds passed as each member of the group casted their votes. The silence was finally broken by Akakuma.

 _ **"Bahaha! You guys actually managed to nail it on the head. Kazuko Kodaka is indeed the culprit of this heinous crime! Anything you'd like to say, before your final departure, missy?"**_ He asked with a wide grin as he peered around the room.

Kazuko sighed. "My whole life, I've never cared about anyone but myself. But you know, I think I'm finally past that." She looked at Adohira. "Ado, you're a better person than I am. Please don't let them get to you. Get out of here. Live and most importantly, have some fun." She smiled brightly at him as she waved goodbye.

The tender moment was interrupted, however. Kazuko was suddenly jerked up violently as she was levitated by the throat. Sabankuma roared out and slammed his fist into the side of his chair, causing it to crack, as the bear stood up and walked towards the front of the stage. _**"Shut your mouth, you little whore! This isn't despair, this is just disappointment! I gave you that chance to poison that cutlery and you still fucked it up!"** _A strange, green, ethereal portal opened behind the Game Designer. She was thrown through it. _**"Go out screaming, you stupid cunt!"**_

The passengers stared bewildered as they watched the portal pop into existence and take Kazuko away.

"What magic is this?!" Emizel shouted.

Akakuma giggled like a child as he clapped his hands together. _**"Oh boy! Here comes the best part! Time for your punishment!"**_

No sooner than it had appeared, did it suddenly vanish with a shimmering light. A video screen descended from the ceiling and flickered on...

* * *

 **7:31 P.M Day One**

 **?**

 **Punishment Room**

 _ **"Aha, this is where you get off the train, Kazuko! I call this punishment: Pipe Dream!"** _Akakuma's voice filled the darkened room before the lights slowly flickered on.

Strangely enough, the room resembled an 8-bit video game with Kazuko being one of the few exceptions. There were what appeared to be blue and white clouds in the background against a long, brick-like walkway. Kazuko found herself standing along this stretch of walkway as other 3D objects began to inhabit the world. Towering pillars and archways sprang to life all around her. She found herself having to bolt forward to avoid several of these structures. Then a retro soundtrack began to play, though it seemed to be in reverse. The Game Designer suddenly turned around to see a large, turtle-like creature lumbering towards her. It stood nearly as tall as she was. Reacting on instinct, the girl barreled forward, before lunging over another creature that greatly resembled a mushroom with eyes.

As she hazarded a glance behind her, she noticed more of these creatures following at a slow but steady pace. Before her stood a tall, green pipe. It seemed to be the only structure in this direction. There was a giant precipice flanking both sides of the walkway. Realizing she was cornered, she jumped before grasping the side of the pipe. Perhaps it was fear or adrenaline, but she managed to slowly climb to the top of the pipe, and was now safe from the creatures.

Kazuko peered down the other side and was greeted by only a black chasm. However, she could also see that the pipe itself was rather wide. Going back now was unfeasible. Maybe, just maybe, this was her way out. She had thrown her legs over into the interior of the pipe when she heard the gnashing of teeth. She instinctively tried to pull away, but she wasn't fast enough. What followed was an excruciating pain as razor-sharp teeth latched onto her bottom half and dragged her into the pipe. The girl bit back an agonizing scream as she tried to pull herself away, but she was overpowered. She could feel the needle-like teeth rending her flesh apart. Still, she tried to persist. Her hands clutched at the top of the pipe as she was pulled ever downward.

The light of the artificial word slowly faded as the Piranha Plant's maw opened wider before lurching up. Its mouth fully enveloped the girl and yanked her down to her fate. Muffled screams echoed through the pipe as blood streaked along the metal walls. However, these sounds would soon fade. It was game over for the Ultimate Game Designer.

Kazuko Kodaka was very much dead…

* * *

 **7:37 P.M Day One**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

Refusing to look away, Adohira unblinkingly watched Kazuko's final moments. When it was finished, he closed his eyes firmly and stood in silence.

"O-oh god," Emizel said as he tried not to be sick.

Axel watched the scene in absolute horror, violently flinching as the plant ripped into her legs. After all was said and done, his head was pressed down against his podium. His heavy breathing could be heard muffled from within.

"You fucking bastards." Sarah glared at the bears.

Saban stood silently as he watched the girl get devoured. Hoshukuma walked up from behind him and placed a paw on his shoulder. _**"Haven't seen you get that worked up in a long time. You alright?"**_

Saban looked back at Hoshu. _**"I'm fine. It's just…"**_ He looked back at the monitor. _**"Such wasted potential…"**_

Yumei watched wordlessly and gripped the podium as Kazuko's execution played out... She felt sick at seeing such violence, such senseless slaughter… but another feeling overpowered that entirely. Slowly, but surely, the anger she so carefully managed started to bubble toward the surface. The raw, dangerous aura that had surrounded her once before reappeared, while her podium cracked a little. "This injustice… such senseless slaughter..." Yumei seethed, her eye flickering toward the cajoling bears. "You wretched little automatons. You are truly nothing but monsters. Monsters who deserve to be destroyed!"

Tonbe wheeled around when he heard Yumei's shouting. He rushed over to her side and reached a hand around her. "Yumei! Please, I know you're upset, but don't do anything you're going to regret. We've lost enough, already. I don't think I could stand to see what happens to you..." A tear fell down his cheek as he pleaded with her, trying to calm her down.

Saban's eye caught Yumei's anger, and a grin once again crawled onto his face. _**"Well, maybe there is still some potential in this lot, after all."**_ He chuckled cruelly.

Akakuma offered a mock pout as he adjusted his cap. _**"Sheesh, I thought the Ultimate Game Designer would be better at games than that. Oh well, I guess you win some and, in her case, you reaalllly lose some. Don't be too beat up, though. I mean, at least you get to sleep in warm beds tonight. I'd say that's a pretty good trade-off." He giggled. "Oh, and one more thing. While we could call for a ticket check now and get two for the price of one, I've got a better idea. Everyone, check your Monopads. I've made some adjustments to the rules."**_

The Monopads on all of the remaining passengers flared to life and on them, the rule list had been modified as followed:

* * *

 **1\. Every passenger on board has been provided with a ticket for the journey. The staff may ask you to show your ticket at any time during the trip. Failure to present your ticket on-demand is terms for expulsion off the train.**

 **2\. Any passenger who collects three tickets will be allowed to leave the train safety. Tickets on passengers will be destroyed if they are executed with them. However, tickets on bodies killed by other means will remain valid.**

* * *

 _ **"There we go! Now Axel should have an easier time trying to get his ticket back! Get some rest, everyone, and enjoy the new cars, because this journey has only just begun!"**_ Akakuma exclaimed gleefully.

* * *

 **6 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank our betas, and a major shoutout to Superguy and RaztheGiant for helping with these scenes. Without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review thanks!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _It's interesting having a fic with so few characters, it does make it far easier to dig into each of them. Of course we're trying to add more content that wasn't there in the original rp, which makes it a challenge, but I think it's come across well._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Super and Raz deserve most of the credit. They're the ones who really have worked wonders with piecing parts of the rp together. I mostly rewrite and add scenes myself, but I am proud of the result thus far._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yeah we're really trying to build up for the first death in the adaptation. Really the goal to make sure it didn't feel as disjointed as the rp in some places._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Pupupupu gotta love those little references!_

 **JCW18**

 _Yeah I'm really proud of what we've done. Since so many hours were skipped along the course of the rp, it really gives us a lot of room to operate with._

 **Magus1108**

 _Mwehehe, well her and Tonbe got plenty of ...screentime this chapter ;)_

 **NSPunny**

 _Ice Ice baby!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Lol Saban deserves to live in the sun! Bahaha_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Two words: Butt Monkey_

 **doomqwer**

 _In some ways it's easier, and in other ways it's WAY harder. It's one of the reasons I haven't put it in the normal fic rotation. It takes a while to cobble the rp sequences together, then rewrite parts to make them more seamless and cut the fat that doesn't fit. It's bizarre and rewarding process once it's done lol_


	9. Chapter 9: Full Speed Ahead: Act One

**Chapter 9: Full Speed Ahead: Act One**

 **8:00 P.M Day One**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

The six remaining passengers all walked into the corridor and took in the sight before them. Lined up on both sides were eight doors, each labelled with one of their names. From the back to the front of the car, the rooms were ordered as followed: Emizel, Adohira, Yumei, and Kazuko on the left side; Sarah, Eline, Tonbe, and Axel on the right. Above each door handle was an electronic device, which appeared to be some kind of lock.

Yumei read the name plaques on the doors and frowned. "Well, at least we will have warm beds tonight."

"That would be a welcome change to our previous situation." Tonbe gave a weak smile as his gaze shifted along the corridor. "It's just a shame what it cost for us to have them."

"Tch..." Adohira muttered under his breath as he strode ahead of the others, his briefcase still in tow. Without so much as another verbal response, he used his monopad to open his door and ducked inside. A moment later, the door slammed shut. Its sound echoed throughout the hall.

Sarah sighed as she crossed her arms. "He's as charming as ever, though not as cold as he likes to pretend." She stifled a dark chuckle. "Well, at least not as cold as it was earlier today."

Axel, who had only just calmed down from the trial, looked at Adohira's door with a sad expression. "Poor Ado. What Kazuko did to Eline was terrible, but she didn't deserve that."

Emizel crossed his arms. "Rarely in life are things so simple. If Kazuko had not committed murder, we would have all perished." He rose a cheeky eyebrow. "And if he catches you calling him 'Ado', I think you'll be next."

Axel flinched. "Sorry. I just heard her call him that a lot..."

Yumei stretched her arms. "This journey has been difficult, and I am exhausted." She looked to Tonbe. "I'm going to retire for the night. Feel free to join me." She grinned as she walked to her bedroom door.

The Seismologist offered an embarrassed grin. "I-I won't turn down that offer. Yumei is right, though. We should try and relax. I think our minds and bodies need to unwind."

"Little good it will do any of us. Let down your guard if you want, but this is only getting started," Sarah said.

"At the very least, I think we need to get some rest. These doors appear to be lockable, so we should be safe for the night," Emizel mused.

"Yeah... Emizel, can I talk to you before we go to bed?" Axel asked weakly.

A slight blush appeared on the smaller boy's cheeks. "Of course."

Shakily, Axel opened his door. He and the Overlord disappeared into it shortly afterwards.

"Idiots. They aren't going to last long if they don't change their priorities." The Graffiti Artist sighed before eyeing the other couple. "I suggest you both lock that door. There's no guarantee tonight will be peaceful."

"We know what we are doing, Sarah." Yumei replied as she opened the door and entered along with Tonbe. "Also, could you not speak so lowly of those two? They may be naive, but you speaking like that is not going to help anyone," she said sharply and closed the door.

Sarah smirked as she tapped her face mask. "They've given me no reason to believe, otherwise. It's fine, though. It'll just make this easier for me," she muttered under her breath before turning towards her own door.

* * *

 **8:10 P.M Day One**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Axel's Room**

Axel's room had a soccer ball in the corner, as well as a full body mirror, a standard locker, and a desk. Parts of it seemed almost like a small locker room one would find at a gym, given the pieces of exercise equipment, including a treadmill and some medicine balls. In another corner of the room, a set of tools were placed in a lock box. They seemed to be for minor repairs of his metal limb.

Axel sat on the bed quietly, as if deep in thought, before turning to Emizel. "I... I just wanted to say thank you. For the trial, that is. If you hadn't brought up the pipe, we would have all died."

The Ultimate Overlord adjusted his scarf as a flush spread across his face. "I-I just knew you weren't capable of that. I've seen plenty of evil and cruel men… but I just knew you weren't that kind of person, so of course I'd do anything I could to clear your name..."

"Yeah." He paused. "I don't know, I just feel guilty, you know? I mean, if Eline hadn't died, then I would have been thrown off the train." He grabbed at something under his scarf. "I-It just doesn't feel fair."

"Fair? Axel, this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Life… it's not always so straightforward." Emizel took a step closer before resting a hand on the other boy's arm. "Please don't punish yourself, alright? We still have to find your ticket, and now there's more places than ever to stow it," the boy said as he averted his gaze. "...We might have to consider alternative methods to secure a ticket."

Axel's eyes widened. "No, Emizel!" he said with surprising force as he walked away from the Overlord. "I won't do that to someone. I'd rather die than live with blood on my hands."

"B-But if one of the others stole your ticket, then that means they'd have an extra, right?" Emizel asked in a strained voice. "A-Axel, I'm just freaking out here. W-We've already lost two people. I don't want to lose you, too!"

Axel looked back at Emizel and let out a deep breath. "I know you're only trying to help." He sat at his desk and combed his hands through his hair. "I just have no idea who could have it. I mean, what if it was Kazuko or, god forbid, Eline? Then the ticket is just gone."

The Overlord moved towards the desk before leaning against it. "I-I think we can probably eliminate them both. I-I'm almost positive that Kazuko gave Adohira her ticket. There was something off with that whole exchange. If she had two tickets… then Adohira would have already left, right? And if the extra ticket was on Eline, we would have found it during the investigation. I think it's a safe guess to say they only had one ticket apiece."

"You're right." He gave him a pained look. "I'm so glad I have you as a friend, Emizel. I wish I was as strong or cool as you. I'm just so weak." He lowered his head. "Maybe the others are right. Maybe I am just an idiot."

"Stop that!" Emizel snapped before folding his arms. "I'm not strong, I-I just am afraid of being weak in front of other people. I think you can be strong, Axel. You just have to learn to stand up for yourself. You can't let people walk all over you, cause you're better than that."

"I know, I know!" he said with frustration. "It's just... well... don't tell anyone this, but for the longest time, I've wondered whether I even deserve to still be alive."

The Ultimate Overlord offered the other boy a cross look. "What kind of stupid idea is that?" He then reached out to pinch the other boy's cheek. "Every good and decent person deserves to live!"

Axel was silent for a long time as he rubbed his cheek. He slowly got up from his chair and laid down on his bed. "I... I don't feel comfortable telling you why at the moment. I appreciate what you said, but I think I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Emizel." he said, his voice flat.

Emizel bit his lower lip and stood hesitantly for a moment. "...Alright. I'm sorry if I lost my cool. I-I'll leave you be. Night, Axel," he said as he turned towards the door…

* * *

 **8:15 P.M Day One**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Emizel's Room**

Emizel entered his room, looking around to see what it looked like. It was spacious, with a desk in the corner that contained a book on fire magic, as well as a book on the Tyrant Overlord Baal. In a corner was a set of shelves with various different swords, but Emizel paid it no mind. Only one sword meant anything to him. On the nightstand next to the bed was a framed photo of him and Gundham together. Emizel walked slowly towards it and picked it up. He looked at it solemnly.

"Gundham… what would you do if you were here?" he said to himself quietly.

Placing the photograph down, he looked towards a final separate table, upon which was a rabbit cage. The boy's eyes widened with shock.

"No way… it can't be."

He hurriedly made his way over to the cage and looked inside. Standing inside it was Lucky, Emizel's pet rabbit. The small bundle of fur rattled against the cage as it spotted her long-time owner.

"Lucky!" Emizel said with a smile. He then picked up the rabbit and hugged it close to his chest. "What are you doing here, girl?" He paused. "Well, I guess if they got me, then of course they could have taken you too."

Sitting on his bed, he put the rabbit on his lap and started to stroke its head. Lucky looked up at the boy and tilted her head.

"What's wrong, girl?" Emizel asked.

Lucky scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, I see. You're wondering what's up, aren't you?" Emizel's smile faded. "It's just this guy called Axel. He's in trouble, and I want to help him, but I don't know what to do. Not to mention, it seems like he had some real issues, not that I have the right to say anything about that." He darkly chuckled.

"Oh, and there is one other thing." Emizel blushed. "He's so sweet and kind and well… cute. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him. I… I think I have a crush on him."

Lucky shook her head before nuzzling him closer. Emizel sighed.

"But knowing my luck, he probably isn't into guys. I mean, he seemed to have a crush on this Eline girl, and she died right in front of him. I don't want to push anything on him too quick. I guess I just feel a bit selfish."

He looked down. Lucky had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sorry for boring you with my problems, girl. You've got the right idea, though. I should get some rest."

Emizel kissed the top of the rabbit's head before placing her back in her cage. After yawning, he began to prepare himself for bed.

* * *

 **9:00 P.M Day One**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Yumei's Room**

Yumei's room looked like it was specifically designed with her in mind. Multiple training dummies, floor mats, and various other exercising pieces lay scattered on one side of the room. On the other was a small desk, a bed, and a reading chair. A bookshelf containing different books and scrolls also sat to the side; at a glance, they seemed to be made up of Buddhist books, martial arts scrolls and literature, and a lone book about anger management. There also seemed to be a shrine on the opposite wall, with a group photo of several monks standing before a monastery placed on the altar of the shrine.

Yumei sat with Tonbe on the bed and laid against his shoulder. "I apologies for losing my temper at the end of the trial. That was undisciplined of me. I just can't stand to see an injustice like that."

"Hah, you don't have to apologize for something like that, you know? I think we all felt the same way." The Seismologist curled an arm around her waist before gingerly squeezing her.

Yumei smiled as she looked up at the larger boy. "You're so warm, you know that? I never thought I'd find such a man like you, and in a place like this, of all places. It really must be destiny."

Suddenly, the Monopad next to her chimed. She scooted out of Tonbe's arms to have a look. "Ah, it seems that the Spookyland entrance has just been unlocked. Now I can really start making some money." Her eye lit up as she started to tap away at the screen.

Tonbe shook his head before smiling. "You really are glued to that thing, aren't you? You're gonna have to teach me how to play properly. I'm afraid I'm pretty clueless when it comes to games."

Yumei's eye gazed at him as a smirk grew on her face. "Then you've been missing out." She scooted over to him and showed him the screen. "Look, I've already unlocked the Knight and the Racer. The Knight is very good at taking out rogue Kumas, but the racer takes a bit more investment. Most would get rid of him first and trade him in, but his money-scaling abilities more than make up for the negatives he brings to staff cohesion." The tiny sprites walked across the screen as they performed their duties.

"Huh? ...I think you might need to start with the basics, first," Tonbe deadpanned as he stared at the series of sprites on the screen.

She looked at him for a moment before blinking. "Oh, I must have gotten ahead of myself." She put the pad down. "Sorry about that. I've been playing mobile games since I left China. When I first got past the great firewall and entered Japan, this nice lady told me about this game called 'Clash of Clans'. I'd never heard of such a thing before, but I decided to give it a go, and it was delightful. I had reached level 200 in three months, and it only took me five hundred dollars to do so," she said without a hint of self-reflection.

"F-Five hundred dollars?" Tonbe choked out as his jaw fell ajar. "Isn't that a bit excessive, Yumei?"

She sighed. "I admit the mobile gaming industry does get exploitative with its monetization practices, but I have never allowed a challenge to defeat me. Besides, I had some money saved from what the monks hid off-shore, before our monastery was destroyed. I guess I just got into them because they kept my mind off of what had happened."

"I guess we all need escapes when things get rough," the Seismologist mused as he regarded her intently. "Do you mind if I ask what happened in the first place? Or am I overreaching?"

Yumei stared ahead for a moment. "No... It's okay." She took a deep breath. "I still don't know why, but up to that point, the Chinese Communist Party had started to crack down on Buddhist monasteries in numbers not seen since the Cultural Revolution. They claimed it was an 'anti-espionage' program. We thought that we were safe since we had a CCP representative that we dealt through, but one night, armed troops just burst down the doors without any warning and started shooting anyone they could find." She clenched her fist. "I had to watch as they dragged my master out of his bed and shot him against a wall with the other head monks. They weren't even armed."

"T-They just killed them all in cold blood?" the boy asked with a horrified expression. "What reason could they have had for doing something like that? ...and how did you survive?"

"I don't know why. I still don't know why they would do such a thing; we were never political, and we just stuck to ourselves. It's something I've tried to find out for years. As for my survival..." A troubled look entered her eyes as she avoided his gaze. "I-it wasn't easy, but I managed to get out alive. I had to fight a few soldiers, but nothing my training couldn't handle. I then stowed away on a cargo ship heading for Japan and from there, I just tried to start a new life."

A moment of silence fell over the pair. Tonbe stared down at the ground. "So you had to leave everything behind and seek asylum in a completely different country? Sometimes, I wonder if despair had already infected the world, and we just didn't realize it until recently."

"The world had many evils before the tragedy took place. I simply believe it was the tipping point, when man's evil desires could not be held at bay any longer." She paused. "But let's not dwell on the past. We need to enjoy what we have at the moment. And at the moment, I have you." She grinned before grabbing his collar and planting a kiss on his lips. "What do you say, Tonbe. Should we go another round?"

The boy's demeanor was washed away by euphoria as the girl's mouth melded against his. He also felt a resurgence of heat when she gripped his collar. "I-I certainly wouldn't be opposed to that; practice makes perfect is the saying, right?" He gave a smile as he rested his hands upon her hips.

Yumei smirked as she began to undress. "Indeed, and I'm going to need a lot of practice with you before I am satisfied." She then pressed him down on the bed and kissed him wildly...

* * *

 **10:00 P.M Day One**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Sarah's Room**

Sarah's room was the definition of organized chaos. A large shelf was nailed to the side of the room, containing an array of spray paint cans in every color. In various spots around the room, art stands were set up with blank canvases on them, waiting to be painted on. Inside a drawer, a few white sheets for keeping paint off of items were folded neatly, and stencils of many different kinds were piled up next to it. Finally, a painting desk was seated in the right corner of the room, on which Sarah had placed her paint mask.

She took a deep breath as she dried off from the shower she had taken. Putting on a shirt and panties, she looked at the paint mask. Then, after taking a seat, she picked it up and unscrewed the right filter on the device, revealing the ticket she had hidden inside. A downcast expression came over her as she looked at her own ticket on the bedside table.

"Sorry, Axel, but I gotta survive," she uttered quietly to herself.

 _ **"Hehehe, what are you apologizing for? You're just playing the game to win. There's nothing wrong with that!"** _Akakuma suddenly poked his head out of a nearby vent before wiggling and squirming until he plopped down and landed on her bed.

On instinct, Sarah jumped up, covering her chest and groin. "What the fuck do you want?! You trying to creep on me, you sick fuck?!"

 _ **"Eww, that's gross! I don't care about that junk. Besides you're wearing a shirt and underwear, right?!"** _the bear said dismissively as he waved paw through the air.

Sarah paused and pulled her arms away. "Whatever." She walked over to her bed and sat on it. "What are you here for? You here to call me a rat for stealing the idiot's ticket? Look, that retard clearly doesn't have his head screwed on right. Back in the Bronx, he'd be dead in a week. He practically gave it to me."

 _ **"Call you a rat?"** _Akakuma asked with an almost hurt tone. He scooted closer before taking his cap off. _**"Why would I ever call you that? This game is supposed to be entertaining; believe me when I say boredom… would lead to worse consequences. So, I'm glad you're playing to win and following the rules at the same time. The only thing I can't stand are cheaters!"**_

Sarah chuckled. "That's rich, considering that Saban asshole helped Kazuko snuff out Eline. Your rules are a fucking joke."

The little bear huffed. _ **"That's not my fault! It's micromanaging! They don't ever let me do things on my own. To me, the only fair killing game is one where the rules are absolute!"**_

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You're just a kid, aren't you? Either that or some 400 pound manchild in his mom's basement." She brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Why are you doing this? Is this just to make us feel this bullshit idea of despair that's been going around recently? I mean, eight people? That's pretty small for your guy's standards."

 _ **"My entire existence revolves around despair. I have big shoes to fill, ya know? I have to find out what despair means to me, just like you have to decide how far you'll go to survive this game,"** _Akakuma responded with a shrug.

Sarah rested her head back on the bed's headboard. "Listen kid, I'm a survivor. My dad was a bum and my mom a drunk. They didn't do shit for me and look at me now. I'm the Ultimate Goddam Graffiti Artist. I'll get off this train even if I have to kill every one of those losers to do it!" she hissed, her voice slightly wavering.

With a chortle, the Conductor hopped up before setting his cap back on his head. _ **"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself. Why else would you warn Tonbe and Yumei when you mentioned Axel and Emizel? If you're not completely committed, you should back down. Cold feet will only get you killed."**_

The Graffiti Artist scowled. "I don't have to prove shit to you. I was about to let Axel get turned into paste if Eline hadn't bit it. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I'm glad I'm not some psycho who has to do what his daddies tell him."

 _ **"Actually, that's where you're mistaken. If you don't prove yourself to me, you're going to end up dead at the bottom of a ravine, a sad ending for the rising star from the Bronx,"**_ Akakuma mused as he glanced at his pocket watch. _ **"It's your choice, though. This game will move on with or without you."**_

Sarah gazed at the axe propped against the far corner of the room. "I've got some things planned... While you're here, just answer me two things. Are these rooms soundproof, and is breaking down the wall next to you against the rules?"

The Conductor eyed the girl a moment. _**"Hm, well they're definitely muffled, though not entirely soundproof. You could probably hear someone out in the hall because it's not proofed at all, but someone in an adjacent room… wouldn't likely hear you,"** _Akakuma mused. _**"Also, if it's not written in the rules, it's fair game. So have at it."**_

The girl grinned. "Well, it looks like its gonna be a late night for me." She got out of her bed, grabbed the axe, and walked to the left side wall. "This was Eline's room, right? If what you say about the sound proofing is true, I better get this done tonight while everyone is still in their rooms." She raised the axe and crashed into it with a heavy chop. "Considering what you put in my room, who knows what shit you gave the drug dealer."

 _ **"Guess you'll find out for yourself! I'm out of here, though. I've got a train to run. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"** _Akakuma chimed as he waddled towards the wall before hopping back towards the vent...

* * *

 _ **11:00 P.M Day One**_

 _ **Sleeper Car**_

 _ **Adohira's Room**_

Adohira laid on his bed, deathly still. His mind swirled with the events of the day and the many thoughts that had come to him afterwards, some unfamiliar and unsettling to him.

His room resembled an old-fashioned workshop more than anything else. Wooden workbenches and drawers bordered the room. Various tools, from saws to hammers and everything in-between, were neatly hung from the walls. A more colourful section of the room displayed various fabrics and sewing supplies, and a number of porcelain dolls in varying stages of completion were seated patiently atop a shelf. In a rather creepy manner, random doll joints, arms, legs, limbless torsos, and even heads were randomly strewn about the room.

Suddenly becoming animate once more, he got off of the bed and washed his face in his private bathroom, staring at his reflection for a while. His expression bordered on haggard, but it was ultimately stoic.

Shaking off the dark thoughts, he took a seat at a workbench and opened the case he had wheeled around the whole day. Looking inside, he saw his faithful marionette doll, Akazukin, still in perfect condition. Carefully, he took out the doll. The faintest ghost of a smile tugged at his lips, upon seeing her again.

Grabbing his tools, Adohira, the Ultimate Marionettist, began the painstaking process of Akazukin's maintenance. He swabbed away the dirt and dust, oiled her joints, and combed her synthetic hair. Then he opened up the doll and examined the various hidden weapons that he had installed inside of her: knives that shot out from her sleeves and bladed, spider-like limbs that sprouted out of her back. As he made sure they were all in working order, the memory of Kazuko's final moments invaded his thoughts. His brow furrowed as he recalled her finals words to him, "Live and, most importantly, have some fun."

Adohira felt conflicted for the first time in many years. He thought he had set his heart and mind on a single goal, and nothing else mattered apart from that, but meeting Kazuko had changed something in him. He had thought that all the laughter in his life was gone forever, but Kazuko had made him remember how to smile, how to have fun. But as quickly as she had entered his life, she was now gone, and with her, Adohira's "laughter" had departed once again.

The Marionettist reached into his pocket and held the ticket that Kazuko had given to him in his wizard hat. He frowned.

"I don't understand, Kazuko. If you gave me this, then that means you're telling me to steal someone's ticket, someone's life. But... but you couldn't have meant that... You told me to live, to have fun, but I don't even know what fun is anymore. It's pathetic of me, really." Adohira tried to chuckle, but he couldn't find it in him to do so.

He placed the ticket on the workbench and stood in silence for a long time. He stared into Akazukin's lifeless eyes of polished silver. Unblinking. Unfeeling. Soulless.

"I've spent the last three years of my life strung along by my need for vengeance... Who's the real puppet here?"

He turned back to his case and dug around its contents until he found a small picture frame. It was wrapped in bubble wrap and duct tape, long neglected by the Marionettist. He unwrapped it slowly and stared at the photo held within. As he traced his finger along the figures in the photo, moisture began to collect in his eyes. Memories of a better time flooded back into his mind.

Quickly banishing the thoughts away, he rubbed his eyes dry and placed the photo on the workbench, facedown. He then nodded to himself. "I do need to live, that much hasn't changed. But now... now it's because I want to know. I want to understand her, Akazukin. I need to know why my sister did what she did. If her answer is unsatisfactory, then we'll let the blood flow. But for now, we simply must live."

"As for the others on this train? I... I think I've lost my... no, perhaps I never had that 'killer instinct' in the first place." He paused. "Oh, who am I kidding? I've never even stepped on an ant, not intentionally, at least."

"...To trade one of their lives for ours, is that a fair trade? No, it's banditry. Robbery. Are we to become thieves, Akazukin?" He gazed at the daintily-dressed doll clad in red, before closing his eyes. "Seems that it went both ways, Kazuko... You saw right through me. Maybe I really am a better person than you," he muttered quietly. A moment later, he sharply shook his head.

The Marionettist slumped down. He folded his arms and rested his head atop them on the table. Idly, he ran his fingers through the pale pink locks of Akazukin's hair.

"...But no matter what, only one person's getting off this train. I have to get out of this prison, and if that means becoming a thief… well then, I guess she must have been wrong about me." He sighed.

"Akazukin, I'm sorry I brought you on this mad quest with me. Forgive me for implanting blades and violence into the viscera of your hollow body. You were supposed to be beautiful, but I made you into something ugly... I only hope I never have to stain you with blood."

Adohira slowly stood up. He gave his doll a brief kiss on her forehead, before returning her to his briefcase. He then raised a hand to his unruly hair and felt its length.

"Ha. With that stupid hat keeping it in place, I'd forgotten how long my hair had gotten. I really need to ditch these emo bangs."

Wordlessly, he grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby workbench and walked into the bathroom. He then began to trim his bangs. Prickly strands of teal hair gathered at his feet, as he stared into the bathroom mirror. For some unknown reason, there was a bit more light in his tangerine eyes than there had been earlier.

After he finished cutting his hair, he looked back at the ticket laying on the workbench. Pausing for a moment, he reached into his case and once more retrieved the sewing kit.

"May as well get this over with. It can't be any worse than the first time." He shrugged as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt...

* * *

 **6 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Tiana and Haruto. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake," Tiana greeted.

Haruto waved at the camera, smiling brightly. "I'm Haruto Shinta."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

Tiana breathed a small sigh, smiling at the camera. "After many weeks, we're finally back in the studio to conduct an interview, and we've got a bit of a special for you all."

"Since Tia and Jason interviewed Eline while I was out sick many, many weeks ago, we decided to interview two other 'Railway of Despair' members," Haruto stated. He cracked a smile. "And Tiana may or may not have confused one of them for a child when she first met him."

Tiana's cheeks flared up at the memory. "In my defense, Emizel is so tiny."

"I am not!" Emizel shouted.

"You kind of are," Axel argued.

Haruto and Tiana giggled. "Everyone please welcome Axel Ueda and Emizel Tanaka," Tiana introduced. The two young men entered the studio, sitting down on the couch by Tiana and Haruto's desk. Without warning, Axel pulled Emizel onto his lap.

"Axel, knock it off!" Emizel snapped.

"But, Emi, I want to show you how much I love you," Axel claimed, smirking.

Emizel, struggling in Axel's hold, let out a low growl. "I am not a baby!"

"You're acting like one, though," Haruto argued. Emizel snapped his head over in Haruto's direction, glaring bullets into the older man. Haruto clung onto Tiana. "I'm sorry."

Tiana sighed, running a hand through Haruto's fluffy hair. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Please stop scaring my fiancé. He's like a puppy and gets frightened easily."

Emizel softened his gaze. He was, however, still struggling in Axel's hold. "Tell my boyfriend to let go of me, then!"

"Axel, we aren't going to be able to do much in this interview if you keep holding Emizel hostage," Tiana interjected. "Please let him go for the interview. Afterwards, you can cuddle him all you like." Axel let out a small whine, but he relinquished his hold on Emizel anyways. Emizel slid off Axel's lap and back onto the couch. "Anyways, aside from that whole exchange, how are you two doing?"

Emizel let out a small huff. "We're doing really well. I'm a bit tired, but fine otherwise."

"I'm still full of energy," Axel interjected. Emizel snickered.

"You have energy even when you're asleep," Emizel retorted. He looked over at Tiana and Haruto. "He sleep-talks."

"Really?" Tiana inquired, smirking. "Is there anything interesting that he says?"

"It's often just names of celebrities he's dreaming about," Emizel claimed. Axel's face became a bright red as Tiana and Haruto burst into laughter.

"Anyone we might know?" Haruto inquired.

Emizel smirked. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," Haruto pressed.

Axel groaned, hiding his face, while Emizel's smirk grew. "I've heard him talk about Hajime, Makoto, Jason, Tonbe…Samuel's a recent addition." With each name, Tiana and Haruto's laughter grew until it was clear the couple were gasping for breath.

"Babe, if you stop embarrassing me on TV, I'll buy you a puppy," Axel promised.

Emizel cocked an eyebrow, glancing over at Axel. "I'm listening."

"I'll get you a Shiba puppy," Axel restated. Emizel paused for a moment, deep in thought, before nodding. "So you'll stop listing off cast members who I've dreamt about?"

"I will…for now." Emizel smirked while Axel just shook his head.

"You're such a brat," he mumbled.

Emizel pecked Axel's cheek. "Yes, but I'm your brat."

Tiana took a deep breath, still laughing. "That was…amazing." She drew in another breath. "I haven't laughed like that in so long." She glanced over at Haruto. "I think we should try that bribery method with Anna and Kit."

Axel chuckled. "It works every time Emizel's about to say something embarrassing."

"Maybe that's why he's such a brat," Haruto commented.

"I am not a brat," Emizel whined.

"You kind of are," Tiana argued. She smirked. "Haru can be too, but there's no issue with it."

"Since when am I a brat?" Haruto questioned.

Tiana glanced off screen, smiling brightly. "Oh would you look at that? We're out of time. This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," Axel and Emizel stated.

As the camera shut off, Haruto grumbled, "I'm not a brat."

* * *

 ***AN* As always thanks for all your help betas and especially Super. You've really helped us get into a groove with these chapters!** **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah we've tried to do more with the adaptation that were impossible in the rp. Adding sequences like this chapter, should help with making the story feel less rushed._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Yeah I have to say Eline and Kazuko really might be two of the most memorable that have died first in a killing game. It was the benefit of a smaller game though, we got to do more with them._

 **NSPunny**

 _I think she realized her goose was cooked._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Saban is never satisfied :P_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Well we thought take that concept that was removed in the rp and making it a large aspect would add more tension throughout the story._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Kazuko is on the way to the sun! *PUNT*_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _This was one my favorite parts of this story, being how it started a change in Adohira. It showed that there is a beating heart beneath all that snark._


	10. Chapter 10: Full Speed Ahead: Act Two

**Chapter 10: Full Speed Ahead: Act Two**

 **8:00 A.M Day Two**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

 _ **DING DONG**_

 _ **"Morning passengers, it is now 8 A.M. This is your conductor speaking! I hope you all rested well in your new cabins! You've made it to the second day! That's more than Kazuko and Eline can say. Pupupu! Anyways, I hope you enjoy your day of rest. Something tells me it's going to be a beaaaautiful day!"**_

The six passengers all gathered in the dining hall. A breakfast buffet had been laid out for them: eggs, bacon, toast, and other items were in abundance. As they looked around, they noticed that all of the water damage from the previous motive had somehow been repaired overnight. Notably, the place where Eline had died was clean and spotless, as if she had never existed.

Axel took his seat with a small plate of bacon and eggs. He seemed to be on autopilot, his pale and empty face suggesting there was no one in the driver's seat. However, when he looked over to Emizel and the rabbit in his hands, a large smile once more plastered his face. "Aww, Emizel! Where did you get the rabbit from?

Emizel scratched the rabbit's chin. "This is Lucky, you know, like I told you before? They must have taken her after they kidnapped me."

"She's so cute," the Soccer Player cooed.

Adohira brushed his newly shortened locks of hair to the side as he took a seat and eyed the group around him. His gaze lingered on the food for a long moment. Then, with an exaggerated sigh, he reached for a fork.

"Well, seems like mister personality is still in top form." Sarah slumped into a chair before rubbing at the bags under her eyes. "I guess I don't have any choice but to eat, and hope none of you decided to pull a Kazuko."

Tonbe bristled slightly as he shook his head. "Can we please not bring that up? Let's just enjoy the morning and try to focus on our next move."

Yumei took a deep breath. "Agreed. We must not linger on the past. It is the only way that we will escape from this nightmare."

Emizel took another big bite of his breakfast before noticing that Sarah was wearing a belt around her waist. The belt held four spray paint cans, two on each hip. "Woah, Sarah! Where did ya get the cool belt?"

"Aww, I didn't get any cool clothes in my room," Axel said with a pout.

The Graffiti Artist sighed and tapped at one of the cans. "I'd much prefer if these had been explosives, though at least it's a temporary distraction. I'm guessing our resident wizard must have had access to scissors. You look like you're twelve."

"Funny, I was going to say something similar about you. I've seen mannequins with more curves than you do. I suppose nature can be cruel, can't it?" Adohira offered nonchalantly in return.

A quiet sigh escaped the Seismologist. "Do I need to put both of you in a corner? If you can't be decent to one another, then just be quiet, please."

Sarah's eye twitched as she stared daggers at Adohira. She shoveled in a mouthful of food to stop the obscenities from escaping her lips.

Yumei took another bite from her toast in an attempt to suppress a grin.

"Hey, come on now. Let's not fight. We're friends, aren't we?" Axel said.

Emizel puffed up his chest. "Yeah! We've got to stick together if we're gonna take out those oversized teddy bears!" he said with a dorky smile.

 _ **"Top of the morning to you, boys and girls!"** _Akakuma exclaimed. He waddled into sight before plopping into an empty chair, though he struggled at first to climb into it.

"So much for any peace and quiet," Adohira deadpanned as he sat down his utensils.

Axel, who almost fell off his seat, ended up shrinking in it. "Uh... hey..."

Emizel frowned as he held his rabbit close. "What do you want, diaper boy?"

"Yes, I believe we have nothing to say to the likes of you." Yumei flashed the bear a death glare.

 _ **"Hey, what's with the… cold shoulder? I didn't kill anyone. My paws are innocent. See?"**_ he said as he held up his paws and offered an innocent smile. _ **"Seriously, I just rendered judgement. It was that simple."**_

"This is anything but simple," Tonbe responded with a furrowed brow. "You can pass the blame, but we all know better."

Akakuma shook his head. _**"Nah, I was just rendering judgement. I'm totally impartial!"**_

"Bullshit!" Emizel growled. "Rendering judgement? I think not. You forced us to kil. Otherwise, we all would've died. If you're such a big shot like you seem to think you are, then get out from behind your toys and come face me, one on one. We'll see if you're so high and mighty then, whoever you are!"

Axel nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah. Why are you even doing this, man? Don't you have a heart or something?" he added on, somewhat scared but confident.

 _ **"Heart? I'm a bear! And pipe down, underlord! We all know you're just a bunch of smoke without any fire. Look, you all should be grateful. Believe me, you could have ended up in a much worse game."** _Akakuma snickered. _**"At least this isn't a desert or France,"**_ he mused before snorting.

Yumei's eye widened. "Desert or France? Are you saying that there are more of these sick games in motion?!" Her hand balled into a fist.

 _ **"Of course! Heck, some are connected to yours truly, while others are merely inspired by the original Hope's Peak Killing game. You could say it's caused a domino effect."** _The little bear chortled.

"Seriously? Just how many of these games are there?" Sarah asked with a baffled expression.

 _ **"Hehehe, more than I can count. Some people are using Hope and Despair as their motivation, some are driven by entirely different themes, and of course, others are merely driven by revenge. The killing game pandemic is on the rise, even as the world itself is trying to pretend that it's whole. Take for example this creepy mansion. That place weirded me the heck out! Multiple other institutes are waging games, and even more are on the horizon. Then of course, there was this amusement park where like eighty people died right off the bat! See, you all just need to look on the bright side of things!"**_ Akakuma huffed and grabbed a sippy bottle before raising it to his mouth.

"E-Eighty people?!" Axel choked out.

 _ **"Yuppp! Then there were those games in space. I don't really like to talk about that time, though. It makes me sad."**_ Akakuma said between sips. _**"Anyhoo, this ain't so bad by comparison. At least not yet."**_

Emizel frowned. "For someone running an operation so cruel, you act quite childish. And you speak as if you saw these games firsthand and had traumatic experiences... Just who are you?"

"A-And why are you doing this?" the Soccer Player added shakily.

The Ultimate Seismologist folded his arms. "You're not going to give us any straight answers, are you?"

 _ **"Pupupu, you got it. Besides, I think that's enough questions for one day. I've gotta make sure we don't all die prematurely,"**_ Akakuma said before sticking his tongue out. He then hopped out of his chair and waddled out of sight.

Yumei unclenched her fist. "Two of us have already fallen, and we are still in the dark about everything. We don't even know who our tormentor is, not to mention his two 'daddies.'"

Emizel scowled. "These three bears don't seem to be run by the same person. I mean, remember how Sabankuma reacted to Kazuko's final words? He seemed like he was ready to rip her apart himself."

"Oh yeah..." Axel turned to the Wizard. "Adohira, I-I just want to say sorry about what happened to Kazuko. She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" he said softly.

The 'Wizard' maintained an unreadable expression as he stared down at his plate. "A lot? No, just a little... Regardless, she made her choice. Save your sentiment for someone else."

"Well, he's not wrong about that. She wasn't a victim, and we shouldn't waste any energy thinking about it. Though I doubt it will change our circumstances, we still have a single car left to explore. I suggest we focus on that for the time being," Sarah said with an indifferent shrug.

Tonbe stared down at his monopad. "Yeah, looks like it's an infirmary. Even if there is no salvation there, we at least have a way of treating wounds going forward," he said with a weak, forced smile.

Axel's face turned completely white. "In-infirmary?" He wrapped his arms around himself, his expression a thousand-yard stare. "No... I'll stay here. I'm fine."

"Axel, what's wrong?" Emizel walked over to the boy.

"No... Won't go back. I won't go back," he muttered to himself.

Yumei sighed. "The rest of you go and explore the new car. I'll keep Axel company. I've been meaning to talk to him, anyway."

"Good luck with that. You'd be better off not babysitting the dead-weight, but it's ultimately your choice," Sarah said with a half-hearted shrug as she stood up and walked towards the trial car.

The Overlord glared at her for a moment. Then he turned back to Axel. "It's okay, I'll be back later." He smiled at him before following after her.

Adohira wiped his mouth with a napkin and let out a small sigh. "I guess I'll go make sure nobody dies so soon after the last incident."

"And I guess I'll go for when your demeanor inevitably rubs someone the wrong way," Tonbe chuckled. He rubbed his neck before offering a lingering smile towards Yumei. "I'll see you soon, Mei."

The Monk blushed and smiled. "Of course, Tonbe. I'll meet you later."

After the group walked out of the car, Yumei turned to Axel.

"Come, follow me to the observation car. There will be more room there."

Axel took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he followed the Monk.

* * *

 **8:30 A.M Day Two**

 **Infirmary Car**

 **Hospital**

Unlike the appalling state of the Coach area, this room was sterile and very tidy. Four medical beds rested within the infirmary. Upon one wall was a large cabinet that filled with sleeping pills, pain relievers, reagents, supplements, and poisons. Nearby was a single operating table with clean scalpels and a bonesaw resting on a metal tray. There was also a fridge unit containing a copious amount of blood packs of varying types, as well as a small counter area with a sink. The drawers were filled with syringes, gloves, and a pair of stethoscopes. Along the other wall was a display that seemed to show the insides of a Kuma. Each organ was labeled by the word 'despair.'

Emizel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the charts on the walls. "These guys really do go full out on the bear thing, don't they?"

Tonbe took a look at the sink and operating table. "They're definitely dedicated to their theme, I'll say that. This place has been kept in really good condition, but it begs the question. Why would they give us a hospital in a killing game?"

"If I had to guess, it's far less about us having access to medical treatment, and more about the new forms of torture and murder that are now at our disposal." Adohira gestured at the nearby bonesaw.

Sarah stifled a yawn. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. They're just dangling new toys in front of our faces. It's not like any of us are trained medical professionals, so having all of this stuff doesn't mean anything if we can't use it. I'm sure our captors realized as much."

Tonbe frowned. "Well, I know a bit about first aid, since studying volcanoes and earthquakes is always a risk, but I'm no doctor."

Emizel crossed his arms. "Maybe there's something useful in here? You know, if the bears throw another motive at us."

"If muscles over there knows how to do transfusions, then we at least have some blood on hand," the Graffiti Artist mused as she tapped her foot against a nearby cooler. "Shame that Eline isn't here; we can be sure that she knew how to hit a vein."

"Yeah..." Emizel looked at the cabinet filled with drugs and poisons. "I hope Axel is coping with her death. He seemed to really like her."

Tonbe placed a hand on the Overlord's shoulder. "It'll be difficult, but I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, he's got you as a friend, after all."

"Thanks," Emziel said with a smile.

Adohira searched through one of the nearby drawers, turning his back to the trio. "If your friend doesn't grow a spine, it's going to be painful to have to constantly look after him. In fact, if I were to kill someone, I intentionally wouldn't target him. He'd likely be too much of a mess to be of help in the trial."

Emizel stared daggers at Adohira. "You keep talking like that, and I'll run you through with my sword, you selfish bastard!" He growled as he stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Emizel!" Tonbe looked disapprovingly at Adohira. "I don't know what your problem is, but if we don't start getting along, none of us are getting out of this mess," he said firmly as he followed Emizel.

"You know, you really are an ass, but it seems like you and I are the only ones who appreciate the situation we're in," Sarah said.

The boy shrugged while eyeing the retreating form of Tonbe. "Believe it or not, I was just being honest. Sugar-coated platitudes are of no use to anyone. Anyone living in the real world, that is."

* * *

 **9:30 A.M Day Two**

 **Observation Car**

 **Viewing Room**

Yumei paced back and forth in the car. Axel sat watching her, not quite sure of what was about to happen.

She turned to him. "Axel, I have been observing you for the last day and, from what I can tell, there is a great deal of chaos that is clouding your mind."

The Soccer Player bit the inside of his cheek and rubbed his palms together nervously. "I-I guess you could say that. I know I'm a mess. I hate myself for it, but sometimes I just shut down. I try to always smile, but God, it's so hard with everything that's going on. I wish I could be strong like you!"

The Monk brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Strength comes from within, but I was not born with it. I had to train for many years to reach my full potential." She took a step closer to the boy. "I saw a glimmer of the man you could be during the last investigation. You are clearly not stupid, despite what some of the others might say. I simply believe that your anxieties, your fears, and your lack of confidence are the demons holding you back."

"B-But how do I even begin to overcome all of that?! Even thinking about it terrifies me," Axel admitted as he felt his knees trembling.

She took a steady breath. "You found the strength to become the Ultimate Soccer Player, so I am sure you can do the same in regards to your fears." She placed her arms behind her back. "Axel, I'd like to take you as my student. I feel that, through meditation and discipline, you will have the tools to harness your inner strength."

The boy felt a grin spread across his face as he stared at her. "R-Really? You'd do that for me? When do we begin? I-I promise I won't let you down, Sensei!"

Yumei smiled. "Let us start with the basics. You are an athlete, so your physical condition is not in question. Have you ever learned any kind of martial arts or combat abilities before?"

His expression wilted slightly. "Uh, not really. I mean, I can kick really hard because of my metal leg, but I don't have any professional training or anything."

"So a complete novice... Then let us start from the beginning." She took a few steps back and placed her hands behind her back. "Axel, I would like you to try and kick me as hard as you can."

"R-Really? I-I'm not so sure about that. What if I were to really hurt you?" The boy anxiously shifted his weight onto his good leg.

She smirked. "I appreciate your concern, but it is not needed. Go on, then. Kick me and don't hold back."

Axel took a nervous breath before nodding. "O-Okay, I'll do my best. Here goes nothing!" He tensed before snapping his metallic limb into the air at the girl's midsection.

The Monk effortlessly caught the leg and held it dead in its tracks. Before Axel could do anything, she grabbed his collar and flipped him over her head, causing his back to crash onto the floor.

"Owww..." the boy whimpered as he felt pain shooting up through his back. He blearily stared up at her. "W-Well, that was embarrassing..."

The Monk giggled. "I'm sorry, Axel, but at the monastery, they always used to do that to the new initiates." She regained her composure. "However, it also teaches a valuable lesson. Blindly trying to achieve your goal will only end with you injuring yourself. That is both the same in combat and in life."

The Soccer Player offered a nervous chuckle as he slowly sat up. "No, it's okay. Least I know I'm literally incapable of hurting you. I feel silly for even worrying, but uh… what now?"

Yumei thought for a moment. "I think, before we continue the combat training, we must first try and calm that storm in your mind." She then sat down on the floor, her legs crossed in the lotus position. "Sit. I wish to teach you how to properly meditate. It should help calm your nerves."

"Meditation, huh? I-If you think it will help, I'll give it a shot," Axel said. He slowly took a seat across from her and awkwardly tried to mimic her stance due to his metal limb.

"Now empty your mind. Remove everything that is clouding your senses. You must be at peace before you can truly focus." She began to take deep breaths.

Axel scratched at his cheek. "Uh, and how do I go about removing everything? The more I try to not think of something, the more I think about it."

"...Try to imagine a flowing river. Anything that tries to pollute its glistening rapids quickly gets washed away by the tide. Your mind must be like that, able to naturally remove the pollutants that would taint its purity," the Monk spoke calmly. Her eyes remained closed.

"Purity... just have to clear my mind." Axel shut his eyes and tried to mimic the monk's actions, but he could still feel dozens of thoughts racing through his mind. One thing was for sure, this could take some practice...

* * *

 **10:00 A.M**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

"Tch, Adohira and Sarah are such freaking jerks!" Emizel exclaimed as he petted Lucky as a means of trying to calm himself. "How can they always be so mean? Don't they realize how hard this is, already? They just make it worse for all of us."

The Seismologist sat down next to the Overlord. "I admit that they can be a bit abrasive, but we've got to try and get along. I can't begin to tell you how many assholes I've had to deal with during my travels. It's just a job hazard." The larger boy chuckled.

Emizel rested his chin on Lucky's head. "It just feels like they're always trying to cause trouble. It just makes me wanna sock 'em, but that would only make things worse, wouldn't it?"

Tonbe smiled softly. "I'm afraid it would. I get the feeling the people running this game want us to start ripping out each other's throats. The only way we're going to avoid anyone else dying is if we work together. Sarah was pretty organised during the last motive, and I get the feeling Adohira will come around. He clearly has a heart, deep down."

"I-I guess you're right. He actually seemed really upset about Kazuko. I guess even a jerk like him isn't completely heartless," Emizel mused as he lifted his chin. "You know, you're like an awesome big brother. How do you always remain so calm, huh?"

Tonbe's smile dampened. "I haven't always been so calm; I've been in some truly terrifying situations before. But they taught me one thing: calm people live, tense people die."

The Overlord offered a soft nod. "...I guess you're right. This isn't going to get any easier. I just wish we could think of some way out of this mess, but they have complete control over everything. To make matters worse, Axel still hasn't found his ticket. It's only a matter of time till he gets busted. I just wish I knew where it went..."

The Seismologist rubbed his chin. "Try thinking about it this way. Instead of wondering where the ticket could be, try to figure out where it can't possibly be. I mean, we searched this whole train, so it can't be hidden behind a seat or anywhere like that in the open. If I were a betting man, I'd say either someone has it on them, or they've hidden it in their room."

"But now it's gotten worse. If someone has the ticket, they've got more places to hide it now. Ahhh, it's so frustrating. As much as I wanna go around pointing fingers, I know that will just make people more upset," Emizel sighed as he let his shoulders slump.

Tonbe patted Emizel's back. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You're a smart guy, Emizel. I'm sure you're more than capable of helping Axel."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna lose him, ya know? He's becoming special to me. I'm sure you know what I mean, don't ya?" the Overlord asked with a cheeky grin.

Tonbe thought for a moment, then he smirked. "Have you got a crush on him?"

Emizel blushed as he stared down at his feet. "You already know the answer to that... What about you and Yumei, huh? You can't stop making puppy dog eyes at each other."

The Seismologist blushed as well and scratched his neck. "Y-Yeah. Y-Yumei is a real special girl. She's been through a lot, but she's such a kind soul."

"Heh, then you're perfect for each other!" Emizel exclaimed as he rested his head on the much larger boy's shoulder. "Everyone deserves someone who makes them happy. Especially in a situation like this."

"You're right about that. Love's a weird thing, it'll hit you right out of nowhere." He paused for a moment. "Emizel, if you ever need someone to talk to, my door will always be open for you. Just make sure to knock first, don't want any embarrassing encounters," Tonbe replied with a laugh.

A giggle escaped the smaller boy. "Don't worry, big bro. I don't wanna catch you two in the act either!"

* * *

 **11:00 A.M**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

Sarah peered at the mastermind's podium with a perplexed expression. "I'm still curious... how the hell did Kazuko disappear like that? Was it some sort of special effect? I mean, it looked so real."

"It doesn't appear that would be possible. Within the confines of this train car, it would not be feasible to pull off that kind of illusion convincingly. As much as I roll my eyes at the idea, we may be dealing with the supernatural here," The Marionettist replied as he peered around the room.

"I can't believe you'd actually entertain something like that as being possible. Then again, we were only a few feet away. But if it was an illusion, someone's clearly in the wrong line of work," the Graffiti Artist mused.

Adohira walked into the center of the courtroom. "Emizel can conjure fire from nothing and pull a sword from his scarf. And believe me, he didn't use any sleight of hand. Hmm, if he can do that, then magic may exist in some form, therefore the possibility should be entertained..." he said as his eyes were suddenly drawn away from the girl.

Sarah shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to suspend my skepticism. Though I am curious about something, Adohira. Why haven't you taken the third ticket you need yet? Surely it wouldn't be that hard, now would it?" she asked as she eyed the Wizard intently.

Adohira ignored Sarah as he stared intently at the sight in front of him, a framed picture of Kazuko Kodaka. Across the picture painted in red, were the words "GAME OVER." His scar-riddled fingers twitched ever so slightly.

"Fine, ignore me then. Though that routine with the hat didn't fool me," the Artist said as she stared at Eline's vacant podium. "You realize the truth though, don't you? You're not like the others. You know that when push comes to shove, only those willing to do what's necessary will survive."

"Oh, were you saying something?" the Marionettist replied. He turned away from the picture and locked eyes with the graffiti artist. "Hey... are you sure you're not just trying to justify your sociopathic tendencies by thinking we're cut from the same cloth? That's weak."

Sarah scoffed, though a smile slowly creased her lips. "My point is, I'm willing to adapt in order to survive. The question is… are you?"

"Short answer? Yeah. Sure. There's a lot I need to change about myself..." Adohira mused.

"Then, will you hear what I have to say? Call it a mutual exchange, if you will," Sarah said as she eyed him with a faint smirk.

"No need for a dramatic pause. Keep going," the boy deadpanned.

"Murder is one option, but as you've seen, it's not exactly the easiest course. My proposal is simple. We help one another get the tickets we need and get off this train. I know it sounds cold-blooded, but it'll only be a matter of time till more blood is spilled anyways. I'd rather not risk being targeted in the future, so I say we strike before everyone becomes more paranoid," Sarah suggested.

Adohira paused for a moment. "I suppose the whole 'I'm the leader' thing you had going on yesterday was just a charade? I have to say, this is the sort of plot twist that surprises nobody. In fact, it'd get the whole show cancelled."

The Graffiti Artist rolled her eyes. "Are you done? Look, I've had enough of your bullshit. Just give me a straight answer. Are you interested or not?"

The Marionettist took a deep breath and shrugged. "Honestly? Yeah. Just a little bit... I have to get off this train. There's unfinished business that needs to be taken care of."

"Well, give it some thought, Adohira. If you decide you're game, come talk to me. You know where my room is," the Artist offered as she turned and without another word, strode towards the passenger car.

Adohira stood alone in the courtroom. He looked over to the picture of the Ultimate Game Designer. "Hey, Kazuko. I was thinking, the least I could do is shake things up a bit. You know, make it exciting and whatnot. I'm sure you're bored out of your mind, wherever you are… This may not be what you truly wanted, but it's your fault for sending me mixed messages… Hah, blaming the dead, that's really lame of me..."

Suddenly, Adohira felt a subtle jolt through his briefcase.

Raising an eyebrow, he quickly glanced over it before sighing. "Must be my imagination..." he mumbled as he left for the sleeper car.

* * *

 **6 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thanks for all your help betas and especially Super. Rewriting a lot of this from scratch has been a major undertaking, but I'm proud of the work we've done so far. I know this fic is a little more low-key compared to some of the others, but I do genuinely appreciate all the reviews and comments. Thanks guys, it means the world to us! =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Pure and wholesome my ass! You know what you are Adohira =)_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yup a little meta humor through in there for fun :P_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Yeah I'm quite fond of these new scenes. I think they're going rather well._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _The girl is tough as nails and will do what it takes hehehe._


	11. Chapter 11: Deadline

**Chapter 11: Deadline**

 **3:00 P.M Day Two**

 **Coach Car**

 **Sitting Area**

Yumei and Axel walked from the viewing car into the sitting area. They had been training for the last four and a half hours, and while Axel was covered in sweat and a few light bruises, Yumei was still in top condition.

"Wow... I... I haven't had a workout like that in years, Sensei. You think this'll really work?" Axel asked, panting.

Yumei smiled. "Of course, but remember, Axel, your success must come from within. I can show you the door with my training and mediation regime, but only you can walk through it. Only then will you be able harness your inner strength."

"Sounds like a waste of her time to me, but hey, it's not like there's much else to do on this damn train," Sarah remarked from a chair she sat slouched in. "Whatever floats your boat, but all that training isn't going to stop our captor."

Yumei's eye narrowed at the Graffiti Artist. She looked to the Soccer Player. "Axel, go on ahead, I will meet with you later."

"O-Okay," Axel said nervously as he walked out of the car.

Yumei turned to Sarah. "And I see you're making yourself very useful at the moment," she said sarcastically.

The Artist shrugged. "Not less useful than you wasting your time on that idiot. Let's just face the facts: you're only helping him because you pity him. You know that he's unlikely to survive long, and your bleeding heart won't let it go. You should waste less time on helping him. After all, it's only a matter of time till the bears chuck him off the train for not having his ticket."

Yumei scowled. "I don't appreciate you speaking of my student like that. Axel is a good man and, while he clearly has demons that cloud his mind, he has still tried to make an effort to improve himself. That is a truly admirable trait, one that most lack."

"Look, I'm not saying he's a bad guy. I'm just saying he's deadweight that's only liable to drag you down in the process," Sarah retorted.

Yumei leaned against the wall. "We were all once 'deadweight', Sarah. Look at me." She pointed to her white hair and single red eye. "I'm an albino. Chinese society does not look kindly upon differences, especially not a girl who is different. My own parents abandoned me, but the monks never did. I will not abandon Axel, not while he is willing to learn."

The Artist shrugged. "You had more than a week to adapt, I'd wager. My point is, he won't be able to cut it. He's just too soft."

The Monk closed her eye. "I don't expect him to become an expert within a few days. I just want him to be strong enough to overcome his fears long enough to find the one who stole his ticket. Then, when we have defeated the one keeping us trapped here, we may progress onto further training, but that will be his decision to make."

"Look, it's not that I'm heartless; I feel for the guy. You just have to be more pragmatic. Are you going to let someone like him drag you down in the process? You and Tonbe have to be the two toughest on the entire train, but if you let someone like Axel or Emizel cause you to lower your guard, it'll only end up hurting you both," Sarah explained with a thoughtful expression.

"Lower my guard?" Yumei said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

A sigh escaped the Artist. "Think about it. If another motive is presented, and those two are as friendly with each other as they seem to be… it means that they'll have to target either Adohira, Tonbe, you, or me. If they become desperate enough, they could use your good nature against you. It's unlikely they'll try to target me or Adohira, because the two of us aren't nearly as trusting as you and Tonbe. All I'm saying is, they may be friendly now, but if push comes to shove, they'll turn on you if it means survival."

Yumei looked at the Graffiti Artist in silence for a moment. "You've experienced betrayal before, haven't you? To live a life with so little trust, it must have come from somewhere." Yumei sat in one of the chairs. "You're from New York, aren't you? Tell me about it. Is it truly such an honorless place?"

"When you live on the street for so long, you only trust the crew that has looked after you. You find out really quickly who you can trust when the chips are down. Sometimes, even those people have their limits. I know it sounds cynical as shit, but everyone has their breaking point. Loyalty sounds great on paper, but people's desire to look after themselves… Well, it always comes down to that."

Yumei grimaced. "I was betrayed by my government, so I understand the feeling of treachery. However, when you become a shaolin monk, you swear an oath to each other. You swear to protect each other with your lives. I am truly sorry that you have not had that companionship in your life, but if we are to overcome the forces of despair, then we must learn to face it together." Her expression darkened. "Once you fall into despair, the pain that you can bring to those around you is beyond anything you can imagine."

"You're not the only one who knows a thing or two about despair," Sarah said as she slowly worked her jaw. "The reason why I don't trust people is because I've been a rat myself in the past. I did it just to save my own skin. I don't want to believe people are shit, but I've lived that life. I know how it feels to be cornered, when your only choice is a horrible one."

The Shaolin Monk took a deep breath. "We have all done things we are not proud of. What matters is that you try and become a better person because of them." She rose to her feet and headed for the exit. "It was good talking to you, Sarah. I... may have misjudged you." Her words echoed in the car as the door closed behind her.

The Artist stared wistfully at the shut door as she worked her jaw. "...No, you were probably right in whatever that judgement was. A leopard can't change its spots, and I'm not about to change who I am either..." she murmured to herself.

* * *

 **6:00 P.M**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Emizel sat in the dining car, drinking a glass of orange juice that he had gotten from the fridge. Dinner had not been served by Sabankuma that day, so the group had been forced to fetch food for themselves in the kitchen.

He sat there alone with his thoughts until Axel made his way from the trial car and into the room.

"Hey, Axel!" Emizel called out. "How ya holding up? You feeling better after this morning?"

The Soccer Player offered the Overlord a tired smile. "I-I would be lying if I said I wasn't still anxious about everything. Yumei really helped me calm down, though; she's officially taken me under her wing as a pupil." He chuckled as he took a seat next to the shorter boy.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Emizel exclaimed. "You're gonna be like Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan with all those kung fu moves. Hi-yah!" He struck a pose to resemble a martial artist, grinning all the while.

"Hah, I think there could be ten of me and I still wouldn't touch Sensei. She's crazy good!" Axel exclaimed as he rested a hand against his chin. "It did help me get a lot of stress out, which I needed after this morning and yesterday."

"Good to hear," Emziel replied. "By the way, Tonbe's my new big bro now!" he said, puffing up his chest. "He's so cool and he's a really good listener. He calmed me down after Adohira and Sarah were being big jerks."

Axel smiled fondly at the other boy's demeanor. "I"m glad to hear that. Ya know, we really need Yumei and Tonbe to help deal with how Sarah and Adohira can be most of the time."

"Yeah, I don't know why they have to act like that. It's so uncool." The Overlord pouted. "I don't get it. We're all prisoners in this game, so why can't they be more helpful? I know that if we teamed up, we could definitely kick those bears' asses!"

"I'm not sure. I think maybe they're just super paranoid or something. If we could just prove we don't mean any harm… maybe we could get through to them," the Soccer Player suggested.

 _ **"Trust me when I say that relying on other people in a game like this is a one way ticket to getting a knife in the back."**_ Hoshukuma's voice suddenly rang out as he entered the room. _**"They're being smart, but of course you two - Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber - wouldn't realize that."**_

"What do you want?" Emizel growled.

Axel nervously rubbed at his arm. "C-Can't you just leave us alone ? P-Please?"

 _ **"Leave you alone? Surely not! Axel, we need to discuss your little ticket issue. We have a thief on this train, and it's our job as the staff to help you in any way we can,"** _he said with a mocking grin.

"Y-You're not going to throw me off, are you?" The Soccer Player's voice cracked as he tried to keep himself from having a panic attack.

Emizel jumped from his chair and pulled out his sword. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" He roared at the bear.

 _ **"Woah, woah!"** _Hoshu exclaimed, holding his paws up. _**"Who said I was going to ask for your tickets now? No, that would be such a waste of a... waste of space like you. We've got a far better idea in mind. A little... motivation to get you started."**_

"Motivation? W-What kind of motivation?" Axel stammered out, before shutting his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing.

The bear's eye glowed bright red. _**"Well, here's the deal: You have forty-eight hours starting from now to find your ticket. When that time comes, we'll have a ticket check, and I don't care if there's a murder at that time. We'll pause the damn investigation if we have to. If you don't have your ticket by then, we'll throw you off this train. Trust me when I say it's a painful way to go." He took out his wrench and started to pat it in his paw. "If it turns out you won't find it in time, you could always commit a murder. At least then you won't be completely screwed. I'm sure you could smash someone's skull in with that leg of yours pretty easily."**_

The Soccer Player's eyes snapped open as he choked back a sob. "T-Those are the only options I have? W-What kind of choices are those?"

Emizel snarled. "Of course those would be the only options. You bears are just trying to get another murder, aren't you? Have you no honor?!"

 _ **"Honor?! HA!"** _Hoshu spat. _**"Listen, kid. Honor, friendship, and all these other ideas of yours are bullshit. People will abandon you the moment it becomes easier for them, especially women. Those bitches will sell you out the moment the next piece of hot muscle walks through the door."**_

"People don't always have to be like that. Not everyone is like that!" Axel yelled as he clenched his fists. "...People aren't all the same. It's not fair to say something like that..."

Hoshu paused for a moment and looked at the pair in silence. _**"I used to think like you, but then reality slapped me across the face and showed me the truth about people. You can't trust anyone. From the moment you're born to the moment you die, you're alone. You can only rely on yourself in this cruel joke of a world,"**_ he said with an almost pained tone.

Emizel lowered his sword. "Why are you doing this? It's clear you've suffered, too. You don't have to do this. People can be cruel, but I choose to believe most are decent."

"Emi is right! People can be better than that and, even if they mess up, they can always change. You don't have to keep doing this. You all can end this right now!" Axel insisted as he stared at the bear with a pleading look.

The bear looked between the Soccer Player and the Overlord, as if deep in thought. _ **"You two have so much hope in your eyes." He turned around and made his way out of the car. "I can't wait until that light is snuffed out. Once you both finally realize the truth about this world, you can come join us in the dark."**_ The door shut behind him firmly.

* * *

 **8:00 P.M**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

As the Ultimate Marionettist made a beeline toward his room, he noticed Tonbe, but offered no response to the Seismologist. His briefcase remained firm in his hand as he neared his door.

"Adohira, please, can we talk?" Tonbe said as he placed a hand on the Marionettist's door.

A sigh escaped the boy in question as he slowly glanced over his shoulder. "Can't you entertain yourself with the Monk or Overlord? I'm not in a chatty mood."

"Look, I'm going to cut straight to the chase," Tonbe said, folding his arms. "I can tell you've been through a lot, but you can't keep antagonizing Emizel and the others like you did earlier. What if you caught him at a bad time and things got ugly? Emi's a good kid, but he can get quite emotional. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Alright, I guess I'll break it to you. Things are about to get a lot uglier. I could offer lukewarm words of reassurance, but that won't help anyone... No, let me correct myself. It shouldn't help anyone." Adohira rubbed his brow. "All of you need a wake-up call. We're not going to survive by cuddling and hoping for the best. Sure, Sarah's a bit overzealous, but she's not too far off the mark. I don't really believe any of you are this blind, so it's time you all see what's at stake."

"You think I don't see what's at stake?" Tonbe said with a scowl. "Of course I know what's at stake. Those despairs are trying to turn us into animals. They want us to rip each other to shreds for their amusement. Well, fuck that! We can beat these bastards, but we have to work together!"

The Marionettist turned to fully face the much larger boy. "They have full control over the train, access to the heat and AC, turrets in the viewing room, and God knows what else. If you have an eloquent solution, I'm all ears. Believe me when I say that there's somewhere I'd much rather be than here..."

"I... I don't know. I really don't know right now, okay? But that's no excuse to be a total fucking asshole who keeps stirring the pot!" Tonbe took a deep breath to calm himself. "Do you want to be these bears' puppet? All you're doing right now is playing right into their hands."

Adohira shook his head. "You know the answer to that already. I just don't see what alternatives have been provided. If you cannot provide a better solution, then we have nothing to discuss."

The Seismologist grit his teeth. "Maybe my words are meaningless to you, but I'm not going to give up. The kids at Hope's Peak got out. Sure, I admit a lot of them died, but these despairs can be beaten. They can be outsmarted. We survived the tragedy, and we can survive this. Please, just have a little faith."

"Faith..." Adohira asked as if he was trying to process the meaning of the word. He stared blankly for a long moment. "It's been a long time since I've put stock into anything I can't see for myself."

"Maybe not faith in a god, but you have to have faith in others." Tonbe's gaze softened. "I've traveled the whole world. I've not only seen some of the worst mankind has to offer, but also some of its best. There are good people out there, no matter how hard it is to see them." He paused. "Sorry if I got a little emotional back there, but Yumei and Emizel mean a lot to me now. I can't bear the thought of losing either of them."

A few moments passed before Adohira decided to respond. "Then look after them. You don't appreciate what you have until it's already gone... What a simple concept. It shouldn't even have to be spoken," he mused wistfully. A brief look of confusion flashed across his face as a metallic clang resonated from within his briefcase. "Excuse me, I think I need some rest."

Tonbe raised his eyebrow at the case. "...Err, sure. If you need any help, feel free to talk anytime," he said as he walked into his room, a slightly baffled look on his face.

Adohira nearly dropped the case as he heard what sounded like a disembodied voice whisper, "...Master.."

Quickly, and without a word, he rushed into his room. The door slammed shut.

* * *

 **8:15 P.M**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Adohira's Room**

With trembling hands, Adohira softly set down his briefcase on the bed. After some hesitation, he gingerly undid the latches of his briefcase. As the case opened, he was met at first with the limp body of Akazukin. Her body was folded neatly as per usual, but after a few seconds passed, he heard the rolling of joints. Slowly, the doll sprang to life. She raised her pale, little chin and stared up at him with her glassy eyes. Her joints popped again as her delicate hands moved to grasp the bottom of the lacy, red dress she wore.

"Master, I bid you good evening. I thank you for giving me life." Her soft, mechanical voice filled the room as she offered the boy a curtsy.

In response to her curtsy, the bewildered boy instinctively began to bow, before stopping himself short. He stood frozen for a few moments, before letting out a long, raspy sigh. "Oh. I see. I finally lost it..." Adohira gently shook his head as the color drained from his face. "I'm amazed it took this long, really..."

Akazukin reached out and pressed her porcelain hand against the boy's chest. "Master, are you well? You look pale. Have you eaten today?" Her mechanical voice surprisingly held a great deal of inflection, as did her silver eyes.

Upon feeling her cold hands, Adohira nearly fell back. "Wait... Wait. What? Eh?" He could barely put together his words as realization began to dawn on him. Perplexed, he pressed himself against the wall, his tangerine eyes wide open as he stared at the living doll before him.

Akazukin moved forward, albeit with some difficulty, before she came to rest on the edge of the bed. She slowly crossed her legs in a very human-like manner. "Master Adohira, please don't be upset. I mean you no harm. I only wish to serve you."

"No... no, no, no, no, no..." Adohira quietly repeated to himself. "This... this can't be real... Who are you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

The doll tilted her head to the side. "I am Akazukin. Do you not remember the name you gave to me? I could not exist without you, Master."

The Marionettist briefly ran his fingers through his hair, cracked his neck, and seemed to regain some of his composure. He numbly stared at her as he grabbed a screwdriver from the wall and took a step toward her. "This is just a trick... I'm... I'm going to open you up now. One of the bears must've rigged you up with something while I was asleep. Don't worry, Akazukin, I'll make sure you're clean and back to your usual self."

"M-Master, how very bold of you," Akazukin said as her tiny hands rested on her face. "But, if it is you, I will let you do as you please. Just be gentle, please? It tickles when you tinker with my insides."

Adohira blinked rapidly before taking a deep sigh. "Don't let those bears get to you... this is just some silly trick of theirs. They think they can mess with me that easily, huh?" Adohira shook his head, slightly irritated.

"Alright then... Akazukin, please, turn your back to me and lift your dress," Adohira asked stoically, but perhaps there was the slightest tinge of embarrassment to his voice.

The doll shuffled in a somewhat timid manner, before she slowly turned her back and lifted her dress up as ordered.

"Like this, Master?" she asked as her head swiveled around 180 degrees to stare at the Marionettist.

"Ermm, yes. That will be just fine, thank you." Adohira promptly began to unscrew her back panel. The head of his screwdriver lightly drilled into the narrow crevices of her pale, porcelain rear. From the fluidity of the Marionettist's movements, it was clear that this intimate act was extremely familiar to the pair.

Akazukin let out a small squeak in response to the prodding at her posterior. "Master, I do apologize if this is e-embarrassing for y-you. I-It's just that, oh! T-That really t-tickles," she murmured as a few of her joints audibly popped.

Upon removing the paneling, the boy saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, there wasn't even any signs of tampering let alone devices to explain her movements or speech.

Adohira's screwdriver clattered to the floor, and his mouth became ajar.

"What?" he uttered in disbelief.

"M-Master? Are you quite done? Having my intimates exposed is embarrassing... Could you please cover me back up?" Akazukin pleaded as her little hands still clutched at the hem of her dress.

In a wordless manner that seemed more automatic than anything else, Adohira's hands flew into the pockets of his coat. A fraction of a second passed, and when they came out, his fingertips were adorned with steel rings. The Marionettist forcefully, yet deftly shoved a ringed hand into Akazukin's dark insides. His orange eyes were intensely lit.

The porcelain doll let out an audible gasp. In a blur of motion, Adohira looped her internal wires around his steel rings, and with a single gesture that betrayed his thousands of hours of practice, the young Marionettist forced her body to rise.

"Master, could you be a bit more gentle? That really stings," Akazukin said in response.

"I'm sorry..." The boy found the sorrowful words coming out of his mouth before he even realized it. A moment passed, and he hardened his glare. "What's going on... What are you?" Ironically, Adohira's voice now lacked all emotion, as if he were the puppet and not her.

"A-K-A-Z-U-K-I-N," she said, enunciating every syllable. "Haven't you ever heard of a living doll before, Master? We imprint on our owners and, if given enough attention and care, cease to be lifeless. That is why I said you gave me life."

Adohira's hands rested tensely against the wires connecting his fingers to her. "No, of course I haven't heard of a 'living doll' before... Excuse me for my minor freak-out, but... this is beyond reason."

"Master, not everything in the world has a rational explanation. I do not know how my existence works entirely. I just know that the tenderness you've treated me with has given me motion. Despite your surly demeanor, your love made me real. I just want to help you, Master, be it to survive or fulfill your great ambition," Akazukin responded.

Adohira blinked. "Love...? Akazukin, if you've been with me this entire time, then you should know that I'm a man of very little faith... Tell me I'm not hallucinating you right now..." Adohira's voice seemed to weaken.

"Master, you weren't always this way. You're still a good person deep down. That much I know," the automaton responded. "I may not be flesh and blood, but I am still real. Whether you use me or not, you should know that you are not alone. You are very precious to me, Master."

Adohira's lip trembled slightly as his head fell. A moment later, he gently flicked his fingers, causing the doll to soar through the air and into his arms. He embraced her as unfamiliar tears began to cloud his vision.

The petite doll's arms raised ever so slightly as she did her best to return the gesture despite her short reach. "I will do everything I can to protect you, Master. You are my world."

"You... You still haven't told me you're not a hallucination... If this is a dream, then please don't wake me up..." Mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, Adohira began to go limp. He finally nodded off with tears staining his cheeks and Akazukin in his arms.

* * *

 **6 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thanks for all your help betas and especially Super. Rewriting a lot of this from scratch has been a major undertaking, but I'm proud of the work we've done so far. I know this fic is a little more low-key compared to some of the others, but I do genuinely appreciate all the reviews and comments. Thanks guys, it means the world to us! =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah it really helps having more time to develop and flesh out some of these characters haha._

 **NSPunny**

 _Lol your meme game is strong. I love it_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah we're having to write a lot of these scenes from absolute scratch xD_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

Definitely. It's great to have more conversations with characters who barely interacted in the rp =)


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon's Rage: Act One

**Chapter 12: Dragon's Rage: Act One**

 **7:30 A.M Day Three**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Sarah's Room**

The Ultimate Graffiti Artist opened up a large brown satchel and stared at the plethora of drug paraphernalia that rested inside. She pulled out a lighter and flicked it on a few times to eye the flame that sparked out. "This sure as shit would have been helpful in the last trial," she mused before lifting her gaze to the hole in the wall, which was covered by a thin sheet. Her attention then darted to her door when she registered a knock. Sarah warily approached the door before unlocking it and pulling it ajar…

Standing at the door was none other than the Ultimate Marionettist. He had a slightly haunted look on his face but he quickly tried to force it away. "Sarah," he said, "looks like you've been busy."

The Artist offered a weak shrug before speaking in a hushed tone. "What can I say? I prefer action to remaining passive. You here to discuss business or just to bullshit? Because I need to know where you stand."

He sighed. "I guess you could say I thought about what you said, and I feel the need to discuss it further."

"Come inside then, before one of the idiots sees you," Sarah responded before retreating back into her room.

Adohira followed the girl, shutting the door behind him. As he entered, he noticed the new opening to Eline's room. "Seems you've made yourself at home. You've even started adding an extension."

"Well, there's no sense in letting a dead girl's supplies going to waste. She had a lot of weed for a former drug dealer." She picked up a pipe before falling back on her bed and taking a puff. She exhaled while staring at the Marionettist expectantly. "So, what do we need to discuss?"

Adohira raised an eyebrow. "That should be obvious. We're going to discuss which poor souls we're stealing tickets from." He eyed her intently. "And I'm assuming, as you've invited me into this, that you were the one who stole Axel's ticket?"

The Artist smirked. "Clever boy, though it's a bit obvious, don't you think? Look, it's fairly simple. Emizel is just a brat; I've watched him put his ticket in his scarf. He's the easiest mark left. The choice between Yumei and Tonbe is more difficult. Personally, I'd say our best bet is the big guy. I'm not convinced we could take him in a fight, but I'd be willing to bet he's more prone to trust us and let down his guard than our resident monk."

"I can't say I disagree with that statement," he mused, lost in his thoughts. "And with the rule changes at the end of last trial, we don't even need to be sneaky about it. You could take the ticket off his dead body and get away without even having to deal with a trial. Devilish, no?"

"Yeah, I know I come across like a stone-cold bitch. Hell, maybe I am. Look, I'm not saying we have to get off on or enjoy this shit, but look at the statistics on the other killing games. Usually, only around a third survive to the end. If you and I take our tickets and leave, maybe Emizel, Tonbe, and Axel will die. However, that leaves Yumei left standing. There would be no reason to continue at that point. It's just forcing a conclusion. In many ways, it's less cruel than stringing us along through multiple trials and executions," Sarah responded with a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose you could put it that way..." he said. "So, how do we plan on doing this? I don't think cornering then rushing them would be wise, not with their combat skills. No, we'll need the element of surprise."

Sarah smirked slightly as she pulled open the satchel lying on her bed and revealed a small toolkit. "I've been examining these locks, and the problem is that, once they seal electronically, picking them is virtually impossible. However, my thought is I'll put something in the locking mechanism. That way, when the door is shut, it's still possible to open it from the opposite side. I'll sneak into Emizel's room and you'll help me keep an eye out. For Tonbe, we have a couple of options. We can try to do the same or see if we can't find some way of retrieving the ticket directly, though we still need to know where it is first. I have an idea: You'll go to him and express that you want to find Axel's missing ticket, and, as a sign of good faith, show yours. I'm betting the big lug will return the gesture. Then we can just keep an eye out and move on it."

The Marionettist let out a dry chuckle. "You really have this all figured out, don't you?" He paused. "Alright, you have a deal."

"Good. To get started, we'll figure out where Tonbe's ticket is before I move on my target." She took another deep puff of her pipe before offering it to the boy. "You might wanna take a hit, yourself; we're about to dive headfirst into some real shit."

He eyed the pipe for a moment. "No, thank you. I prefer to have all of my faculties before committing to a performance." He then headed for the door. "I should get back to my room before the morning announcement. We don't want to raise any undue attention."

Sarah nodded slightly. "Suit yourself, just make sure you're ready. Once this begins, you're committed for the long haul."

He stared back at her from the half-opened door. "I've been committed to my task for a very long time," the boy quipped as he exited the room.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M** **Day Three**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Later that morning, the passengers had all gathered in the dining hall. No breakfast had been laid out this time, so they had to help themselves to food from the kitchen.

Emizel sat at one of the tables eating toast, with Lucky seated on his shoulder. He had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Isn't it a bit weird that we haven't seen that Saban bear at all since the last trial? He hasn't cooked anything since yesterday's breakfast," he said before taking a large bite.

"Y-Yeah, but maybe we should just be grateful? I mean… I wouldn't lose much sleep if we never saw him again," the Soccer Player admitted with a sheepish expression while seated next to the Overlord.

Adohira offered a muted sigh as he took a seat and folded his hands. "If he's absent, I'd wager it's for a good reason."

"The less bears we have to deal with, the better. I wouldn't lose too much sleep over it," Sarah added.

Yumei nodded. "Getting onto a more important subject, have we made any progress on figuring a way out of this infernal prison?"

The Ultimate Seismologist offered a sad smile as he stabbed a fried egg with his fork. "The best I can tell, there aren't any easy options to exploit. Even if we could somehow avoid the turrets in the viewing room and escape through that window, we're moving too fast. It's possible to land and not be killed from the impact… but chances are we'd freeze in no time. It'd be like the previous motive all over again."

Axel shook his head. "They've got everything covered. Could this game get any worse?"

"Hey it's okay Axel. I'm sure we'll put our heads together and figure out something. There's no way this could get it as bad as that first motive," Emizel said as he tried to muster a weak smile.

"Oh, believe me, pedobait, it sure as fucking shit can!" Sabankuma's voiced suddenly rang out as he walked into the room with a shit-eating grin.

"We just had to open our big mouths," Axel muttered as he immediately began to fidget with his hands and avoided looking at the bear.

Adohira stared at the Caretaker with a bored expression. "What are you up to now? I'd suggest saving your theatrics and getting to the point."

"Don't you worry about that, edgelord. I've actually come back today to talk to Miss Yumei Mao over there," he said, pointing to the girl.

Yumei froze in her seat and slowly turned around to see their animatronic captor. Her eye narrowed at the sight of it, as she glared fiercely at the troublesome machine. "...Yes, automaton? Can I help you?"

Saban gripped his hat and held it in his hands. "It's just… it's just… oh, I'm such a failure as a caretaker. I was in my bunk having such a wonderful dream that I only BEARLY remembered that Yumei is from… China." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "And I realized that she must be so homesick. Oh, the tragedy!"

"What did you do?" Tonbe asked, his voice growing cold as he shifted in his seat and glared at the bear.

Yumei could already feel a sense of foreboding swell inside of her. Whatever this sick creature had in store for her 'homesickness' could not be good. "...My home was my temple, and that is long gone. I hold no sense of fondness for China as a whole, even if it is my native homeland. Not as long as the Communist Party rules in Beijing. So I assure you, bear, that isn't necessary."

Sarah scowled at the bear. "Whatever this asshole is selling, it ain't worth buying. I can already tell that much from here."

"Oh, that's a shame," he said, perking up quickly and donning his hat once more. "Cause I've decided that, since you're all in my care, I'll help out. To make you feel a bit better, I gave your room some new... decorations! Now it'll be like a home away from home!"

"Decorations? Just… what kind of decorations?" Yumei hissed out, sharpening her glare at the hateful creature. Meanwhile, the glass in her hand started to fracture just a tiny bit due her steadily tightening grip.

"S-Sensei, please don't let him get to you! H-He's just trying to make you mad," Axel stammered out as he wrung his hands together.

"Huh? You gave her more stuff? Like what?" Emizel asked curiously, failing to read the mood in the room.

Saban clicked what would have been his fingers. Suddenly, across all the speakers in the room, the Chinese National Anthem, "March of the Volunteers," began to play on repeat.

Yumei's eye widened as she registered what was being played. Glaring at the bear, her aura began to burn with hate.

"Why don't you go and see? Phhuhuhuhuhuhuuu!" He walked towards the sleeper car.

Adohira leaned back in his chair. "This won't end well. I'd suggest giving her a wide berth," the boy mused as he watched the aura around the girl intensify.

Yumei shattered the glass in her hands and slammed her fist down on the table, splintering it. Shards of glass, cutlery, and food flew everywhere. She then abruptly stood up, a scowl fixing its way onto her face as she marched out of the dining hall and toward the sleeper car. The aura that wrapped around her burned like the sun.

"I don't think following her would be a wise idea," Sarah muttered, her voice noticeably shaky.

"We... we can't just leave her..." Emizel said weakly.

Tonbe immediately bolted to his feet. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm not about to let that bastard lure her into a trap!" he yelled before taking off after the monk.

"A-After what she's done for me, I wouldn't be a very good student or friend if I just stayed here like a coward," the Soccer Player said as he slowly calmed his trembling limbs. He then stood up and swiftly followed after the Seismologist.

"Axel!" Emizel shouted and was about to leave after Axel when Sarah called out from behind him.

"I'd recommend you let them deal with this. Who knows what she's capable of in this state?" Sarah said, noticeably concerned.

Adohira offered a slight nod. "Besides, if things get physical… there's not a lot of room in that car. Let her blow off steam. It'd be better than getting in her way right now."

* * *

 **10:30 A.M** **Day Three**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Yumei's Room**

As Yumei opened her door, she noticed that some things had been added. On one wall was a large picture of Mao Zedong, staring right at her. A flag of China was also draped over her bed, along with a communist revolutionary uniform and what looked like two albums, one bigger than the other. A poster of Lei Feng stared down at her bed from the ceiling. A bust of Karl Marx and a copy of the Quotations from Chairman Mao Tse-tung sat on her desk. Playing over the speakers in the room was the song, "Without the Communist Party, There Would Be No New China."

Yumei stared at her redecorated bedroom with a wide eye, disbelief evident on her face as she took in the new additions. After a moment, her body trembled, while her hands clenched up into fists. That dangerous aura from yesterday appeared once more. Fierce tendrils of energy whipped the air around her. Her face transfixed into an expression of pure rage, while her one red eye seethed with hatred at the sight before her.

With a sudden, almost animalistic cry, Yumei launched forward to tear the picture of Mao Zedong off of her wall. A similar fate was met for the flag on her bed, and the bust and book on her desk; both were thrown to the floor, as Yumei sought to tear every trace of communist propaganda from her room, without caring who or what was injured along the way.

By the time she'd taken everything down, Yumei was surrounded by torn and broken objects, from the rubble of the bust, to the torn-apart book, to the scraps of what was left of the posters. The only things that escaped her rampage were the speakers themselves, and that was largely because she couldn't access them. Otherwise, they and the infernal song they played would have been broken too.

Yumei stood there among the wreckage, her body panting with effort. Her face still twisted with rage. An almost feral look dominated her eye. She looked around the room, as if checking to see if anything had survived the rampage. Amongst the wreckage, she spotted two albums, one smaller than the other. She felt the urge to destroy it out of hand… but a sort of bestial curiosity got the best of her. Instead, Yumei reached down and picked up the smaller album to browse its contents.

The smaller album was one filled with pictures of Yumei's shrine after the massacre. The first pictures were ones of the shrine and the bodies that were laid out in lines across the ground. However, the later pictures took a darker turn. Some pictures showed the shrine being looted and desecrated. There was graffiti sprayed all over the walls and headless idols, and the rest of the looted temple didn't look much better. The bodies of the monks had been stripped naked and humiliated. Some had been spat and pissed on, some had been lynched from lamp posts, and some had even had their heads removed and their genitals shoved in their mouths. The soldiers in the pictures were laughing. The last pictures showed the whole temple burning to the ground and the relatives and friends of the monks being rounded up into vans to be sent to re-education camps.

Yumei burned with rage as she looked at the pictures, the memory of that awful day was dragged back to the forefront of her mind. The urge to tear the album to shreds flared through her, but she didn't act out on it. Instead, she dropped the album and picked up the bigger one. Opening it up, she flicked through the pictures inside.

The larger album was filled with Chinese newspaper clippings that reported on the incident. It was pure propaganda. The papers spoke of a cult of monks that abducted children and corrupted them both spiritually and physically into the tools of fascists and criminals. It applauded the achievements of the brave soldiers that defended themselves only after pleading with them to come out peacefully. In particular, it talked about the evil terrorist known as Yumei Mao and how she had murdered hundreds of unarmed civilians and soldiers in cold blood. It claimed she had been in recent contact with the Dali Lama in a capitalistic plot to overthrow Xi Jinping and the CCP. Drugs, human trafficking, murder, immortality, and terrorism were all mentioned, and it said that the government would offer a 200 million Renminbi bounty to any loyal citizen who could capture her. The newspapers where covered with images of her that were taken from hidden locations. Some showed her covered in blood and walking through a road littered with bodies, and others showed her surrounded by an ominous, dragon-like aura.

Yumei trembled as she scanned through the newspaper articles she'd never actually seen in person due to the circumstances at the time. The white-hot rage inside of her was stoked further at the blatant propaganda, at the government's attempts to portray her and her fellow monks as barbaric monsters. The articles and the pictures, combined with her memories of her bloody trek through China, blended with her current rage… and led to a small and subtle snap within her. The part of Yumei Mao that had been locked away since her arrival to Japan resurfaced. She dropped the album without a word, her expression almost seeming serene. However, the aura around her did not change. If anything, it only grew in power.

* * *

 **10:45 A.M** **Day Three**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

The Ultimate Overlord continued to pace back and forth across the dining car. "They've been in there for way too long. What if something bad happened? Maybe we should have gone with Tonbe and Axel..."

Sarah sighed. "Look, I'm sure they're fine. Just give them a bit longer." She cast a sneaky glance at Adohira then looked back at Emizel. "Changing the topic, have you had any luck finding Axel's ticket?"

"N-No, and it feels like we've searched every inch of the train... The parts we can reach, at least," Emizel responded with a downcast expression.

Adohira laced his hands together. "You know, instead of trying to chase after Yumei, he'd be better off spending every last second he has. At this rate, he'll be off this train by tomorrow's deadline."

"You're not helping," she said sharply to Adohira. She turned to Emizel with a reassuring tone. "I'm sure you'll find it. But remember to keep your own ticket safe. You still have it on you, right?"

The Overlord turned before patting his scarf with a look of fierce determination on his face. "The only way someone's taking my ticket is over my dead body!"

"Yeah, that's right," Sarah muttered, her face darkening as she began to reach for her axe. "Over your dead body..."

Adohira reached for a glass of orange juice on the table before his hand 'accidentally' bumped it, sending the drink crashing to the ground. "Ugh, what a mess. So much for my daily vitamin C."

The Overlord, hearing the shattering sound, turned around. He barely missed Sarah, who swiftly returned to a resting position. He eyed the broken glass on the ground before shaking his head. "Heh, you better be careful. Knowing those sadistic bears, they might punish you for breaking that."

Sarah glared daggers at Adohira before a huge crashing noise suddenly resounded from one of the other cars, alongside what could only be described as a primal roar.

Sarah looked in the direction of the ruckus, stunned. "What... the fuck was that?"

"That's why I advised against running headfirst after Yumei," the Marionettist deadpanned as he rose to his feet.

Emizel's eyes widened. "Wait, you think that was an actual person? It sounded like some sort of animal roaring..."

Sarah got up and took out her axe. "Whatever it is, we should see what's going on," she said as she stormed out the room.

Adohira solemnly strode forward before stopping to cast a sideways glance at the Overlord. "I'd keep your wits about you, if that's even possible. This is only going to get worse from here on out..." he said as he followed after the Artist without another word.

"What are you…?" Emizel trailed off with a confused expression before stealing a quick breath. He pulled his blade free and took off after the duo.

* * *

 **11:00 A.M Day Three**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Axel and Tonbe stood horrified as they looked at the door to Yumei's room, which had been kicked clear off its hinges and across the hallway. Enveloped in raw power shaped like a dragon, she regarded Tonbe and Axel with a cool, calculating gaze. The look in her eye was 'fearsome,' though that word didn't even begin to describe it. It was as if Death itself was staring them in the face. While her face remained eerily calm and passive, the cold, hateful gaze in her eye spoke to the raw anger that had now taken hold of her.

"Get out of my way," Yumei ordered as she walked towards them. Her voice echoed with the voice of a legion. "If those automatons wished to awaken the Dragon, then they have succeeded."

The Ultimate Seismologist found himself shaking from the aura coming off the girl, but he pushed aside that fear and extended his arms outward. "Yumei, I'm begging you… You must stop. You might be able to destroy them, but we're at their mercy. If you do this, it'll be suicide."

"H-He's right, Master. Please, you don't wanna do this. If you let him goad you into attacking, they'll get what they want," the Soccer Player said as he took several strides forward till he was only a foot away from the Monk.

Yumei cocked her head, examining Axel before shooting her arm out and grabbing him by the throat. She then lifted him into the air as he struggled and sputtered for breath.

"Little rabbit, don't you know better than to walk into the path of a wolf? You truly are pathetic," she said as she began to crush his windpipe.

"Yumei, stop this!" Tonbe roared as he barreled forward to tackle her, intending to free Axel.

Yumei threw Axel into one of the doors - it easily broke down from the sheer force - then effortlessly dodged Tonbe and kicked his feet out from under him. "Continue this interruption and I will kill you, foolish man. The Dragon suffers no interference."

"Oh fuck this shit!" Sarah cursed as she emerged into the corridor with her axe in tow. Adohira and Emizel were only a few seconds behind her.

"AXEL!" Emizel screamed as he saw his friend lay battered on the floor. "You fucking bitch!" He drew his sword and charged the Monk.

Yumei watched him and grinned. "Little boy thinks he's a warrior?" As if in slow motion, she slammed her fist into the sword, shattering it into pieces.

"You are nothing but a fraud!" She then roundhouse kicked him, sending him crashing into Adohira and Sarah.

"I hate you all." Adohira wheezed. He pushed the Artist and Overlord off of him before pulling out a series of wires from his sleeves. "Sarah, make yourself useful and distract her..."

"I don't know what you're planning," she said while reaching into her bag. "But I've got you covered."

She pulled out a bag of white powder and looked at the monk. "HEY, JACKIE CHAN!"

The Monk looked over.

"Catch this!" she shouted as she threw a bag full of cocaine on her face.

Adohira sprang forward in that moment and wrapped the wire taut around the Monk's frame, before yanking it tightly. "Tonbe, stop standing there with your jaw wide open and make sure your girlfriend doesn't murder all of us!"

The Seismologist nodded sternly as he took several long strides forward before wrapping his arms around the Monk from behind, hoping to subdue her further. "Yumei, you need to take a breath and calm down. You don't want to do this, and I never want to see you hurt. Please, let go of your anger. I'm begging you."

Yumei looked at him coldly before she started to laugh. "Hahahahahaaa... Tonbe, don't you understand? The Yumei you knew was a lie. I am the Raging Dragon, butcher of the CCP and the people of China!" Suddenly, she burst free from her wires, knocking Adohira back.

"And you are next!" She cried as she struck Tonbe with blow after blow. He barely kept up with her.

Axel felt his vision blurring as he tried to sit up. He only saw stars. Only the sound of fist meeting flesh filled the room as everyone else either watched or tried to pick themselves back up.

Tonbe gritted his teeth and raised his burly arms in an attempt to shield his face and vitals as much as he could, but the Monk continued her onslaught. She pushed him back with every blow.

Sarah grabbed Adohira by the sleeve before hissing into his ear. "Screw the plan. If you're with me, now is our best chance. All that matters are those tickets."

Suddenly, Yumei caught Tonbe's arm off guard. She quickly and effortlessly delivered a series of strikes to his chest. Then she knocked him down with a smack of her palm. After that, he heaved and writhed in agony.

"I have just told your heart to stop beating. The touch of death spares no man." She turned to the infirmary. "I will destroy these foul creatures. Do not attempt to follow." As she walked away, she slammed the door shut and crushed the lock.

Emizel dropped the hilt of his former blade in horror. He then looked to Tonbe. "Big Bro! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The Seismologist wheezed as he cracked one of his eyes open. "I-I'm alright. She must have pulled her punch. Look, I'm not sure what matters, but we have to do something."

Sarah scowled as she slung her axe over her shoulder. "Yeah, good fucking luck with that. She fucking destroyed all of us like it was nothing. If you want to save your little girlfriend, you're on your own. I'm not dying over her."

"Regardless of our intent, we're not in a place to do anything. She destroyed the lock on that door; it's clear she didn't want to be followed. I say we honor that request," Adohira grumbled as he stared down at Axel. "You still alive down there?"

The Soccer Player offered a weak nod. "Yeah, she only got me once… but I feel like I was hit by a truck. A really big truck..."

Emizel ran over and hugged the boy, tears in his eyes. "Axel, I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I-I hope you don't have to find out." The boy laughed weakly as he hugged the smaller boy.

Tonbe slowly rose to his feet while rubbing his jaw. Seconds passed before he registered crashing sounds in the distance. "This isn't over yet, not by a longshot..."

* * *

 **6 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thanks for all your help betas and especially Super. Rewriting a lot of this from scratch has been a major undertaking, but I'm proud of the work we've done so far. I know this fic is a little more low-key compared to some of the others, but I do genuinely appreciate all the reviews and comments. Thanks guys, it means the world to us! =) Also I'd like to take a moment and give a shout out to The Beast's Maze. It's a fic that Bellatrixshine is working on. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd show her some love. I know she's going to do an incredible job! Anyways I'm done for now, please always drop a review if you can and thanks ! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah having the adaptation allows us so much room to explore many different dynamics. I love it =)_

 **LckiKoin**

 _Hey's not a doll fucker...he's a doll lover 3_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Heh right now that poor boy has more things to worry about. Yumei has been unleashed mwehehehe_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _If you're not being tortured, we're doing something wrong :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _I think for Sarah she realizes that Tonbe/Yumei are difficult targets. She's too close to risk failing by a halfcocked plan._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Sure. Nothing but pure and wholesome love there._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _What? It's a true lovestory. Nothing but pureness there :P_


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon's Rage: Act Two

**Chapter 13: Dragon's Rage: Act Two**

 **11:30 A.M Day Three**

 **Lounge Car**

 **TV Room**

The door to the TV lounge buckled and warped as Yumei forced it open. It was soon crushed and left in ruins beside the door frame. The Monk, enveloped in energy, entered and scanned the room before her. On the wall in front was a large flat-screen TV. There were two couches large enough for three people each. A table was in between the couches and the TV, with a remote laying on it. To the side of the room, a larger table was positioned against the wall, as well as a few small cabinets.

And in front of her stood the forms of Saban and Hoshu.

 _ **"Right on schedule, cyclops,"**_ the Caretaker said with a grin.

 _ **"Tch, I told you it was a bad idea to stoke the flame, but you never listen to me!"**_ The Mechanic groaned dramatically as he shot Saban an exasperated look.

 _ **"Oh fuck you! This is gonna be fun!"**_ Saban replied.

Hoshu grumbled. _**"Last time you said that I had an entire building dropped on my head..."**_

Yumei coolly gazed at the two automatons, judging them both with her one remaining eye. She paid no heed to their banter. Instead, she let the raw, powerful aura around her envelop the room. Yumei regarded them as an animal might regard its prey.

"You have awakened the Dragon, automatons. I hope you are willing to pay the price for this," she declared, a small smirk flashing across her face. "In fact… I must thank you for this. It has been a long, long time since I have been unleashed."

The Caretaker cracked his knuckles and popped his claws. _**"You're welcome, ya filthy chink! I've been waiting to see this Yumei for a while. The despair she has caused is so delightful!"**_

The Mechanic shifted before brandishing his wrench as a weapon. _**"Yeah, what Saban said! Who cares about your loser friends, anyways? They're only bound to disappoint you. Just get through us and past Aka, and you can taste freedom!"**_

"Or I can kill you and take whatever method you mean to use to escape from here. Do you think I'm blind? I know what awaits me outside is a cold, icy death. However… I very much doubt you plan to die with us when this train crashes, so you must have an ulterior means of escape. That is what I shall take from you," Yumei loftily declared, a vicious smile blooming across her face.

She then dropped into a fighting stance. "Now, we shall dance." With that, Yumei pounced into action. Her fist flew faster than the human eye could see. She put her entire strength into one punch aimed at Hoshukuma.

The Mechanic let out an uncharacteristic yelp as he flailed his limbs in the air a moment. He fell backwards on his bottom before rolling several feet away, knocking over a table, and launching a remote directly into Yumei's face. The bear let out a little groan as he rolled to his feet. _**"...I meant to do that..."**_

 _ **"Sure ya did... Still the same fuckwit as ever. Some things never change!"**_ Saban said, shaking his head. Then, turning his attention to Yumei, he darted forth like a cobra and began to slash at Yumei with his claws.

Yumei eyed the prone figure of Hoshu, evidently amused by his fumble. Before she could pounce on him, though, Saban struck. She raced backward to dodge his swipes then sprang behind him to throw a kick at his back.

Saban was thrown straight into the TV with a loud crash. _ **"Hey! You're paying for that TV, you bitch!"**_

 _ **"You know she doesn't have any spare cash. She spends it all on mobile games,"**_ Hoshukuma deadpanned. The bear inched forward with his wrench in his paw before swiping at the girl's face. _**"Hyah!"**_

"I see you're made of some strong material. The last time I used such a strike on a human, it shattered their spine and left them crippled for life," Yumei commented with a small chuckle. Her hand seized forward a moment later, catching Hoshu's wrench inches from her face. She turned to fully face him with a wide grin on her face. A moment of awkward silence passed before Yumei spoke. "Did you really expect that to work?" With that said, she used her strength to snap the wrench in two.

 _ **"Wah? Wait a second, let's talk abo-"**_ The Mechanic was abruptly silenced as the Monk's fist went straight through his head, causing what remained of the robotic bear to slump to the ground in a pool of oil.

Sabankuma stood in silence as his partner was destroyed in front of him, as if in shock. Then his red eye began to glow intensely as a wicked smile crawled up his face. _**"Puhuhuhu! Finally! Some real entertainment on this dump! Shame you're going to die here. I mean, your fashion sense is totally off-season, and you're nearly as flat as Sarah, but you would have made an amazing despair!"**_

"Hope? Despair? None of that matters in the end. All that matters is shedding the blood of my enemies, crushing them underfoot until none are left to oppose me. Once I've shattered your pitiful shell, I shall gladly end the lives of your controllers. From there, who can say? Perhaps I shall pay Beijing a visit and finish the job I was too much of a coward to finish the first time around," Yumei replied, a wicked gleam in her eye. After that, she raced toward Saban, ready to finish the job.

* * *

 **11:50am**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Emizel turned his head in surprise towards the closed door. Thunderous sounds of battle could be heard despite its sound-proofing properties.

"It sounds like some kind of battlefield, but I have no idea what's happening or who's winning," the Overlord said.

Axel shifted uncomfortably. "Master could be in trouble, but how in the world are we supposed to help?" He anxiously stared at the damaged lock. "I don't even think my leg would make this thing budge."

"Considering how things have fared thus far, we should let the dragon run its course," Adohira opined as he brushed himself off. "Unless you think another confrontation would fare any better for us..."

Tonbe shook his head and started walking towards the door. "No, I can't just stand by. I'll rip that door open if I ha-" The giant's words were cut short and he suddenly dropped hard onto his knee. He gripped at his chest in pain while struggling to breath.

Emizel ran to his side. "Big bro! Are you okay?!"

Sarah rolled her shoulders. "Listen, big guy, you're clearly in no condition to do anything. Plus, if Yumei is fighting those bears, she's already broken the rules. She's a dead woman walking."

"We don't know that for sure! W-What if she were to win?" Axel approached the other side of the Seismologist before crouching down. "We can't just give up on her."

Adohira rolled his eyes. "Even if I were to subscribe to such a naïve notion, the only one here with the muscle to break down that door is on the verge of death. Unless you have a solution, platitudes are worthless."

"No... I can't leave her on her own. I'm not done yet," the Seismologist muttered as he stood back up. He took a few deep breaths before making his way to the entrance. Tonbe's large hands gripped onto the door and began pulling at the broken metal. The door groaned a bit, but it was short-lived.

"Dammit, I can't be this weak." Tonbe cursed as he let go. His expression was still haggard and his hands were starting to shake.

Sarah shook her head. "That door is made of metal and the lock is broken. I'm sorry, but you're not Superman. That door ain't budging."

"Don't listen to her, Tonbe!" Emizel said, scowling at Sarah. "You're strong! You're the strongest person I've ever seen, so I know you can do this!"

The Soccer Player collapsed to his knees next to Tonbe. "I know that I'm not nearly as strong as you are… but I don't want to just sit by and do nothing. Not when when Yumei could die." He gripped the bottom of the door before planting his metal limb against the floor. He tried with all his might to help the other boy.

"I can't believe I'm following the lead of a fool like you. Don't expect me to get involved if it comes to a fight again," Adohira snarked. He took to the opposite side of the door and wrapped the wire around the damaged handle before yanking in the opposite direction of Axel.

Emizel perked up. "I'll... I'll help out too. Don't worry, big bro, we've got this!" he said as he gripped the door as well, pulling with all his might.

"Heh, thanks guys," Tonbe said with a strained smile. He rotated his arm in preparation, took a few deep breaths, and stepped back up to the center of the door. With a primal roar, he began pulling. This time, however, the metal began to buckle. After one final tug, the lock shattered and the door snapped off its hinges.

"No time to waste. I'm coming, Yumei!" He shouted has he took off and left the others behind.

* * *

 **12:10 P.M**

 **Lounge Car**

 **TV Room**

Tonbe, followed by the others, made his way to the doorway of the TV room. What they saw next completely shocked them. Hoshukuma laid on the floor with his destroyed head, and Yumei had Sabankuma pinned against the wall. Before the bear could offer any more insults, she stamped on its torso, crushing right through it. The machine sputtered and died as the light in its red eye shut off.

Emziel stared in disbelief. "Holy shit… She did it."

Tonbe looked at the Monk, who was still enveloped in her aura. "Yumei! Are you okay?!"

Yumei stared down at the broken machine with a satisfied smile. She glanced back at Tonbe after a moment, though, raising an eyebrow at his appearance. "You are still alive? Well, it matters little. Now that these cretins are taken care of, all that remains is crushing the skulls of their operators. And Akakuma, I suppose, but he will pose no threat to the Dragon."

The speakers above them chimed to life. The Conductor's voice resounded through them. **_"Pose no threat? Maybe I don't pose any threat, but the good thing about my daddies is that I have so many of them!"_**

"I had the feeling it wouldn't be so simple," Adohira said.

The Soccer Player frowned as he stared up at the speaker. "S-So it's like Monokuma all over again. There are multiple of them. If just two of them caused this much damage, what kind of chance do we have of beating them?"

Suddenly, the door to the north of the train opened and six copies of Sabankuma and Hoshukuma walked through. Five of each of the bears surrounded Yumei, while two stood back and observed.

 _ **"Ready for round two, Comrade Mao?"**_ the Sabankuma watching asked.

Yumei frowned. She eyed them all warily, dropping into a defensive pose as they surrounded her. "This shall only delay the inevitable. No matter how many automatons you throw at me, I shall destroy them all. Nothing can stall the rage of the Dragon!"

 _ **"We'll see about that!"**_ Hoshukuma replied.

"W-We can't just stand here. We have to help her!" Axel stammered as he started forward, only to be stopped by Adohira extending an arm.

The blue-haired boy shook his head. "Would you think for a moment? She bested all of us with no effort. If we get involved now, things are only going to get worse. Considering how you faired earlier, unless you wish to die… I would suggest you stay where you are."

"This is not going to end well," Sarah commented.

In a flurry of claws and wrenches, the bears lunged at her furiously. The Monk had to defend herself from blows from all sides.

"Yumei!" Tonbe shouted as he tried to run forward, only to fall as he gripped his heart in pain. However, he struggled against it and made his way past the bears. Soon, he was back-to-back with Yumei.

Yumei did her best to defend herself. She gave Tonbe a brief glance in surprise but said nothing as she dodged another swipe and moved to strike a Sabankuma.

Tonbe ducked under an attack and crushed a Hoshukuma's head against the floor.

"You will not hurt her!" He roared, slamming his fists into the many bears that came at him.

Emziel felt powerless without his sword and could only watch the fight before him. "Big Bro, be careful!" he shouted.

Adohira remained on guard, silently waiting to see if more reinforcements would arrive.

Axel, however, couldn't sit still. "I can't just watch this anymore. M-Maybe I'll be in the way, but I don't want to watch them die when we could have done something!" the Soccer Player said as he took off towards the lone Hoshukuma and Sabankuma in the back. He reared his metal leg back and swung at Sabankuma with all his might.

The Caretaker caught the boy's leg with his left claw and grinned.

 _ **"You really shouldn't have done that,"**_ he said. With little effort, the bear twisted himself around and threw Axel by the leg into one of the cabinets.

Axel let out a scream while his vision began to swim. The world around him faded quickly.

"Idiot. I tried to tell him." Adohira sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor.

At last, the crowd of bears had thinned to the point that there were only four of them remaining. Tonbe, eager to end the brawl, grabbed two of them and smashed their heads together.

Yumei, meanwhile, charged at the final two. She smashed her fist through the face of one, before grabbing its body and using it to bludgeon the other. Soon enough, both machines were reduced to slag, and Yumei tossed aside what remained of Hoshukuma's leg.

The Sabankuma, who had had been watching the fight intensely, snapped out of his trance. _**"I've seen enough."**_ He looked over to Hoshukuma. _**"Keep the seismic spic busy. She's fucked now."**_

Hoshukuma grinned. _**"Gotcha."**_ He replied as he charged at Tonbe.

Tonbe tried to defend himself, but the pain in his chest flared up once more. Coupled with the injuries sustained from the previous fight, it caused him to double over. This allowed the Mechanic to jump on his back and tackle him away from the girl. He then began to smack him repeatedly on the head with his wrench.

Sabankuma walked up to Yumei. _**"Well, come on!"**_ He got into a martial arts stance. _**"Let's dance, bitch!"**_

Yumei openly scowled at Saban's taunts, then grit her teeth and launched herself at him. She faked a kick from the left, only to shoot her right fist straight at Saban's head.

To her great surprise, Saban caught the fist easily and brought an uppercut to her jaw, sending her to the ground. _**"What's wrong, grasshopper? I thought you were faster than that."**_

 _ **"Yeah, fuck her up!"**_ Hoshu said as he brought his wrench down on Tonbe's jaw, knocking out some teeth.

Yumei glanced back at Saban, stunned that he'd caught her fist so easily, but her anger caught hold of her soon enough, for she growled in defiance. She got onto her feet in a flash and raced at Saban again, leaping over him before sending a kick at his back.

Saban turned around, grabbed her leg, and flung her straight into a wall. Then he rushed forward and kicked her straight in the chest, breaking some of her ribs. Finally, he threw her hard to the floor.

 _ **"Your Raging Dragon School is so predictable. Nothing that a little analysis can't decode,"**_ he said, grinning smugly as he walked towards her.

Yumei gasped aloud in pain, struggling to get to her feet after that hard beating. It had been years since she'd met someone able to counter her so thoroughly. She couldn't understand it! The white-hot rage instead of her burned brighter still, even as she coughed and sputtered out blood.

"Damn automaton… You'll be scrap metal when I'm through with you!" she hissed, shakily getting to her feet.

She felt a snap in her right leg when Hoshu swung his wrench into her kneecap from behind, breaking the joint.

 _ **"Guess today's my lucky day,"**_ Hoshu said while looking back at Tonbe's battered form.

"Yumei…" he weakly muttered as he writhed in pain.

Yumei screamed, collapsing to one leg as she felt a white-hot, agonizing pain surge through the other. The unexpected, unbearable wave of pain caused her to vomit a mixture of blood and her breakfast onto the floor.

"Damn it! How…? This isn't supposed to happen! I am the Dragon! None can beat me!" she seethed, glaring fiercely at Saban.

"Look, you've had your fun. Just knock it off already. Isn't part of this game for us to kill one another? Doesn't it defeat the purpose if you kill us instead? Or maybe you just realize that you can't rely on us to kill one another, so you're willing to give up and get your own hands dirty," Adohira said as his gaze flitted between the pair.

Sabankuma looked at Adohira for a moment of silence. _ **"Puhuhuhu... AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Oh, Ado, don't you remember what I said to Emizel?"**_ he asked as he looked at his right claw.

 _ **"I said if any of you tried anything like what he did again, I'd fucking gut them. I meant it!"**_

Suddenly, he charged at Yumei at top speed, his claws coming closer to the fallen girl.

"NO!" Tonbe roared and used the last of his strength to get up and push her out of the way. Saban's claw hit its new mark and stabbed Tonbe straight in the stomach.

"BIG BRO!" Emizel screamed as he ran towards the larger man.

Yumei hissed as she was pushed away, the pain in her leg flaring up once again. That concern soon vanished from her mind, however, as she witnessed Tonbe getting stabbed in her place. Her eye widened in disbelief… and the anger that has consumed her since she had left her room vanished in an instant.

"Tonbe!" She crawled to his side, fighting through the pain in her own body as she desperately made her way to him. "Oh, great Buddha… What have I done?!"

Saban pulled out his claws from the boy's stomach and looked at his blood-soaked paw. _**"Aww man! I've got beaner blood all over my claw. I'm gonna smell like a taco truck for days now!"**_

Hoshukuma walked up to the Caretaker. _**"So, what's the plan? They've all broken the rules. Should we throw them all out?"**_

 _ **"No... I've got a better idea.**_ " A cruel smile spread across Saban's face.

He walked to the downed form of Tonbe, surrounded by Emziel and Yumei. _**"I'd love nothing more than to kick you all off this train right now. At least, that's what I thought. Now I've got a better idea. With that wound and that touch of death of yours, I'll let you live to watch him die! Isn't that great?!"**_

Tonbe moaned in pain as he clutched his heart.

Yumei glared hatefully at Sabankuma before turning her attention back to Tonbe. "Fuck that! I am not letting him die! Emizel, try and put pressure on his wound. We can't let him bleed out!" That said, she grit her teeth and pulled a fist back. She'd never done this before, but she was going to try, no matter what. That in mind, she struck at his chest hard, putting all her strength and intent behind trying to reverse the 'touch of death' she'd hit him with before.

Suddenly, Yumei felt a fireball thrown into her face that burnt off her eyepatch, revealing the 'X' mark over her permanently closed eye. Emizel pulled Tonbe towards him and away from the Monk.

"Get your hands off of him! You're a monster! You did this to him!" With all his strength, he lifted the seismologst on his shoulder and began to pull him towards the infirmary. "I'm going to save him. Get near him again and I'll kill you!"

Adohira sighed as he watched the exchange, then walked over and kicked Axel in the side. "Come on, you idiot. You better wake up on your own because I'm not carrying you."

Sarah, who had watched the scene unfold in silence, simply shook her head dismissively and walked back into the sleeper car without comment.

* * *

 **1:00 P.M**

 **Infirmary Car**

 **Hospital**

The Seismologist winced slightly as he leaned back into the small infirmary bed. "Is it a good thing... or a bad thing that I'm starting to feel numb? Maybe we should start with a transfusion before I… pass out." He could barely speak between labored breaths.

The Overlord looked over in a panic at the fridge that held all of the blood packs, then hurriedly picked one up. "I-I don't know what to do. Big Bro, please don't die on me!" he pleaded as he tried to attach a blood pack to the stand.

"Make sure you choose the right one. If you use the wrong type of blood… I'm going to have a lot more to worry about." Tonbe laughed weakly before wincing slightly once more.

Emizel quickly took out his Monopad and looked at Tonbe's listed blood type. "AB positive..." He looked down at the blood packet. "Goddamnit!" He cursed and looked in the fridge once more.

Suddenly, he pulled out a packet that was the correct type and hooked it up to the stand.

"Where do I put this needle? Why did this have to happen?!"

The Ultimate Seismologist took a steadying breath. "Just feed it into the IV. You're doing great, kiddo. Just don't panic, alright? Everything's gonna be just fine," he said as he forced a strained smile.

Emziel forced back some tears as he placed the needle into the boy's arm. The blood started to flow into the Seismologist.

"No! No, it's not going to be fine!" Emziel shouted. "This is all Yumei's fault! She's a demon! She nearly killed us and she broke my sword. You've got to stay away from her, Bro. She's a monster!"

"Don't call her that!" Tonbe snapped, before cringing from the wound on his stomach. "Don't you dare call her that. She's a good person. The bears just caused her to lose control."

The Overlord looked at him in shock. "Why are you still defending her?! You're almost dead because of her!" Tears began to run down his face. "I can't lose you, Tonbe! She's dangerous. Why are you sticking by her?!"

Tonbe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Emizel, take off my right boot."

The Overlord looked puzzled for a moment but did as instructed.

"And take off my sock."

"What are you…?" Emizel started before shaking his head. Gently, he pulled off the sock and gasped in horror. Tonbe's mangled and heavily scarred foot had been revealed.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Emizel weakly asked.

Tonbe looked away for a moment. "I wasn't always as strong as I am now. A few years ago, I was on a trip to Hawaii with my parents. We were there to study the volcanic activity of Kilauea, which had erupted recently at that time. Being the idiot I was, I decided to get too close to the side of a cliff that overlooked the lava flow. At that moment, the volcano quaked and the cliff weakened, sending me tumbling down towards the lava. I tried to stop myself from falling, but I wasn't strong enough to get a good grip on anything. I thought I was going to die, but the slope got flat enough that I was able to stop my momentum by jamming some pitons into the ground. However, I didn't stop myself quite in time, so my right foot slid into the lava."

He looked back at Emizel. "I'm not exaggerating when I say the pain that I felt at that moment makes what I suffered today feel like a papercut."

"That's terrible," Emziel replied. "How did you survive?"

Tonbe looked sadly at his foot. "I almost didn't. I was so exhausted and in so much pain that I almost passed out. I would have died from the heat if my mom and dad didn't have that helicopter to rescue me with. It was after that moment that I decided I never wanted to feel that weak again. I've trained myself to be stronger ever since."

He placed his hand on the Overlord's shoulder. "Why would I continue to study volcanoes and earthquakes after I almost died doing it? The reason is simple: I love what I do, and I won't abandon the things or people I love. That's just how I am."

Emizel's lip quivered. "I-I guess. But what if she snaps again? You need to be careful around her."

"I was careful around that lava, too. If I hadn't been wearing my smoke mask, the poisons in the lava's fumes would have killed me long before the helicopter could rescue me. It's a good thing I put in fresh filters before I went on the trip." The Ultimate Seismologist chuckled weakly.

"That was lucky. That's…" The Overlord suddenly had a thought pop into his head. "Did you just say you put in fresh filters? Does that mean the filters in a gas mask have room in them?"

"Well, yeah. That's where you put in the filters of a mask like that. Overwise, the thing won't protect you. Why do you ask?" Tonbe replied.

The Overlord thought deeply for a moment. "I… I think I might know where Axel's ticket is. It's just a hunch, but it might just be the place we've all overlooked."

Tonbe smiled. "Whatever you've thought of, just be careful. We've already suffered too much."

Then, without warning, Tonbe groaned as his heart shot a great amount of pain through his body.

"Big Bro? Big Bro, are you okay?!" Emziel said in a panic.

Tonbe breathed heavily for a moment before settling down. "I'll be fine. We need to get this stab wound patched up first. Get some bandages, a needle, some thread, and some alcohol. I'll show you how to do it."

"Right away, Bro!" Emizel said as he rushed to the medical cabinet.

* * *

 **7:00 P.M**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Yumei's Room**

Yumei's room was still a mess from her earlier rampage, but the girl still laid on her ruined bed, unable to leave in her injured state. She had been told that she would be put back by force if she tried to leave her room. Not that she wanted to do anything in her current emotional state.

Her silence was broken when the bruised form of Axel walked nervously into the door frame. "Err... Sensei? Are you okay?" he inquired meekly.

Yumei remained silent for a good minute. Her one good eye closed as she laid on her bed. "Sensei? Heh. I'm afraid I lost the right to be called that, Axel."

The Soccer Player slowly nudged into the ruined room. "I-I know you lost control earlier, but I know you didn't want to hurt us. You're a good person, I know it."

"Am I?" Yumei countered, not bothering to look at him still. "I hurt you, Tonbe… everyone on the train, really. It is because of me that Tonbe may die. I am… a failure as a Buddhist monk, and as a person overall. It… should have been me who got stabbed… not Tonbe..." She trailed off, her tone carrying the sorrow and regret that consumed her.

"No, that's not true! That's..." Axel was cut off as his foot hit one of the open albums on the floor and picked it up. His eyes widened as he saw the pictures of Yumei, enveloped in the dragon-like aura she had before, walking through streets littered with bodies. "What... What is this? What happened? Please, tell me!"

Yumei finally opened her eye, glancing over at Axel. She tensed for a moment, noticing the album in his hands. That tension went away just as quickly when Yumei forced herself to relax.

"It was… about four years ago now, sometime before the Tragedy struck in earnest. I was just twelve years old back then. My monastery... never had a friendly relationship with the government, but it'd never been outright hostile either. I still don't understand why it happened. Maybe Beijing wanted to turn on the Buddhists as they had the Muslims. Who can say? Whatever the case may be, soldiers from the CCCP stormed my monastery at night. They rounded up the monks, forced everyone outside… and gunned them down without mercy. Every last monk in the temple was slaughtered. Their friends and neighbors were taken and driven away to re-education camps. Grandmaster Mao had hidden me away when it all went down… but the soldiers found me eventually."

"They brought me outside where the desecrated bodies of my brothers laid. I was going to join them, so the soldiers said, but not before they had their fun with me. At that moment… seeing my family murdered and mutilated, seeing everyone I had loved and cherished for twelve years shot without mercy… made something snapped within me. Before the soldiers could rape me, I fought back and savaged them. I lost my eye in the fight, but I killed every single one. I did to them what they had done to my people. And so… the Dragon within me was born."

"That's- That's horrible. Why would they do that?" wondered a trembling Axel. Then he looked back at her warily. "You didn't just kill the soldiers, did you? The Dragon that attacked us didn't seem to care who it killed."

Yumei turned her head away, clearly uncomfortable with the question. Still, she answered him after a moment. "You are… right about that. Anyone who stood in my way, I crushed without mercy. They were rare, but… civilians, those taken fully by state propaganda, tried to stop me. As my notoriety increased, more and more people were sent my way. I killed them all. Soldiers, policemen, civilians, death squads, it didn't matter who it was. None could stand in the way of the Dragon."

"I bathed myself in blood by carving a path through China. I… do not know how many I killed. I wandered aimlessly through the country until I reached the coast. Only there… did my rampage end."

Axel stood, absorbing what he had just been told. "That's terrible. Look, I'm not going to pretend that what the Dragon did wasn't horrible, but I don't think that's who you are. The Yumei I know is kind, brave, and even funny. You kind of remind me of my sister."

Yumei grimaced, shaking her head slightly at Axel's words. "Perhaps I am the Dragon, perhaps not, but I still let it out. I… Ever since I came to Japan, I've tried to hold it back. Even during the worst of the tragedy, I managed my anger so that I would never be that person again, but I failed here. I'm sorry, Axel, but I doubt I'm anything like your sister."

Axel reached under his scarf and pulled out some dog tags. He walked towards the Monk and sat beside her. "These were my sister's. Her name was Umiko, and she taught me everything I know. She even got me into soccer in the first place, but the one thing she taught me that I swore to keep believing is this: all people are good deep down. It's just some get led to evil. Even then, I choose to believe that even the evilest people can become good, including the ones running this game."

He smiled at her. "Even if you are the Dragon, I believe that you can redeem yourself. We're all created equal in God's image."

For the first time since he entered, Yumei genuinely smiled. She looked back at him, sniffling a little as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, Axel. You are far too good for this world. If only more people were like you… Perhaps the Tragedy could have been avoided entirely." She paused and reached down within her robes. She fished something out seconds later and held her fist out to Axel. She had her ticket clenched between her fingers. "Take it. You deserve to live far more than I do."

Axel looked in shock at the girl and then the ticket. Then he took her hand and wrapped her hands back around it. "No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let someone else die in my place." Then he wrapped her in a soft hug. "You deserve to live, Yumei. You're my friend and you will always be that. Your teachings have helped me so much. They've even helped me start to not hate myself."

"Axel… you are far, far kinder to me than I deserve. Thank you," Yumei whispered to him, hugging him back. At the same time, a small trail of tears started to leak from her eye. Yumei began to shake and cry in earnest.

They sat there for a while, with Axel holding the crying girl as she began to calm down. Afterward, he got up from the bed and headed for the door. "Now try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, as they say. Goodnight, Sensei."

Yumei bade him goodnight, wiping her eye as she laid back down. The pain in her broken leg still troubled her, especially given the fact she'd been given little in the way of painkillers. Still, she managed to drift off to sleep.

Axel smiled as he exited the room. He was about to enter his room when he heard what sounded like Emizel's voice coming from the trial room down the hall.

"Emizel?" Perhaps too curious for his own good, the boy made his way towards the sound, not entirely aware of what it was he was walking to.

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys, PettyPunk here for this update of Railway while Crit is away for the night! I'd like to thanks the wonderful betas for helping get this sucker cleaned up. As well as Super and Magus for putting in the work in writing this. Thank you all for your reviews and comments, they're always appreciated! Sadly I will not be doing the review response for this, sorry ^_^'  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**


	14. Chapter 14: Quarantine

**Chapter 14: Quarantine**

 **7:00 P.M Day Three**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

Emizel sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. He had slid a note under Sarah's doorway earlier, summoning her to the trial room.

"Dammit, I know she has Axel's ticket. This day has been hard enough as it is..." the small Overlord mumbled to himself.

Emizel waited for a while, wondering if the Graffiti Artist would bother to turn up. Just when his patience was about to wear thin, the door to the trial room opened and Sarah walked in.

She shot him an annoyed look as she trudged up to him. "What's this all about, Emizel? Look, today has been a fucking nightmare. I really don't have much more patience for any bullshit right now."

Emizel glared at her carefully. "Then I'll get straight to the point. I think you have Axel's ticket."

Sarah shook her head. "Look, kid, we've been over this before. Eline searched me and said I was clean. I know you really want to find that ticket, but you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, Eline isn't here. I am," the blue haired boy said flatly. "I wanna see your mask."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Take a look, but you won't find anything." She took off her mask and handed it to him with a smug smirk on her lips.

Emizel took the mask carefully, glancing over it. Indeed, to anyone not in the know, it seemed clean. However, Emizel grabbed one of the filters and looked at it suspiciously.

The Graffiti Artist's eyes widened and, for a moment, she almost lost her composure. Swallowing the anxiety down, she slowly worked her right hand to her belt.

The Overlord peeled the filter back slowly, a small gasp escaping him as he discovered Axel's missing ticket. He looked up at Sarah, anger welling within him.

"I knew it, you little bitch."

Without warning, Sarah pulled out a spray can from her belt. Before Emizel could react, a thick spray of black paint was shot directly into his eyes. The paint stung badly and blinded him instantly. Sarah followed up by slamming the can into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground along with the ticket.

Then she pulled out her axe.

"I didn't want to do this, kid," she mutterd as she strode towards him and raised the axe above her head. "But you've left me no choice!"

"Fuck you!" Emizel screamed, his blind eyes searing with pain as he tried and failed to summon fire. His screams intensified as he rolled around on the ground, otherwise immobilized.

"EMIZEL!" A voice called out in horror. In a blur of motion, Axel suddenly ran in between Sarah and her target, grabbed the axe by the hilt with both hands, and twisted it to the side. "Sarah, what are you doing?" The Soccer Player cried out in confusion. "Why are you attacking Emizel?!"

"She has your ticket!" Emizel screamed. "It was hidden in her mask! Get help!"

Sarah growled and kicked the Soccer Player in the stomach. He released his grip on the axe just in time for Sarah to punch him in the face.

"For fuck's sake, not you, too! Fine. I guess I'll kill you both!" With a roar, she swung her axe down at Axel.

Axel jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Sarah's attack. "Sarah, please stop! You don't have to do this!" he cried out as he stepped on the axe, using the weight of his metal leg to try and hold it down.

Sarah let go of the axe and tackled him to the ground. She then wrapped her hands around his throat and began to strangle him. "I am getting that fucking ticket and you are not going to stop me!"

Axel's eyes widened, his hand blindly and desperately feeling for Sarah's discarded axe. He luckily managed to grab hold of it and whacked her in the side of her face with the hilt.

An unprepared Sarah was knocked off the boy. She spat out some blood as she began to reach into her belt again. "Just like my last ex, you hit like a little bitch!"

Axel stood up, rubbing his neck with one hand and holding the axe defensively with the other. "I-I don't want to hurt you, Sarah. You need to stop! This isn't right!"

"Yeah, well, fuck what's right!" She placed her lighter to the nozzle of one of her spray cans, then pressed down on the button. In the blink of an eye, a large jet of flame shot directly at the boy.

Axel let out a terrified scream, dropping the axe and slamming his eyes shut. He opened his eyes moments later, only to realize that his scarf and coat had caught fire. He quickly backpedaled, his breathing becoming more and more rapid as he yanked his scarf and coat off, only to realize his shirt had caught fire as well. He frantically grabbed his collar and began to rip his shirt in half, letting the remains of his clothes burn as he fell to the ground. With his limbs shaking frantically all the while, Axel curled up on the floor.

"What's going on?! Axel?!" Emizel shouted as he tried to get the paint out of his eyes to no avail.

Sarah grabbed the axe off the floor and looked back towards Emizel. She closed the gap between her and the boy as she raised her axe into the air. "I've got to get off this damn train. I'm sorry, kid."

Before she could swing down, a knife flew through the air and stabbed her in the arm. Sarah dropped the axe with a scream of pain followed by a few curses. She turned to see Adohira, accompanied by a puppet in a frilly red dress.

"That's enough, Sarah," the Marionettist said.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she looked at both him and his now living puppet.

"What the fuck? You fucking traitor!" She rushed towards him, but was stopped when a second knife flew out from the puppet's sleeve and dug into her left knee.

She buckled and collapsed to the floor.

"No one hurts my master," Akazukin stated without emotion. Even as she lowered her arm, she didn't take her silver eyes off of Sarah.

"Traitor? How ironic coming from you." Adohira swiftly reached into his pockets and retrieved his rings, which had wires attached to them. He made his way towards the girl and securely binded her with them the way a spider would wrap its prey.

"Axel, get back on your feet and get Emizel some water. That paint is going to damage his eyes permanently if he lays there much longer."

The Soccer Player could barely muster a response, as he still seemed to be having a panic attack. Upon closer inspection, Adohira noticed that the boy's chest was a dark red color from the burn scars across his body. Axel numbly held his necklace in his hands, running his thumb across an engraved dog tag.

Emizel screamed again in pain as he tried to see what was going on. "Axel's ticket! She has his ticket!"

The Marionettist looked down at the floor and saw the ticket in question. He picked it up and examined it, deep in thought.

Sarah let out a shrill laugh. "You idiots! He's got three tickets now. He's getting off this train, which means Axel's fucked!"

Tilting her head up at an unnatural angle, Akazukin stared at the boy. "Master, is that true?"

Adohira slowly shook his head. "No. It's not our time to leave just yet..." He looked over to the shaking boy. "Axel, if your brain's fried, all you have to do is turn it off and move your feet. You can do that much, can't you?" He held the ticket out to him.

Axel flinched at Adohira's words, but slowly and wordlessly rose to his feet. He made his way over to Adohira while covering his now-bare chest with his arms, then shakily plucked the ticket from the Marionettist's hand. "Th-thank you…" he choked out.

"Bleh. Whatever. Just make yourself useful and get your boyfriend to a faucet. I'm already sick of hearing him scream," Adohira said dismissively.

Axel's cheeks flared a bright pink. "W-wait! H-he's not my boyfriend!" he stammered out as he quickly made his way over to Emizel. Axel placed his hand on the Overlord's arm worriedly. "H-hey, Emi?" he asked quietly. "I'm gonna help you to your room. I-Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah. That's fine," Emizel responded. He grabbed Axel by the shoulder with a deep breath as they started to make their way to the Sleeper Car.

Before they left, Emizel turned to the direction of Adohira's voice. "Thank you, Adohira."

"It was nothing. I was just passing by or something along those lines."

Sarah snarled as she glared up at Adohira, who simply let Emizel and Axel walk away. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Adohira scratched his forehead while glancing over to Akazukin. The dainty doll was smoothing out the folds of her dress. He then thought back to Kazuko. "I'm not too sure. Maybe I just wanted to make things more interesting… People pull stupid stunts all the time without a reason, why can't I?"

* * *

 **7:15 P.M Day Three**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Emizel's Room**

Axel slid the door to Emizel's room open and guided the blinded Overlord into the bathroom. "You alright?" he asked, turning on the sink. "I'm gonna get that stuff out. Don't worry."

Emizel sniffed before simply choking out an "I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"I…" Emizel turned away, even more embarrassed. "She kicked my ass… I promised I would protect you, and you almost got hurt!" He wailed.

"Emi…" Axel said softly. "It's not your fault. I-It's Sarah. She…" He paused, trying to think of how to justify what happened. He shook his head. "Just don't worry about it, alright? Come here. We need to clean your eyes." He guided Emizel towards the faucet.

Emizel silently flushed the paint out, and felt hot tears erupt from his eyes as soon as he finished. He turned to look at Axel, surprised to see his burnt and deformed chest.

"Axel…" he whispered.

Axel quickly and instinctively covered himself with his arms once again, looking away from the Overlord. "I-I know…"

Emizel gave him a small smile. "It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're wondering. You're still the same Axel I know and lov— appreciate." The young Overlord quickly corrected himself with a blush.

"Thanks, I guess," Axel muttered, pausing for a moment. He closed his eyes, deep in thought as he clutched his necklace. Finally, he opened them. "I-It happened nine years ago…"

Emizel frowned. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna. I understand."

"No." Axel shook his head. "I-I can't keep running away from my problems like this. I-I need to get this off my chest." He sighed. "I-I was eight at the time, and… we were driving home from one of my sister's games."

"I-I don't remember much, but there was a bright light. Umiko shielded me a-a-and, next thing I knew, I heard screaming a-and there were flames... I-It hurt. It hurt so much..." Axel's gaze became distant, his breath slowly picking up once more. He clutched onto his necklace with a trembling hand.

Emizel gently rested his hand on Axel's back in an attempt to gently comfort him. "I-I understand. You don't have to say anymore."

"I-It's my fault…" Axel muttered, his hyperventilation still present. "W-why did she have to do that!? I-It should've been me!" Tears began welling up in his eyes as he re-lived more memories.

"Are you serious?" Emizel said softly, but sternly. "How the hell is that your fault? Would you have not done the same for your sister? If she was here right now, I bet she'd be upset. She shielded you so you could live! You think Umiko would want you to waste your life away in guilt and regret?"

"I-I don't know!" Axel shook his head pitifully. "She was everything I'm not. She was strong, she was smart... I-I only started playing soccer because I wanted to be like her. B-but after that, I-I couldn't even play. M-my leg…"

"Stop saying that!" Emizel screamed and slapped Axel hard across the face.

They both sat there in silence, thoroughly shocked.

"S-Sorry…" Emizel muttered.

"I-It's fine…" Axel murmured, rubbing his cheek. "I deserve it… I-I just… I wish I could see her again. Just one more time. She was…" He sniffed, the words dying in his throat.

"Yeah, I get that. I'd love to see Gundham again, but… I know that if he ever saw me wallowing in pity, he'd never forgive me. He'd be all like, 'You can't be part of the Tanaka Empire,' or something." Emizel laughed quietly. "And I'm pretty sure Umiko would say something like that to you if she was here. She'd probably think your metal leg is awesome!" he joked.

"Yeah, she was tough on me… but she did care. I actually got this leg a few months after the crash. Apparently this company that makes prosthetics was doing a contest for a prototype, and I won. It feels just like the real thing, too!"

"Huh, that's pretty cool!" Emizel mused. "I bet you could kick a soccer ball a mile away! Hya!" The blue haired boy giggled as he made an awkward kicking motion.

Axel laughed. "I don't know. Maybe? It's not my dominant leg, so I don't usually kick with it." He settled down, giving an earnest smile. "Thanks, Emizel. You and Sensei are really helping me get stronger. I owe you guys so much."

Emizel blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "O-of course! I hope you know that I've got your back. Honestly, you and big bro Tonbe have helped me a lot, too. I… probably wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you guys," the small boy admittedly quietly. "Honestly? I've just been lying to myself. Ever since I got out of... y'know… I always told myself I was someone great, someone who was doing the right thing. But really, all I am is just some kid running around with a sword. I'm just as weak as I've always been." He looked up with determined expression on his face. "But… I wanna change. I will change. It won't happen overnight, and it'll take time, but I wanna be the kinda person people can actually rely on. I know it's selfish of me to ask you this, Axel, but will you stay by my side and help me?" Emizel asked, a bit scared and embarrassed.

Axel shook his head. "I don't think it's selfish at all. Don't worry, Emi, I'll be right behind you. I-I mean, I can rely on you already. You saved my life twice!" He pulled Emizel into a hug. "You're not weak. In fact, I think you're kinda strong already."

"Really?" Emizel asked, his face a bright shade of crimson as Axel pulled him close. "I think you're pretty great, too, y'know. You're seriously the kindest person I have ever met. If everyone was like you, this dumb Tragedy would never have happened in the first place. Don't sell yourself short, 'kay? I know kindness seems like a dumb strength to have, but it's the most important one, at least to me"

"I-I'll try…" Axel nodded. "I'm getting kinda tired," he said with a yawn. "I'm gonna head back to my room, now. Th-thanks for this. I needed it. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course! See ya!" Emizel said. He was feeling better now, but still had much to reflect on.

Axel exited Emizel's room, quickly scrambling into his own once the Overlord's door shut. Once safe inside, he dug into his pockets and looked at his ticket, feeling much more secure. As he made his way towards his closet, a million thoughts raced through his head. Was Emizel really just his friend, or was there something else to it? No matter how hard Axel tried, he couldn't shake these thoughts away as he prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

 **8:00 P.M Day Three**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Adohira and Akazukin walked out of Sarah's room. The boy shut the door behind them.

"At least that little issue has been sorted with," he said, sliding Sarah's Monopad into one of his pockets. "Hmm, it feels strange to bandage up wounds I'm responsible for inflicting in the first place… I'm sorry things got violent back there, Akazukin. This isn't your purpose."

"My purpose is to protect you, Master." Akazukin visibly bristled. "And I don't care for her ONE bit, Master! Hussies like her deserve what they get! P-Perhaps I should give you a proper checkup to make sure you're in complete working order," she stammered out as she pressed her tiny digits together, her hollow voice going from furious to shy in the blink of an eye. A fantasy began to play in her head.

"Tch, relax, I'll be fine. And rather than me, I believe that you are due for another round of maintenance. I'll see to that tomorrow," he replied.

"A-Another round of maintenance?! So soon after the last one? Oh, I'll have to prepare myself," the doll murmured to herself in an embarrassed manner as she shuffled after Adohira.

However, she soon found that the boy had stopped in his tracks and was looking into a room that had had its door caved in. The room was empty of life, but it was stuffed with game consoles and board games. Posters lined the walls, all advertising the new releases of one Kazuko Kodaka.

"So this was her room..." the boy muttered quietly to himself.

Akazukin quietly slinked forward to peer past the broken door. Her glassy eyes scanned the contents of the room. "Master, did this room belong to one of the girls who died?" she asked hesitantly. She was afraid of saying anything that might upset the boy.

Adohira walked into the room solemnly and looked around. "Yes... This room belonged to a girl called Kazuko. Despite all odds, she became a friend of mine."

"Would you like to talk about her, Master? I shall listen to all that you have to say," the doll said. She mustered what barely passed for an encouraging smile and followed him into the bedroom.

The boy ponderously walked over to the bed before sitting down on its dusty surface. "She was utterly mad, insufferable, and borderline psychotic, but... she just had so much life in her. Honestly, I'd forgotten what fun was before I met her." He chuckled dryly. "It's funny. My life seems to attract insane women. Maybe it's my curse."

"This Kazuko sounds… pleasant, and I do not think of you as being cursed at all." Akazukin lightly chimed and climbed up the bed to take a seat next to him. "I, for one, am in perfect mental condition." She paused for a moment, then added, "And I am also absolutely an all-natural woman!"

Adohira looked at the doll in silence for a moment, not sure if being totally honest with her right now was the wisest idea.

"...Of course you are. Anyway, Kazuko's gone, executed by these bears because she succumbed to their motive and took a life. If only she had just talked to me, maybe it wouldn't have turned out that way."

"But as horrific as it may be to say, she is likely the only reason any of us remain alive now. Perhaps her choice was selfish, but she saved us all," the doll mused in a quiet voice. "Master, you should not let what she did sour your thoughts about her."

"Sour my thoughts? Hah, I don't think she'd care in the slightest about what I thought of her now… or ever, really. If anything, I bet she's laughing at my indecision in whatever hell she's watching me from right now. I could have left this train, and yet I gave that idiot his ticket back." He sighed. "Who even knows who was right about who in the end... Who cares?"

Akazukin tentatively rested her head against her master's side. "Master, do not be so hard on yourself. You made the right choice. You're not doing what those bears want. I think that makes you a wonderful person."

"Ugh. Sure, I guess..." Adohira's attention was distracted once more, this time by a photo that sat on Kazuko's bedside table. In it, he saw a younger-looking Kazuko standing with a group of high schoolers. In her hands was a trophy for 'Game of the Year.' The photo was labelled: To our young prodigy: The Osakan Games Development Club thanks you for our victory.

Adohira smiled softly. "At least there was some happiness in her life."

"She seems to be truly enjoying herself," the doll added thoughtfully.

"Yeah... but let's not dwell on ghosts of the past." He placed it back down. As he did, he noticed in the corner of his eye a small box that jogged his memory. It was labeled 'Talent Development Plan.'

"Well, I guess I can dwell on one last ghost and fulfill a dying girl's final request." He tucked the game into his coat and walked out the door.

* * *

 **7:30 A.M Day Four**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Emizel's Room**

Emizel groaned, stirring awake. He swore he heard a noise.

"Uhhh, what?" He moaned and looked up to see a jagged, red eye staring at him.

 _ **"WAKE UP! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"**_

"AHHH, what the hell?!" The blue-haired Overlord screamed and nearly jumped out of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

Sabankuma fell back and started laughing on the floor. _**"You should've seen the look the look on your fucking face! Never change, Rapebait, never change!"**_

Emizel growled at the bear and quickly covered himself with a blanket. His face was bright red. "Did you want something, or did you just come to screw with me?"

Saban cocked an eyebrow. _**"Screw with you? Nah! I'm more of a stabbing sort of bear, like when I stabbed Tonbe yesterday!" He sniffed his paw. "Jesus, I'll never get that enchilada stench out now. You guys really should have stopped him."**_

Emizel clenched his hands into a fist, but he managed to calm himself down. "What's done is done. Tonbe is going to be okay, and that's all that matters. We made some mistakes yesterday, and we'll learn from them," the small boy said in an attempt to sound mature and confident.

 ** _"Yeah, right! With that touch of death Jackie Chan's retarded sister pulled, that ain't gonna happen,"_ **Saban replied.

Suddenly, he took a deep breath and shook his head. _**"But no, I'm not here to screw with you. Truth is, I just wanted to talk to you without any bullshit."**_

Emizel raised an eyebrow, slightly curious, then quickly opened his dresser and put on a pair of pants. "I highly doubt that." He turned to the Kuma with his arms folded.

The Caretaker looked him up and down. _**"Look at you, standing there like something out of an action movie. That's one thing Gundham definitely taught you. He was always such a drama queen."**_

Emizel's eyebrow twitched. "You talk as if you know him personally, which I find hard to believe. He would never associate himself with someone like you. Theatrics aside, he's a great and caring guy, unlike you," he spat.

Saban leaned against the wall. _ **"Maybe I did know him, or maybe I didn't, but that doesn't really matter right now. I wanted to speak to you for a far simpler reason: You're a very amusing boy, Emi."**_

The young Overlord scowled. "You're not allowed to call me that, asshole."

 _ **"Keep calling you that? Sure thing, Emi! I mean look at you. You're just some kid who got raped by every asshole around the block and only broke out because the last guy was drunk and stupid enough to leave a sword hanging on his wall. You had the balls to call yourself the 'Ultimate Overlord' after all that? It's like something out of a shitty anime."**_

Emizel clenched his teeth, forcing down his irritation once again. The thing that upset him most was that he knew the Kuma was right. He offered no immediate response, instead lowering his head in thought. "I only did what I had to do… to survive," he mumbled, trying to convince himself.

 _ **"Maybe, but now you're going around claiming that you've slain countless hoards of 'rouge demons.' Kid, you killed like four guys, and they were either on drugs or asleep when you did it. You're like Genocider Syo's lame cousin. Yumei was right. You really are a fraud."**_

Emizel sighed, suddenly feeling tired despite just waking up. "You're… not telling me anything I don't already know. Yesterday, while horrible, helped me come to terms with some stuff." He turned to Saban, a determined look on his face "If you're trying to bait me into an act of violence, I'm afraid you're a few days too late. I've decided I'm casting away the shadow that is my past. I've been stuck in it for too long. From now on, I'm gonna work towards the future I want, and you aren't gonna stop me," he responded, pointing at Saban. "Nothing will hold me back anymore, especially not your shitty 'despair' nonsense."

Saban chuckled darkly. _**"You know nothing of despair, Tanaka. It's a shame you aren't a bit younger or you could have joined those losers in the Warriors of Hope and become a build-a-bear like me!"**_

"Warriors of Hope? Becoming… mechanical bears? This isn't a science fiction movie. Either say something helpful, or quit wasting my time. Axel is waiting for me," Emizel spat, running a hand through his blue hair in an attempt to calm himself.

A dark shadow came over the mechanic's face. _ **"Oh yes, you are amusing. Last time I met someone as interesting as you was that pathetic green-haired fangirl. You want something helpful? Fine, I'll tell you this: Let's just say that you lot were picked to be on this train for a reason."**_

"We were picked for a reason? I thought you said we were expendable…" Emizel frowned. "So, you have an ulterior motive with this game?"

The Kuma tapped his paw to his nose. _ **"That's for you to figure out, Emizel. Call it a sneak peak of what's to come. It's on the house." He leaned in. "Trust me when I say that what you've experienced in your life is nothing compared to true despair. The Ultimate Despair who destroyed the world and reformed it in her image is far greater. I promise that you will feel it. When you do, you will know why hope will never triumph."**_

Emizel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, moron. Know that if we ever meet face to face, I will make sure you pay. That's not some childish threat, either. Everyone you've hurt in this game will be avenged. That's a promise."

Sabankuma's eye glowed brightly at the boy. _**"Puhuhuhuhu… Yes, that's the hope I like to see, I can't wait to crush it! Trust me, Emi, you have no idea who you're dealing with." He turned away from the boy and walked to the door. "But I've probably said too much. Just be ready for the ticket check later. We've got something very special lined up in the unlikely scenario that nobody gets tossed out."**_

The Kuma shot him a final grin and walked out of the room.

Emizel frowned. That made no sense. After all, Axel had his ticket back now. Emizel checked his scarf, pulled out the ticket, gripped it gently, then slid it back in. A moment later, he silently left his room.

* * *

 _ **6 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***AN* I have to make a huge shout-out to** **BirblordAlmighty, JCW18, and Superguy who all did the majority of the work to bring this bad boy together. You all did a fantastic job, and I appreciate you putting your hearts into this. Seriously, thank you!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Trust Me the Spider**

 _That was the most bizarre and nonsensical review, I think I've ever seen lol_

 **NSPunny**

 _Confrontation indeed lol_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Lol well spoiler, you know exactly what happens! But seriously thank you so much for all the contributions and work for this chapter!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Things definitely have hit the fan the last couple of chapters xD_


	15. Chapter 15: Ravenous

**Chapter 15: Ravenous**

 **9:00 A.M Day Four**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

Axel and Emizel gathered in the dining area and sat down at the table. Breakfast had been served for a change, though Sabankuma had been nowhere to be seen. Emizel sat with his breakfast in front of him, but he had barely touched it. He looked at Axel with a troubled look gracing his face.

"Hey, Ax, how you holding up today?"

Axel smiled at him. "I'm doing alright. I've got my ticket now, so I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Emizel sighed in relief. "Good. Now we've got to figure out what we're going to do next."

"We do what we've done since the beginning: await the next move from the bears. Just make sure you're careful with that ticket this time around. I can't promise I'll be as generous next time," Adohira muttered as he emerged with a small shadow following behind him.

Akazukin peeked around his legs at the two boys before offering a bashful smile. "Don't worry. Master acts all stuffy, but he is really quite sweet deep down!"

The Marionettist rolled his eyes. "Akazukin, please. I have a reputation to keep. Say anymore and you can say goodbye to your maintenance privileges," he said quietly. The doll let out a tiny squeak in protest.

Emizel turned to face the Marionettist. "Oh, hey Ado." His eyes fell to the doll next to him. "Err, not to address the elephant in the room, but where did the doll come from and why is it alive?"

"Is it part of your wizard powers?" Axel wondered.

Adohira sighed. "I figured by now you'd realize the Wizard persona was just a cover. I'm actually the Ultimate Marionettist, and this is Akazukin… the Ultimate Marionette, why not? Anyway, don't ask me how she's walking and talking; she's explained it… and yet it makes no sense to me either. But I can assure you she is no robot."

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you both!" Akazukin chirped cheerfully. She offered a curtsy before hugging Adohira's legs and nuzzling her cheek against him. "Master, I already told you! Your love brought me to life. You don't have to be so shy about your feelings..."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Are you like a couple or something?"

Emizel shot Adohira a goofy grin. "Well, I think it's great that Ado finally came out of his shell! After you saved our lives last night, I hope we can all be best friends!"

"I think we can save the warm wishes and caroling for now. As I recall, not long ago, you threatened to gut me," Adohira deadpanned. "And honestly, Akazukin and I are not a couple. She's my partner. It's that simple."

"P-Partner? Oh, that sounds even more intimate!" the doll gushed as she hid her face behind her billowy sleeves.

Emizel, recalling what Adohira was talking about, averted his gaze and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh... yeah. Sorry about that. My bad."

Axel warmly smiled at the Marionettist. "However you feel, you saved our lives. I always knew you weren't a bad guy."

With some effort, Akazukin's porcelain face contorted into a faint smile. "Look, Master, you're starting to make male friends around your own age. That is wonderful, is it not?"

The Ultimate Marionettist rolled his eyes as he patted her head. "That's quite enough gushing for one morning. Let's not forget how quickly things can change on this train," he scoffed before taking a seat across from the pair. "Since Yumei and Tonbe made it through the night, things seem to have calmed for the moment. I suppose we're fortunate; we could've suffered more than a few broken bones... However, Sarah still remains a point of contention."

Axel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Maybe if we just talk to her, we can sort this all out. I'm sure she was just scared and acting crazy because she got desperate."

Emizel rubbed his face in frustration. "Axel. She stole your ticket and tried to kill us both, we are not going to be able to just reason with her. That bitch is evil, pure and simple."

"I disagree. People aren't so easily defined. She's clearly made a few terrible decisions, but we can't just let her remain chained like an animal. If we deprive her of food, or even the most basic of human needs, then we'd be no better than… No, we'd be worse," Adohira mused as he crossed his arms.

"May I offer a suggestion? Perhaps we should have someone supervise her?" Akazukin offered with a small frown.

Emizel glared at Adohira. "I'm not going anywhere near that psycho, and neither is Axel. You and your doll can keep an eye on her and Yumei. Sorry, but I still don't trust her either. She could snap at any moment."

Axel glanced at the Overlord. "Emi, I can decide that for myself."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe. I can't lose you," Emizel said, placing a hand on his arm.

Adohira shrugged. "It's probably better I do it. I can't trust that either of you won't act on your emotions and do something stupid." Under his breath, he then muttered, "The quota for stupid stunts has already been met."

"You won't be alone, Master!" Akazukin piped up as she pulled herself up into a booster chair. "I'll never let you be alone again..." she whispered inaudibly.

"Whatever... Actually, there is one more thing that's bothering me. This morning, before the morning announcement, Sabankuma broke into my room and spoke to me..." Emizel said.

"Why does everyone keep pausing in the middle of their sentences? Keep going; what did he want?" Adohira eyed the Overlord with a raised brow.

"I... I don't know, really. He came in acting like the total asshole he usually is, but then it was like he was a totally different person. He said I amused him and that we were all put on this train for a reason other than just being a part of this killing game. Then he said that, in the 'unlikely' case we all make it past the ticket check, they have a special surprise for us," the Overlord recounted.

"What does that mean? None of that makes any sense," Axel added, looking visibly confused.

Akazukin blinked. "What if there are multiple people controlling all of them? Perhaps that would explain why he was acting so differently."

"Well said; it's certainly possible. At the moment, though, I'm more disturbed by what this surprise could be," Adohira admitted with a click of his tongue.

Emizel frowned. "To be honest, I've been thinking for a while that these bears are being controlled by different people. Akakuma acts like a spoiled kid; Hoshukuma seems to have some kind of grudge against the world, like he has trust issues or something; and Sabankuma... when I spoke to him, it was like talking to the fucking devil."

Axel looked visibly worried. "You don't think the surprise could be another motive, do you?"

"After what's happened in such a short amount of time, it would take a lot to surprise me anymore," Adohira deadpanned before glancing at Akazukin. "But who cares what I think? We'll be fine until we're not fine. That's all."

* * *

 **2:00 P.M Day Four**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Adohira's Room**

Upon entering, Adohira's first thought was to splash some cold water onto his face. The events of the morning had been an annoying distraction, and if he was going to perform Akazukin's maintenance, then he would have to be fully focused.

Akazukin shyly took his briefcase from him and retreated further into their room as Adohira made a quick stop to the sink.

The icy water sharpened his senses, and upon drying his face, he stared into the mirror once again.

The last time he had gazed upon his own reflection, dead and haggard eyes shone back at him. The eyes of a boy who had questioned his motivations and reason to live. Now, his tangerine eyes were full of vigor. They were filled with the desire to survive. He had Akazukin to consider now, after all... He wasn't going to let himself die so easily.

"Alright, that's enough brooding from me. It's time for Akazukin's maintenance. I think I'll start with the joints of her fee—" Adohira abruptly cut himself off as he entered the bedroom and saw the spectacle before him.

Several things had changed within the room while Adohira was washing his face. For one, the light switch was off with the curtains drawn, and the room was now dimly lit by scented candles. The faint aroma of roses tickled his nose.

Furthermore, rose petals of unknown origin were now scattered about his room. A particularly high concentration of petals blanketed the surface of his bed like scarlet snow.

The boy would've spent more time pondering where all of this came from, but there was something far more pressing that demanded his attention.

Akazukin was lying down on the bed, with her back flat against the feather-soft mattress. Her cascading locks of pink hair branched across the bed's milky surface. A poofy pillow, large enough to cover her entire torso, was clenched tightly to her chest. Seated atop the nearby nightstand was her elegant red dress, neatly folded. She was as bare and exposed as a porcelain doll could be. Vulnerable.

Adohira paused and blinked a couple times, the way he usually does when confronted by inexplicable scenarios.

"What... what are you doing?" His voice was somewhere between confused and exasperated.

Akazukin hugged the pillow even tighter and softly squirmed beneath it. "M-Master... I'm ready for you..."

"Uh... well, you saved us some time by undressing yourself already." Adohira hesitantly stepped forward to the bed.

As a doll, Akazukin had no need to breathe, but for some reason, Adohira swore he could hear her breath quicken in pace as he approached her. He didn't dwell on it.

The Marionettist settled his toolkit atop the bed; the weight of the tools impacting the mattress caused Akazukin to bounce about momentarily. After some quick consideration, he removed a bottle of mineral oil and deftly unscrewed its cap. He turned to Akazukin.

"Your joints are our main concern, so I was thinking we should start with some lubrication... Umm, could you let go of the pillow for a bit?" Adohira raised an eyebrow.

In response, Akazukin buried her face into the pillow and shyly shook her head.

"Okay then... I guess we'll just start with your feet and work our way up... Unless you're not feeling up for it today?" Adohira scratched his forehead, still perplexed about pretty much everything.

Akazukin immediately raised her head and gave the boy a pleading look. "N-No, I need it... Please, M-Master... Give me my m-maintenance."

"Akazukin, you're honestly starting to scare me," Adohira automatically deadpanned as if it were an instinct. "Wait. Sorry, that was rude of me. Ugh, it's a bad habit of mine." He shook his head, clearly unhappy with his wording. He looked back at the doll; in her eyes, he could see a look of utter devotion and adoration directed completely at him.

"Hey, umm... Akazukin, could it be that... you have 'those' sorts of feelings towards me?" Adohira wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesiloveyousomuchmasterpleaselovemeback," Akazukin blurted out incoherently before she could stop herself.

Suddenly, the small bottle of mineral oil in Adohira's hands felt very, very heavy.

"Could you... say that again, please? A little bit slower this time?"

As if steam was coming out of Akazukin's ears, she pressed her face once more into the pillow.

You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. After a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Adohira finally let out a sigh.

"Never mind, forget that I asked," he said softly. The boy rubbed his eyes and considered what people normally said during such situations. "So… the weather was a little less awful than usual, today."

"Master..." Akazukin's voice was breathy, and her eyes were half-lidded.

"Umm, you know it's okay to call me Adohira, right?" He stared up at the ceiling, as once again, a familiar discomfort started to rise from within.

"Master..." Akazukin repeated dreamily, as if his words weren't getting through to her. Her silver eyes were now glazed over in pleasure.

"Uhh..." Adohira held up the bottle of oil in his other hand and sighed. "Akazukin, I'm just going to begin now. Try not to squirm around too much, thank you."

The next few hours would go on to become one of the most memorable moments of their lives together... for very different reasons. To Akazukin, it was akin to a honeymoon or wedding night. To Adohira, it was something like an eldritch excursion. The young boy had seen (and done) things no mortal ever should. When the Marionettist finally finished his work, a well-oiled and thoroughly lubricated Akazukin was spread blissfully upon the bed, while Adohira sat at its edge.

"What... what the fuck just happened?" Adohira mumbled incredulously to himself.

He spared a glance down at his fingers... to make sure they were all still attached.

A quick sigh of relief was released upon seeing every digit present. "I've... made a grave error. I thought I could treat her the way I always have, as though nothing needed to change between us... But the truth is that she's something supernatural and beyond my comprehension... I can't just consider her like a normal girl. Her mind is... 'alien' in a way." Adohira rubbed his chin in a worried manner.

He turned to Akazukin, seemingly deep within her slumber on their bed. An expression of serene joy remained etched into her features. Adohira still wasn't sure whether she slept in the truest sense, but she didn't seem to be conscious for the time being.

The boy laid back on his bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling as he wondered where he went wrong in his life.

"...I never thanked Mom and Dad enough for all they've done for me. Raising children isn't an easy task at all..." Adohira softly mused. He shifted his body and accidentally rolled off the bed onto the floor with a thud. "Ouch. Okay, I deserved that."

"...Marie, was that your name? I owe you so much, and yet this is the first time you've crossed my mind in several years." He continued his impromptu confession. "I wonder how you are these days... Are you still alive in this terrible world? I've been on this journey for such a long time now... leaving everything and everyone behind, I cast aside so much... Sister, where are you? " the abrupt question rolled out of his mouth like icy marbles.

He sighed and shook his head. "There's no use asking. I just have to get off the floor and out of this train. The time will come..." Adohira gathered his strength and shakily rose to his feet.

He looked over to Akazukin, who still seemed to be peacefully asleep. He wondered what the future held for them both.

* * *

 **6:00 P.M Day Four**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

 _ **"Finally! You fuckheads took ages to get your asses in here! So, this is how it's gonna work; when I tell you to show us your ticket, you do it or get tossed off the fucking train. Don't worry about Sarah. Aka will be checking hers in her room, so if you all get through this, you will have an easy kill wrapped up for you like a Christmas present,"**_ Sabankuma announced to the gathered students.

All of them but Sarah were in the room, either standing at attention, leaning against furniture, or sitting down like Yumei was. She held her crutch to her side.

Hoshu tapped his wrench against his side. _**"Hmm. And don't even think about pulling anymore stunts like yesterday, or you'll all be chucked off into the cold,"**_ he warned with a dark glare.

"Yes, because that went so well for us, didn't it?" Adohira rolled up his sleeve to reveal the ticket that was still stitched into his arm. "Satisfied?" He then pulled it back down and reached out to take a sip from a glass of water.

 _ **"Hey! I don't remember calling your name, Dollfucker, so wait your turn!"**_ Sabankuma shouted at him.

The Marionettist nearly choked in response. He cleared his throat unceremoniously before muttering under his breath. Akazukin seemed even more embarrassed as she timidly prodded her tiny digits together.

Emizel and Axel looked at each other with slightly disturbed expressions.

"Err... congratulations?" Axel offered awkwardly.

"What devilry has gone on since I have been incapacitated?" Yumei asked. Her stoic demeanor was visibly shaken.

Tonbe offered a weary smile. "I think we might be better off not knowing from the sounds of it."

"...Just get on with it. What Akazukin and I have is nothing but pure, I can assure you," Adohira said in a dismissive manner as he shut his eyes.

 _ **"Yeah, pure fucking horror, that's for sure. Now, since Dollfucker's shown his ticket, let's get twink twins done with. Gaylord, Cripple, you're up!"** _Saban said.

Emizel frowned as he walked forward and pulled out his ticket. "There. Happy?"

Axel took the ticket out of his pocket and showed it to the bears. "I told you I'd get it back."

 _ **"Great. That just leaves two unaccounted for. I'm sure they have their tickets, as they can actually trust one another,"** _Hoshu muttered as he tapped his foot in annoyance.

Yumei turned to face the two kumas, scowling at them with pent-up hatred. She reached into the folds of her robes before pulling out her ticket. "I have your accursed ticket, automatons."

Tonbe winced slightly as he rifled through his personal effects before holding up an identical ticket. "As do I. I take it you're both satisfied now?"

The Caretaker flashed a wicked grin. _**"Yes, for the tickets at least. But now comes the best part. Nobody got tossed off the train, so are you all ready for you big surprise?!"**_

"Don't you ever get tired of the theatrics?" Adohira scratched his neck. "They're not even good."

 _ **"Sure! Hoshu, get the surprise for our passengers."**_

The Mechanic muttered something under his breath before waddling off towards the kitchen. A few moments later, the sound of squealing wheels could be heard. The bear reemerged pushing a cart filled with covered trays. _ **"Dinner is served, you ungrateful brats..."**_

Emizel scowled at the cart. "What kind of trick is this? Knowing you lot, you've probably put bombs or something in there for us."

"I don't know, Emi. I don't think they'd just kill us like that..." Axel tried to calm himself down.

Saban waddled over to the cart and placed his hand on one of the tray lids.

 _ **"I give you... sandwiches!"** _he declared with a dramatic cackle, pulling off the lid to reveal very boring and ordinary-looking sandwiches.

"Well, this isn't what I expected, so I guess it's technically a surprise," the Seismologist admitted with a confused expression. "Though it does seem a bit out of place for the two of you."

Yumei raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of joke? What are those sandwiches filled with? Poison?!"

 _ **"Tch, I knew you'd say shit like this. Can't you just accept this as a meal for making it this far? Is this how you thank us?"** _Hoshu shook his head incredulously.

Axel hestantly walked to the cart and looked at the sandwiches. "So this food is safe. It won't kill us?"

"It appears to be normal..." Akazukin said as she meekly peered at the platter. "Shall I taste-test it for you, Master?" In response, the Marionettist silently mouthed the word 'no.'

 _ **"Nope! I promise you those sandwiches will not kill you in any way. If anything, the food will make you stronger than ever!"** _Saban replied.

Axel picked up one of the sandwiches. He raised to his mouth and took a bite. After a few moments, he took a step back in shock. "Oh, oh my God..."

Emizel summoned a fireball. "What did you do to him?!"

Yumei's eye widened in concern and she reached for her crutch.

"Axel, are you alright?" Tonbe weakly leaned forward, clearly fearing the worst...

"Here we go again..." Adohira commented before shaking his head.

A moment of suspense hung in the air when suddenly...

"This is the best sandwich EVER!" Axel cried with joy as he wolfed down the treat.

Emizel dismissed his fire and slumped against a table, panting with relief, with his hand on his chest. "Don't do that to me, Axel."

Yumei got up from her chair, supporting herself with her crutch. "If they are safe, I see no reason not to eat; I am famished." She walked to the table and helped herself to one of the trays.

"Well, after what we've been through lately, I'll take a leap of faith too." The Seismologist slowly followed the Monk's example by taking of the sandwiches and returning to the table. He examined it a moment before taking a small bite; his eyes widened. "Axel wasn't exaggerating. This is incredible."

Adohira shook his head as he folded his slender arms. "I'll pass. I made it this far on an empty stomach, and not to mention the wonders it's done for my figure."

"Then go without, loser! More for everyone else!" the Mechanic huffed as he waddled to Saban's side.

 _ **"Yeah! I put blood, sweat and tears into those sandwiches. Oh, how insulting!"** _the Caretaker added.

Emizel wiped some sweat from his forehead as he walked to the table and picked up two trays. "I guess that means more for me!" He declared before quickly wincing in discomfort. He took the trays to a table and began to eat one has he rubbed his head. "Good lord, Axel, that scare must have freaked me out more than I expected. Now I've got a freaking headache. At least the food is making me feel a bit better."

 _ **"Yeah, well, at least someone appreciates my work."** _Saban said, frowning at Adohira. _ **"You all better make sure you're full of energy, because your second motive comes into effect tonight."**_

"So this is merely a moment of revelry before you subject us to more horror?" Adohira questioned. "Wow. I'm so surprised."

Yumei shot the Caretaker a deathly cold stare. "Out with it, monster! What do you plan to unleash upon us this time?!"

 _ **"You'll all love this one. I call it... The Monster Mash!"** _Saban shouted while extending his arms dramatically in the air.

"Monster Mash?" Akazukin questioned with a worried expression.

Tonbe sighed as he lowered his sandwich to regard the Caretaker. "You're not going to give us any details now, are you?"

 _ **"Well, I'll give you guys one clue. I promise you all that, by tomorrow morning, there will be a body on this train. It's just a question of who will be the unlucky asshole to get gutted like a fish. It's a motive with my guarantee to never fail!"** _Saban said with a grin as he flashed a cheesy thumbs-up pose.

Emizel stood up from his meal and faced the bears. He closed his eyes tightly and adjusted himself a bit as a forced back the slight pain in his skull. "I don't care what this motive is, it will not succeed. Tomorrow, we'll all wake up and you will have failed."

"More than anything, I hope you're right. However, I can't shake this horrible feeling in my chest. If they're so confident… it must be for a good reason." Tonbe said with a somber expression.

* * *

 **8:00 P.M Day Four**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Sarah's Room**

Adohira offered a wary expression as he carefully removed the barricade. In his free hand, he balanced a plate. "Akazukin, if she tries to make a break for it... you know what to do." Without offering the doll any room to protest, he pushed forward into the room.

Sarah stared at the ceiling, tied to the bed like an insect in a spider's web. "You finally here to untie me? My ass has been itching for hours, but I can't quite reach it in my current position," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, I can speak with vulgarity, too. Just rub your ass on the sheet like a dog. If you didn't want to be tied up, you shouldn't have tried to kill one of us," the boy yawned as he walked across the space of her room. "I'm here to feed you and let you use the bathroom. If you try to escape, I'll let Akazukin deal with you… in as painless a manner as possible, of course. No need to thank me."

The girl chuckled darkly. "Now I'm being fed like a fucking baby and I've got a killer doll on my case. Why the fuck did I ever think inviting you in on my scheme was a good idea?"

"You didn't think things through, clearly. But it wasn't a bad decision, either. If we were to go through this song and dance again, I just might've gone along with the plan. It was a more logical way of getting out of this mess... Though none of that matters now. Let's stop talking and we can get this over with. I didn't know what you liked, so I brought you a bit of everything," Adohira mused as he took a seat next to the girl. "I would unbind you now, but considering you nearly killed Emizel twice, I think it'd be unwise of me."

Sarah's smile faded and she averted his gaze. "I don't blame you... Who am I kidding? This is all my fucking fault. I let the bears get to me. I'm a coward, and I've been once since the tragedy."

"Save the self-loathing. It rarely helps," the boy said as he grabbed the sandwich before extending his arm outward. "Eat. You need to keep your strength up. They were vague with the motive they just announced, but whatever it is, you ought to be prepared."

The Graffiti Artist took a quick bite and laid back down. "You can say that again. Ever since I left my crew to die, I've hated myself. Look where it got me. I guess I'm finally getting my comeuppance."

Adohira regarded the girl for a long moment. "Ugh, you're expecting a long-winded response... Fine, why not? Fair warning though, I have no idea what I'm talking about. Hmm, let's see...There's no such thing as the scales being balanced. Good doesn't just come along to correct evil. You already know this, though. The idea of there being some sort of cosmic balance is a joke. You're a survivor, which under most circumstances is admirable. However, being a loner for life… it eventually leaves you overwhelmed. Most of the others are idiots, but they work together. That gives them an edge over people like you and I... Well, just you, really."

"No, I'm not a loner. Not by choice, at least. For three years, I ran with this crew. We were like family, as most of our real families didn't give a shit about us. During the tragedy, when the world went to hell, we stuck by each other." Sarah grit her teeth. "Until that day we checked that mall for supplies. I went ahead to the security office hoping to find guns or ammo while the other four gathered food. Then, from out of nowhere, these cops wearing bear masks burst in and started shooting at my crewmates. I was watching on the CCTV. One of them died immediately, while the others were captured." A tear fell down her face. "They called for my help and I just fucking ran out the back door. They were my only friends and I fucking abandoned them."

Adohira clicked his tongue. "Maybe that makes you a terrible person, or maybe it just makes you someone who was terrified. If we're trading horrible accounts, my mother and father were butchered by my sister, Sasami. Who knows how many people have died because I haven't been able to find her and do what's necessary," Adohira said in a somber manner as he extended what remained of the sandwich.

Sarah finished the meal and looked at him solemnly. "Fuck man, that's rough. So that's what your 'unfinished business' was? You want to stop your sister from hurting anyone else."

"It's my responsibility, one that I intend to see through to the end," the boy responded in an emotionless manner.

The Graffiti Artist lay back on her bed. "And here I tried to kill two guys because I couldn't take being on a train. Though considering my current position, chances are I'm a dead bitch walking."

Adohira shrugged. "That depends on what you do next, Sarah. Keep your head down, stop making bad decisions, and you might just make it out of this mess. If you behave for the next couple of days, I might even see if I can convince the others that what happened was a regrettable mistake. One you've learned from."

Sarah flashed him a slight smile. "You know, under all that sarcasm and fancy talk, you really do have a big heart, don't ya? Far bigger than I deserve."

He blinked at her. "Be quiet. I didn't say or do any of this for your benefit. It's only natural that I do this much at the bare minimum," the boy grumbled as he eyed her bindings. "Whatever. I'll remove your restraints so you can use the bathroom and take a shower. Don't make me regret it, alright? I've had enough headaches for one day."

Sarah sat up as the boy began to untie her from the wires. She sighed. "Don't worry about me. I may be dumb, but I don't make the same mistakes twice. Where I come from, people eat each other alive at the first sign of being that much of a dumbass."

The boy stepped back before folding his arms. "I want to believe you're being sincere. I've seen enough blood as of late, and it really is the ugliest shade of red," he mused as his eyes briefly settled upon Akazukin. She noticed him and with a flutter of her softer red dress, performed a quick twirl. The boy then sighed and started towards the door.

"Wait," Sarah called out, rubbing her aching wrists. "Listen... I doubt they'll care, but when you see them, tell Axel and Emizel I'm sorry... for everything. They're good guys. They didn't deserve any of the shit I pulled."

Adohira paused near the door before offering a rare, thin-lipped smile. "Nah, you can tell them yourself tomorrow. We've still got a long ride ahead of us. It's time we buried the hatchet… or, in your case, the axe." He briefly rubbed his chin. "No... that was too soon, huh?"

* * *

 **11:00 P.M Day Four**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Yumei's Room**

Yumei lay in her bed, with her crutch on the bedside table, finding sleep impossible. Her mind spun with the events of yesterday's rampage, and of the new motive given that day. She lay for a while until she heard a knock on her newly repaired door. Turning to the sound, she grabbed her crutch and made her way slowly to it. To her surprise, she saw Tonbe standing on the other side.

The Seismologist leaned against the door frame with a tired smile. "Hey, Yumei. I'd say I hope I didn't wake you, but I'm pretty sure you're just as restless as I am right now."

Yumei stared at Tonbe in surprise, obviously not expecting him to show up like that. After a moment, though, she nodded with her own little smile. "Yes… sleep has been difficult to find, unfortunately. But perhaps it is what I deserve."

"Don't start up with that kind of talk, Yumei. Look, do you want to go somewhere else, maybe a place with some better memories attached to it? Like the observation room?" Tonbe suggested as he looked over the Monk's still trashed room.

Yumei briefly looked back as well. "Yes… I think that would be lovely, Tonbe. If you're sure, of course. You're… in a good enough condition to walk around, yes?"

"Well, I'm sure Emi would get upset to see me up and about, but I think I'll be fine," the giant boy mused. He picked up a crutch that was leaned against the wall next to him and offered it towards the girl. "Here, thought a second one would help you get around better on that leg of yours."

Yumei took the offered crutch with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Tonbe. Let us be off." With that, she put the other crutch under her free arm and, though her gait was slow, she followed after him.

After a few minutes, the two made their way into the observation car and sat down in a familiar chair. The Seismologist sighed heavily as he took his seat. "Jeez, I worked so hard to get in shape and here I am getting winded by a simple stroll," he joked with a dry chuckle. It was short-lived because his breathing hitched and he grabbed at his chest. After a few moments, he seemed to recover his breath.

"Tonbe? Are you all right?" Yumei was deeply concerned, but a moment later, she understood what was going on. "Ah, I see… it's the touch of death, isn't it? It's still hurting you. Damn it all… I was a bloody fool..." She gave a sigh and bit her lip before glancing back at him. "Do you… want me to try it again? The touch of death. I doubt I could make it any worse. Maybe doing it a second time… might make it better?"

Tonbe let go of his chest and looked Yumei in the eye. A strained smile spread across his lips. "There is one way I think it could get worse, and it's in the name. I'll get through this, alright? It can't last forever, after all. The last thing I want is for you to face a trial because you wanted to help me. You don't deserve that kind of thing."

Yumei's face wavered at that, her one eye looking away from Tonbe. She ran a hand through her hair and gave a depressed sigh. "Don't I? I nearly killed everyone else. I may kill you yet, if the touch of death persists. Then there's all the people I killed back in China. I am a monster, Tonbe. There's no denying that. Perhaps an execution is what I deserve..."

"Yumei, you're the strongest person I've ever met. Believe me, I know how hard it can be, but you definitely have what it takes to change who you are." He took a hold of the girl's hand and squeezed it. "If the others see that you're trying to better yourself, I'm sure they can come to forgive you. And your past in China, or anywhere else, doesn't have to control your future."

Yumei blinked rapidly, feeling her eyes swell up with tears. She sniffled slightly and turned her face to hide them. "You're such a kind, gentle soul, Tonbe. Even after I hurt you, after everything the Dragon did… I can hardly believe you can say things like that. You are far too good for someone such as me. It makes me wish we could have met before all of this."

The boy flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, I'd give anything to have that be the case, but I guess that just wasn't how it was meant to be. When I saw you go full raging dragon, I couldn't help but worry about you. I never thought about anyone the same way I do with you. Maybe that's because, before I met you, I only ever talked with my parents or their friends and colleagues. I'm probably rushing through this whole relationship thing, but it's not like we started slowly anyways."

"Yes, you could say that again." Yumei gave a slight chuckle. It felt like a lifetime since the Killing Game had begun, but it really hadn't been all that long. "Still… thank you. It might be too soon to say something like this… but for all I know, we may not survive this journey. I… love you, Tonbe. With all of my heart. We haven't been together long, but I truly feel that way. Whatever happens next, I want you to know that." Yumei leaned into him as she said that, resting her head against his shoulder.

Tonbe wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked down with a warm smile. "I love you too, Yumei. And don't worry, this isn't going to be the end just yet. Not if I have anything to say about it." The Seismologist leaned down and planted a brief kiss on the girl's forehead.

Yumei relaxed at his touch, sighing softly as he kissed her. She raised her head and smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "I love that fighting spirit of yours, Tonbe. However… if the automatons should come to you in private to provoke you… do not let them. You are better than me in at least one regard: you haven't killed anyone yet. So don't let them change that," she pleaded, before leaning over to kiss him again.

After a few blissful moments, Tonbe reluctantly pulled away and locked his gaze with Yumei's. "I promise, I won't go back on what I stand for. But I want you to promise me something too. Please stop being so down on yourself. You're stronger than the dragon. You just need to face it head on."

"I think… that is a promise I can keep," Yumei replied, giving him a small smile. "For your sake, if nothing else, I will do better. I will be better. I promise."

* * *

 **8:00 A.M Day Five**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Emizel's Room**

 _ **DING DONG**_

 _ **"Morning, passengers. It is now 8 A.M. This is your conductor speaking! I hope you are all well rested and ready for the day ahead, because I get the feeling it's going to be an eventful one! Puhuhuhu!"**_

Emizel awoke from his slumber, drenched in sweat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said to himself. He collapsed back on the bed as his head throbbed in intense pain. His muscles ached all over his body and he found himself shivering.

"Ah fuck, what's wrong with me!?" he thought to himself. "What bad timing to get the flu..."

The Overlord's thoughts would be interrupted by an abrupt scream from out in the hallway. It was slightly muffled because of the walls, but due to the pitch, it was still quite audible.

Almost immediately, the entire Sleeper Car began to stir from the commotion as well...

"Axel!" Emizel pushed back the pain he felt as he quickly put on a pair of pants and forced himself through the door.

The scene that he saw was one of blood, mangled flesh, and horror...

Not too far away rested Axel, who was collapsed backwards against the wall near his bedroom door. The whole corridor running through the sleeper car was bathed in blood. However, that wasn't the most troubling part. On the ground a few feet away rested the body of a familiar-looking humanoid. Long claws and unnaturally-long limbs adorned the frame of this individual.

They laid in a pool of thick blood. Their milky gray eyes stared at the ceiling. Rows of jagged teeth adorned their maw of a mouth, blood coating each of the vicious razors. Her face was unusually pale and her hair was almost entirely gone. Though it was a horrific change, there could be little doubt that this was none other than Sarah. Her face and body was extremely gaunt. She appeared starved, though she was most certainly deceased. There were numerous puncture wounds that riddled her body. It was clear Saban's prediction had rang true after all...

"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" the Overlord screamed at the sight as he fell back from shock.

Yumei moved into the open car as fast she could with her crutches. When she saw the sight of Sarah's twisted and deformed body, however, she froze. Her face went incredibly pale, at least paler than normal for an albino, as she felt her stomach turn. Between the horrific sight of Sarah's body, and the blood that coated the corridor, Yumei had to turn away and vomit against the side of the hall.

Adohira's tangerine eyes widened in shock at the disturbing sight as he staggered out a moment later alongside Akazukin. "Wait. What the fuck. What the actual fuck?" he uttered in a stunned voice.

Tonbe had been getting dressed as he heard the shout and rushed to the hallway. He took a step back into his room in shock at what he saw.

"W-what the hell is that?... Sarah? What the hell was that motive!?" he asked with a horrified expression.

Only a moment elapsed before a chiming sound filled the corridor.

 _ **"Daddies, it looks we have a clean up on aisle three! Jeez, talk about painting the town red! Or pink, in this case. Your case files will be updated soon, but don't worry. I'll let you all have a chance to look around. You might wanna save the heaving for after the trial, though. Or not. It doesn't really matter to me."**_ Akakuma's voice filled the corridor a moment before silence prevailed again.

* * *

 _ **5 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***AN* I have to make a huge shout-out to** **Superguy/Petty/and Magus who did a lot of work of the work to bring this bad boy together. You all did a fantastic job, and I appreciate you putting your hearts into this. Seriously, thank you!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Well she wasn't punted into the sun, but it's still pretty bad._

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah it was just necessary to have a little tension and missdirection_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Murder indeed mwhehee_


	16. Chapter 16: Sacrifice

**Chapter 16: Sacrifice**

 **8:10 A.M Day Five**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Yumei wiped her mouth clean after emptying her stomach from the sight and smell of Sarah's dead body. She steadied herself, though she was still quivering.

"What... what in Buddha's name is this?! Sarah… what on earth has happened to her?"

Tonbe look one last worried glance at the body before making his way over to Yumei. He rubbed at her back with his shaky hands. "A-Are you okay…? No, dumb question. How can anyone be okay after this," he said before glancing over at Axel.

Axel's door was left slightly ajar. The boy himself was slumped against the floor with a horrified expression. He seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

Adohira took a few sharp breaths in an effort to regain some of his composure. "Phew... alright then, we need to get to work. If we stand around staring at her body, we're never going to close this case."

"That's right, Master. We must find out who killed poor Sarah," Akazukin said, looking at the corpse. "I don't understand... Does this have something to do with the 'Monster Mash' motive our captors gave us?"

Emizel's body ached badly, but he forced himself to his feet and made his way over to the Soccer Player. "It's okay, Axel. Just take deep breaths."

The speaker on the wall spoke in Saban's voice. "One more thing, fuckheads! For the duration of this investigation, you have access to any of the passenger rooms, so no more hiding secrets!" As he finished, the locks of the doors beeped electronically.

Adohira let out a raspy sigh. "I guess it can't be helped; this is for the best. No more secrets."

Tonbe gave Yumei one last pat on the back as he took a step away. The giant looked over at Adohira and gave a resolute nod. "Guess we may as well start the autopsy, huh?" He made his way carefully around the bloody splatters toward the twisted, monstrous body of Sarah. He stopped a bit away from it, trying his best to not disturb it just yet.

"C-Can I please go investigate somewhere else? I just can't stay here." Axel rose to his feet with Emizel's help.

Yumei looked at the two. "Axel, I know that it may be difficult for you, but I think you two should investigate the infirmary. And as I am mostly disabled at the moment, I think I should investigate the bedrooms."

"I-I'll do it, Sensei. We'll do our very best," the Soccer Player said as he grasped Emizel's hand.

Emizel blushed and squeezed back. "Yeah. We'll make sure to give it a good look." After saying that, the two walked out of the hallway. Axel turned away to avoid looking at Sarah's dead body.

"Well, we're in agreement, then. Akazukin, do you mind helping Yumei check the rooms? Tonbe and I will handle the autopsy ourselves," Adohira said with an increasingly stoic expression.

"Of course, Master." Akazukin slowly rotated her head to face the Monk. "Greetings, Yumei. It will be good to finally work with you."

Yumei shot the puppet a slightly uncomfortable look. "Yes, I will search the rooms on the right, and you, the left. That way we, can finish with haste."

* * *

 **8:20 A.M**

 **Infirmary Car**

 **Hospital**

Emizel walked into the car with Axel in hand. He gazed around. Although there didn't seem to be anything at first glance, Emizel wouldn't take that at face value. He looked up at Axel, who seemed to be unnerved by the car's surroundings.

"I-I just don't understand what happened," said the Soccer Player. "I mean, we locked her in that room, so how in the world did she end up like that? Is it our fault for doing that to her?"

The Overlord wiped some sweat from his forehead. "No, it's not our fault. You heard what the motive was; the bears must have done it to her. I don't know how it happened, but for now, we need to stay focused. I'll check the surgery table, you check the blood pack fridge. We need to know if the killer used any extra blood to hide their tracks."

"R-Right. I'm sorry for always being such a burden. I always feel like I'm weighing the rest of you down." Axel started towards the fridge before kneeling down. "I know Sarah did horrible things to us, but I still want her to have justice. No one deserves what happened to her."

"You've got a very forgiving heart. Far more than I ever had…" Emizel said as he looked at the surgery table. He examined a needle and thread, along with some other medical instruments that had been left there. To his slight confusion, they seemed spotless, with not even a speck of dust on them. He then made his way over to the sink. Like everything else, it looked brand new and sparkling.

"Hey Axel. This stuff on the table is clean. Too clean. And so is the sink. Last time I used this stuff was to sew up Tonbe's stab wound, and to be honest, I forgot to clean it afterwards. All of this looks like somebody cleaned up after themselves." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Axel glanced over his shoulder at the Overlord. "I think I have something too. I haven't been doing stock every day or anything, but I'm sure there were more packs in here the last time I checked. I don't think you used that many to help Tonbe, either." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Emizel gritted his teeth. "If I were to make a guess, I'd say the killer got hurt. They either had to transfuse some blood or used the packs to hide any trail they may have left in the hallway."

"That's sort of challenging to prove, don't you think? I mean, who wasn't injured?" the Soccer Player fidgeted a bit. "Uh, after the thrashing we received, it would have to be something pretty substantial." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Overlord rubbed his face in his hands. "Well, Sarah is dead, so it couldn't have been her. Sarah, after turning into whatever she did, must have attacked her killer and hurt them badly before she was killed. As must as I hate to say this, I get the feeling the killer was just defending themselves." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"W-Wait, so this could be a horrible tragedy? God, I can't even imagine." Axel squeezed his eyes shut. "...We have to hope we can bring this trial to an end quickly. If I was in that situation, I can only imagine how scared I would be."

The Overlord flinched as his head began to throb. "Fuck man. First I wake up with the flu, and then I find that Sarah is dead. This is not how I saw my birthday going."

Upon hearing that, Axel he crossed the room to gently brace the other boy. "Emi, I'm so sorry. I would give anything if we could be anywhere else together. If we weren't in this mess, I'd take you to the mall and give you the best birthday you could imagine."

Emizel smiled has he enjoyed Axel's warm embrace. "Yeah, I guess I won't be having a sweet sixteen celebration this time."

* * *

 **8:30 A.M**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Adohira knelt down next to the covered body of Sarah. He carefully lifted the covering to examine it for any prudent details. "...It's clear to me this wasn't a sudden death by any stretch of the imagination."

The body had signs of being repeatedly stabbed by some sort of sharp object; however, the puncture wounds weren't consistent with a knife. It's clear she had been in a fight before being killed. Sarah's fingernails had blood under them. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"It's morbid. It seems Sarah—or whatever she became—was able to maim her killer in the process, or at least draw some blood... This could be a very simple case to solve. We only need to gather everyone and perform a strip search," Adohira mused.

Tonbe took a deep breath. He shrugged before looking away from Sarah's monstrous form. "Yeah, that probably would work. But would the bears let us get away with something that easy?"

Adohira nodded, his expression softening momentarily, before he eyed Tonbe. "That's a good point. We should anticipate their meddling. I doubt they'd be satisfied if anything was that straightforward."

"It never is, huh?" Tonbe shook his head. "You find any useful clues on the body?"

A long sigh escaped Adohira. "I suppose it's impossible for anything to be so simple in this accursed place. As for clues? All I'm certain of is that this was a struggle and our blackened didn't get away unscathed. Beyond that, I can say we're looking for a unique type of murder weapon. This certainly doesn't seem to be caused by a typical blade." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Seismologist hesitantly looked back at Sarah and knelt down beside her to check the wounds. "Yeah, it's definitely not like a knife, but I don't know exactly what she was stabbed with."

The teal-haired boy grumbled. He stood up before casting a solemn look down at Sarah's disfigured form. "Then I suppose it's up to the others to actually prove useful. Otherwise... this is going to be bothersome."

Tonbe stood up straight and flinched as he gripped his torso in pain. "I… I trust them. I know this may all seem confusing, but I know if you guys put your heads together, you'll find the truth."

"Oh... I hope you fared better in your search than I did, Master." Akazukin emerged from one of the various passenger cars. She eyed Yumei, who was leaving another at the same time. "What about you, Miss Yumei? Did you find anything that stood out?"

She walked into the hallway in silence. Her face was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. However, upon hearing the Doll speak to her, she quickly composed herself.

"No, I found nothing. It seems as if this trial will be a difficult one indeed…"

Adohira clicked his tongue and folded his arms. "Well, that's unfortunate. I had a little more faith in you than the idiots in the infirmary."

"Chin up, Master! I bet they won't let us down!" Akazukin exclaimed, mustering as much enthusiasm as possible.

Before anyone else could respond, a familiar chiming sound filled the car. It echoed throughout the rest of the train.

 _ **DING DONG**_

 _ **"Pupupu, okie dokie! All hands to the Trial Room! It's time to get this show on the road! Hope you're all feeling beary confident about this!"** _Akakuma exclaimed

Tonbe flashed Yumei a confused look, before quickly dismissing it. "Well, I guess we should get this over with," he said as he headed for the Trial Car.

While the others left, Yumei saw something on her door that caught her eye. It briefly opened in shock, before closing tightly. Breathing deeply, she followed the others.

Little did the survivors know how much they were about to lose…

* * *

 **Akakuma Case File #2**

 **Victim #1: Sarah O'Neil**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds and there are signs of a struggle. They also have become very disfigured, and appear to have undergone some sort of transformation."**

 **"The cause of death was a stab wound through the skull"**

 **"The time of death was at 1:05 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered in the Sleeping Car at 8:00 A.M"**

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Infirmary was cleaned**

 **Missing Bloodpacks**

 **Anyone with substantial injuries?**

 **Self-Defense**

 **Unique Weapon**

 **Blood under the fingernails**

 **No Alibis**

* * *

 **8:45 A.M**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

Akakuma offered a wide grin as the group of five slowly made their way into the courtroom. _ **"It's beary good to see you all. Oh dear, we seem to be missing someone. Sheesh, at this rate, there's not gonna be anyone left to kill! Anyways, you losers know how this works. Take your podium and we'll get started. Not that you need any refreshers, but choose the right party and they get executed. However, if you pick the wrong one… then they will escape and everyone else will be executed."**_

 _ **"This is going to be fun..."** _Sabankuma said with a grin from his chair.

 _ **"About time you punks got here. What took you so long? It's almost like you don't want to sentence people to death. Bah, kids these days..."**_ Hoshu grumbled from the other side of Akakuma's chair.

Adohira quietly moved through the room. He carried his briefcase in a single hand, rather than dragging it along the ground. Akazukin demurely trailed a single pace behind him. With clockwork precision, the two stepped onto their podium, although Akazukin wasn't nearly tall enough to peer over the stand's lip. A brief moment later, Adohira hoisted her up and seated her on the edge of their podium.

Tonbe stoically walked towards his podium, paying no mind to anyone else, let alone the bears. His expression was unreadable.

"W-Well, here we are again," Axel managed softly, looking around the room as he took his podium. "So, where should we begin?"

Emizel panted, feeling out of breath, before he straightened himself up. "Well, I think the first thing we should talk about is the time of death and alibis—if any of us have one, that is."

Yumei leaned with her crutches against the stand for support. She avoided any eye contact, looking very uncomfortable. "I can tell you that at the time of death, I was asleep in my room. Tonbe and I had gotten back to our rooms about half an hour beforehand, but I was so drained that I fell straight to sleep."

"Yes, I returned to my room as well, and after some tossing and turning, I managed to nod of," the Seismologist said with a slight shrug.

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm always sort of nervous to leave my room after a certain point in the evening," Axel admitted with a sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Adohira rolled his eyes. "Look, unless any of you were specifically together at the time of the murder, just save your breaths. I don't think alibis are going to be that useful to us in this situation. Of course, I suppose I'm the one exception… Arguably."

Akazukin slowly smiled as she looked up at the boy. "Indeed. Master spent the remainder of the night making sure my dress was clean and tidy, and then I watched him sleep all night long. Oh, it was wonderful... He looks so cute when he dreams," the doll gushed, holding her hands to her heart.

"Err... moving on!" Emizel quickly interrupted. "And just to let you all know, yes, I was asleep too. Guess that didn't really solve anything?" he finished awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

The Seismologist shook his head. "No, it seems like Adohira is right. I'm not sure Akazukin is the most objective witness, but let's just say she can be trusted. That only leaves the four of us. We should look towards the evidence we have on hand."

"You got it, Big Bro!" The Overlord beamed. "From what we can tell after Sarah became... whatever she was, she managed to attack her killer first. And we found cleaned medical equipment in the infirmary. Considering how strong Sarah looked, I don't think Yumei or Tonbe could have done this, as unfortunately, they were injured at the time." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Yumei shyly looked at the boy. "You have my thanks for your confidence in us..."

"Yeah! It's obvious you two are in no shape to fight; I think Emi is right!" the Soccer Player said enthusiastically.

Adohira made a coughing noise. "Okay, have you learned nothing from Kodaka or Sarah? You have to be more cautious and less trusting of people. It's far too soon to rule anyone out as a suspect. Besides, think about it... If you remove Tonbe and Yumei—as well as me—it only leaves you and Emizel remaining. That's just ridiculous."

"Well, it wasn't me! My sword was shattered and you guys checked my room. I haven't even touched those other swords they gave me!" Emziel countered. His eyes soon fell to the doll next to Adohira. "Actually, there is someone else here who doesn't have an alibi and could have done it..."

Akazukin looked to both her sides, wondering who Emizel was looking at, before realizing his gaze was upon her. "Are... are you referring to me?"

Yumei quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Where are you going with this, Emizel? Are you saying the doll committed this murder?"

"W-Well, I'm not pointing fingers either, but we didn't find a murder weapon, right? And Akazukin has all sorts of weapons on her. We know that for a fact," Axel pointed out.

"Amazing. My opinion of you keeps dropping... Did you forget that she was with me late into the night? Also, what reason would she have for killing Sarah?" Adohira cracked his knuckles in an irritated manner.

Emizel looked at Adohira with a sad expression. "What if she was defending you? I mean, what if Sarah tried to kill you in the night and she used her knives to protect you? Then she could have removed the knives from her body and cleaned them. That would explain the clean skin and puncture wounds on her body."

"I'm afraid that makes no sense, according to the clues collected in the monopad. If that's the case, there's no explanation for the clean infirmary nor the missing bloodpacks. Why would a living doll need blood?" Tonbe raised a brow. "I don't know her anatomy as well as Adohira, but I doubt she has blood like we do." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Emizel thought for a moment before blushing. "Oh wait... yeah, my bad."

Akazukin smiled at the Overlord. "It's perfectly fine. I understand you're trying to find the truth. Though come to think of it, I did inspect all of the rooms on the left side of the car, and I can confirm that none of them had anything suspicious in them. If we are going by the logic of, 'the injured could not have committed this crime,' then the only possible suspect would be Axel."

"M-M-Me?!" the boy sputtered as his mouth fell open. "But I could never do that!"

"Are you sure about that?" Adohira gave an evaluating stare. "You, above all others, were screwed over the most by Sarah. Maybe you saw this as a way of getting back?"

"Shut up, Adohira! Axel was just talking about how Sarah didn't deserve this. Hell, yesterday, he wanted to try and talk it out! There's not a vengeful bone in his body!" the Overlord shouted at the Marionettist.

The Seismologist winced as he slammed a fist against his podium. "Enough. This isn't helping. Instead of bickering, just look at all the evidence. With no disrespect, I think our culprit would have to be more resilient. We found evidence of a struggle and blood underneath Sarah's fingernails, and yet I see no sign of that on Axel at all." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Doll nodded. "That is true, Mr. Woch. But the only way we would be able to find such evidence would be for everyone to strip out of their clothing, including... Master?!"

Sudden images of Adohira, shirtless, smooth-skinned, and glimmering in the moonlight, formed in her mind. A bottle of lubricant was in his hands as he moved seductively toward her on the bed.

"Oh Master... Please. Be gentle with me~" She swooned as she let her fantasy grip her.

Adohira reached out and promptly patted the Doll's head down. "Bad," he said in a flat tone before looking around the room. "Though, during her deluded fantasies, she did raise a good point. Tonbe is right: there was undoubtedly a struggle. So, unless our captors object, I'm willing to put this to bed right now..."

"No, that will be unnecessary," Yumei said without emotion. Out of her robe, she withdrew a very sharp, spike-shaped item, stained with blood. "I confess my crime. I was the one who slew Sarah."

"W-WHAT?!" Emziel asked in complete shock.

"S-Sensei, you can't be serious!" Axel stared at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Yumei, don't be ridiculous. There's no way you could have done this," Tonbe said. His shoulders trembled as he balled his fists.

Yumei was silent for a moment as she gazed deeply into Tonbe's eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Tonbe, but it was me. Sarah came into my room and was about to kill me, but the Raging Dragon came forth once more, giving me the strength to butcher her with this dagger. I am no better than a rabid dog, dangerous to everyone I will ever know. You deserve to live, Tonbe, not I." She looked to the bears sitting above them. "Please just get this vote over with, automatons."

Akakuma smirked at the Monk. "Well, I guess that settles it. I trust there are no objections?"

"One moment, please." Adohira raised a finger as he narrowed his eyes. "It's truly heartbreaking, but I won't let your romance cause the rest of us to fall to ruin. You're not the killer, because I don't believe for a single second that, in your state, you delivered the fatal blow. In fact, I've noticed how both you and Tonbe have been acting strange this entire time. I think you discovered something damning in his room, didn't you?"

Yumei grit her teeth and looked at Adohira with fury. "Why are you delaying this? I killed Sarah with this spike. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

"Sensei, just stop. You couldn't have had access to that, because that's a piton… you know, for r-rock climbing... I'm guessing Tonbe would have had plenty in his room, but there's no way you had one just lying around in your room," Axel said in a somber tone as he felt his shoulders trembling.

"Shut up, just JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I killed Sarah, now FUCKING EXECUTE ME!" Yumei screamed, tears falling down her face.

Emizel's eyes widened and turned teary as he looked at Tonbe. "Big Bro, is that true?" he asked weakly.

The Seismologist offered a pained smile. "Yumei, it's okay. You don't have to do this. I know you feel guilty and want to take that burden on yourself. But I can't let you do that. I won't let you do that."

"No... No, it is my fault! It's all my fault this happened. On my door, before we came to the trial… I saw claw marks on it," Yumei said, sobbing.

Akazukin's eyes widened. An almost sad expression formed on her face. "Mr. Woch was trying to save her..."

"Big Bro..." Emizel said weakly.

Tonbe glared at Akakuma for a moment, before he offered his friends a sad smile. "I refuse to offer any petty lies. You better go over your facts to make sure, as I won't admit to anything."

"Wait a minute. Are the bears making him not confess?" Axel wondered.

Adohira sighed as he bowed his head for a moment. "...It seems we have our answer then. I think it's time we do what needs to be done."

Akakuma yawned and slumped over in his chair. _ **"Sheesh, this has to be the most boring trial EVER! Waaaah, this was supposed to be more interesting!" he whined and thrashed around a moment before jabbing his paw outward. "Just get to voting already. This isn't fun anymore."**_

"Finally..." the Seismologist murmured with a relieved expression.

"You're... you're gonna pay one day for doing this to Big Bro!" Emizel sniffed as he cast his vote.

Yumei tensed at Akakuma's words. She finally looked up at Tonbe, tears in her eye. "I'm so sorry, Tonbe..." she choked out as she voted.

Tonbe left his podium to walk towards Yumei. He took off his bandana and placed it into her hand. After a moment, he bent down and gave a quick kiss onto her lips. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. Just take care of yourself, no matter what happens..." he said before pulling back and retreating to his podium once more.

"God, this feels so wrong." The Soccer Player shook his head before finally relenting and casting his vote.

Yumei stiffened as she noticed something hidden within the bandana. She unwrapped it to discover two tickets, along with a photograph of Tonbe and his parents, which seemed to have something written on the back.

Tonbe… what have you done? I… have three tickets now? she thought to herself.

Akazukin's gaze fell. "This was all just a tragedy. It isn't right."

Adohira frowned and softly shook his head. "This isn't the outcome I anticipated—let alone desired. Damn, how frustrating… At least it's over."

 _ **"You all sound so confident in your answer. Hate to break it to ya, but you're all wrong. Tonbe isn't the blackened. You all made a dreadful mistake, ya fucking idiots!"** _Saban declared.

 _ **"It's true that Sarah was the victim, but technically speaking, she was already dead when she was turned. So we hope you all enjoy a mass class execution!"**_ Hoshu finished with a smirk.

"W-What?" Emizel croaked.

"WHAT?! That's unfair!" Axel cried out in denial.

Tonbe's face darkened as his mouth fell open. "You've got to be joking. This is a farce..."

Yumei's eye widened in horror. "No, this can't be!"

A scowl spread across Adohira's features as he glared at the bears. "If this is your idea of a joke, let me tell you something... It's shit."

Akakuma nearly fell out of his chair. _ **"Don't worry, fake wizard boy. My daddies are just pulling your legs. It really steams me, though I guess it was sort of funny. You should have seen your faces! Seriously, this was the best surprise all day. And congrats, Yumei. You get to watch your beau be brutally murdered and then taste freedom. I guess you win some and lose some, huh?"**_

Saban laughed hysterically. _**"Oh my god, that was amazing! Made this whole trial worth it."**_

Emizel simply gripped his podium, the stress causing his head to throb with pain once more.

Axel breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down.

Adohira buried his bitter feelings as he softly brushed aside a loose strand of Akazukin's hair. "Good. We're still okay..." he whispered to her.

Hoshukuma finished his laughter and looked at Tonbe. _ **"By the way, big guy can confess now if he likes."**_

Yumei felt some of the tension in her relax, but she still looked over at Tonbe with a wide eye. "Tonbe… I didn't want this. I just… I wanted to escape together..."

Tonbe shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yumei, but I couldn't pull that off. And like I told you, as long as I'm able to, I'll stand in the way to defend you, even against a disaster..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **1:00 A.M**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Tonbe's Room**

 _The hour was late, and Tonbe lay on his bed, unable to sleep. His heart pains had only gotten worse. He knew that he was not long for this earth. He was considering different ways to save Yumei from being the blackned, including suicide, when he was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of faint scratching and garbled breathing._

 _Nervously, he got out of bed, threw on his vest, and grabbed one of the climbing anchors from his pile of gear. The burly boy moved with a surprising amount of grace to his door and carefully peeked into the hallway._

 _That was when he saw something. It looked oddly familiar by the horrible lighting, but it was hunched over in an unnatural manner. Tonbe noticed the humanoid creature standing right in front of Yumei's door. A low, sniffing sound that seemed to emanate from it._

 _Tonbe's eyes widened in shock as he saw the monster start to claw at the door, growling hungrily._

 _What the fuck is that thing? No, that doesn't matter right now; it's going to hurt Yumei. I can't let that happen. The Seismologist thought to himself. He adjusted the grip on his weapon, steeling himself, and carefully approached the beast._

 _The creature seemed incapable of hearing the man's approach as its hands lightly pushed at the door, which groaned ever so slightly but thankfully didn't budge._

 _Tonbe was now just a couple of feet behind it. Knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, Tonbe raised his weapon and attacked._

 _The large boy drove the spike through the back of the strange, hunched over creature. It didn't even offer a verbal response as its body moved unnaturally. It slowly tilted its frame before facing the boy. The gaping wound in its back had already begun to slowly heal. The face and attire were more familiar now as the light cast a glow over its features. Tonbe found himself staring at the disfigured likeness of Sarah. Her eyes were a milky gray color, and her jaw hung inhumanly wide while displaying rows of razor sharp teeth. Drool pooled from her cracked lips as she sniffed once again. With a predatory hunger in her eyes, she crouched like a wild animal before lunging toward Tonbe and biting deeply into his shoulder._

 _Tonbe roared as he wrestled with the creature. He forced himself through the pain and slammed it into the nearby wall, wrenching the piton free in the process._

 _"Sarah, stop! It's me!" Tonbe shouted, trying to get through to the girl._

 _However, the creature did not seem to register its name. It staggered up and, with a screech, slashed at the boy, cutting into his stomach._

 _To make matters worse, his bindings went undone and his old wound opened again, causing blood to immediately drench his clothes and drip across the floor._

 _Taking a few deep breaths, Tonbe glared at the beast before swinging at it with his weapon. The piton found its mark and jammed straight into its chest._

 _The creature roared in pain as it pushed back against Tonbe, raking its claws across his back. Blood poured from the wound while he kneed it in the groin and slammed it onto the floor._

 _"Sarah, please stop! I don't want to do this." He felt himself close to passing out from the blood loss and pain._

 _The beast ignored his words, biting into his left thigh and nearly neutering the boy as it tore into his flesh._

 _Blood thoroughly coated the center of the sleeper car. The wind's howling outside seemingly blanketed the commotion._

 _Tonbe drew on his adrenaline and punched the beast in the head, knocking it off him. Seeing his chance, he began to stab it repeatedly. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering the Seismologist._

 _Finally, with one final shout, he grabbed it by the throat and drove the spike through its skull. The former Artist looked into his eyes with a look that could almost be described as relief, before her body went limp against the floor. Sarah, and more so the creature she'd become, was very much dead._

 _Tonbe heaved on top of her, his wounds catching up with him as the adrenaline subsided. Thinking quickly, he looked through the tattered and ripped clothes on Sarah and found her ticket, stained with blood._

 _"Sarah, I'm so sorry…" Tonbe painfully dragged himself back onto his feet. Using the wall for support, he slowly made his way into the infirmary._

 _As he entered the room, he saw Akakuma peeking out from behind a cabinet. "O-Oh, is that thing gone? Sheesh, I didn't think you'd actually beat it. You're not doing a great job of covering your tracks bleeding all over the place, ya know?"_

 _"I just want to make sure I live to see the morning. I don't care if the others find out. I just wanted to save Yumei, and I will," Tonbe said over his shoulder as he gathered the medical supplies he desperately needed._

 _"Ahem, well, as sweet as that is—and believe me, I've seen people in love do some crazy stuff—this is a game. You throwing in the towel is just boring. I don't like being a bully, but Saban and Hoshu would be disappointed if things went this way. So, you do anything to sabotage the investigation, trial, or give away your identity, and I'll chuck Yumei off this train. There won't be enough of her left to bury. Do we have an understanding, big guy?"_

 _"Fine. Have your sick game. I promise I won't give myself away." Tombe took off his vest to apply gauze to his back wounds. "Does it annoy you to have to force things so hard to get your way?"_

 _"Eh, what can I say? It runs in the family," Akakuma said with an indifferent shrug. "Now I'm gonna go before you bleed out. Pupupu... I guess that would be interesting too." The bear chortled as he waddled away._

 _"I won't be getting off this train alive, but Yuemi will. I swear it," Tonbe said to the bear defiantly. He then prepared a blood transfusion and began to sew his stomach wounds back up._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **9:15 A.M**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

"I wish I could have come clean from the start, but I couldn't risk anything happening to Yumei, so this farce had to happen," Tonbe lamented as he finished his story.

Yumei closed her eye, but she couldn't stop the tears that trickled down from it, nor the choked sobs that escaped her throat. She clutched onto Tonbe's bandana, and the tickets and picture inside, tightly. "Tonbe… You're dying, is that true?"

Tonbe tried to speak, but before he could, he gripped his heart. He was suddenly wracked with extreme chest pains once more. Then, as he collapsed on the floor, he coughed up blood, panting and struggling for air.

"TONBE!" Yumei tried to move towards him, only to trip and fall because of her crutches. She landed on her broken leg and shrieked in pain.

"Sensei, are you alright!?" Axel ran to her side and helped her up.

"Never mind me! We have to do something; the Touch of Death is going to kill him!"

Emizel sweated like crazy. His whole body felt heavy as a stone, but he tried to move towards the Seismologist.

"Big Bro… just hang in there..." he forced out.

"Everyone... Stop," Tonbe said between breaths. "Please. It's too late for me."

"Tonbe… why didn't you tell me, you damn idiot… I don't… if anyone deserves to escape alive, it's you! I've got so much blood on my hands… I don't… I never wanted to escape like this, damn it!" the Monk cried.

Adohira released a harsh sigh. "Yumei, I'm not supposed to be the one who says this... but swallow your pain—choke it down, if you have to. Leave this nightmare behind and go on to do something with your life. Make up for all the horrible shit that happened both here and in your past... That's all that can be done."

Emizel felt himself in complete shock as looked at Tonbe. "B-Big Bro, thanks for everything... I'm never gonna forget you, I swear..." he choked out, turning to Yumei. "Y-You can't squander this chance... Don't worry about us, cause we'll get out of here!" He gave her a weak smile.

 _ **"Aww, isn't that just beautiful? Tonbe, my boy, it's time to face the curtains!"** _Akakuma squealed giddily.

Yumei looked up in horror at the words. "No, please! Execute me instead! Tonbe dying, him having to kill Sarah, it's all my fault. I don't deserve to live."

"Yumei! None of this is your fault and you deserve to live!" Tonbe forced out. "I'm sorry, everyone; I can't see you guys through to the end, but I wish you the best. Lil' Bro, look after yourself and Axel... Akazukin, look after your master... And Yumei... Sorry, but I selfishly decided your fate for you," he finished as he gave everyone a wide grin.

"T-Thank you, Tonbe..." Axel's body shook, along with his voice. "F-For everything..."

"You took responsibility. I can respect that. Farewell, Tonbe." Adohira gave him a grim nod.

"Indeed. I may not have known you for long, but you were a truly remarkable man, Mr. Wock. You will be missed," Akazukin said, giving him a curtsy.

Yumei continued to shudder and cry, but she opened her eye long enough to look back at Tonbe, and then glanced at everyone else. She took in a shaky breath. "I didn't want this, but… I won't make your sacrifice meaningless, Tonbe. I… good luck, everyone. I shall pray you all survive, and that we may see each other again. And Tonbe… if I do end up carrying your child… I shall do my best to tell them how kind, gentle, and strong their father was..."

 _ **"Enough sentimentality, toots. I call this little doozy, the Tectonic Plate Challenge! It's a scorcher!"**_ Akakuma giggled as, like with Kazuko, a portal appeared behind Tonbe and sucked him through it. Shortly after, the video screen in the room flickered to life...

* * *

 **9:25 A.M**

 **?**

 **Punishment Room**

Tonbe landed roughly upon a rough patch of earth. The ground itself was blackened, and smoke began to billow up through the vents along the ground. Despite sensing the impending danger, the boy offered a very serene expression as—instead of running—he fell to his knees.

He seemed to surrender himself to what awaited beyond. The ground began to rumble violently before cracks and fissures formed throughout it. The bulky boy sunk beneath the ground, as if bit inot him. Only his head and shoulders remained above the surface as more steam and fumes rose past him.

In a matter of seconds, Tonbe's face became darker and darker. Pure agony showed on his features, but despite this, he never flailed about nor cried out to some higher power. Suddenly, the cracks around him began to glow red hot. Torrents of magma erupted out of the vents, slowly but surely enveloping the boy from the bottom up. His skin, muscle, and eventually bone gave way, until the merciless heat enveloped him.

As his final breath escaped him, so did his final words in this realm. However, they weren't pleads for mercy, but rather a message to the person he'd come to cherish most during their short journey together. "Yumei, you're better than you think you are. And I love you for it."

A final bout of pain hit the boy as he felt the inevitable happen in his chest. The pains grew worse and worse, until finally, his heart stopped. The Touch of Death finally lived up to its name.

Tonbe's eyes glazed over and his head fell limp as the magma made its way to his chest. It finally consumed him entirely. He became one with the earth.

Tonbe Woch, the Ultimate Seismologist, was dead.

* * *

 **9:30 A.M**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

 _ **"Sheesh, this wasn't a very exciting trial or execution. Seriously though, who just accepts their fate like that? And he died before hitting the lava! How dull!"**_ Akakuma whined.

 _ **"I guess it still was worth the despair, though. We're down to half our original crew. How beary sad! Well, I guess less than half, isn't that right, Monk girl?"** _Hoshukuma added.

Sabankuma smiled maniacally as he looked at the Monk. _ **"It seems your little kung fu trick ended up finishing him off before the lava did. You're lucky you've got those tickets, or you'd be the next one on trial."**_

Yumei watched Tonbe's execution with horror. Any anger she could have felt was overshadowed by her grief and pain. "Tonbe..." Yumei whispered to herself, before squeezing her eye shut.

Emizel felt the same way. The sight of his big bro dying in front of him stirred up a dark despair in his soul. Suddenly, he was wracked with pain once more, as his symptoms seemed to magnify all at once. He fell to the ground screaming in agony, thrashing like a mad man.

"E-Emi!" the Soccer player cried as he darted to the other boy's side. He tried to comfort him before looking up helplessly. "W-What's happening to him?"

Hoshukua chuckled. _**"Looks like Saino's monster juice is finally kicking in."**_

Yumei looked over at the boy, then back at the bears as she struggled to get herself back onto her feet with the crutches. "Monster juice? What in the eight hells are you talking about?!"

"I'm not sure we want to know, but I hope for his sake, it doesn't end the way it did for Sarah," Adohira slipped his hands into his pockets, preparing for the worst.

Without much warning, Emizel's body was overtaken by rapid growth. Large, bat-like wings wrenched themselves free from his back, spraying blood on the nearby Soccer Player. His mouth grew to accommodate fangs that jutted out from the top of his jaw. Then, with a final shudder, the Overlord's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Sabankuma grinned. _**"And that right there is a little demonstration of what happened to Sarah—with a few modifications, of course."**_

 _ **"Yup, the meat was tampered with last night. Of all the safe sandwiches, she got the one that was a walking death sentence. Unfortunately Sarah's luck ran out. Though, if it makes you feel better, Emizel probably won't be nomming any of you,"**_ Akakuma mused.

The Bear stifled a yawn. _**"Whelp, this was mildly amusing for a little while. Time for us to finish up here. A deal is a deal, and my word is my bond," he exclaimed as he hopped out of his chair and waddled across the trial room. He peered over at Saban a moment before extending his gavel at Yumei. "Tell the Future Foundation that this isn't over by a long shot, alright? We're going to be ringing in the New Year with a bang!" he chortled as a shimmering portal opened up behind the girl. "Well, off you go. Run away. That's the one thing you can do well, isn't it?"**_

Hoshukuma stood up from his chair and shouted at Yumei. _**"That's right! Run away and abandon them. Abandon them like you did with the monks in China, you fucking coward!" he spat in disgust. "Women, you're all the same..."**_

Yumei gripped the handles of her crutches. Her submerged anger rose up once more within her, as she glared fiercely at the bears. The Dragon's aura seemed to be ready to burst from her.

"Yumei! Don't listen to them! You have to live, cause you can get help! Please..." Axel called out, looking at her as he tended to the boy beneath him.

"Yumei, you're not a fish. Don't bite their bait. Don't say anything. Just fuck off and leave. Thank you," Adohira deadpanned as he shot her a piercing look.

Yumei shuddered and quaked as she turned to face Emizel, Adohira, and Axel once more. The looks on their faces, as well as Emizel's current state, calmed her down. Her aura faded away.

"Good luck, everyone. I shall pray for your own safe escape from this game. Please… work together, and do not let these automatons drive you to despair. Do whatever you can to ensure they don't win. Don't repeat my failures, or Tonbe's: don't let them turn you into killers. And… no matter what happens next, I shall pray we all meet again. Be it in this life or the next, I hope we can all reunite someday."

Her gaze fixed on her student. "Axel, I have taught you everything I can in the short time I've known you. You must be strong. Look after Emizel and protect him."

"You got it, Sensei! I won't let you down, I swear it!" Axel said, as he cradled Emizel's head in his hands.

Yumei smiled at Axel before facing the portal. After a deep breath, she stepped into it and disappeared. No sooner had the Monk passed through did the portal close, leaving the room even more vacant.

Adohira sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What did I say about not saying anything?" A small grin began to pull on his lips, before he actively suppressed it.

 _ **"Whelp, we're down to just the three amigos. Though I guess doll-face sort of counts. Seriously, what is it with the creepy dolls that come to life?"** _Akakuma asked before cringing at the sight of Akazukin. _**"I guess you'll all have more breathing room. Congrats on making it this far, boys!"**_

* * *

 _ **3 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***AN* Major shoutout to the betas and Super for doing so much of the workload on this badboy!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Yamomo**

 _Well she was stronger than before hehe. I did enjoy the theories though :P_

 **Trust Me the Spider**

 _It's never too soon. NEVER TOO SOON!_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah with it being obvious to most, we decided to combine things for this investigation/trial_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Well it wasn't the flu, but he was definitely feeling under the weather ;)_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _What? She is a sweet and quirky butcher. She just loves butchering other things too hehehe_

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah I think the adapted version really hit the mark right with Sarah =)_


	17. Chapter 17: Ultimatum

**Chapter 17: Ultimatum**

 **2:15 P.M Day Five**

 **Medical Car**

 **Infirmary**

Axel chewed on his thumb nervously as he sat in a chair next to small medical bed. He couldn't help but feel anxious as he glanced at a still-unconscious Emizel for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He had to wonder how long it would take before the boy would finally wake up.

As if on cue, Emizel stirred from his slumber slowly. His entire body ached and his mind was hazy. As one eye peaked open, he saw Axel watching him. "What... happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"Just take a deep breath, okay?" Axel forced a smile. "You passed out near the end of the trial. From what the bears told us, it sounds like you were slipped some sort of chemical. That's what caused the… changes."

"Changes? What are you..?" The Overlord's question was quickly answered for him when he felt the sharp fangs in his mouth and the appendages protruding from his back. "What the fuck? What the fuck?!" He screeched and rushed to sit up, but a bolt of pain quickly stopped him from moving. His wings spasmed behind him, too weak to make strong movements.

The Soccer Player reached out before gently resting a hand on Emi's shoulder. "It's okay, Emi. I know it's a lot to take in. For what it's worth, I can tell you're still you deep down, and I-I think it's kind of cute."

The Overlord groaned in pain and sat in silence for a moment to take in the information. Eventually, a realisation came over him. "Wait a minute. Where's Tonbe? Is he…?" He tried to finish the thought, but the words died pitifully in his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. He and Yumei are both gone," Axel said as he moved to the edge of the bed and pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug. "His last act before being executed was to give Yumei his and Sarah's tickets. Right now it's just you, me, Adohira, and Akazukin left."

Tears welled in Emizel's eyes and he began to sob openly and painfully. "Why? Why does everyone I love leave me? First it was Gundham, and then it was Tonbe. Now there's this!" He gestured vaguely to his fangs and wings. "Look at me! I'm a freak!"

The Soccer Player gently stroked the other boy's back. "Emi, that's not true. I'm still here for you, and you're not a freak. You could never be that in my eyes."

The Overlord sniffed and slowly moved his heavy body into a sitting position. He let his legs dangle over the side of the bed. "How did this even happen? You said something about a chemical. Is that what happened to Sarah?" he asked. His wings flexed involuntarily as he said this.

"I-I think so. It seems like the compound affects everyone differently. If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe it. I think you and Sarah were the only two affected," Axel responded as he continued to gently patting the other boy's back.

Emizel breathed heavily as he processed the new information. "At least... At least Yumei got out. Maybe she can get help."

Axel leaned against the other boy. "I'd like to think so, but I doubt help would arrive before this ride comes to an end."

Emizel wrapped his arm around Axel's waist and pulled him close. "You're probably right. Where's Ado? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell with Adohira, but he seemed pretty down himself. I think he feels guilty about what happened to Sarah because he was the one who brought her dinner in the first place," the Soccer Player explained.

"Oh yeah... Think we should go check on him?"

Axel nodded softly. "That's probably for the best. I don't think he should be left to stew for too long."

The Overlord shifted off of the bed and planted his feet on the floor with a slight wobble. His balance was clearly affected by the new weight on his back. "Jesus, it's going to be hard getting used to these things."

"Just take it slow, Emi. We're running low on time, but the bears have been quiet for a few hours now. I guess this our short reprieve," Axel said soothingly. "Let's try to make the most of it."

* * *

 **2:25 P.M Day Five**

 **Dining Car**

 **Dining Area**

The Marionettist stared out the window at the blowing snow that nearly obscured the entirety of the nearby mountain pass. In his solemn state, he had removed his hat, which was sitting uselessly in his lap. "It's a shame Kazuko didn't make it this far. I'm sure she would have enjoyed the absurdity as of late."

Akazukin walked up slowly to the boy. "Master, is something wrong? You seem upset, was the trial distressing for you?"

"Distressing? That's a mild word to use," Adohira said as peered down at the doll. "I shouldn't feel anything. Sarah betrayed all of us and conspired against us to get off this train. Despite that, I cannot shake the feeling that her blood is on my hands. She only turned into that thing because I served her a damn sandwich. Tonbe may have struck the final blow, but I was the one who set it in motion."

The doll fiddled awkwardly with her dress as she worked up the courage to speak her mind. "Master, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to her. It was our captors who contaminated the food, not you. It could have happened to any of you."

Adohira frowned. "Perhaps that's true. Still, though they may have loaded the gun, I pulled the trigger - willingly or otherwise. To make matters worse, I believe she truly was repentant, or at least was on the right track. Now that she's dead, any potential she had is gone. People can't grow or change if they're no longer among the living."

"Sarah was deeply flawed, but I do not believe she committed her acts out of malice. Desperation caused her to act the way she did. I believe that she could have been a good friend to us all in another life." Akazukin walked up to the boy and hugged his leg. "Who knows? I am here, so maybe Sarah can find redemption in the next life."

A moment of silence passed as he placed a hand on her head and stared down at the doll. "Do you have any memories of when the Diamandis family created you? I know that you were far less animated when Marina gave me you."

Akazukin shifted bashfully. "Just brief flashes of a previous life. All of the dolls made by the Diamandis family are special. They all are living dolls, but for me in particular… I am animated by love. Marina's great-grandmother made me. For a long time, we were the best of friends. When she grew up, I was stored away and eventually faded back to my lifeless state. Miss Marina must have given me to you because she knew you'd give me all the love in the world."

"Hm, your past sounds almost as convoluted as my own. You're a pain at times, Akazukin, but I'm glad you're here. I think you're the only one who can tolerate me in large doses," Adohira mused. His expression almost resembled a smile. Almost. "I suppose I should stop sulking. We should be investigating the new cars, after all..."

Suddenly, Emizel and Axel appeared from the front door of the car. Axel was supporting Emizel, who seemed to have trouble walking thanks to his new mutations. As the two made their way into the car, the Soccer Player gently sat Emizel down in one of the seats.

"Hey, Ado," Axel said, turning to face the Marionettist. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as to be expected. At least I don't resemble a kid attending Comic Con anymore," the blue-haired boy snarked as he looked between the pair. His gaze lingered on Emizel. "You still yourself?"

"Yeah... I feel like I've been hit by a truck, but I think so," he responded in a flat voice.

"I-If it makes you feel any better, I think you look really cool!" Akazukin exclaimed encouragingly as she bowed her head respectfully.

The Soccer Player cracked a grin. "Funnily enough, I said something similar. I think Emi is gonna be just fine."

Adohira sighed. "Good. We don't need anymore nasty surprises right now. Just let us know if you start feeling unwell, alright? I doubt those mutations are just for show."

Emizel forced a grin. "Thanks. Unfortunately, I don't think this game is over. Who knows what the bears are going to throw at us next?"

"I say we get a jump on this now while we have a chance," Adohira offered. He stood up and held his hand out to Akazukin. "We have new places to explore. I suggest we get to work."

* * *

 **2:35 P.M Day Five**

 **Medical Car**

 **Infirmary**

"I wonder what other cars are available? The Monopad doesn't seem to be showing them yet," Axel mused as he peered up from the piece of tech and the shut car door in front of them.

Emizel frowned as he looked at the door. "I remember Yumei ripping this open, so it must have been repaired. It's the room with the TV in it, but shouldn't it be open by their own rules?"

Adohira rolled his eyes. "Well it wouldn't be the first time they've played fast and loose with the rules. Perhaps this is part of some new scheme..."

"But what do you suppose that could mean? Could they really give us another motive so quickly after the last one?" Akazukin wondered.

The Soccer Player pulled and pushed at the door to no avail. "B-But how could they? I-I mean there's only four of us, and I don't even think they're considering you a player Akazukin. If one of us were to die, it wouldn't even be a mystery anymore."

"I'm starting to think they don't care about that anymore. All these bastards want is a pile of bodies." Emizel replied.

Suddenly the speakers in the room crackled to life as Akakuma's voice could be heard.

 _ **"That's true, but Axel is right! Things are boring if there's no drama or suspense. We will be opening the rest of the train. Of that you can be sure, a bear will keep his word. I just decided we're going to do things a little differently as we reach the end of our trip together. Why don't you all mosey back to the trial room? So we can talk face to face?"**_ the bear suggested before the speakers shut off abruptly

"Great, I'm sure this can't possibly go wrong," Adohira said in a deadpan manner.

"We can only hope for the best, I suppose." Akazukin said worriedly.

Axel took a steadying breath. "Let's just hope hoping for the best is good enough.."

* * *

 **2:45 P.M Day Five**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

The three boys and one puppet all made their way back into the courtroom. The room had been very quickly cleaned up, any blood by Tonbe or Emizel was now gone and in its place two portraits now stood in the room. One was of the crossed out Tonbe Wock, with the typical black ribbon, while the other of Yumei who had a ribbon of while and was stylised as a wanted poster with the words "WANTED: Dead or alive for mass murder and treason of the Chinese people".

"Classy as ever," Adohira remarked as he eyed the portraits before peering between the gathered bears. "What exactly do you want with us anyways?"

Akakuma stirred a bit as he looked over the group _ **. "Ohoho don't be such a grumpy pants. I may have some good news for you all. As I was saying before, this game would be a real snore if it continued as it has been. So we have to spice things up a bit."**_

Sabankuma grinned at the gathered passengers. _ **"Yeah, that's right! A murder with no mystery is boring, so we're gonna skip to the final investigation. You fuckheads better count yourselves lucky, because we had one hell of a motive lined up."**_

Emizel scowled as he looked at the bears. "Final investigation? What's that supposed to mean?"

"M-Maybe we can leave if we get through it?" Axel suggested with a hint of hope in his voice.

 _ **"Tch, don't get too ahead of yourself dummy. You haven't done squat yet,"** _Hoshukuma remarked. _**"You don't think we'd make it too easy now do you?"**_

Adohira scoffed. "Yes, because I'm sure it's actually that simple. I have a counter suggestion. One that is inspired from Sarah. We have to face facts. Escaping without another death is highly unlikely. So let's make the difficult but necessary choice. If one of us collects three tickets, that person gets to leave. That leaves one person to be executed, and of course it would leave the last person standing as the winner. Which of course means they would survive also. It's not pretty, but it is a more sure victory than relying on winning against these three."

Emizel looked at Adohira with a look of shock. He frowned. "Oh no, we're not doing that Ado. Not after everything we've been through."

"Emi's right! We can't give up, not after we've been through so much. I don't want to lose anyone else. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this together!" Axel exclaimed with a hint of desperation.

"Master, are you sure this is the only way?" Akazukin asked with a look of surprise.

Akakuma grinned as he listened to the commotion. _ **"Well I'm game if you are! So who's gonna be the unlucky soul who dies so the others can leave?"**_

Adohira glanced around the room. "I'm not saying I like this idea, but what happens if we fail and we all die? Isn't it better to sacrifice one of us, so that the other two can live?"

"Ado your still upset about what happened with Sarah and Tonbe. I know you blame yourself, but this is just giving up. Don't you see this is what they want? They want us to crack.." the Soccer Player said as he shook his head. "We can't give them that satisfaction."

"Yeah that's right! You're acting just like Sarah, willing to screw us over so you can get out, because I doubt you are going to give us your tickets!" The Overlord shouted.

Adohira balled his fist up before slamming it into a nearby wall. "You don't have a clue what you're talking about! She made mistakes, just like Tonbe, Kazuko, and Yumei. You didn't get to see her before she was turned into that monster though. I think it was the first time I saw the real Sarah. She...wanted to apologize to all of us. She was going to, she truly felt guilty for her actions. She had grown up on the streets most of her life, it'd been a long time since she trusted anyone. In the end she was just desperate to survive. She wasn't the villain you want to imagine her to be."

Emizel's expression softened. "Wait a minute, she wanted to apologize to us?"

"Yes she did, she seemed to truly regret letting this killing game influence her actions." Akazukin added somberly.

"But that's just it. Don't you see Ado, if we surrender now...we're going to make that same mistake. We're going to let this game control us. As scared as I am, I'd rather die as I am...then kill either of you just to breathe fresh air again," Axel admitted.

Sabankuma rolled his eyes. _ **"Oh blah, blah, fucking blah! This is getting really boring to listen to! Are you gonna stab one of your freinds in the back or not?! We bears have lives you know!"**_

Adohira fell quiet for a few moments as he stared down at Akazukin. He slowly knelt before picking her up into his arms. He rocked her for a moment as he seemed deep in thought. Finally though he let out an exasperated sigh. "As much as the logical side of my brain argues against it, the more stubborn side is winning out. So let's see this to the end."

Emizel sighed. "Thank you, Ado. Let's finish this... for everyone who has died on this train."

 _ **"That's the spirit! Fight to the bitter end!"** _Akakuma exclaimed as he pumped his little fist into the air. _**"Starting tomorrow morning, you'll all be granted access to the rest of the train. You guys will have till the day after tomorrow to investigate every corner of this place. Your goal is pretty simple, you just have to figure out who I am. Solve the mystery of who I am, and you all get to disembark before a fiery death!"**_

Akazukin blinked a few times. "Are you sure that is a fair goal? None of us have ever met you before, so how can we possibly figure out your identity?" "Of course it'll be fair! Trust us, we would never give you an unwinnable scenario. Because then there would be no possible despair for us if we lose!" Hoshukuma replied.

Axel took a steadying breath. "I guess we don't have much of a choice but to hope this isn't completely rigged. At least we have a decent amount of time."

 _ **"Oh yeah and one more thing! Since you've decided to take us up on our offer, we can't have you lot deciding to pull this stunt again in the event you lose the trial. So from this point forward, all tickets are null and void. That means Dollfucker over there sew them into his skin for nothing!"**_ Sabankuma roared with a laugh.

A sigh escaped Adohira. "Hm, well it seems there's no turning back. I suppose we'll have to insure that when this is over, that we have the last laugh."

 _ **"Bahaha, good luck with that pal! Do your best though. We really do want the truth to come to light!"**_ Akakuma snickered with a mischievous glint in his eyes...

* * *

 **7:00 P.M Day Five**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Emizel silently walked down the corridor with Axel, a rush of negative emotions flooding through him. He felt his wings flap behind him, and his fangs grinded against his lower mouth awkwardly. When he was younger and wished he had superpowers, this was not what he had in mind.

They walked down the corridor slowly, eventually reaching the door to Emizel's room. They stopped for a moment. Axel looked over to Emizel. "Are you alright Emi? You've been very quiet for a while now."

Emizel clenched his eyes shut. "Why?" Emizel choked out. "Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to die? I couldn't protect anyone and now look at me."

Axel placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, i-it's this game. You and Sarah, they've been messing with your bodies to try to get to you. You have to stay strong."

Emizel visibly flinched from Axel's touch, whipping away from him and backing up, a scared look in his eyes "D-don't touch me! I don't wanna hurt you!" He wailed, folding his arms into his chest with a shake

"Maybe I'm not doing anything now, but what if I become like Sarah? Look at me, I-I'm a monster..." The Overlord said as he began to sob.

Axel looked at him firmly. "Emizel, you're not a monster. You're my best friend... N-no, you're more than that." He said, some slight embarrassment creeping into his voice

Emizel took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, as he looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye "H-huh? What did you just say?" He muttered, thinking that at first he might have misheard him

Axel blushed, at first looking away, but then he forced himself to look at the smaller boy. "No. I'm not going to run away from what I feel anymore." He took a deep breath. "Emizel, you're the kindest, sweetest guy I've ever met. I think... I think I might have some… feelings for you."

Emizel felt his body slacken a bit, as he attempted to process what Axel had just told him "I, um... you really think that?" The Overlord responded, the first traces of a smile forming on his face since. "W-well, I haven't really done a good job of hiding it, but I really like you too Axel. For pretty much the same reasons honestly, you've been what has kept me going this whole time." Emizel turned away, once again frowning. "But... I just don't wanna risk hurting you. You're literally the last person I care about that's still alive. You can't die... please." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed

Axel stepped closer to the Overlord. "You could never hurt me, Emi. You've done nothing but protect me the last few days." He said, scratching his neck awkwardly. He let out a sigh. "Yumei was right. It's about time I protected you." Axel suddenly leaned in and gave Emizel a quick kiss on the lips, before quickly pulling back, his face now flushed a bright pink. "A-and that's a promise."

Emizel's eyes widened as Axel pulled away, and he resisted the urge to pounce on Axel and continue the kiss. "Uhm, ok..." He responded, a dorky smile on his face "I guess we'll just have to protect each other then. You've grown so much, you should be proud!" The Overlord responded, grabbing Axel's hand. "Sorry for freaking out, it's just that these wings and fangs will take some getting used to. If you want, you can come back to my room for a bit" He blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously

Axel squeezed his hand, grinning softly. "Sure, Emi. If you need to talk that's fine, I'm right here. Today's been hard on all of us, especially you."

Emizel nodded, returning his smile as he unlocked his door, ushering the green eyed boy in.

Axel walked in, looking around and finally taking the room in. He smiled "You've got a nice room, Emi. It's way better than mine, that's for sure."

"Haha, thanks..." Emizel wandered over to Lucky's cage, making sure to feed her celery "Uh, make yourself at home... my room is your room!"

Axel took a seat on the bed, silently looking at the picture of Emizel and Gundham on the nightstand. He put it back carefully as a sigh escaped his lips. "I can't believe it's almost over… Feels like yesterday when we woke up here."

Emizel frowned "Well, we can't celebrate just yet... we have a lot of work ahead of us... but I believe we can get through this..." He frowned, sitting next to Axel. "But if... no, when we get out of here, we have our whole lives ahead of us... there's so much I wanna do..." He said quietly

Axel nodded, before playfully ruffling Emizel's hair. "Well, there's gonna be plenty of time for all that stuff once we get out of here!" he laughed.

"O-oh, of course..." Emizel replied sheepishly, blushing "Uh, Axel? Do you have any regrets?" He asked quietly

"Hmm?" Axel paused. "I mean...I have a few, but why do you ask?"

Emizel felt his face burn, a few drops of sweat forming in his hair "O-oh, well, this whole experience has taught me that any day can be your last, so you should make it count with those who you care about, so... I dunno, I was just wondering if you ever thought anything like that?" He alluded quietly, feeling heat rush within him as he scooted closer to Axel, wrapping one of his wings around his back.

Axel shrugged, settling himself into a more comfortable position as he mulled over the question."I-I don't really know, honestly. I've always tried to live in the moment, so I try not to worry about that stuff. Why? Is there something on your mind?" He asked, clueless to what Emizel was talking about.

"Damn, you don't make this easy..." Emizel grumbled, before lightly smiling "But, I guess this is why I really like you..." He once again put his lips on Axel's, kissing him for a second, Before pulling back and yanking on the other boys scarf, pulling him close. "I was ASKING, if you wanted to do something... fun and intimate with me" He said quietly

Axel's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks flaring with embarrassment "W-wait, y-you don't mean..." He asked, taken aback "R-right now? "

Emizel gave a nervous laugh "W-Well, I just thought that since we're... y'know, I mean.. I've never done this intimately with someone, and I trust you..." The small blue haired boy trailed off quietly

Axel was silent for a moment, nervously shifting around "I-I don't have any experience with this stuff," he admitted, "I don't know, it's all happening so fast. I-I just don't know if I'm ready for this."

Emizel nodded seriously I understand. I mean, you already know I have... experience in this..." Emizel chuckled mirthlessly "But the last thing I wanna do is pressure you into this. I mean, we just kissed for the first time a few minutes ago." The young boy laid a gentle hand on Axel's shoulder I just wanted to show you, that after all we have been through, that I trust you"

Axel closed his eyes and took a few seconds to steady himself "Alright..." He said quietly, turning to the Overlord "I mean, you've seen...my body, a-and you helped me calm down multiple times." He gave a chuckle, a small smile on his face. "You even saved my life twice. So, I guess... I trust you too."

Emizel felt his heart rate increase, but he did his best to stay calm, as he made a playful, childish pout face "After everything we've been through, your just now deciding that you trust me?" He giggled teasingly, as he leaned in and gave the blonde haired boy a long kiss. "Besides, it's not like my body isn't all screwed up now anyways." He joked

Axel wrapped his arms around the other boy, stumbling back as Emizel kissed him, falling onto the bed with him. He soon pulled away, fumbling with his scarf and coat. "Hold on..." He muttered, tossing them aside

"Hm? Something wrong?" Emizel whispered, gripping Axel tightly.

Axel paused, his face tilted downward. He gripped his shirt, seemingly anxious and lost in thought. His breathing hitched ever so slightly as he stared at the fistful of cloth.

"Axel? Hey, Ax? You ok?" Emizel asked him, concerned. "If you don't wanna do this, we don't have to. I'm here for you."

Axel quickly snapped out of his stupor, turning his attention back to Emizel, He shook his head. "N-no, it's fine. I-I can do this." The blonde took a deep breath, hesitating for just a moment before pulling off his shirt, revealing his scarred chest once more.

Emizel simply gave an encouraging smile, as he once again kissed Axel, giving him a nod. "Like I told you earlier, it doesn't bother me. You still look just as cute as you always do." The demon winked, nudging him with one of his wings.

Axel lightly jumped, letting out a small squeak as the appendage poked him. "Y-you think I'm cute?" He asked, now more flustered than ever. "I-I'm sorry I'm just not used to being...like this around others."

Emizel nodded seriously. "Yeah, ditto. But it feels… weird, because I still feel comfortable around you anyways. A-and of course I think you're cute. I, uh, really like your eyes…" He mumbled awkwardly.

"Th-thanks. They, um, run in my family." The Soccer Player said softly, pressing his fingers together shyly. "So, do you...want to get started? because I think I'm ready."

Emizel's face went red, as he nervously pushed his fingers together. "Y-yeah, we are kinda stalling, aren't we?" He chuckled, putting a hand on Axel's chest, before slowly running it lower.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

The blonde's body shook slightly with anticipation at his boyfriend's touch, leaning forward and holding onto the demon's wings for support.

Emizel's eyes widened, as let out a loud squeak, shuddering as his wings were unexpectedly sensitive. "Axel, that… that feels good…" He moaned softly, leaning into the blonde as his hand reached its destination.

Emizel would feel that Axel had surprisingly already gotten excited from the conversation prior. His clothed erection twitched with Emizel's touch. He looked up, slightly surprised as a few gasps escaped his lips. "R-really? U-um. Keep touching it, I'll try and help with your wings." he mumbled as he began very lightly stroking them.

Emizel moaned, his body beginning to feel weak from Axel's touch. He began slowly moving his hand along Axel's clothed member, as he leaned in and gave another kiss to Axel. "That… feels amazing…" He whispered softly.

"S-same." Axel muttered, his hand still on his wings. "I-I've never felt this good before. C-can you...um, do more?" He asked, tilting his head away in embarrassment. "I-I need more…"

Emizel nodded with a soft smile. "Of course, anything for you…" He slowly pulled off the blonde's shorts, pausing at his boxers as he teased the boy for a minute, before eventually taking them off as well. The blue haired boy gave one more cheeky grin to his partner, before leaning down and beginning to bob his head, sucking on Axel's erection.

Axel let out a soft and surprised moan at this, repositioning himself to fully remove his shorts and boxers. He held on to Emizel's wings and began lightly thrusting to the Overlord's rhythm. "A-ah. K-keep going, that feels…"

Emizel became increasingly excited by Axel's moans, as he felt himself get hard. The demon increased his pace, however he felt his newly developed fangs graze across the blonde's erection. Emizel paused, slightly surprised and scared.

Axel let out a light yelp of pain, pulling back slightly, yet not entirely. "Oww...Careful with the teeth…" He quickly recomposed himself. "I-I mean you were fine otherwise!" He stammered.

"Sorry!" Emizel squeaked out, red faced. "I-I'm not used to these things yet…" He mumbled. "I'll be careful" The blue haired boy informed him, before resuming his bobbing, looking up at Axel expectantly, as if seeking his approval.

Axel looked down at Emizel as he continued, gradually picking up pace as his moans became louder. He gripped onto Emizel's wings again, both using them to support himself and lightly stroke them. "E-Emi, I-I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." He gasped between frantic breaths.

The blue haired demon hesitated, before removing his mouth, yet continuing to stroke with his hand at a quick pace.

Soon enough, Axel reached his breaking point, and fell onto his back as he climaxed, his cum shooting out onto Emizel's face, then his own chest. He looked up at his boyfriend, his chest slowly rising and falling with his breath.

Emizel gave him a wide smile "How'd that feel? Am I good or what?" He boasted almost childishly, as he straddled Axel teasingly "But we're not done yet" The demon then began unbuckling his belt somewhat nervously, slowly removing his pants.

"W-we're not?" Axel asked, somewhat exhaustedly, pushing himself up and running a hand through his hair. "B-but that was…" He trailed off, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. "C-can you give me, like, five seconds at least?"

Emizel blushed, as he pulled his pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxer clothed erection. "Geez, you would think that since you're a soccer player, that you would have more stamina." He teased, attempting to lighten the mood and help Axel relax a bit.

"I-I told you I'm not used to this kind of stuff." The blonde pouted slightly "Soccer a-and...this, th-they're completely different!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was teasing you…" Emizel said, as his face suddenly became as bright as a tomato, as he pulled down his boxers, leaving himself in the nude. "Um, so… I guess now I should probably begin prepping myself… and you too." the blue haired boy mumbled, as he used one hand to grab Axel's dick, and the other to begin prepping himself. Emizel began moaning loudly, his face flushed.

Initially Axel tilted his head in confusion before the blue-haired Demon grabbed his softening erection, soon causing it to harden once again. In response Axel let out a surprised squeak before beginning to moan once again. "E-Emi, c-come on, man! Stop t-teasing me like this…" He muttered, slowly allowing his body to rest on the bed.

Emizel let a few more moans, before eventually deciding they were both ready. Emizel sat up, before gesturing for Axel to follow suit. "Um, here. I'll take your place. I think I'm ready…" He muttered anxiously, as Emizel sat flat on his back, lifting his legs into the air. "I'm all yours Ax…"

Axel looked down at Emizel nervously, before slowly guiding himself towards his entrance. "A-alright. U-um, let me know if I do anything wrong, o-okay?"

Emizel growled a bit in anticipation. "Of course I'd tell you, but I don't think you're gonna mess up… now hurry up, I'm ready!" He squeaked, closing his eyes.

"A-alright." Axel sighed, shutting his eyes as well as he fully entered Emizel and slowly began thrusting. "L-like this?"

Emizel moaned, as Axel continued his gentle thrusting. "Y-yeah, that feels great… you can speed up a bit!" He whimpered, as his pleasure increased.

Axel nodded, increasing his rhythm, eventually placing his hands onto Emizel's side, pressing down on his wings for balance. "A-ah, this feels r-really good E-Emi." he gasped, his moans increasing in volume.

"Y-yeah, keep hitting right there, you're so big… feels amazing" The blue haired demon babbled almost incoherently, as he reached one hand down to his erection, stroking it in tune with Axel's thrusts "Please, don't stop…" He begged.

Axel only quickened in pace, his moans and pants all he could manage verbally due to the waves of pleasure. Eventually he slowed ever so slightly, just to speak. "E-Emi..I-I can't hold much longer. I-I'm gonna…" He trailed off, gasping in pleasure.

Emizel let out more loud whines, sweat falling down his forehead as his body continued to heat up. "S-same… keep going, I don't wanna stop!" The demon cried out, as he began to reach his limit.

Axel soon reached his climax, letting out a loud moan and a few more final thrusts before nearly collapsing on top of Emizel.

Emizel quickly followed suit, crying out in pleasure as he released his seed all over his chest, letting out loud pants as Axel lightly collapsed on top of him. The two stared at each other blankly as they caught their breaths, before Emizel gave him a fanged, toothy smile. "So, whaddaya think?" He giggled.

Axel rolled over to the side, clearly spent of all his energy. "That was...amazing, Emi." He panted, tilting his head to the side. "I-I think I wanna do it again…l-later of course."

Emizel's giggles continued, as he moved over and rested his head on Axel's shoulder. "So much for the cute and innocent demeanor you put up. I'm glad I get to see the horny side of Axel Ueda." He teased, closing his eyes contently.

Axel's face went red as he quickly rolled to the side, covering himself with a blanket. "I-it's not like that! I-I just…" he trailed off, too flustered to entirely come up with a response. "J-just, can you please promise me you won't blab about this?"

Emizel clutched his sides, as he burst out into another fit of laughter. He wiped a stray tear from his eye, as he composed himself. "No promises Ax, what if I'm just so happy that I wanna go out and tell the whole world?" Upon seeing the mortified expression on his boyfriend's face, Emizel smirked at him "I'm just messing with ya. What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom. Nobody is gonna know about this besides us, so don't worry."

Axel settled down, facing Emizel once again. "Good. I-I can't imagine what would happen if this got out. I-I'd die of embarrassment. Seriously, though. Th-thanks for this."

Emizel nodded happily, as he gave a quick kiss to Axel. "Same to you. I mean, since we're d-dating and all, we definitely gotta get out of this hellhole now. There's so much we're gonna do together, I promise it's gonna be awesome!" The young demon cheered, pumping his fist into the air with joy. "Besides, I won't lie… I totally wanna find out how high I can fly with these wings!"

"That's gonna be so cool." Axel nodded, yawning. "I can't wait, Emi. We're gonna get out of here, I-I promise you that." With that he stretched his arms and shut his eyes, slowly beginning to drift off.

"Yeah, no matter what this investigation throws at us tomorrow, we're gonna get out of here." Emizel mumbled, leaning against Axel almost protectively, before falling asleep as well.

 _ **END OF LEMON**_

* * *

 _ **3 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***AN* Major shoutout to the betas and Super for doing so much of the workload on this badboy! Also major props to BirblordAlmighty and JCW18 for their work in bringing to light the first Yaoi lemon of the series. You guys did a wonderful job so cheers! 2 more chapters remain!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Future tales? Pshh I don't we'll ever see that explored again ;)_

 **NSPunny**

 _Well the train is nearing it's destination._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah we definitely peppered some new additions that's for sure lol_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Lol the mall reference was my idea. I thought it was a funny meta joke to make._


	18. Chapter 18: End of the Line: Act One

**Chapter 18: End of the Line: Act One**

 **8:02 A.M Day Six**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Emizel's Room**

The Soccer Player rolled over onto his side as he kissed the back of Emizel's neck. "Time to wake up, Emi. I don't know if you're as exhausted and sore as I am right now, but if we keep Ado waiting too long he might just drag us out of here."

Emizel fluttered his eyes open as he turned and looked lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. He placed a kiss on his lips. "Morning, Ax. You sleep well?...Actually, after last night, I'd be insulted if you didn't," he said with a chuckle.

"Gosh, listen to you! A new transformation and it's going to your head already," Axel laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the Overlord. "After you were finally satisfied, I slept like a baby."

Emziel blushed as he embraced the boy. He was tempted to stay like that for the rest of the day, but he knew he had to get moving. Releasing himself from the Axel's hug, he stepped out from the covers, only to realize that he was still naked from the night before. He blushed even harder as he instinctively turned his front away from the Soccer Player and made his way to his room's closet.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that," he muttered as he started collecting some clothes.

Axel blushed as well, before he offered him a soft smile as he slowly sat up before stretching. "We shouldn't be so embarrassed about this. After all, you weren't so timid last night," he chuckled as he draped a sheet around his body and searched for his own clothes.

"Yeah, well, this is all new to me, having a boyfriend and all..." Emziel replied as he began to put on some pants and shoes. It was then that he noticed some shirts in the closet that he had not worn. He pulled one out and noticed that they had been adapted to his wings.

"Hah, well, it was all pretty new to me too. Though I wouldn't trade it for the world," the Soccer Player admitted as he as he pulled his pants on and began to button them. "Think that these walls really are soundproofed? I-I was just thinking it might be a bit awkward if Adohira and Akazukin heard us..."

"Well, if anything, it'll make sure they know they aren't the only ones getting some." Emizel laughed as he began to put on a red jacket, zipping it up.

He paused for a moment. "Axel… I think it's about time that I really started to grow up. Ever since I escaped the sex traffickers, I guess I just didn't want to face reality, so I made up this fantasy of being this big badass of the Underworld. I even named myself the Ultimate Overlord, but… I don't think that title really fits me anymore."

Axel pulled a shirt over his head before eyeing the other boy with a curious expression. "I think you've already grown a lot, just on this journey. I know I have, and I refuse to go back to the way things were," he mused as his expression softened. "Did you have something particular in mind, Emi? "

Emizel shrugged. "I don't know, really. I mean, I can still make fireballs and considering I've got wings and fangs now, I was thinking maybe the Ultimate Demon? That doesn't sound stupid, does it?"

"No, to be honest, I think it fits you better than Overlord. I doubt anyone would say it doesn't suit you now," the Soccer Player said as he approached the boy from behind before hugging him. "Though between the two of us, you're more like an angel to me."

The Demon nuzzled his face against the other's, placing another kiss on his cheek. "Aww, you're such a charmer. I know things have gotten bad on this train, but if there's one thing I'd never take back, it's meeting you."

Axel kissed the shorter boy's head. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing, Emi. Now come on, let's go before Ado has a meltdown. He's crabby enough as it is."

Emizel smiled as he wrapped his scarf back around his neck. Then taking hold of Axel's hand, he said, "Yeah, let's finish this game and show these bears what we can do."

* * *

 **8:30 A.M Day Six**

 **Lounge Car**

 **TV Room**

Axel and Emizel made their way to the lounge car briskly. Adohira and Akazukin were already there, waiting for them as they gazed around the room. It had been fully repaired since the fight between Yumei, Tonbe, and the Kumas; however, there were now some noticeable differences. On the table there were a pile of magazines featuring an attractive blond girl on the front. The TV now had a remote control lying next to it with a note propped up alongside it, and on the desk away from the rest of it, there appeared to be some kind of picture that now stood in a frame.

"Thank you for showing up on time," Adohira remarked in a sour manner. "Hey. Try to keep your nightly exploits a bit more subdued. Some of us have a hard enough time sleeping as is."

The Soccer Player flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "S-So you heard everything after all? Sorry for keeping you up, Ado."

Emizel cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway, have you guys found anything yet?"

"We have had a quick examination. There appears to be a note next to the remote for the television telling us to play it. But before we get to that, we wanted to show you the picture that has been left for us," Akazukin replied, motioning to the desk.

"Yeah... Although I'm not sure if you two really needed to watch it along with me, I still thought it wise to wait. Another perspective can prove insightful at times," the Marionettist mused.

Axel offered a slight smile. "Well, we're here now, so let's get this show on the road. It's clear someone really spruced this place up after what happened here with Sensei."

Emizel walked up to the desk and picked up the picture. The photograph showed what appeared to be a small boy with two ahoges sticking out of his hair. Holding him was a blond girl in a lab coat and a gloved left hand. Her hair was made up into buns. Next to her was another blond wearing a kimono, with her hair done up into two hair-ties.

"Hey guys, check this out," he said to the other with a confused expression.

Akazukin walked over slowly to the boy. "Master, what is it?" she asked, unable to see it due to her short stature.

Adohira picked the doll up into his arms before leaning over to scrutinize the photograph. "I don't recognize any of them per se... However, from an early conversation, I have suspected that Akakuma could only be operated by a child. Some of his speech and general uncertainty regarding his lot in life lead me to believe that." TRUTH BULLET

Emizel looked at the picture carefully, giving extra attention to the girl in the kimono. "I admit the thought crossed my mind. You know this might be nothing, but something about the girl in the kimono is ringing a bell. If I remember correctly, Gundham said one of his classmates looked like this."

"Maybe this all does come back to Hope's Peak. Like even though it's been shut down, it's still at the center of everything?" Axel suggested as his brow furrowed.

"I think there is evidence to support that, all things considered," Adohira offered quietly. "Still, the question that comes to mind: is this game for some greater purpose, or merely just for someone's deluded aesthetic of despair?"

Emizel took the photograph out of its frame. After checking the back, he put it in his pocket. "Well, I get the feeling this is gonna come up again later. Anyway, let's have a look at the TV now," he said, moving towards it.

"They also seemed to have left some magazines on the table. Master didn't think they were important, but what do you two think?" the Doll chirped happily. She seemed to enjoy being in her master's hands.

The Demon picked up a magazine and looked at the cover. He then began to skim the inside of the book. "Well, the girl on the cover is Junko Enoshima. She was that fashion model who was everywhere, but I have no idea what that has to do with anything." He paused as he squinted at one of the articles. "Protecting your Body: a beginner's guide to avoiding anal probing... What the fuck is this?" he asked, baffled.

Axel blinked. "Wait, seriously? Who would even write something that nuts?"

Emizel examined the article. "Let's see... 'Guest written by Ms. Freyja Dahlstrom'. Seems this is like one of those horoscope things they have in magazines, but weirder."

"Can we please move on to something of note? We have to accept these things left here are either meant as clues or possibly red herrings. We have to determine which is more likely," Adohira pointed out with a small groan.

Emizel sighed, placing the magazine back on the table. "Yeah, let's not get distracted." He picked up the remote and after looking at it for a bit, pressed the on button.

As soon as he did, the screen switched on and the sight of Monokuma became visible.

"Phuhuhuhuhu! Attention, this is not a fault with your televisions. We interrupt your regular broadcasting to bring you a special broadcast all the way from Japan's greatest school, Hope's Peak Academy!" he announced in his usual, cheerful manner.

"Wait, what is this?" Emizel asked with shock in his voice.

The Soccer Player's eyes widened. "I-I'm not sure. Could this be tied to the original broadcast?"

"Hm, well it is Hope's Peak, which to my knowledge has been defunct since that first game ended," Adohira mentioned.

The shot quickly changed as a hall was now visible. The Hope's Peak crest was on the ground of the hall and slowly, it began to fill with teenagers of all types. Emizel's eyes widened as a noticed a familiar face. "Gundham... Th-This is the original broadcast."

"I can't say I watched much, but I don't remember ever seeing footage of this sort... Which means this must have come from someone closely tied to the incident," Adohira said as he unconsciously squeezed Akazukin.

"Not to be insensitive, but what does this footage have to do with this killing game?" the Ultimate Soccer Player questioned.

Akazukin looked visibly troubled. "Well, I doubt our captors would have placed it here for no reason."

Emizel breathed heavily. "Whatever the case... I need to know what happened. To Gundham and everyone else."

Adohira worked his jaw slowly as he stared at the feed. "For once, it seems like you may get a straightforward answer. Though if this footage covers everything, we're going to run out of time before tomorrow's trial."

"I-I doubt it's that long. I mean, it doesn't seem like this is the very beginning. So maybe this feed was pieced together for a specific reason?" Axel suggested. TRUTH BULLET

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Emizel said as the four sat down and began to watch.

What followed was a nightmarish parade of scenes from the game; from Rantaro's first murder, to Makoto getting impaled saving Mukuro, to many other incidences that occured.

Soon, a scene flashed on screen that grabbed Emizel's attention. Gundham, the heavier Togami, and Kiyotaka all made their way to the chapel where Angie was waiting for them.

* * *

 _Both Twogami and Ishimaru slowly picked up their cups while Tanaka's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't mind if we switch cups do you?"_

 _"Gundham," Taka grumbled under his breath as he stared warily at the other boy._

 _Angie smiled brightly. "Not at all. By all means, if it makes you more comfortable." she said as she pushed her own cup forward before reaching out and grasping his cup._

 _"May harmony reign and may Atua bless all of us." she said, before she raised the glass to her lips as she took a small sip of the contents._

 _Slowly, the tension began to settle in the room as one by one, each of the boys followed suite as they took a small sip of the contents._

 _"Apologies for being so paranoid, Yonaga. This place has changed us. It is quite good though." Twogami nodded at the girl._

 _"Yes indeed, I am impressed, and do I detect a hint of almond? It's rather good," Taka mused as he took another sip._

 _Gundham quietly sipped at his own, before settling the cup back on the table. "You have our thanks."_

* * *

Emizel felt his heart sink. "Almond? No please don't tell me..."

"...Emi, maybe you shouldn't watch this," Axel suggested as he cast an anxious glance over at his boyfriend.

"No. I-I have to," Emizel said, forcing himself to watch.

* * *

 _"Angie is happy you all are enjoying it. She apologizes she doesn't have some food to offer you for your final meal. She hopes this will suffice." Angie smiled serenely as the mood shifted almost instantly._

 _"Y-Yonaga what are you saying?!" Ishimaru exclaimed as he gripped at his chest, as he felt it becoming harder to breath._

 _"This is in the name of Atua. A crusade in his name to ensure a future of harmony at Hope's Peak. You may also consider this your penance for what happened to my Hiro." She said as a manic expression crossed her face._

 _The Imposter began to choke violently. "B-But how? You drank it just like the rest of us. S-So how are you fine? Angie stop this madness at once!"_

 _The Artist abruptly stood up avoiding Gundham who lashed out weakly with one of his arms. "Angie had a counteragent ready. She knew that you would never trust her. That one of you would insist on her drinking or switching cups. Angie is past the point of stopping. She will cleanse the impurity so no more death has to happen. She is merely the vessel for Atua's will." she said as she suddenly thrust her palm against Tanaka as the boy fell back in his chair as he grasped at his throat._

 _"This isn't harmony. This is just murder." Kiyotaka rasped out as his convulsions grew worse, before finally he took one final breath, before his body fell limp._

 _Much like Ishimaru, Gundham's choking would only persist for a few more moments, before his hands slowly fell away from his throat as they dangled at his side. The Imposter convulsed violently for a few moments longer as his knee collided with the table, causing his cup to fall and roll out of sight. He let out a garbled cry, before his head finally lolled to the side._

 _All three of them were quite dead._

 _The Ultimate Artist sighed softly as she stared at Twogami. "You just had to make a mess didn't you? That is quite fine Atua and I forgive you. All of you are now forgiven."_

* * *

Emizel was silent as tears welled up in his eyes. "So it's true... Gundham really is dead," he said with a flat voice.

"Hey… I doubt this has anything to do with our predicament. It's clear to me that this was meant to be used against you. You have my condolences, but I encourage you to bury it for now. This is just a cheap tactic to unsettle us," Adohira pointed out.

Emizel slammed his fist on the table. "That Fucking BITCH! What did Gundham do to her?!" he shouted. Panting for a bit, he continued, "Don't worry about me. I know she must get what's coming to her."

And so the video continued. Angie was found guilty of her crimes and sentenced to death by burning candle wax.

Axel covered his eyes as she shivered from the screams that came from the TV.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Emizel said, stroking his arm.

"I-I'm fine…" Axel said waiting for the scene to be over.

Many more events of Hope's Peak played by for a while. However, soon the feed abruptly cut and some new footage started to replace it...

* * *

The footage that the three boys watched was first obscured by a good amount of static, only the sounds of a camera being adjusted coming from the speakers of the television.

 _As it continued, the static started to clear and the footage hidden underneath started to reveal itself._

 _"Uh, hello? Is this thing working?" A female voice came through as a blond haired girl could be seen adjusting the camera in front of her. Junko Enoshima. The boys easily recognized her from the killing game. They did, however, notice that something was different about her compared to how she had appeared before._

 _"Ah! Goodie, it's working!" she said, clapping with a grin. "Hi there!" She addressed the camera. "Today begins the first episode in what I call 'The Luckster out of Luck.'" She tapped a finger to her chin. "Ya know, I should probably work on that title a bit… Anyway, without further ado, I'd like to introduce our star, the one, the only, Makoto Naegi!" she announced as she stepped to the side and out of the camera's view._

 _What was revealed to the camera was nothing short of a shock to the three boys. There, strapped to a metal chair, was none other than the Ultimate Luck himself. One of his eyes seemed to be gone as only an empty bloody socket remained; his other eye was held open by some kind of metallic restraint. He tried to shout as he shook his head furiously, but his mouth was covered by a strip of chewed on duct tape. His clothes were bloody and shredded, and barely covered the various freshly healing wounds that littered his body. He seemed to be facing some kind of monitor._

 _Junko skipped back into view and stood next to the boy. "Now, now, Makoto don't stress yourself out so much. You only just got out of surgery."_

 _Makoto looked up at the girl. He struggled against his bonds._

 _Junko lowered herself to his eye level. "Now, I'm going to take this gag off. Don't bother shouting for help, because nobody is going to hear you down here. So let's just skip that part, okay?"_

 _Junko ripped the duct tape from Makoto's mouth in one violent pull. The boy grunted in pain. "J-Junko, why are you doing this? Aren't we friends?!" Makoto asked her._

 _"Puhuhuhuhu," Junko laughed. She placed her hand under his chin, lifting his face to meet hers._

 _"Friends?! ...Of course we're friends, Makoto. That's why I'm trying to help you."_

 _"Help me!? Junko, what are you talking about?"_

 _Junko grinned. "Oh, you'll see." She picked up a remote control from her pocket and flicked on the TV. Standing in the hallway of Hope's Peak were Chiaki and Kyoko, who appeared to be talking to a group consisting of Aoi, Sayaka, and Mukuro._

 _"Girls?" Makoto said, inching towards the monitor._

 _Junko wrapped an arm around his neck. "Just watch and see what happens."_

 _"Yes, so, Makoto is currently in intensive care at the moment and can't see anyone right now," Chiaki said to the three, "but he just wanted me to tell you that he is en route to a full recovery."_

 _"Intensive care? What is she…" Makoto questioned, his single eye widening._

 _Junko's grin widened. "Don't worry, Koto, everything will be made clear in time."_

 _The footage went dark, then returned. A title card read Day 3._

 _In the seat once again, was Makoto; however, his appearance had greatly suffered. He was covered in cuts and bruises all over his body, and his clothes had further deteriorated to the point that his genitals could now be seen. He had dark circles under his eyes, seemingly from sleep deprivation._

 _Junko skipped in merrily once more, holding a tray of food._

 _"Good morning! You enjoying the latest episode of 'My Clone Cucked me?'" She asked in a sickly sweet tone._

 _The TV showed the girls talking to another Makoto who was talking to them with a smile on his face._

 _The Makoto sat in the chair, dumbstruck. Tears welled in his eyes as the girls of his life hugged, kissed, and laughed with the double that took his place._

 _"What is this? Who's that, what did you do?!" he cried._

 _Junko chuckled."Oh, don't worry about that, Koto. I mean, your girlfriends certainly aren't."_

 _Makoto grit his teeth, trying to stay composed. "Junko, why are you doing this?! Please, if I ever did something to you, I'm so sorry!"_

 _The blond girl lowered herself to face level with a wolfish grin. "Why am I doing this? Oh, isn't it obvious? I'm going to show you that your faith in humanity is based on nothing but a lie. That hope you have? Nothing but a prison that blinds you to the truth."_

 _She stuck out her tongue and licked his cheek. She shuddered, blushing. "That despair… I can already taste it! Soon, you'll see the world the way I do."_

 _Makoto's face went pale. "You're insane…"_

 _"Puhuhuhuhu! No, Koto, I'm far more than that," she replied with spirals in her eyes._

 _The scene ended and soon another title popped up. It read "Day 20"._

 _Makoto now looked like he had not bathed in weeks. He was covered in his own filth, the only thing that obscured his complete nakedness now, and he was covered in scars, cuts, and burn marks. His hair was wild and unkempt. His face was twisted into a look of rage and fury as he watched the screen in front of him._

 _Displayed on the screen, his clone had sex with his girlfriends. Their moans and screams echoed throughout the torture chamber. Behind Makoto, Junko stood with her hands on his shoulders. She licked her lips before taking another drag of her cigarette._

 _"Enjoying the porno, Makoto?" she asked with a shit-eating grin._

 _Makoto struggled in his bonds furiously. "Y-You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"_

 _Makoto was cut off as Junko pressed her cigarette into the corner of his eye._

 _"I don't know why you're mad at me. In the end, those girls couldn't tell the real you from some second-rate knockoff. Is that really love? Or… maybe they just didn't care enough about you to notice the difference?"_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to watch. "Oh, looks like my sister is really getting stretched out. Does the clone have a bigger package? I'll have to ask about that."_

 _Makoto growled his eye fixed back on his double, burning with hatred._

 _Time went by in the video, showing many more videos of abuse and misery as Makoto's condition got worse and worse... Then a title came up that simply read, "Day 50: The Fall"._

 _"Congratulations, we got the results and I can confirm that Ms. Asahina is pregnant with twins." A voice could be heard coming from the TV._

 _While the clone Makoto and his girlfriends celebrated the news on screen, the real Makoto cried into the bosom of Junko._

 _"Aww, it's okay. I've got you, Koto. I'm here for you," she cooed, stroking her hand through his hair. "Don't you finally see that clinging onto your friends and loved ones won't do anything but hurt you? I mean, they've all forgotten you. In fact, I'd say that they like this new you even better!"_

 _Makoto began to cry even harder as he felt something in him beginning to break._

 _"If you want this all to end, you know what you have to do. Let go of your hope and embrace despair. Stop fighting it; let it consume you and you'll be free," Junko continued in a motherly tone._

 _Makoto took another look at the screen. The women who he loved the most had forgotten him, happy with a fake. All of his friends had forgotten him. Not only that, some had even helped cover up what had happened to him. It was all too much. At that moment, something inside of him died. His eyes clamped shut and he began to tremble as pain flooded him like a dam had broken, threatening to drown him. His mind spiraled and his heart pounded in his chest._

 _Then a calm came over him as the despair in his mind began to make him feel whole again. His mind refocused and his breathing evened. When his eye reopened, they were like portals to madness as spirals filled it._

 _"Yes, I finally feel it… Despair. It's amazing." Then as he finished, he began to laugh, softly at first, but soon becoming deafening as the new Makoto was born into the world._

 _Junko grinned. "Well then, let's get you outta this chair and cleaned up. We've got work to do…"_

 _Then as abruptly as it had begun, the video ended and the footage continued with the Hope's Peak Killing Game._

* * *

Emizel gulped after watching the footage "Clones? Despair? Well, I think we know who started all this shit..." He growled.

"So... the girl in the magazine and video, she was the one who was really behind all of it?" Axel questioned in a shaky voice as he pulled Emizel into a one-armed embrace. He tried his best to keep himself from vomiting.

"How could one girl cause so much harm?" Akazukin wondered.

Adohira rested his chin atop the doll's head. "I'm not sure, although the individual should never be underestimated... What's more puzzling, is how does Junko Enoshima and that video connect to the photograph we found? Were we simply meant to know what happened, or does it actually have some other relevance?"

The footage continued for a while until suddenly it stopped. A large sign appeared on the screen, reading, "This Broadcast has been terminated."

Emizel blinked. "What the hell? It stopped for no reason."

The Soccer Player scowled. "Someone must really be enjoying watching us suffer. Good riddance, I'm not sure anything good would come from watching anymore of that anyway."

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared on the screen again. He kicked the title screen off and placed a sign in the ground reading, "Extended Director's Cut." He giggled as he walked off-screen, and soon, the footage began once more.

Revelations came to light, Junko was actually Mukuro in disguise, and she and her sister had been the ones to start the tragedy. They went into a virtual world and met people like Alice Bailey and Jibo Momota, among many other things. Then finally, the last trial began...

* * *

 _Makoto slowly raised his arm, before pointing at the dual-toned bear. "This isn't about me or what I want. It's about all of them, about everyone who isn't with us anymore. You targeted Hina, Kuro, and me because you were angry. Because you felt betrayed and abandoned. You developed the twist on sacrificing people in your game, because you felt like you'd sacrificed yourself for the rest of us. You watched from the shadows as I unknowingly took over your life. All that hope you carried became slowly twisted, before it turned into something ugly. There is only one explanation for why I heal so fast, one explanation for why you and I were the only ones who could see Sayaka's spirit. One reason why you were able to enter the simulation without any trouble. It's because you and I are one in the same. Isn't that right, Makoto Naegi!" The boy said as he jabbed a finger at the bear._

 _Suddenly the room was filled with a hissing sound, as smoke suddenly began to bellow up from where Monokuma stood._

 _"What the fuck is happening now?" Fuyuhiko spat as he tensed slightly as if expecting an attack._

 _"Relax man it's just smoke. There's nothing to be worried about." Kaito said as he rolled his jaw._

 _"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Momota. There's plenty to be worried about." A voice said as the smoke finally began to dissipate. There standing behind a hunched over Monokuma was a short statured boy. He slowly lowered his hood, before raising his chin, as a wicked grin spread across his face. "This game isn't over yet after all."_

 _"Makoto." Mukuro whispered as she felt her entire body shaking as she stared at the boy._

 _The Mastermind resembled his clone save a few discrepancies. His left eye was missing and had been replaced with a bright red eye that resembled Monokuma's. There was scarring around it, though he wore a similar outfit to his counterpart save the hoodie being black._

 _A manic grin spread across the Mastermind's lips. "Oh, is it time for my villain monologue? I guess I should revel in this moment. Admittedly, I had hoped there would be less of you here, but it doesn't change things ultimately. Months before you all were sealed into this school, I went on a crusade with Nanami to try and save Hope's Peak. Much like the Labyrinth, I put my doppelganger in, I was forced to participate in one similar to that. However I didn't have anyone on my side. If not for my haphazard luck, I would have surely died, but instead I merely lost my eye and was left bleeding to death. Ryota and Chiaki managed to save the day, but none of my friends came to my rescue. No, it was Junko Enoshima who pulled me from the brink of death and a girl by the name of Seiko who stitched me back together. Enoshima forced me to watch as your lives continued onward. Instead of doing the noble thing of labeling me dead, of being a martyr in the name of hope, they made up the lie that I was recovering in a hospital. From that day onward, I watched helplessly as eventually my clone was introduced, and you all accepted him without so much as questioning the circumstance. Do you know how maddening it is to watch someone take over your life? To watch as they take the ones you love away? To eventually see as they start a family with someone with your face, but isn't you?" He stared upwards a moment, before an unstable laughter escaped him._

 _"No freaking way. Kokichi, is that really you?" Kaito asked with a tearful smile._

 _"He's alright!" Kotoko squealed happily._

 _"How in the hell did you?" The Mastermind stared in shock from his podium, before his eye settled on Usami. 'The Rabbit? I was bested by that damn useless creation?'_

 _"Yeah Yeah Yeah. I'm totally the hero right now. I get it, you don't have to rub it in." He sighed seeming frustrated at the prospect._

 _"Koki! You saved us again." Mikan sniffed as she wiped at her eyes._

 _"Look, I was gonna escape anyways, It's not like I cared or anything. You know what? Just get inside already." The Supreme Leader huffed._

 _"Heh, you don't have to tell us twice." Makoto wheezed as he was guided towards the elevator._

 _"STOP THEM! Kill all of them!" The Mastermind yelled as he finally pushed away from the podium._

 _Suddenly, the dozen Monokuma began lurching towards the group, as more Monokuma began to emerge from the walls of the Trial Room itself._

 _"Everyone. Get in now!" Mukuro yelled as she let Makoto rest against Aoi's shoulder, before she kicked one of the Monokuma back several feet._

 _"GET SOME!" Akane bellowed as she spiraled through the air, before drop kicking one of the bears into the ground. A wild grin spread across her face as she kicked the bear towards a few more, causing a chain reaction as it exploded._

 _"Uh guys. We're really running out of time. Seriously, hurry it up." Souda exclaimed as he slid into the elevator, before yanking Ryoko inside as well._

 _"I swear to god, Souda. If we get out of this alive, I'm going to rock your world." The girl breathed as she leaned against him._

 _An incredulous look filled the mechanic's eyes. "Oh, we're gonna make it out."_

 _"Just keep them from getting into the car guys. We don't have a lot of room to maneuver. If they get inside, they'll tear us to shreds." Hajime said as he slammed his fist into one of the bears sending it hurtling across the room, before exploding at the podium where the Mastermind had been standing moments before._

 _The explosion dislodged the combat knife, before sending it hurtling through the air. The one eyed boy stopped several feet away from the elevator car, as he stared down at his abdomen to see a blade protruding out of it. "So this is what Junko mean about True Despair." He coughed violently as he collapsed to his knees. His lone eye meeting his counterpart's for a split second, before the door shut leaving him in utter blackness as the lights shut off._

 _"Left behind again, huh? Now I understand. You would be so proud of me Junko. I finally see the world the way you did." He let out a bark of laughter as the ceiling began to collapse around him._

 _The Ultimate Despair's wild laughter echoed among the collapsing foundation, before abruptly growing silent._

 _One last clip was shown. It showed Ryoko being stabbed through the chest. She fell limp on the ground. Soon however the kids where saved._

 _The footage cut off. A new loop of it starting all over again._

* * *

Emizel sighed. "Well, that seems like the end of the video."

"Hmm, it seems we now know how the first game ended. For us to be shown so much, there has to be a reason. An important clue must be buried in that footage… probably something stupid," Adohira muttered as he watched the looping video.

Akazukin thought for a moment. "Something seems strange to me. That whole part when Monokuma said this footage was the 'Extended Director's Cut' after that title about the broadcast being ended... What did that mean?"

The Soccer Player frowned. "...I have no idea myself, but who do you think could have possibly cut all that footage? I-I mean, Junko and Makoto both died right? So who had access to all of this video in the first place?"

Emizel scowled. "Well, whoever is running this game clearly knows a lot about us and Hope's Peak. Sabankuma even said we were picked for a reason. I think the only way we are going to find out is to keep moving."

"Obviously, there's more than just this car to explore. I suggest we be as thorough as possible. We won't be getting a second chance," Adohira deadpanned.

* * *

 **11:30 A.M Day Six**

 **Sports Car**

 **Trophy Room**

As the group walked into the next car, they saw what appeared to be a large room with cabinets of all kinds lining the walls. Most seemed to be just general trophies; however, two in particular stuck out to them. One was filled with framed photographs of some kind, while the other was a very wide and tall cabinet that did not allow them to see what was inside through the solid wooden doors.

Emizel frowned, surprised to see something so ordinary. "What on earth is all this?" he asked.

Axel anxiously peered around the trophy room. "I-I don't know. Though to be honest, I'm not seeing anything that out of place. Which in a weird way, sort of unnerves me."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure there must be something. If there were clues in the TV room, I'd be surprised if this room didn't have any," Adohira pointed out. "This train's not nearly big enough to have the luxury of wasted space."

Akazukin peered from behind the Marionettist and looked around the room in wonder. "I wonder what sort of secrets this place holds?"

Emizel shuffled around the room, looking at the cabinet with the photographs first. The cabinet showed pictures of the classes of Hope's Peak. One he immediately noticed was of Gundham showing Teleios, the King of Raptors, to Sonia who had a delighted look on her face.

Emizel's lip quivered slightly as he looked at the first photo. He now knew from the video that this girl was Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. It seemed Gundham had gotten extremely close to her. The boy wondered if there really was an afterlife, and if Gundham was happy there. "G-Gundham... Teleios..." he mumbled sadly

"M-Maybe it's just me using wishful thinking, but I bet he's looking after you even now," the Soccer Player said, mustering a weak smile as he rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Adohira's brow furrowed as he glanced down. "There is definitely an obsession with Hope's Peak and the games that have transpired since...There's even a Hope's Peak symbol on this cabinet. I wonder if someone actually salvaged it from the wreckage?" TRUTH BULLET

Emizel looked back at the photos. It was then that he noticed something a bit strange. There was a set of four pictures that did not fit with the others. The first two were quite similar. The first had a group of sixteen students all stored away in cryo pods on some kind of space station. The only one in the photo he recognized was Alice, who was also stored in a pod. This was followed by a second photo that had twenty-four students in cryo pods; however, they seemed to be on the moon. The third showed hundreds of students all asleep on a roller-coaster of some kind, one of them being a little girl with goggles on her head. Finally, he saw a picture of what appears to be a mansion with twenty students laying on the ground, asleep. Each of them were labelled as class photos of Class 80-A, Class 80-B, Class 81-A, and Class 80-C.

Emizel focused on them for a moment. "This is odd. The students in these pictures don't fit the others. Though I remember the girl from the photo being Alice. They met her in the simulation. It looks like she also got involved in a killing game."

"It's like a gallery of all the killing games... There's even a doll, a ventriloquist's doll, I presume. Hmm, her style isn't too shabby—of course, it's far from as pleasing as yours, Akazukin." The Marionettist saved himself at the very last moment.

The Ultimate Soccer Player offered a nervous laugh. "Yeah, it looks like something out of a horror movie."

Akazukin stared daggers at the doll in the picture. "Thank you, Master. You clearly have much, much better taste in dolls than that scrawny girl does."

Emizel looked at the mansion picture more closely, his eyes widening "Oh my god, Teleios?! Wait, what's with the weird crown? Why would he be in a killing game?"

The Marionettist patted Akazukin on the head as he regarded the photograph. "Unfortunately, it seems with every answer we have three more questions. At this rate, I wonder if it's even possible for us to discern everything that's gone on... Remember, a lot of this is smoke and mirrors. Diversions. Don't lose sight of our goal."

"...Right. We have to uncover what's going on here, but what if it's somehow connected to everything else?" Axel questioned.

Emizel rubbed his eyes. "I agree, but first, I want to check out that cabinet over there. It just screams 'open me.'" Wasting no time, he walked over to it and opened the door.

As it opened, the first thing he noticed was a large, slightly damaged, black-and-white kimono on a clothing stand. To the side of it was a chess board and a small hair clip in the shape of a bat. The biggest surprise to Emizel was seeing Dolly, the doll from one of the pictures, sitting there lifelessly.

"Uhh, that thing is even creepier in person. It really gives me the willies!" Axel sputtered as he rubbed at his forearms.

Adohira's finger twitched. He resisted the urge to flip the doll's skirt and examine her proportions. He shifted his attention to the kimono instead. "If I'm not mistaken, this kimono seems vaguely familiar..."

Akazukin walked up to Dolly, examining her and briefly shaking her shoulder. "It seems that this one has not been blessed with life. Her owner must not have loved her like you love me, Master," she said in a concerningly smug manner.

Emizel got closer to the kimono. He briefly ran his hands through it until he felt something in one of the pockets. He fished out a very old pack of gummies. Oddly, the only ones left were yellow.

"Well, someone didn't like the lemon ones..." he mused.

"I fail to see how any of this helps. It just seems like a random assortment of junk. It's all likely tied to previous games, but without context... it doesn't give us much to work with," Adohira pointed out.

The Soccer Player frowned as he looked back at the other boy. "Maybe we just have to find something that connects it all?"

Emizel put the gummies back where he found them and rubbed his chin. "Well, this kimono is in the colors of Monokuma, and the Mastermind of the original killing game had a similar getup... We know the original Hiyoko was swapped out in the original game, so maybe this is saying she was a mastermind of one of the other games. I mean, it looks like something she would wear."

"That's why I thought it looked familiar. I believe she was wearing something similar in that picture with her and the infant," Adohira said as he thumbed at his chin. "Perhaps this cabinet contains souvenirs from all the previous masterminds."

Emizel nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Anyway, I think we need to search the final car before we come to any conclusions."

* * *

 **12:30 P.M Day Six**

 **Staff Car**

 **Staff Room**

As the trio first entered the room, the first thing they noticed were the boxes littered around the room, filled with parts of Saban, Hoshu and Aka. There was a computer system to the side of the car with several large monitors on it. A table on the other side of the room had an official medical document laying in it and a stocking hanging from its edge. The entire room was covered in Christmas decorations, though Monokuma had taken the place of Santa Claus. At the end of the car was a door labelled the 'Conductor's Car.' However, two large turrets were aimed at them and there was a line about a foot away from the door, much like the one in the Observation Car.

"Woah… I forgot it was almost Christmas..." Emizel said, slightly in awe at the display.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck as he regarded the decorations. "Leave it to these guys to somehow ruin one of the best times of the year. I get the feeling we're not going to find any Christmas cheer here."

"We've lost track of a lot of time. It makes me wonder where we were held before being brought here," Adohira pondered as he stepped further into the room.

Emizel soon followed, making a beeline to the documents that were on the table. As he began to read them, one name stood out. "Jun... Enoshima? Hey, guys, take a look at this. This looks like some kind of birth certificate."

"...This is likely the child we saw in that picture. That name, though... didn't Enoshima die at Hope's Peak? How is this child connected to her?" Adohira questioned with a puzzled expression.

As Emizel looked it over more closely, he noticed a few other details. The certificate had been signed by a Jibo Momota. It recorded the birth of the boy by Hiyoko Saionji. The nurse assigned to be the midwife was Alice Bailey.

"The three from the photograph..."

Akazukin took a look at the document and frowned. "But if this Jun was born to Hiyoko Saionji, why would he be named Enoshima?"

"Maybe it was just a name chosen? I mean, it doesn't mean they're necessarily related, right?" the Soccer Player questioned.

Adohira frowned. "I don't know about that. I get the feeling this wasn't merely a way of honoring someone who was deceased."

"Could Hiyoko have been a surrogate mother or something?" Emizel suggested.

"It's not outside the realm of possibility, I suppose. The name Jibo sounds familiar for some reason. Perhaps he had something to do with that," the blue-haired boy pondered.

As they spoke, Axel looked through a stocking that had been hung by the computer. Inside the stocking, he found childrens toys. They depicted little figures of people like Makoto, Aoi, Sayaka, and others, along with a sharp knife wrapped with a ribbon.

The Soccer Player shook his head. "These really are the most demented decorations I've ever seen. I can't help but feel bad for this kid. Who would even do something like this?"

Emizel ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the computer. "Honestly, from the looks of it, this kid is being groomed for something. They probably want him to embrace this despair bullshit like Junko did."

Adohira offered a brief nod. "Well, considering what we've found so far... I think it's safe to guess that Akakuma is being controlled by the kid. However, I doubt that's going to be enough to satisfy our captors."

As Emizel started to play around with the computer, Akazukin walked up slowly beside Adohira. "Indeed. We still have no idea who the other two bears are being controlled by."

"Well, maybe this computer has some more information about that," Emizel said as he looked through the files. One of the files read, 'The Journey Begins' and the other was titled, 'Passenger Qualifiers'.

He frowned as he looked at the folders. "Passenger Qualifiers... Sabankuma said something about us being picked for a reason. But what's this other one? Could it show how this game started?"

Axel walked over before leaning over the Demon's shoulder. "...There's only one way to find out."

"He's right. Go ahead and see what you can find. We can't afford to leave anything unchecked." The Marionettist picked Akazukin up before walking over to where the pair were.

Emizel clicked on the file, causing a video to appear on screen.

* * *

 _The train at first appeared to be empty. They could hear the sounds of cars and other trains coming from outside the train. It was the dead of night, and the wind was blowing softly. Soon, the doors to the cars opened. Big men in winter coats walked in. They were carrying the limp bodies of the passengers of the game. Slowly but surely, each was placed where they had woken up. After they had finished, most of the men left. However, two of them sat down in some of the coach car seats and shared some cigarettes between them. Their eyes spiraled with despair._

 _The first one spoke. "So, I heard that there's a new heir to Lady Enoshima, God rest her soul. Have you heard any information about them?" He took a long drag of his cigarette._

 _"Nothing. It seems we're all in the same boat; that asshole back at base told us that this time it's the real deal and not one of those fucking wannabes!" said the other as he spat on the floor._

 _"Well, whatever the case, I can only hope that things finally start turning around. We've been hiding like rats for too long!"_

 _The other scowled. "Don't you go sounding like one of them now, or I'll cut your fucking eyes out!"_

 _The first one grinned as he finished his cigarette. "Relax, man! I'm busting your balls."_

 _"Come on, get rid of that carton; that brand is shit anyway."_

 _The other soldier looked around and saw the military uniform next to the sleeping Sarah. He placed it in its pocket. They stood up._

 _"I have heard one thing," the second soldier said. "I heard that if everything goes to plan, the Future Foundation will burn by the end of this game."_

 _The first one let out a cackle._

 _"Well, we can only dream, can't we? Shame we can't touch them. I'd love to kill them myself."_

 _"Wouldn't we all?" he said as they walked out of the train. Then, after a few moments, the train started to move as the clip ended._

* * *

"The Future Foundation will... burn? Why?" Emizel muttered.

"I can't imagine why someone would want to cause the Future Foundation trouble. I mean, they're the good guys, right?" the Soccer Player questioned.

Adohira sighed. "Yeah. Sure. From what we understand... but did those two sound like they were decent people, Axel? If I had to guess, they were Despair sympathizers or people who had been brainwashed."

Emizel clicked off the video. He then proceeded to click on the other file. Immediately, it became obvious that these Despairs had a massive list of potential participants for killing games.

Axel worriedly walked next to Emizel and looked at the screen.

"There's so many people here… Are we on this?" he asked.

Emizel frowned as he searched through the files. "I hope so. I want to try and find out what we have to do with all of this… Wait a minute, there we are!"

Emizel stopped when he saw all three of their names in a row.

"Does it really matter why we were picked? They like kids with nominal titles and messed-up backstories. This seems like a waste of time," Adohira offered dismissively.

"But Master, this could be a vital clue! I don't think we should leave something like this," Akazukin said.

Adohira rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. You might as well get my file out of the way."

Emizel clicked the file and was immediately taken aback when a crime scene photo popped up on screen. It showed two older people, a man and a woman, dead on the floor. Their bodies had been completely butchered, and their body parts had been scattered all over the room.

A note was attached to the photo. It said, 'Adohira has a lot of potential for despair. After his sister, Sasami Sasamori, slaughtered their parents like animals, he has been on a quest to avenge them. How pathetic.'

Axel and Emizel turned slowly to the Marionettist. Adohira's lips were pulled into a thin line. He cracked his neck. "Calling it a quest? Come on, I'm not that self-righteous…"

"Master… are you okay?" Akazukin asked as she looked up at the boy.

Adohira scoffed. "Of course. You didn't think I wasn't prepared for them to pull a card like this, did you? Having dead parents is almost a rite of passage these days… It's just the basics, really."

"Ado, I'm so sorry. We had no idea," Axel said.

"I'm fine." Adohira's voice was firm. "Just move on."

Akazukin hugged his leg tightly. "It's okay, Master. I'm here for you."

"Seriously. I'm fine," he repeated, rubbing his brow..

Emizel nodded solemnly as he turned back to the computer.

"Do you want to go next, Axel?" he asked.

"You go first. Let's just get whatever they have on you out of the way," Axel replied.

Emizel swallowed nervously as he hovered the cursor over his file. Finally, he opened it.

The screen filled with images of children in cages, naked, and shivering. Emizel was one of them, and was being dragged off to be raped by someone unseen. The note attached to the pictures read, 'Far from having any demonic origins, Emizel found himself trapped in a sex trafficking ring. Little did he know that this was used by branches of the Despair movement to practice breaking children at their most vulnerable. At least they found a use for someone so useless.'

Emizel gasped in shock and averted his eyes from the screen. He began to breathe heavily.

"The Despairs were the ones who used me? Th-That can't be true! That's bullshit!" he cried.

Axel quickly clicked off the file and hugged his boyfriend.

"It's okay, Emi. They can't hurt you anymore," Axel said.

Adohira swallowed the bile he felt rising in his throat. "Like I said... they prefer prey with horrible histories."

Akazukin looked up at the Soccer Player. "There is only one file left. Maybe we shouldn't open it. It can't be anything good."

Axel squeezed his boyfriend one more time before he walked over to the computer.

"No… I have to do this. I have to know… but I think I already have a good idea." He clicked on the final file.

As he expected, photos of a car crash appeared. The blazing inferno was just as he remembered it. The note next to it read, 'Poor Axel has always lived with the guilt of being the only one to survive his family's car crash. If only he knew that his precious sister isn't buried in that grave he loves to weep over.'

Axel's eyes widened as a new picture filled the screen, showing the morgue at the hospital he had been treated at. The slot that his sister was supposed to be in was open and empty. There was no body there.

The next note confirmed his horror. 'Poor Umiko. Who knows where she is now?'

Axel stumbled back. He cradled his necklace in his hand, emotions overwhelming him. "...Wh-What...U-Umi?" he muttered softly.

Emizel glanced back and forth from Axel to the screen in utter confusion. "What the fuck is this?" he asked.

Axel continued to stumble back until he finally hit a wall and slid down it. "W-What… what did they do…? WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO?!" he screamed out.

"Don't. Don't let them see you like this. Don't let them get in a win over you," Adohira cautioned in a low tone. He bit his lip.

Emizel snarled at the computer. Suddenly, the demon was wreathed in flames and launched a large fireball at the computer, smashing it completely.

"Those bastards want me to feel despair? They failed. I feel nothing but anger. I swear I'll make those bastards pay!" he shouted.

Walking over to Axel, he crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ado's right. Don't let these fuckers get to you. I don't know if what they said about your sister is true, but we'll get to the bottom of this. I swear it."

Axel slowly and painfully began to recover from the shock. He crossed his legs and began to breathe steadily. In. Out. In. Out. He repeated the cycle a few times before finally composing himself.

"Alright." The Soccer Player took hold of Emizel's hand and stood up.

He took another look at the now wrecked computer. "I guess that means our investigation is over..."

"Yeah. I'd advise you two to rest while you can. This final trial's going to be a pain… for all the wrong reasons," Adohira deadpanned.

* * *

 **4:30 P.M Day Six**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Tonbe's Room**

Emizel quietly walked into Tonbe's room. The vent softly hummed as it pushed a constant breeze into the room. As the boy opened the door, the papers on Tonbe's desk rustled, as if being pursued by the wind.

Axel stood by the door. "You alright, Emi?" he asked.

Emizel frowned and walked over to Tonbe's desk.

"I just wanted to say my last goodbyes, Ax. I never really got that chance," Emizel replied.

There was a mess of different maps and papers that had lines and numbers scribbled all over them. At the top of the pile was a folded map.

Emizel curiously opened the folded map. "What is all this, Big Bro?" he asked quietly.

Unlike the others, this map contained only an address written out over the island of Barbados. It didn't take much to assume this was his home address.

"Tonbe..." Emizel muttered sadly. He raised his head in determination. "I swear, when we get out of here, I'll visit. I don't know if you have any family, but if you do..." He trailed off slowly.

The room seemed to settle, though the Demon still felt a slight presence around him.

Emizel felt a slight shiver go down his back, but he shook it off. "Big Bro, I don't know if you can see or even hear me... but if you can, please lend me your ear." The young blue-haired boy took a deep breath before he let it all out. "For years, I've... well, I've been fooling myself into being something I wasn't. When I first escaped my enslavement, I was just a small, scared boy who had no idea what he was doing. I was lost, alone, and confused. Unfortunately, I opened my heart to anger and rage. I hunted down anyone that I could that had used me, and I k-killed them..."

Emizel took a shaky breath. "I don't regret doing all that, even now, but... was it the right thing to do? I've always told myself it was, and it showed. I became something I wasn't: a small kid with a sword who went around playing hero. I probably would have done that for God only knows how long, had this not happened..."

The young Demon paused, searching for the right words. "I don't wanna say that this situation was good, 'cause it isn't, but... it was the slap in the face I needed. I learned pretty damn quick that I was as weak as I've always been. And then I met you and Axel, and I found someone to care about besides myself. At first, that scared me badly, but I grew to like forging that bond we all had. Big Bro, you and Axel gave... no, give me the encouragement I need to keep moving forward..."

By this point, Emizel had tears forming in his eyes, but a bright smile on his face. "I have no clue what I want out of my life once I leave here, but I do know I wanna help those who can't help themselves. So please, Big Bro... no, not just you, but everyone... please, give me the strength I need to protect those important to me, the strength to get out of here and help change the world for the better! I swear, I won't let you down!" Emizel cried, a look of determination and fortitude on his face

A slight breeze kicked up and, for a moment, the Demon thought he felt a large hand gently pat the top of his head. It slightly fell to around his shoulders in a hug. After a moment, the boy noticed it was one of Tonbe's orange bandanas.

Emizel's eyes widened with slight shock. He picked up the bandana gently. A light laugh escaped him. "Ha, so you really are watching over me... Thanks, Big Bro. I know you're down in the Netherworlds, protecting Earth from giant earthquakes"

He chuckled as he tied the orange banana around the top of his forehead, having it overlap the bottom of his blue hair "I'll end this game, just watch me."

Axel walked into the room and hugged the Demon from behind. "I know they are all watching over us. I know we'll end this game and avenge them."

Emizel smiled and kissed Axel on the cheek. "That's right. We'll do this together," he said, smiling brightly.

* * *

 **9:30 P.M Day Six**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Corridor**

Adohira slowly made his way down the hall, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself. The day's events had weighed down on him and he wished for nothing more than to get some rest.

He walked up to his bedroom door and opened it slowly.

"Akazukin, I'm sorry that I'm late for bed. I just needed some time to—"

As usual, Adohira's train of thought was absolutely annihilated upon witnessing yet another unbelievable sight.

Akazukin was seated upright atop the bed. Her jointed legs were tantalizingly folded and splayed out underneath her. Her pale hands and delicate fingers nested within her lap. And apart from a few ribbons of red silk that just barely covered her… naughty bits, the entirety of her porcelain skin was on display. Akazukin was wrapped up like a Christmas present. She tilted her head demurely at Adohira.

Akazukin's hollow voice was like honey drizzling onto powdery snow. "That's okay, Master. I understand that boys often need some time to themselves after such intimacy."

"Umm, what are you wearing— No, why aren't you wearing anything? Did you need maintenance again, so soon?"

"N-No… but if you wanted to give me another round of m-maintenance, I would never deny M-Master… I was thinking that this Christmas, I-I could be your p-present." Akazukin brought her hands up from her lap and hid her face behind them. She shyly shook her shoulders back and forth, grinding herself deeper into the poofy mattress.

Adohira blinked twice. He then blinked thrice. Thoughts of sleep, blissful sleep, enticed him more than anything else right now, but he was worried about Akazukin's current level of... fervor. He froze in place.

Slowly, sensually, Akazukin removed her hands from her face and opened her arms to Adohira, as if offering him her embrace. "M-Master, please... u-unwrap me... I-I want you to o-open me up... My insides, every part of me, I'm all yours, Master..." Her normally silver eyes now shone with a pink glow, and Adohira swore he saw her pupils morph into the shape of hearts.

Something about Akazukin's wanton display of affection pushed him over the edge. At last, Adohira had reached his emotional limit. He trudged forward, one step after the other, before he sat down on the bed and buried his face into his hands. Ceaselessly, tears poured out from between the cracks of his fingers. The boy did everything he could not to sob.

"M-Master?" The worry in Akazukin's voice was that of pure heartache. The little doll dressed in red ribbons wrapped her slender arms around the crying Puppeteer. This only caused Adohira to cry even harder.

"M-Master? Did I do something w-wrong? I'm s-sorry, Master! P-Please, t-talk to me. P-Please, l-love me." Her voice cracked, and the entirety of her jointed body seemed to shudder in agony.

In response, Adohira laid a shaky hand over her trembling one, and practically wailed out, "No, nothing's your fault, Akazukin. Nothing's ever your fault. It's me... It's just me... M-My sister... S-Sasami... why? Why didn't I notice sooner? E-Everything that was w-wrong with her... I could have done something, said something... I'm useless!" Pain, resentment, and self-loathing tore at his face.

Akazukin squeezed Adohira tighter, as tight as she could. "M-Master... Please, don't blame yourself."

Adohira's streaming tears began to slow down, but only because his body could no longer meet the demands of his deep sadness. "Was it all... a lie? All those days we spent together, as family... When I was a kid, I used to be afraid of the dark... Sasami would always let me sleep next to her..."

Akazukin continued her hug and buried her face into his back. She briefly shuddered with delight, before chiding herself for feeling pleasure while her master was in such pain.

"I had trouble biting into apples... She'd would always cut them into slices for me; she'd even carve them into the shape of little rabbits..." Adohira could not stop the memories of his childhood from pouring out. He just couldn't.

Akazukin knew she could only continue to embrace her master and let him spill his heart out.

"My sister... she was everything I wasn't: athletic, sociable, popular, and full of love for everything and everyone... I admired her." Adohira clutched at his chest with his free hand.

His voice creaked, like a ship that bore too much weight. "I loved her... I still love her."

If Adohira hadn't been referring to his sister, Akazukin would've felt the cold knife of jealousy stab into her clockwork heart. Thankfully, he was, and so she gently whispered into his ear, "Master... you can still see her again, can't you? Perhaps there remains the possibility of talking things out with her?

"Yes... I know... I do want to speak to her again. There's still so much I don't understand... But, in the end... I have to kill her." Adohira had finally stopped crying. All emotion and color had drained from his face.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry, but I have to kill her. I have to. She's a monster. Sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." Adohira's voice trailed off.

A long silence followed as Akazukin looked up to his face with worry. The bed creaked as he slowly brought himself up into a sitting position. He offered an apologetic look to Akazukin as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that… I had been carrying around the weight of my tears for so long, I forgot it even existed… I'm supposed to be the stoic one, the reliable one… I'm worthless if I can't keep it together." He numbly shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

"No. That's not true, Master!" Akazukin cried out, her voice raised to its maximum pitch.

"Huh?" Adohira was caught off-guard by her sudden outburst.

"You've been fighting alone all this time, Master, but don't forget I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. So please, r-rely on me more, M-Master. No matter what path you take, I'll follow you down it... Please, just please take me with you..." If the little doll could produce tears at all, she would have during that moment.

"Akazukin…" The boy bit his lip. Tears began to well up again in his tired eyes. He leaned forward and embraced the doll. Her porcelain chest felt remarkably warm pressed into his. "You're right. I'm being stupid again… Thank you."

"Master…" A hopeful look filled her silver eyes with light.

"Sheesh. I'm such an idiot. Honestly. Why do I keep trudging forward alone like this? Acting like I have no one apart from myself. That's so wrong… Hey. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to ask, but Akazukin, I want you to stand by me. Now and forever… Will you give a fool like me another chance?" Adohira, being the numbskull that he truly was, didn't realize it sounded like he was proposing to her.

"Master!" Akazukin feverishly pressed her face to his and unleashed a flurry of kisses upon the unprepared boy. His cheek. His forehead. Everywhere but the lips. Her cascading locks of pink hair danced about in the air as if there was a blizzard inside their room.

As always, Adohira just sat there, blinked until his eyes fell off, and allowed it to happen. He was powerless before her frenzied love.

Eventually, after several minutes, she pulled back and timidly lowered her head. "M-Master… I have but one small request…"

Adohira raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

"W-Will you k-kiss me?" she suddenly blurted out. "On the l-lips!" Akazukin hastily added, before closing her eyes and burying her face into her slender hands. She violently shuddered and shook her head back-and-forth. "P-Please f-forget what I just s-said. M-Master and I aren't even l-lovers… I made a presumptuous request that—"

Akazukin went silent as soon as she felt a hand gently lift her chin up. She opened her eyes just in time to see Adohira bring his chapped lips to hers. Her vision went white as every single joint in her body popped in pleasure. She let out an ethereal moan into his mouth.

Adohira lifted his face from hers after what seemed to be an eternity. His face was uncharacteristically flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, that might've been a bit irresponsible of me. I shouldn't have been so impulsive. I still need some time to think this over and—"

"Master!" Akazukin glomped the young Marionettist with all the force of a tidal wave. Adohira's back was pressed into the bed as she mashed her pretty porcelain lips into his. Akazukin's eyes had turned pink and her pupils had become heart-shaped once again.

"Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyoulovelovelove." Love-filled words poured endlessly from her lips, whenever they weren't glued to Adohira's.

The besieged boy gasped for air during the milliseconds of relief he received in-between the bouts of her frontal assault. He attempted to reason with the force of nature writhing on top of him.

"Akazukin— "

"IloveyouIloveyou—"

"Listen—"

"IloveyouIloveyou—"

"Slow down—"

"IloveyouIloveyou—"

"Slow down—"

"IloveyouIloveyou—"

"A bit—"

"IloveyouIloveyou—"

"I can't—"

"IloveyouIloveyou—"

"Breathe!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Master!"

At last, Akazukin relented and allowed Adohira some space to breathe. From the way her shoulders slumped, she seemed to be ashamed of herself… On the other hand, her radiant eyes remained heart-shaped and her tiny frame shuddered as if it required every ounce of willpower she possessed to not hug his face with her mouth.

The boy panted and took in breath after breath of sweet, delicious air. Chaos reigned within his head as dozens of emotions battled with one another to determine who would be the victor. Among many others, surprise, fear, and even a bit of arousal argued for their place. Adohira attempted to find peace within the chaos.

"Umm, Akazukin… How about we get some rest for the night? The final trial will soon be upon us." Adohira glanced uneasily at the doll, who remained scantily clad in red ribbons. He scratched his cheek, still pink from the increased blood flow to his head... The head on his shoulders.

"Will… Will Master u-unwrap me first?" Akazukin asked. He could almost see the pink mist of lust exuding from her open mouth.

Adohira let out the longest and driest sigh of his life up until that point. "Sure… Umm, Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas, Master~" she chirped happily back at him.

Little did Adohira know… the two of them would not find the rest of sleep any time soon. Such was the nature of young love.

They would savor these precious moments before the train finally reached its final destination...

* * *

 _ **3 Survivors Remain**_

* * *

 ***AN* Another major shoutout to the betas and Super for doing so much of the workload on this badboy! One more chapter till the end folks!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Well the end is nigh pupupu_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Lol apparently LoD exists in a world without condoms and birth control. Now that is true despair_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Naw things are just fine and peachy! ^u^_

 **NSPunny**

 _Aye only one leg of this trip remains..._

 **Yamomo**

 _Ahaha well I can't deny your multiple points ;)_


	19. Chapter 19: End of the Line: Act Two

**Chapter 19: End of the Line: Act Two**

 **7:30 A.M Day Seven**

 **Sleeper Car**

 **Adohira's Room**

 _"Oooh? What's this? Is little bro playing with dolls? How cute!" A sing-songy voice startled the small boy wearing blue overalls._

 _A nine-year-old Adohira, barely four feet tall and small even for his age, struggled with the weight of the doll in his arms. He turned his head to meet his sister, only two years his senior, yet a full foot taller._

 _"S-Sasami! It's not what it looks like!" His voice was soft and brimming with youthful vitality._

 _"Hmm? Then what does it look like? Please, Sasami-san would like to know." Her sweet voice cut into him like a knife coated in honey._

 _The boy's bright eyes widened nervously as the gray-haired girl folded her arms across her chest. Her neon pink eyes narrowed mischievously. He felt like a deer before a she-wolf._

 _"Umm, fine, okay! This strange girl I met at the park gave her to me as a... gift? I think? I didn't steal her, seriously! Just please don't tell Mom and Dad about this…"_

 _"No worries! Sasami-san will keep her lips sealed. Cross her heart and hope to die~" Adohira watched her as she briefly placed her hand over her heart. The movement drew his attention down to her black leather apron, which he noticed was splattered liberally with fresh, scarlet blood. She had been helping Mom and Dad in their butchery again, like she always does._

 _The boy let out a sigh of relief. He could trust his older sister's word. He had never known her to tell a lie._

 _"She's so adorable! Has little bro thought of a name for her yet?" Sasami skipped over to give her brother a quick hug. Some of the blood on her apron rubbed onto his clothes, but he didn't mind. This was normal for their family._

 _"No, not yet… I don't know. I want it to be something special, something meaningful, you know?"_

 _"Oh! Oh! Sasami-san has a suggestion! Does Adohira remember the fairy tale Big Sis used to read to him at night? The one about the big bad wolf and the little girl in red?" She wore a wolfish grin._

 _Fairly recent memories of sharing a bed with his older sister caused the boy's cheeks to heat up. "S-Stop. You're embarrassing me, Sis… But yeah, I remember. Little Red Riding Hood, right?"_

 _"Mhmm! So, how about the Japanese name for the story? Akazukin!"_

* * *

Adohira woke up. He blinked twice. His eyes were still unfocused, and so the waking world around him remained blurry. He closed his eyes again and let darkness return to his vision. The dream had been so vivid, and it had struck so close to home.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that Akazukin was beside him, asleep and fully nude—if such a term could be used for a doll.

Shaking his head, the boy shifted his gaze to the photo that he had placed face down on the table. Carefully getting out of bed so as to not disturb the doll, he walked over and stood the photo back up on its frame.

The photo was of Adohira and Sasami, standing with their parents all those years ago. Sasami was glomping her brother in a big hug, while said boy was trying to ignore her with the hint of a smile on his face.

"How long has it been now? Seven years since those days? It feels like another lifetime ago..." Adohira thought to himself.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part... You may kiss your bride, Master… Let's live in a house with a white picket fence and have twenty children together…" Akazukin's dreamy voice could suddenly be heard behind him.

Turning around, Adohira saw the doll speaking in her sleep.

"Twenty children... That can't be feasible," he considered briefly. "We're way too young—well, I'm too young—to be having kids, anyway... Wait, what am I thinking? She's a doll, she can't possibly have children… can she?"

Shaking the slightly disturbing thought from his mind, he walked up to the sleeping doll and gently nudged her on the shoulder.

"Akazukin, wake up. We need to get ready for the trial."

The girl with weddings on her mind fluttered her eyes open. She stared at him lovingly. "Good morning, Master. Last night was amazing..." she said, practically swooning.

The Marionettist looked away awkwardly for a moment. "...Sure? Yeah, okay, we'll worry about this later. Listen, we need to get dressed for the trial. We have a marginally more annoying battle ahead of us than usual."

"Of course, Master! I know with your skills we'll be just fine!" the Doll chirped as she got hopped off the bed and began preening herself.

"We'll have to pack for the return trip, too… I'm expecting cold weather," Adohira mused as he stuffed his belongings back into his briefcase along with extra bundles of fabric. Slowly but surely, he cleared his room of everything he owned until he finally stopped at the photo of his family. Picking it up, he contemplated the idyllic scene.

"Sasami, I still don't understand anything about you. I don't know why you killed our parents… but I will find you and get the answer. This is my promise to you as your brother," the boy vowed before taking the photo with him.

* * *

 **9:00 A.M**

 **Trial Car**

 **Courtroom**

The three passengers made their way into the trial room in silence as they took their places behind their podiums. Emizel had Lucky sitting on his shoulder and wore Tonbe's bandana on his head. Axel swallowed in anticipation while Adohira placed Akazukin on the podium to give her a better view.

 _ **"Welcome everyone and Merry Christmas to you boys! Today we finally bring this journey to a close, all you need to do to escape is guess who my true identity is. Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?"**_ Akakuma announced from his chair.

"Enough of your theatrics. Let's just get this farce out of the way, I have other places to be." Adohira responded dismissively.

Sabankuma chuckled. _**"What? You planning on making up with your darling sister, Dollfucker? I'm sure that'll go fucking swimmingly!"**_

Hoshukuma grinned. _ **"If**_ Mr _ **Sasamori here has a death wish that's fine with me, but he better get his head in the game or he won't even get that chance."**_

The Marroniettist mockingly yawned. "Your insults grew old many days ago." He turned to Axel and Emizel. "Let us begin. I think the answer to their question should be obvious by now, but it doesn't hurt to go over the facts one more time. What evidence did we manage to obtain during the investigation?"

Emizel frowned. "Well they showed us that video of the broadcast of Hope's Peak. That showed that Junko, Mukuro and the original Makoto where the ones who started the tragedy. However Mukuro turned on Junko and Makoto and Junko where both killed."

Axel looked around slightly nervously. "And if I remember correctly it mentioned that a girl named Hiyoko, who had been working with them, was replaced in the game by an imposter. Then to add to that we found that birth certificate that said she gave birth to a boy named Jun Enoshima." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ah yes, Jun Enoshima." Adohira said, turning to the Conductor. "If I were a betting man I would guess that he is the one controlling you."

The small bear smirked. _ **"Oh really now?**_ You _ **want to risk it all based off of that old piece of paper? For all you know we just left that there to distract you."**_

"True, it would be a risk to make a guess based on just that information alone. Which is why I won't." He turned to the demon. "Emizel, you remember what Akakuma has said in the past, don't you?"

"Yes I remember. It was after the first trial, in the dining hall when Akakuma came to talk to us all. We started talking about the other killing games, and Akakuma began lamenting about how the game in space 'made him sad.' If you recall, the girl who most likely had some sort of hand in delivering Jun Enoshima, Alice Bailey, was a participant in that game. Of course this may be a stretch, but combined with the other bits of evidence it begins to add up. Jun is the surrogate daughter of Junko Enoshima, who got all of this crazy despair shit started. He is most likely who is referenced in that video we watched with the soldiers who talked about the "heir" to Junko Enoshima, I can't think of anybody else. All this, coupled with the birth certificate, and the fact that Akakuma's attitude plain matches the age that Jun most likely is, the prime suspect is indeed Jun Enoshima, I cannot think of anybody else besides him who the evidence supports!" Emizel said with semi confidence. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Adohira allowed himself a slight smirk as he turned to face the bear. "I know you're looking for some sort of epiphany, kid, even if you don't realize that yourself. The people who raised you? Fuck them. The greatest crime for a puppeteer is to become a puppet themselves. How about you speak to us with your own voice for once, Jun Enoshima?"

The tiny bear looked at his two daddies, before offering an indifferent shrug and going limp. The door connecting to the sleeper car suddenly opened before a toddler wearing black and white overalls emerged hugging a small stuffed monokuma. His strawberry blonde hair was unkempt as he had two ahoge sticking out from the top of his head. His soft blue eyes flitted around the room before he rubbed under his eyes.

"Jeez, this has been so boring. I've had more fun playing hide and seek." he muttered as he begrudgingly trudged towards his chair before pushing the limp Akakuma out of it. "Congrats I guess? I'm Jun Enoshima, and I have to thank you all for being such good sports about all of this. This is going to make for great publicity." he muttered before stifling a yawn.

"Real freaking glad to help." Adohira replied as he offered the most sarcastic thumbs up of all time.

The Soccer Player and Demon looked at each other in slight shock.

"Wait a minute, it was that easy? A child did all of this?!" Axel said.

Emizel paused for a moment. "So what? We answered your damn question, so let us go."

There was a brief silence that hung in the room, before Sabankuma broke it.

"By the way that one liner you gave was the lamest fucking thing on the planet! Totally not worth the wait." He said dismissively.

Adohira rolled his eyes before eying Jun. "So as I assumed guessing your identity isn't sufficient. Would it be safe to assume we have to unmask who's behind these two idiots as well?" he asked as he gestured between Hoshukuma and Sabankuma.

 _ **"Ding! Ding! Ding!"** _Hoshukuma replied. _ **"We got ourselves a winner here!"**_

"Wait a minute!" Emizel shouted. "That wasn't part of the deal! You said if we guessed your identity we could go! You're breaking the rules!"

Akazukin titled her head slightly. "Well I think he's not breaking the rules at all. The idea was to solve the mystery behind this game and his identity. At least that's how I take it. These two by extension are part of that mystery."

The Demon growled. "For fuck sake... Where do we even start?!"

Axel looked at the two bears. "Well we saw Jun in that photo with Alice and Hiyoko. Maybe they are controlling them?"

"Perhaps, but there was that Doctor Momota as well. As it stands those three are potential candidates. However that's not the case at all is it?" Adohira questioned as his eyes narrowed slightly. "These three have paraded around as a family unit since this game began. What if that's because they are in fact a family? I know what the records may say, however have any of us actually seen Makoto or Junko's bodies ourselves? How do we know they're actually dead?"

"What are you talking about? Makoto and Junko are obviously..." Emizel paused. He remembered what Hoshu has said all those days ago...

 _"I used to think like you. But then reality slapped me across the face_ and and _showed me the truth about people."_

Emizel's eyes widened. "Of course, it all makes sense. Hoshu was saying that he 'used to think like us'. And we never saw what happened to Makoto's body..."

Emizel straightened up.

"I may regret this but that's who you are. Hoshukuma, you are Makoto Naegi, aren't you!?" He shouted, pointing a finger at him.

The body of Hoshukuma went limp. Once again the door opened and a cloaked figure is standing in the doorway. "I agree with that!" They called out. A robotic right arm came out and pulled down the hood revealing an older and scruffy looking Makoto Naegi. His right eye glowing a sinister red. He made his way up to a podium.

Axel's eyes widened. "So it's true..."

"Yup it's daddy!" Jun declared cheerfully before grinning wildly at Makoto. "You guys are doing better than I expected."

Makoto chuckled as he looked to Jun. "You got that right, son. Jeez my talent may be kinda lame, but hey it's kept me going so far!"

He flexed his new robotic arm. "Though I wish it didn't cost me a body part every time..."

"Then what about Sabankuma? Who could he possibly..."

Axel remembered the fight between Saban and Yumei.

 _"Your Raging Dragon School is so predictable. Nothing that_ a little analyses _can't decode."_

"Analyses... I remember Sensei telling me that Saban said that to her. All of a sudden Yumei couldn't lay a finger on him. With what we know about that talent, not to mention that Sabankuma has always been the most vocal one about despair, could it be that Sabankuma is..."

He looked up at the caretaker.

"Junko Enoshima?"

There was a silence than hung in the air. Suddenly it was broken as the caretaker began to laugh. However the voice that came from him was now distinctly female.

 _ **"Well, you really are smarter than you look**_ Axel. _ **"**_ Sabankuma said with a sickening grin.

"It's been a long time since I last made a public appearance. Guess it's finally time for my big comeback!" Saban finished as his body went limp.

Suddenly the room felt heavy as a dark mist seemed to creep towards the now empty podium. As it grew in size and took on a humanoid shape, suddenly it burst out in a heavy wind as bats made of shadow flew across in all directions, leaving a single woman standing alone. Dressed as she did at Hope's Peak, Junko Enoshima gazed around the room, a malicious grin on her face.

Junko's lips spread revealing visible fangs as she rested a hand on her hip. "Fufufu, we really have to thank you mortals. You truly have put on a sad if not entertaining show. I know it might be a bit theatrical but it was important that we came back with a roar rather than a whimper. You all have been such wonderful little detectives. Thank you for sharing with the world your discoveries. We couldn't think of a better way of sticking it to the world then to have their heroes dragged through the mud," she paused as her demeanor shifted to a more thoughtful. "It does beg the question though, what will happen when the world learns that the organization responsible for quelling so much strife is part of such a grand cover up?"

"...So this was your angle all along? You just wanted us to air someone else's dirty laundry," Adohira realized as his eyes narrowed.

"Hang on what cover up? What are you talking about?" Emizel asked confused.

Jun giggled. "Isn't it obvious? Dad was completely forgotten and Hope's Peak just replaced him. They didn't even so much as tell the world an imposter was taking his place. Then of course mom's role was buried, as was auntie's involvement. You have one half of the despair sisters that is in the heart of the Future Foundation. You all played right into the trap. Don't you see? The game was never about any of you. You were just pawns in a much bigger game."

Axel looked down as he clenched his fist. "Of course, the broadcast of the killing game we watched. That's what they wanted to show everyone."

"We were just pawns?" Emizel asked, shaking slightly. "But Saban, no, Junko said that we were picked for a purpose! What then there was that list that had our details, along with so many others. What was that all about?!"

Junko grinned at the Demon. She suddenly put on a pair of glasses. "I can explain that. It is true that you were all picked for a reason... you where all the best choices I had for participants that would be the most entertaining to torture."

She quickly shifted placed her hand in front of her face. "And I'd say you all passed with flying colours. Seeing you all squirm and get at each other's throats was the only thing stopping this plan becoming too boring for me."

Suddenly Sabankuma's hat appeared on her head. "Listen fuckheads, you really think your 'tragic' backstories meant anything to us?! How many people do you think have suffered despair of some kind in the past? Your dime a fucking dozen!"

Axel slammed his fist onto the podium. "You fucking BITCH!" He shouted. "How dare you treat us like that! People have died here, doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

Junko was taken aback for a moment. Then she leaned on the podium with a toothy grin.

"Oh, so I see you've finally grown a spine? Just grow that leg back and you'll finally be a real boy again!" She chuckled with a wink.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emizel shouted as he threw a fireball straight at Junko's face. Junko rolled her eyes and held out her hand, catching the flame in it. Then she exhaled and breathed fire from her mouth that seemed to enhance the flame and turn it's colour blood red as she threw it back at him. Emizel barely had time to duck as it flew over his head, scorching the wall behind him.

"I've learned a thing or two about magic myself, Emi. You can thank Alexander for that."

"Pretty boy has a lot of answer for, the least being you never miss the opportunity to mention sleeping with him in my presence." Makoto said, rolling his eyes.

"W-What will you do with us now?" Akazukin asked nervously.

Jun stared down at a watch that depicted a Monokuma with two paws. "We don't need you anymore but a promise is a promise. We really should get going though. So let's honor our bargain right?" he asked as he looked between both of his parents.

"Heh well babe what do you say? They did figure it out. I guess they deserve some credit right?" Makoto mused as he shifted his good eye at the Vampire.

Junko grinned deviously. "There's a part of me that wants to make Jun feel some incredible despair. Though people really whine and bitch if the games can't be won. Besides we need you losers to share everything you saw here. A live broadcast is one thing but word of mouth is even better," she mused as she snapped her fingers as two portals suddenly materialized into thin air. "This is where you idiots get off. Adohira, I have something special in mind for you and your pet doll."

"M-Master what's going on?!" Akazukin stammered as she clutched onto the boy's arm.

Adohira braced himself. "Just hold on. Don't let go no matter what happens," he said as his gaze shifted to the other two boys. "You idiots stay alive understood? It would be really lame to die right after going through all this shit."

Emizel shakily stood up. "You got it, Ado."

Axel ran up and put an arm around his boyfriend. "I won't let anything hurt you Emi. We're gonna get through this."

"Fufufu don't be so sure of that! You might survive this battle but the war is just beginning. Believe me...it's going to get bloody and I'm already getting thirsty thinking about it," Junko said as her eyes flashed a crimson color before Emizel and Axel were promptly sucked into one of the portals while Adohira and Akazukin were pulled through another.

"Jesus, I didn't think you could get anymore dramatic but I was wrong. Unlike you, Jun and I can't survive this hunk of junk crashing. So what'ya say we get out of here?" Makoto suggested as he crossed his arms.

"Mommy, did I do a good job running my first killing game?" Jun asked as he squeezed his Monokuma plush.

Junko turned before playfully ruffling the boy's hair. "You did wonderfully, Jun. I'm so glad that british slut Alice didn't leave any lasting damage..." She said with some venom in her voice.

"Now let's go. We need to see how Yukiko and Momota are doing. We've got a schedule to keep after all..."

Jun beamed with pride, taking his parents hands as Junko summoned another portal and the trio walked through it before a screeching sound filled the empty car. Suddenly the train hurtled over the side of a gorge, plummeting hundreds of feet before erupting into a massive fiery explosion.

The game had finally come to an end, but despair had only just gotten started...

* * *

 **Epilogue: [Emizel and Axel]**

The sirens and a voice screaming in his ears roused Axel to life one more. As his eyes snapped open he found himself lying in an alleyway with Emizel clutching him tightly. Lucky's head was poking out as she seemed perturbed by the screams and roars of the nearby protestors. Dozens of Future Foundation helicopters could be heard swooping overhead as gunfire filled the cold Christmas evening. The pair had survived nearly unscathed from the railway, but this was far from true salvation. They had survived, but despair was far from gone, in fact they'd played a part in setting it back in motion. To make matters worse there was no sign of Adohira at all.

Emizel groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head after making sure Axel was alright. As his vision and hearing cleared, the distant sounds of sirens, shouting, and screams became audible. All he saw was orange fires ravaging the surrounding area. Lucky tittered nervously, nudging the Demon with worry. Sucking in a deep breath, he turned to Axel.

"Hey, I'm not sure what the hell is going on but we gotta move. Now." The blue haired boy urged nervously.

Axel wasn't doing too well, his distant gaze settled on the blazing inferno surrounding the pair as he shakily held his necklace close to his chest. However, Emizel's frantic words managed to snap the boy out of his stupor long enough to face the Overlord, a fearful and uncertain expression on his face.

"Wh-Where do we even go?" Axel muttered, holding on tightly to his boyfriend.

Suddenly without warning a black limo swerved through the alleyway across from a massive casino. A diminutive boy with blonde hair, a baby face, and a sour expression stepped out before adjusting his suit.

"Fucking shit. How the hell did you both end up here? You know what. It doesn't fucking matter. Get in the damn car. The foundation is going to have a fucking field day with this bullshit. I'm sure once this dust settles they're going to have a lot of questions for you two."

* * *

 **A month later: Future Foundation Headquarters...**

Axel and Emizel sat in the interview room nervously. After they had initially arrived at the Foundation they had been placed in quarantine to make sure they had not been brainwashed with anything to do with despair. However, the building had been a hive of panicked activity for the last month, and they had only just been allowed out of their cell. They had been told to wait here as some of the higher ups needed to talk to them about the game and its repercussions.

Axel shifted nervously in his seat, quietly glancing at Emizel. He was silent for a while , mulling over everything that transpired over the course of the week before he finally spoke. "I-I can't believe it's all over..." he said quietly.

Emizel blinked, having done nothing but stare at the wall since they arrived.

"Don't be an idiot..." He mumbled quietly. "With Enoshima back, this is far from over."

"I know that..." Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just meant it feels like yesterday when we woke up on the train. Everything moved so quickly ."

Suddenly from outside the door loud noises and footsteps could be heard.

"Look, make sure that the crowd doesn't get into the building!" A male voice could be heard as the door was opened.

As it fully opened two people walked in. The two recognised them from the video; Makoto Naegi and Alice Bailey. However their demeanours where completely different from their video counterparts. Makoto's face was white as a sheet and the stress was clear in his eyes, while Alice's eyes where red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

"Kizakura's having a nightmare dealing with this..." He said closing the door.

"Oh hey, It's Mr. Attack of the Clones!" The Demon attempted to joke, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Uh, sorry. Probably not the best time, huh?" He mumbled, slumping in his seat.

"What's going on out there?" Axel asked, concern and worry filling his voice. "A-Are we gonna be okay? The sounds from outside haven't stopped since we got here."

Makoto forced a smile as he looked over to the blond, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please, we need to make sure these two are in good condition. Are you going to be okay?"

Alice sniffed. "Why Jun... Why couldn't I do anything?" She asked, closing her eyes tight, forcing back tears.

"If you don't feel up to it, I understand. We can get someone-"

"No. Miyabi hasn't been sleeping through the night yet, so I'm used to being exhausted and a bit stressed. Still I volunteered to help in my spare time, so you can count on me." She replied, taking shaking her head. "I-I can do this."

She walked over to Axel and sat next to him. "I'm just going to do a few basic health checks, is that okay?" She asked, her voice weak.

Axel nodded shakily "Y-Yeah. We're not in trouble for this, right? I'm not gonna lie, it feels like this is all our fault." he muttered, rubbing his arm in shame.

Makoto sat down in the chair facing them and took a deep breath. "No, you two are just victims. This is our fault. We hid the truth about Hope's Peak, about Junko, about Mukuro... about me. Enoshima was able to use that against us. Honestly if we hadn't already done so much for the world I half expect that the army would have levelled this place to the ground."

Emizel rested his head down on the table in thought, before something occurred to him. "Hey, have you found our friend, Ado? Er, Adohira? He's fine, right?" The bluenette asked hesitantly.

Makoto exchanged a sad look with Alice. "I'm sorry, but we believe that Adohira has been sent to another killing game. Unfortunately we have no idea where the killing game is. Junko could have sent him anywhere in the world. We could never have imagined that her powers could have grown so much in such a short time." The Luckster said.

"Oh no. Ado…" Axel responded.

The Ultimate Demon released a dry, bitter laugh. "And I never I imagined I would look like... this." He sighed, gesturing to his wings, before growing quiet again, looking back down at the table. "Um, hey. Be honest, please. How much are people gonna freak out about my new look?" Emizel asked timidly.

The Ultimate Luck grinned awkwardly. "Well funny you should say that. Another member of Ultimate Despair, Saino Terazawa, contaminated the water supply of London a few months ago with some sort of potion similar to the one used to transform Sarah. I get the feeling that you may not look that out of place now..."

There was a knocking on the door.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. There are a few people that want to meet you Emizel." Makoto smiled as he opened the door. To his surprise standing there was none other than Hayate Dorobo.

"Sorry but I'm going to need to take Alice off of you." The Thief said as he looked into the room.

"Buns, you need to come with me. Your... brother has been sighted on the coast of Osaka."

Alice's eyes widened. "My brother..." She bolted up and made for the door. Disappearing with the other man.

Axel suddenly began shaking uncontrollably, his breathing picking up pace ever so slightly. "What about my sister?" He asked quietly, clutching his necklace. "Th-they said she wasn't dead, th-that they took her from the morgue." The blonde's voice became more hysterical as he continued. "Please! Tell me you guys know something! Anything!"

"We do not know yet, but I promise you we will do everything we can to help find her, Axel." A pleasant sounding female voice said.

Then she walked in, blond hair with white shining wings on her back, Sonia smiled at the two with Teleios on her shoulder.

"And hello Emizel, it is so nice to finally meet you." She said with a curtsey.

The bird flew off her shoulder, flying and landing on the table in front of the Demon. "Greetings Emizel! It is good to see the heir to the Tanaka Empire is safe!" He declared in a booming voice.

Axel blinked, before recoiling in shock. "Woah! D-did that bird just talk?! Emi, what's going on?"

The blue haired boy was shaking, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. He blinked his eyes small tears forming. "T-Teleios? Is that really you? H-How can you talk? I don't understand!" Emizel choked, his voice raspy with emotion.

The Familiar chuckled. "If that was a shock, then this next part will astound you," he said as his form suddenly shone brightly. Suddenly standing next to the table stood Teleios in his human form.

"I and many others were experimented upon in our own killing game. Rest assured that you are not alone in your altered state."

Emizel wiped his eyes, his surprise turning into joy as a wide smile graced his face. Without any warning or words, the blue haired boy launched himself towards the Familiar, wrapping him into a tight hug. "S-So I do have some family left!" He wept, tightening his grip as he closed his eyes "Teleios, do you think Gundham would be proud of me? I-I wanna carry on his legacy and passion for animals, b-but I'm not sure what he'd think of me..." The small Demon asked quietly.

Teleios embraced the boy tightly. "I know that Gudham is looking upon you from the next life right now and smiling. You have grown much. He and I are so proud of you…"

"INCOMING, YA FUCKING VIRGINS!"

Suddenly the mood was shattered as the door was sung open, revealing Miu Iruma standing at the door, baby attached to her chest via a carrier.

"Actually for the twink twins that doesn't work. Man you guys getting it on made for some decent fap material! Ah ha ha ha!" Sonia, Teleios and Makoto scowled at her.

Axel's face paled before becoming as red as a tomato. "W- wait, you mean th-that was live?! E-EVERYONE SAW US?!" The blonde shrunk into his seat, instinctively covering his body and tucking his face into his scarf out of embarrassment.

Emizel's grip on Teleios slackened, as the gears began turning in his head. "The only way everyone could have saw us is if..." Then the mistake registered. "Oh, right. The camera. Oops." The bluenette said softly.

Sonia chuckled. "For what it's worth I thought it was very sweet. Many of our number have had our intimate moments broadcast to the whole world. I too... have done some disgraceful things in front of those cameras." She added with a blush.

Axel continued to shrink into himself, now tucking his legs into his chest. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" The Soccer Player muttered quietly.

Emizel giggled, unable to help himself, before straightening and turning to the former Princess in confusion. "Um, excuse me, but aren't you Sonia Nevermind, who died in the Hope's Peak killing game? I remember Gundham was fond of you." The blue haired Demon asked, confused. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... how are you alive?"

Sonia composed herself as she extended her wings for emphasis. "I was brought back to life by Jibo Momota, same as Junko was. While I am now the last of the Novoselic royal family after the deaths of Laris and Maribelle, with Teleios's help I know I can bring my country back to order."

Teleios nodded, before turning to the inventor. "Iruma, have you come for a reason, or just to torment these two?"

"Nah I'm just having a bit of fun. Fujibear said I should check up on Axel and his leg here. With good reason too! That thing was made by that limp dick Kurogane and his shit stain of a company!" She hugged herself. "Oh, I can just imagine all of the modifications I could make to it. I'm gonna make you a fucking champ!"

Axel chuckled, his anxiety from earlier seemingly melting away. "Thank you. I-I was thinking about getting it upgraded anyway before ...before everything. It's an old model, a prototype if I remember correctly." The boy stood from his seat, a wide smile gracing his features. "What kind of upgrades are you thinking of? Rocket boosters?" He asked excitedly.

Miu grinned. "Oh yeah, rocket boosters, guns, knives, the fucking works! I'll even throw in a free dildo dispenser is you want to get it on with your boy toy mid-flight!"

Once again Axel's face went red. "M-maybe not that last thing. We're fine on that front, thank you."

Makoto looked around awkwardly as an explosion could be heard in the distance.

Quickly the mood dampened.

"Well I have no idea what's going to happen next, or if the Future Foundation will even survive this..." He said with a somber expression.

Emizel smirked, trying to exude an air of authority. He stretched out his wings, summoning fire and laughing confidently. "Hmhmhm! Well, Enoshima will regret the day she granted me the powers of hell! With my loved ones with me, and the support of some of the most talented people in the world, that witch will feel the full wrath of the Tanaka Empire! Ahahaha!" The blue haired Demon spoke dramatically, before suddenly stopping and inhaling a deep breath along with an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, I just had to do that one more time, y'know? Geez, was that always so exhausting to do?" He wondered, before turning to the Ultimate Hope with a determined expression. "But seriously, just tell us what to do. I wanna help, in any way I can!"

"Yeah, count me in too." Axel nodded. "I don't really know what's gonna happen, but it's nice to have a family again." The blonde paused for a moment to give Emizel a quick kiss on the cheek. "A-and I'm sure we'll save Ado, a-and maybe even my sister will pop up eventually. They've gotta be out there somewhere, they have to! I'm sure they're working just as hard as us to make sure everything will be okay. Right?"

Makoto smiled. "I guess we can only have hope."

* * *

 **Epilogue: [Yumei]**

"I-I really don't wish to impose on either of you." Yumei said with a with a downcast expression as she rested a hand on the swell of her belly. "I know you both must be suffering after what you saw, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that Tonbe is dead."

A dark skinned older man who bore a striking resemblance to the deceased Tonbe shook his head.

"Nonsense dear. You are not imposing on either of us. In fact this is the one bright moment we've had in ages. The world seems more tense than ever, and it's nothing short of a miracle that the Future Foundation hasn't collapsed from the bad publicity. Right now we all need something brighter in our lives." the man chuckled. "Our home is always open to you and our grandchild."

The dark skinned brunette next to him squeezed the letter Yumei had handed them from Tonbe. "We could never turn you away, especially since this is my baby's last request. You don't have to keep running anymore. Yumei, welcome home." the woman said with a kind smile as she gingerly embraced the monk who felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Yumei hugged back tightly. "Thank you both so much. Before I got here I tried to contact the Future Foundation but the line was down due to the riots. I hope the others are safe. That fiend Junko doesn't seem like she'd send them anywhere safe."

The woman released the girl. "I'm sure they will be fine. Before you go worrying about them get yourself some rest. I can tell you need it."

The Tonbe's parents made their way into the house motioning Yumei to follow them. Before the Monk did so she took one more look at the beautiful island that she had found her way to.

"Tonbe, if you're watching, I will do my best for myself and for our little one. I worry for the others but with Axel looking after Emizel and Adohira's resolve I have hope they will be okay. Thank you for giving me this chance at a new life. While I know there will be many troubles on the horizon, for the first time in my life, I finally feel safe."

Then after thinking for a moment with a soft smile, she headed inside and shut the door.

Little did she know that high in the sky above her flew a spy drone, its camera focused on the newly liberated survivor and her current location...

* * *

 **Epilogue: [Adohira and Akazukin]**

"M-Master?!" the Doll squeaked as she frantically shook the boy's shoulder.

After several seconds, Adohira let out a groan. The boy blearily opened his eyes and felt a harsh heat bearing down upon him. He clenched his fists only to feel sand in his grasp. Lifting his chin, he glanced toward Akazukin before staring at the never-ending desert that surrounded them.

"Akazukin, where are we?" he asked, though he anticipated she was as lost as he was.

"I-I have not the slightest idea, Master. One second, we were on the train, and then we were here. I don't see any signs of civilization or life."

"From one extreme to another... Hah, and I had just packed for cold weather," the boy said in a sardonic manner as he scooped the doll up and rested her on his shoulder. "I suppose we'll have to go on yet another adventure. Fun."

"At least we're together, Master…" the doll dreamily responded as she leaned her porcelain cheek against his head.

The boy who had finally reclaimed his smile did just that, he smiled. "We'll be alright, I promise. Let's see... Why don't we start by finding an oasis?"

Desert: Day One

The midday sun blasted the land beneath it with unbearable heat. In the shade of a rocky outcrop, the puppeteering pair were seated next to each other. The young Marionettist had withdrawn a bundle of scarlet fabric from his briefcase and was hard at work with a needle in hand. The doll busied herself by drawing shapes in the loose sand with her fingers. Dozens of hearts dotted the golden sand.

After some time, Akazukin turned to Adohira and asked, "Master? May I ask what's on your mind right now?"

"...Sure, why not? Mind you, my thoughts are still a bit disorganized, so prepare for some rambling. I was thinking about how things ended back there on the train..." he mused in an absent-minded manner. The lightest of grins settled on the boy's face. He continued his stitch work.

"Master?" Akazukin tilted her head.

"It's difficult to explain, but let's see… I was curious about the people behind all this. Junko Enoshima, Makoto Naegi, and Jun... I wanted the experience of conversing with them. To see what they are—who they are. And in doing so, I came to the conclusion that I could not come to a conclusion. Not with them, and definitely not with the way I am right now."

"Master…" she murmured in a worried manner.

"Maybe I've been giving them too much credit—treating them like they still have human psyches. Perhaps they're simply too far gone… But from their dedication to theatrics, their ill-fated justifications, and even their pitiful misrepresentation of what despair truly means… I can't help but feel that some sliver of human naivety lives on inside of them all. Hahaha… It's not like I don't understand what it means to be naïve myself. I mean, listen to me, spouting on and on like some sort of sophist. It's hilarious. I can already imagine Kazuko laughing at me from her front-row seat in Hell." Adohira gently shook his head, but he seemed pleased by the thought.

The boy continued, "Honestly… During our confrontation with them, I couldn't make a difference; I was powerless before their insanity. I'm really not the right person for the job, anyway… I'm not some champion of hope." He briefly closed his eyes before opening them again with renewed vigor.

"...But that's exactly why I'll continue to think about it, so that if we ever meet again, I'll have a more satisfactory rebuttal that will leave them absolutely speechless." Adohira turned to Akazukin. "What do you think? Is that too naïve of me?"

"Not at all, Master! I am elated to see you so motivated." The little doll beamed at him.

"Motivated? Huh, you're right… I have to return the favor, after all. Sure, they've practically ruined my life and everyone else's, but I'd be lying if I said now wasn't the most direction I've ever had in my life… Heh, even now, perhaps I'm still dancing along to the pull of their strings." The boy took a moment to crack his knuckles. "Alright then, we'll simply have to snip away every last string, Akazukin. Our lives are our own."

Akazukin reached out and softly tapped him on the nose with a porcelain finger. "Not quite, Master… Our lives are each other's."

"Hmm… You really are the cutest, Akazukin," the boy murmured fondly, before dropping a newly finished hat onto the pinkette's head.

"Master!" Akazukin squealed with delight and immediately pounced on him. The boy fell over and simply sighed as he steeled himself for yet another life-and-death scenario.

And despite all his complaints, Adohira concluded that life wasn't so bad, after all.

Desert: Day Three

A palm-sized, black-bodied scorpion skittered across the sand. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon it. A pale hand shot out and snatched up the unfortunate arachnid. As usual, the expression on the doll's face was blank as she tore its stinger off and tapped the boy in front of her on the back.

"Hmm?" Adohira turned around just in time to see Akazukin hop up and direct something dark and twitching toward his face.

"Open wide, Master!" she chirped as she ruthlessly shoved the scorpion into his mouth.

Adohira's tangerine eyes widened in alarm, as he felt the still living scorpion writhe in agony. Instinctively and with great speed, he chewed again and again until the movement stopped. He swallowed with a slight grimace.

"Umm, thank you, Akazukin. That was… very nutritious." He expressed his gratitude with some hesitance and a weary smile.

"Tee-hee!" Akazukin giggled like a schoolgirl. "I'll be sure to find some more for Master!"

"Great." The young Marionettist tiredly rubbed his forehead and directed his gaze to the horizon, to the setting sun. With a sigh, he then adjusted the blue Gatsby cap on his head that matched Akazukin's red one.

Life was still kind of okay... Probably.

However there was little certainty of what lay ahead. No doubt this wouldn't be their less brush with despair...

* * *

 _ **3 Survivors Escaped  
**_

* * *

 ***AN* I want to take this moment to thank Superguy. Super you are perhaps the sole reason and driving force for RoD being finished. You deserve almost all the credit for this. I do want to thank BirblordAlmighty and JCW18 for helping as well. Thank you guys and thankyou to everyone who contributed to this story at some point.  
**

* * *

 **Review** **Section:**

 **MuffinOfDespair**

 _Pure and Wholesome..._

 **Trust Me the Spider**

 _Yeah the real Makoto is the real victim here lol. Poor guy_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Thanks again for all the help buddy! Hope you enjoyed the result!_

 **NSPunny**

 _And here it is!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Part of the epilogues were definitely expanded. Hope you enjoy it ^^_


End file.
